Son Protecteur
by cathy29jes
Summary: Traduction : Jasper a tué Maria après avoir permis à Peter de Char de s'échapper. Il est devenu le chef des armées du Sud avec leur aide. Même les Volturi craignent l'armée du Sud. Par jalousie Tanya a parlé aux Volturi de Bella. À présent, les Volturi vont tuer tous les Cullen et Bella à moins que le seul que les Volturi craignent ne les protège : le Major Jasper Whitlock. UA. OOC
1. Chapitre 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Her Protector '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **L'histoire comprend 27 chapitres, elle est classée M pour le langage le sexe et la violence. En clair, elle est interdite aux – de 18 ans.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Toile de fond de l'histoire :**

Après que Peter et Char se soient échappés, Jasper a tué Maria et a repris son armée. Au fil du temps, il a vaincu toutes les armées du Sud et est devenu leur chef. Peter et Char l'ont rejoint et l'aide à gouverner l'armée. Même les Volturi craignent l'armée du Sud. Il n'a jamais rencontré Alice ni les Cullen, mais il a entendu les rumeurs à leur sujet. L'incident avec James et son clan n'a jamais eu lieu. Tanya, jalouse de Bella et déterminé à obtenir Edward, a parlé de Bella aux Volturi, les informant qu'elle connaît leur existence.

 **Chapitre un**

Alice s'est assise avec nervosité, la famille s'est réunie autour d'elle attendant, en retenant leur souffle, qu'elle les guide. Les Volturi étaient en route. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils avaient attendu suffisamment longtemps. Ils allaient anéantir toute sa famille.

Elle prenait frénétiquement des décisions pour voir les résultats. Chaque décision conduisait à la mort de quelqu'un, la plupart du temps celle de Bella. Si Edward l'avait tout simplement transformée ou laisser quelqu'un le faire... mais il avait refusé. Même avec la mort frappant à leur porte il refusait.

'' - Si seulement tu acceptais de la modifier... '' Alice a commencé.

Edward a grogné bruyamment. '' - Je ne vais pas la damner, Alice. ''

Alice a soupiré, personne n'irait contre sa volonté. Même s'ils devaient tous mourir. Ils attendaient tous qu'elle sorte un miracle de son cul. Si seulement elle pouvait trouver quelqu'un de suffisamment puissant pour les protéger. Hummmm... peut-être. Elle avait entendu les rumeurs qui disaient que les Volturi craignaient le Major. Serait-il prêt à les aider ?

Elle a pris la décision d'aller lui demander elle-même son aide... Elle a été éconduite et est revenue pour trouver sa famille détruite. Elle a pris la décision d'y aller avec Bella... encore une fois, le reste de la famille a fini détruit. Elle a décidé d'y aller avec toute la famille... Ses visions sont devenues floues... Une seule chose était claire, ils étaient tous en vie. Elle a vu Bella heureuse et riant avec un vampire blond. Edward était malheureux mais vivant. Esmé et Carlisle étaient vivants, mais seuls. Rose et Emmett étaient sur une autre lune de miel. Elle ne se voyait pas, mais si sa famille était en vie...

Alice a regardé Edward, il fronçait les sourcils. Il avait dû voir ses visions. _Simplement parce que je l'ai vue avec un blond ne veut pas dire qu'elle va te quitter. En outre, je t'ai toujours dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas être ta compagne. Tu ne peux pas le savoir sans avoir goûté à son sang._ Alice a pensé pour Edward.

Edward a grogné. '' - Elle est à moi. ''

 _Je comprends que tu as peur de ne pas être en mesure d'arrêter, mais Edward, si tu l'aimes, tu dois vouloir qu'elle soit heureuse. Même si ce n'est pas avec toi._ Alice lui a dit en pensée.

La seule réponse d'Edward a été un autre grognement. Alice a soupiré et a commencé à chercher à nouveau. Quelques heures plus tard, la seule possibilité qui leur donnait une chance, même minime, était de demander de l'aide au Major.

'' - Je ne le ferai pas. '' Edward a dit.

'' - Alors tu nous condamnes tous à mort, Edward. C'est déjà suffisamment mauvais que tu ne veuilles pas la transformer. Si tu l'avais fait nous n'en serions pas là. '' Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'entière vérité, il y avait des visions des Volturi les capturant, Bella, Edward et elle en tout cas et les forcer à se joindre à la garde. C'est pourquoi Alice n'avait pas tellement insisté pour que Bella soit transformée.

'' - Tu sais que ce n'est pas l'entière vérité. '' Edward lui a dit avec un sourire narquois.

'' - Tu es restés assis avec moi pendant deux jours alors que je cherchais dans mes visions. '' La vérité était qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser seule... '' - Tu sais que c'est la seule possibilité. '' Alice a dit. Les autres les regardaient tous les deux, mais ne disaient rien. Ils ont attendu patiemment d'être informés de ce qui se passait. Elle détestait voir à quel point ils lui faisaient confiance, à quel point ils comptaient sur elle pour assurer leur sécurité. Et si elle échouait ?

Elle a regardé sa famille. Esmé était tenue par Carlisle, elle regardait Edward tandis que Carlisle la regardait. Rose et Emmett étaient assis dans le canapé. Emmett était très intéressé, mais Rose avait l'air ennuyée. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Bella, ni Edward pour tout dire. Edward était perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, elle a regardé Bella. Elle avait l'air effrayée et frustrée. Alice savait qu'elle voulait être transformée et Alice avait même pensé à le faire elle-même, mais dans ses visions, cela finissait toujours mal. Bella détestait le fait de les avoir tous mis en danger. Elle avait plus peur pour eux que pour elle-même.

Alice aimait la jeune fille et l'admirait pour son altruisme. Toutefois, elle aurait préféré que Bella n'ait jamais rencontré l'un d'eux. Elle avait observé comment la jeune fille timide mais forte s'était transformée en une jeune fille timide et crampon. Même maintenant, elle était assise et regardait Edward, attendant sa décision sans ne plus jamais exprimer son opinion. Cela s'était passé tellement progressivement qu'Alice ne l'avait pas vu. Peu à peu, Edward l'avait usée jusqu'à ce que Bella se remette à lui pour tout. Elle ne parlait plus ni ne prenait de décision sans lui demander son avis pour commencer. Elle avait tellement peur qu'il la quitte parce qu'elle croyait qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui.

Alice a ricané. C'était n'importe quoi, c'est Edward qui n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Pour dire la vérité, Alice n'aimait pas beaucoup Edward. Pendant qu'elle faisait des efforts pour ne pas se pencher sur l'avenir de la famille pour essayer de protéger leur vie privée, il lisait régulièrement leurs pensées comme si c'était son droit. Elle savait qu'il pouvait les bloquer. Carlisle croyait qu'il ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Alice ne l'avait jamais cru.

Au minimum, Edward n'avait pas à commenter ce qu'il entendait. Il le faisait en utilisant ce qu'il avait appris pour contrôler la famille de manière subtile et parfois de façon manifeste. Elle a entendu Edward grogner et elle a froncé les sourcils. _Si tu n'aimes pas ce que tu entends, alors n'écoute pas_.A-t-elle pensé vers lui.

Elle ne dirait jamais cela à haute voix. Carlisle n'aimerait pas cela, en dépit du favoritisme évident de Carlisle, Alice l'aimait. Elle avait très peur que sa position dans la famille ne soit faible. Elle était la dernière arrivée et Carlisle n'était pas son créateur. Elle voulait désespérément rester avec les Cullen et Edward le savait. Il le lui soulignait en permanence pour la forcer à faire ce qu'il voulait.

 _Nous devons demander l'aide du Major. Tu sais que c'est la seule solution._ Alice a pensé sans oser le dire à haute voix sans son approbation.

Edward a finalement acquiescé.

Alice a immédiatement commencé à parler avant qu'il ne change d'avis. '' - La seule chose que j'ai vu qui pourrait tous nous sauver est de demander sa protection au Major.

Esmé a haleté, mais Carlisle a semblé plonger profondément dans ses pensées. Bella avait l'air perplexe. Personne ne lui avait dit qui était le Major. Emmett avait l'air excité alors que Rose continuait à avoir l'air de s'ennuyer. Ils regardaient tous Carlisle.

'' - Cela pourrait marcher... Les Volturi n'iront jamais ouvertement contre lui. Ils pourraient toutefois essayer quelque chose de sournois. Nous allons devoir continuer à être sur nos gardes. Es-tu certaine de cela, Alice ? J'ai entendu dire que le Major était impitoyable. '' A demandé Carlisle.

'' - Mes visions deviennent floues après que nous demandons sa protection. Je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il nous la donne, mais j'ai vu l'avenir après que nous la lui demandons. J'ai vu que nous étions tous en vie. Aucune autre vision n'avait ce résultat. '' Alice a dit, ne voulant pas en dire trop. Ses visions étaient délicates, parfois en parler aux autres pouvaient les faire changer. Elle a cherché à nouveau et a vu qu'ils finissaient toujours vivants en suivant cette ligne d'actions.

Emmett a levé brusquement la tête. '' - Quand partons-nous ? '' Il a demandé de sa voix tonitruante habituelle. Alice n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire tendrement à son frère. Bella a commencé à pouffer de rire, mais s'est arrêtée quand Edward lui a jeté un regard furieux.

'' - Demain. '' Alice a dit dans l'espoir d'empêcher Edward d'intimider Bella.

* * *

Bella a combattu les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Dire au revoir à Charlie avait été plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Bien sûr, elle ne lui avait pas dit la vérité, elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait rester avec un ami en Arizona. Elle lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone portable, mais elle n'avait pas été très prolixe dans ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il avait été blessé et lui avait demandé de rester au moins jusqu'à l'été. Elle avait dix-huit ans et il n'avait pas essayé de lui donner des ordres. C'est seulement parce qu'elle savait qu'il serait en danger si elle restait, c'est ce qui l'a empêchée de lui céder.

Elle était assise à l'arrière de la voiture en admirant le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux. Alice conduisait et bien que la vitesse était ridicule, elle n'était pas aussi terrible que lorsque c'était Edward qui conduisait. Edward avait insisté pour qu'elle s'assoit à l'arrière afin qu'elle puisse s'allonger et dormir si elle le voulait, mais elle avait l'impression d'être une enfant reléguée à l'arrière alors que les adultes s'installaient devant.

Elle a jeté un regard à l'arrière de la tête d'Edward. Même de dos il était parfait. Bella a froncé les sourcils et a regardé ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Que faisait-elle ? Elle les avait tous mis en danger et la vérité était qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour aucun d'entre eux.

Edward ne pouvait pas réellement l'aimer. Il se sentait seulement responsable d'elle. C'était une évidence. Il était rarement intime avec elle et la repoussait quand elle essayait d'être avec lui. Leurs baisers étaient chastes et jamais la langue n'avait été utilisée. Bella se demandait ce qu'il ferait si elle essayait de commencer un tel baiser. Elle a soupiré, elle ne saurait pas comment faire. Personne ne lui avait jamais donné un tel baiser. Elle avait vu Emmett et Rose le faire pendant leurs séances de pelotages, mais elle ne pensait pas pouvoir être aussi courageuse que Rose.

'' - Comment est ce Major ? '' A demandé Bella, voulant sortir son esprit de ses pensées salaces.

Edward a grogné. '' - C'est un barbare. '' A-t-il dit avec mépris.

Alice l'a regardé avec agacement. '' - Il est impitoyable, mais juste. Il domine l'ensemble du Sud à présent et maintient un grand nombre de vampires dans le rang. Il peut être cruel, mais personne n'ose le défier. Il a peu de règles, mais celles qu'il a, il les fait respecter avec sévérité. ''

Bella a légèrement frissonné. Il semblait horrible. '' - Quelles sont ces règles ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - Il n'autorise pas à chasser les enfants. Il n'autorise pas les vampires à torturer leurs proies. Il leur fait avoir des limites dans leur alimentation. Les compagnons sont sacrés et il ne laisse pas les vampires léser les compagnons d'autrui. Personne ne peut être modifié sans son approbation et les humains doivent rester dans l'obscurité au sujet de notre existence. '' A répondu Alice.

Cela sonnait comme de bonnes lois pour Bella.

'' - Dis-lui ce qu'il fait à ceux qui enfreignent ces lois. '' Edward a dit d'une voix acerbe.

Alice n'a pas répondu pendant un long moment. '' - Il les décapite et met leurs têtes sur des piques autour de son camp. ''

Bella a sursauté d'horreur... C'était ce vampire qui était censé les protéger ?

'' - Comme je le disais, c'est un barbare ! '' Edward a grogné.

Bella n'a pas poursuivi la conversation plus longtemps. À présent, elle était plus effrayée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle faisait confiance à Alice toutefois, si elle disait que cet homme allait les sauver, Bella suivrait ses conseils. Elle ferait tout pour sauver les Cullen.

Elle s'est allongée et a fermé les yeux, essayant de bloquer ses pensées du vampire sadique vers lequel ils se précipitaient. Elle s'est réveillée lorsque la voiture s'est arrêtée. Elle était à moitié endormie en se redressant et elle a regardé autour d'elle.

'' - Sommes-nous arrivés ? '' A-t-elle demandé d'une voix endormie.

'' - Non, mais à partir de maintenant, nous allons devoir courir. Il ne permet pas de véhicules sur son territoire. '' Edward a dit.

Alice a sauté hors de la voiture avec son énergie habituelle et s'est approchée de Bella qui venait de sortir de la voiture. '' - Je t'ai apporté un peu de nourriture. '' Elle lui a dit avec un grand sourire alors qu'elle lui tendait un sac.

Bella a pris le sac et l'a ouvert. Mmmm, un sandwich au rôti de bœuf. À cet instant, elle aimait Alice. Elle lui a donné une accolade et a mordu dans le sandwich. Elle avait tellement faim. Alice a ri de bonheur et lui a apporté un soda et des chips.

Edward l'a regardée avec dégoût. Bella a froncé les sourcils, mais elle a commencé à manger plus lentement, comme une dame. Elle savait qu'il n'approuvait pas qu'elle mange de la malbouffe, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser. Elle a essayé de manger avec soin comme il le lui avait demandé de nombreuses fois. Il lui avait dit qu'elle avait des manières atroces. Bella s'est forcée à manger deux autres bouchées avant d'abandonner. Sa joie à cette nourriture avait disparu.

'' - Je sais que tu ne veux pas de malbouffe, Bella. Je suis désolée qu'Alice ait été aussi irréfléchie. J'ai toutefois pensé à toi. '' A-t-il dit en sortant un sac.

Bella a ravalé un gémissement et a pris docilement le sac. Elle n'a même pas regardé le contenu, elle l'a seulement ouvert et a commencé à manger. Elle savait qu'elle devait tout manger pour le rendre heureux.

Heureusement pour elle, le reste de la famille est arrivé et elle n'a plus eu besoin de se forcer à manger. Ils allaient laisser leurs bagages parce qu'ils n'étaient pas encore certains de la réception qu'ils recevraient. Edward porterait Bella. Elle est montée sur son dos, a fermé les yeux et s'est accrochée à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

La course a semblé prendre une éternité, mais n'a pas duré tellement longtemps. Bella tremblait quand Edward l'a posée. Il lui a souri et lui a donné un rapide baiser sur la joue. Bella l'a regardé avec de l'adoration et une rougeur sur les joues. Elle a vu Edward se raidir et regarder autour de lui pour regarder deux vampires apparaître, semblant sortir de nulle part.

L'homme était grand, avec des cheveux blonds cendrés et un sourire narquois. La femme était très petite, presque aussi petite qu'Alice, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et portait elle aussi un sourire. Son sourire était plus convivial et moins arrogant toutefois. Ils avaient tous les deux des yeux rouge sang.

Carlisle s'est avancé. '' - Bonjour, mon nom est Carlisle Cullen et ceci est mon clan. Esmé, ma compagne, Emmett et sa compagne Rosalie, Alice, Edward et Bella, sa compagne. '' Carlisle les a tous présentés.

L'homme s'est mis à rire. '' - Tu as apporté un humain ici ? '' Il semblait penser que c'était hilarant et aurait continué à rire si la femme à côté de lui ne l'avait pas frappé à l'arrière de la tête. Bella a riposté par un petit rire.

'' - Bonjour à tous. Mon nom est Charlotte. Vous pouvez m'appeler Char. Cet imbécile est mon compagnon, Peter. '' La femme a dit alors qu'elle faisait quelques pas en avant et serrait la main de chacun d'eux, même Bella. Bella l'a immédiatement aimée.

L'homme est resté debout où il était, les regardant avec un sourire agaçant. Bella a senti l'impatience croissante d'Edward à ses côtés et elle a espéré que Peter allait bientôt dire quelque chose.

'' - Vous êtes donc ici pour voir le Major. '' A-t-il dit en souriant à chacun d'eux. Carlisle allait commencer à répondre, mais Peter l'a interrompu. '' - Hé bien, venez alors. '' Il a dit en se retournant et en agitant le bras pour leur faire le geste de les suivre.

Bella a attendu qu'Edward commence à suivre. Elle a fait en sorte de rester proche de lui. Il faisait sombre et Bella avait du mal à voir quelque chose. Elle a saisi le bras d'Edward par peur de tomber et se mettre à saigner. Ce serait une catastrophe ici.

Ils sont entrés dans une grande grange et ont suivi Peter et Char qui étaient passés par une porte cachée dans une des stalles. En entrant, ils se sont trouvés dans un grand couloir bien éclairé. Ils ont fait beaucoup de détours et Bella a été certaine qu'elle ne serait jamais en mesure de trouver son chemin vers la sortie toute seule. Elle était sûre qu'Edward en serait capable cependant.

Ils sont entrés dans une grande pièce avec ce qui ressemblait à un trône dans le fond. La pièce n'était pas tellement décorée, mais semblait conçue pour intimider quiconque avait une audience ici. Il y avait dix vampires debout silencieusement le long des murs. Leurs yeux rouges les ont fixés et ont rendu Bella terriblement nerveuse. Edward a mis son bras autour d'elle et l'a attirée près de lui. Elle a été un peu surprise par son geste.

Ils ont attendu pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité avant qu'une porte ne s'ouvre et qu'un vampire très grand n'en sorte. Tous les vampires étaient magnifiques, mais cet homme... Bella a senti son visage devenir chaud. Il était un Dieu blond. Il devait être le Major et ne pouvait pas imaginer quiconque aller contre lui. Elle se souvenait des paroles d'Edward et Alice à son sujet. Elle pouvait les croire. Il était impitoyable et était un barbare.

'' - Nous sommes venus demander votre protection. '' Carlisle a dit sans préambule. L'homme que Bella supposait être le Major a ignoré Carlisle.

Ses yeux rouges ont étudié chacun d'eux à tour de rôle et Bella a pensé qu'il lisait leurs âmes. Finalement, cela a été son tour et les yeux rouges se sont posés sur elle. Elle avait pensé qu'elle allait tomber quand il a saisi son regard. Elle voulait détourner les yeux, mais elle n'a pas pu. Son regard était dur et impitoyable. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune pitié à attendre de cet homme. Puis, brusquement, quelque chose a changé dans ses yeux... Elle a vu une solitude qui lui a donné envie de pleurer. Aussi rapidement que c'était apparu, cela a disparu. Elle devait l'avoir imaginé.

Edward a commencé à grogner et l'a tirée plus près de lui. Ses yeux se sont tournés vers Edward et il a commencé à ricaner. Avant que quiconque ne puisse se déplacer, le grand blond l'avait enlevée de l'emprise d'Edward. Bella n'a même pas eu le temps d'avoir peur avant qu'elle ne sente ses crocs dans son cou. Elle aurait dû avoir peur, elle aurait dû être en train de crier... Elle ne l'a pas fait, au lieu de cela, d'une manière perverse, elle a senti un picotement dans sa colonne vertébrale et a frissonné de plaisir quand elle a senti d'abord une morsure, puis sa langue lécher doucement la plaie. Elle était certaine que s'il ne l'avait pas tenue, ses genoux auraient lâché et qu'elle serait tombée sur le sol.

'' - Non ! '' Edward a crié avant d'essayer de se précipiter à ses côtés. Il n'avait même pas fait un pas que les gardes silencieux se sont déplacés et l'ont maintenu à sa place. Le reste des Cullen avait l'air tendu, mais n'a pas bougé.

'' - S'il vous plaît, ne lui faites pas de mal... '' A supplié Esmé.

Il a mis Bella derrière lui et s'est tourné vers les Cullen. Bella se sentait un peu étourdie par tout cela, mais sinon elle allait bien. Qu'avait-il fait ? L'avait-il transformée ? Ne devrait-elle pas ressentir une brûlure ? Edward avait dit que la transformation était douloureuse. Sa peau picotait à l'endroit où il tenait son bras d'une façon étonnamment douce, mais elle ne ressentait aucune douleur.

'' - Je sais qui tu es Esmé Cullen. Je sais que les Volturi sont après ton clan parce que vous n'avez pas modifié cette humaine. '' L'homme a déclaré d'une voix forte et profonde. Sa voix a semblé parcourir tout son corps, chatouillant ses entrailles et la faisant se sentir bizarre.

'' - Je sais également que c'est une excuse pour acquérir vos deux membres les plus doués. Vous êtes venus demander ma protection. Je vais vous la donner. Un être humain dans mes quartiers serait considéré comme de la nourriture, je l'ai donc marquée comme m'appartenant. Personne n'osera la toucher à présent. '' A-t-il dit, non seulement pour les Cullen, mais pour les gardes dans la salle également.

Était-elle sa nourriture à présent ? La main de Bella est allée à son cou. Il y avait des bosselures à cet endroit maintenant... une cicatrice ?

'' - Vous serez les bienvenues et sous ma protection tant que vous resterez sur mon territoire. Si vous le quittez, vous ne pourrez plus être sous ma protection. '' A-t-il dit avec un regard acéré sur Edward qui était toujours maintenu.

'' - Elle est à moi, rends là moi. '' Edward a grogné.

'' - Tu ne peux pas la protéger. '' Le Major a dit. '' - Char va vous montrer vos quartiers. Vous êtes libre de chasser ce que vous préférez, elle vous expliquera nos lois. ''

Le Major a pris la main de Bella pour la mettre dans le creux de son bras, dans un geste très ancien. Bella était trop étourdie pour résister. Elle a entendu un bruit derrière elle et elle s'est retournée pour voir Edward lutter contre ses geôliers. Brusquement, Edward s'est détendu et les gardes ont commencé à l'emmener. Bella a commencé à essayer de retirer son bras, mais l'emprise jusque-là douce du Major est devenue plus serrée.

'' - Il vivra. Tu viens avec moi. '' A-t-il dit simplement.

Il était inutile de lutter et Bella avait l'habitude de faire ce qu'on lui disait, de sorte qu'elle l'a suivi sans dire un mot. Elle a vu un léger froncement de sourcils sur son visage et elle a espéré qu'elle ne l'avait pas mis en colère. Il lui a souri et elle a retenu son souffle en voyant ce sourire.

Avant de le savoir, elle s'est trouvée dans une chambre à coucher. Elle était très grande. Des livres ornaient les murs, un grand lit à baldaquin avec des draps de satin noir et une grande couette noire se trouvait au milieu. Elle a vu un bureau avec un ordinateur dans un coin.

Il s'est dirigé vers le lit et a soulevé la couette. Il lui a fait signe d'y entrer, Bella a hésité, ayant brusquement peur de ce que pouvait être ses intentions. Il n'a rien dit, seulement il l'a soulevée comme une enfant et l'a couchée. Il a tiré la couette jusqu'à son menton et l'a bordée. Il l'a dévisagée pendant une minute et Bella a senti son cœur battre dans sa poitrine.

'' - Bonne nuit, Isabella. '' Il a murmuré avant de se détourner.

Bella était abasourdie et était certaine qu'elle ne voulait pas dormir, mais ses yeux se sont fermés et elle a dérivé dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

 **Bonn semaine à tous**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Her Protector '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre deux**

Jasper était assis à son bureau pour étudier des rapports. Brita avait passé les bornes. Il s'est frotté les yeux, il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec cette femme. Elle était trop ambitieuse. Généralement, il s'en tenait aux femmes qui savaient où se trouvait leur place, des femmes qui n'attendaient rien de plus qu'un bon moment. Des femmes fortes, avec qui il pouvait prouver sa domination mais qui avait trop d'orgueil pour utiliser leur liaison pour obtenir des faveurs. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des favoris, ce serait une faiblesse et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir de faiblesses.

Il a débattu pour savoir s'il devait la mettre sur la liste des punitions ou celle des exécutions. L'infraction ne méritait pas la mort, mais il soupçonnait qu'elle allait lui créer des problèmes dans l'avenir. Il s'est finalement décidé pour la punition. Même si leur rencontre intime ne lui avait pas gagné sa faveur, elle ne lui avait pas obtenu non plus son mépris.

Il a ensuite lu le rapport de Miguel. Miguel était son commandant dans le sud. Il avait quatre commandants, Miguel au sud, Samuel à l'ouest, Katerina à l'est et bien sûr Peter dans l'enceinte principale. Il faisait périodiquement le tour des quatre régions pour voir si tout fonctionnait correctement et si aucun de ses commandants ne profitait de leurs positions. Il avait des espions dans toutes les régions et il était en contact avec la police humaine dans tous ses domaines.

Il s'était juré il y avait longtemps qu'il rendrait la vie meilleure pour les vampires dans le sud. Il avait fait beaucoup d'erreur au début. Il ne voulait pas être aussi dur et impitoyable qu'il l'était, mais il avait appris qu'avec eux, c'était gentil d'être cruel.

Les vampires étaient un groupe indiscipliné, très arrogants avec des dons ainsi qu'une force et une vitesse supérieure. La seule chose qu'ils respectaient c'était quelqu'un qui était plus fort qu'eux. Il était donc fort, il était impitoyable, il ne montrait absolument aucune faiblesse et lentement, contre leur gré, leur vie s'était améliorée. Les nouveau-nés n'étaient plus abattus, il n'y avait plus de guerres, ils étaient nourris et en sécurité. Il protégeait son peuple et, si nécessaire, il le punissait.

Il travaillait en permanence, il était toujours en train de lire des rapports, de rencontrer des espions, de faire le tour de ses terres, de régler les différents et de distribuer des punitions. De temps à autre, il se permettait une compagnie féminine, mais même alors, il réfléchissait avec prudence qui il choisissait, utilisant même cet acte intime pour montrer sa force. Il choisissait souvent des femmes fortes qui avaient refusé tous les autres.

Il a reporté son attention sur le rapport de Miguel. Miguel était son commandant depuis trente ans, il l'avait bien jugé et n'avait pas outrepassé ses limites. Il avait des difficultés avec un clan de voyous qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure de capturer. Parfois des vampires voyageaient à travers ses terres sans permission. Il avait donné l'ordre permanent pour qu'ils soient tous pourchassés et informés de leurs lois. S'ils refusaient d'obéir, ils devaient être escortés hors de son territoire, s'ils se battaient, ils devaient être tués.

Les vampires ne venaient pas souvent sur son territoire, il avait une réputation qui effrayait la plupart d'entre eux et les tenait à l'écart. Le fait que ceux-ci avaient été en mesure d'échapper à Miguel le dérangeait. Ils devaient avoir quelqu'un de doué avec eux. Jasper a regardé son agenda et a commencé à déplacer son emploi du temps. Il allait devoir aller là-bas et faire face à cela lui-même.

Il a senti Peter approcher de sa chambre et s'est frotté les yeux. Peter savait qu'il était occupé, quel qu'en soit l'origine, ce qui l'avait fait venir pour l'interrompre devait être important. Il a légèrement frappé à la porte. Il l'a fait parce que Jasper avait insisté pour qu'il frappe et non pas simplement entrer, même si Jasper savait que c'était lui. Il voulait avoir l'occasion de lui dire de s'en aller s'il le voulait. Il a sérieusement réfléchi à l'idée de faire exactement cela. Les émotions de Peter étaient étranges, pour une raison quelconque, il était excité. Ce qui a rendu Jasper méfiant.

'' - Entre. '' A-t-il finalement dit.

Peter s'est avancé respectueusement et s'est arrêté devant son bureau. Même si Peter était généralement plus convivial que Jasper ne l'admettait généralement. Il avait essayé de faire en sorte que l'homme le craigne. Il aimait Peter et le considérait presque comme un membre de la famille. Putain, s'il devait être honnête, il mourrait pour l'homme et lui avait rendu beaucoup de ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Toutefois, il n'allait pas mettre une cible supplémentaire sur Peter s'il le pouvait. Être son ami était dangereux, les gens allaient essayer de l'utiliser s'ils le pouvaient. Jasper gardait donc ses distances.

'' - Major, les Cullen approchent de nos terres. Ils ont garé leurs véhicules et ils sont à présent en train d'attendre que leur humaine ait fini de manger. '' Peter l'a informé.

Jasper est resté assis dans son fauteuil. Il ne l'a pas montré, mais il a été surpris. Il savait tout sur les Cullen. Il faisait un point d'honneur de se tenir informé des nouvelles des clans étrangers, en particulier ceux qui avaient des vampires doués dans leur clan. Même sans avoir des membres doués, les Cullen l'intriguaient. Ils vivaient entièrement de sang animal. Il admirait leur courage pour être différent parmi tous les autres vampires. Dans le secret de son cœur, il aurait voulu vivre comme ils le faisaient.

Il détestait se nourrir d'humains, leurs émotions étaient... désagréables. Il ne pouvait pas montrer de faiblesse cependant et il se nourrissait brutalement en public. Il se prêtait à une comédie en s'attaquant généralement à un criminel endurci et en faisant comme s'il se battait pour cela. Non pas qu'un humain pourrait être à la hauteur d'un vampire, même le plus faible, mais les vampires adoraient cela. Ils aimaient l'affichage de sa puissance, de sa supériorité de vampires. Une chose qu'il savait, étant empathique et qu'ils ne réalisaient pas, c'était que chaque vampire, chaque être humain qu'il abattait brutalement ressentait les mêmes émotions, la peur, la haine, la culpabilité, la résignation... Ils les ressentaient tous.

Peter s'est inutilement raclé la gorge et Jasper est revenu à la question actuelle. Il a passé en revue tout ce qu'il savait sur les Cullen. Carlisle Cullen était le chef, il agissait plus comme un père. Esmé était sa compagne, Edward, le premier vampire transformé par Carlisle, était un télépathe. Jasper n'aimait pas tellement les télépathes, ils avaient tendance à être curieux et estimaient qu'ils avaient le droit de lire vos pensées les plus intimes. Il avait appris très tôt à protéger ses pensées, c'était une faiblesse. Il ne pouvait pas permettre à un autre de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Son plus grand ennemi, Aro était un télépathe. Il était habitué à protéger ses pensées à présent.

Rosalie et Emmett étaient compagnons. Aucun d'eux n'avait de talent. Rosalie et Carlisle n'avaient jamais goûté de sang humain, tous les autres l'avaient fait à un moment ou à un autre. Alice était un membre adopté. Elle disait être en mesure de voir l'avenir. Il se demandait quelle était la force de son pouvoir si sa famille était aussi dans la panade qu'il le soupçonnait. Pour finir, il y avait l'humaine qu'Edward gardait avec eux, Isabella. Elle était la raison que les Volturi avaient invoquée pour faire leur coup. Ils avaient brisé une règle très importante en laissant la jeune fille savoir à propos de l'existence des vampires et ce, sans la modifier.

Jasper savait qu'Aro voulait seulement les deux plus talentueux, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Edward n'avait pas transformé la jeune fille. Elle était apparemment sa compagne. Hé bien, ce n'était pas son problème. Aro allait gagner deux doués de plus, ce qui n'allait pas vraiment changer la balance du pouvoir puisque Aro pouvait déjà lire dans les pensées et le pouvoir d'Alice n'était, de toute évidence, pas sans failles. Les intuitions de Peter étaient plus fiables, même si elles étaient irritantes. Aro pouvait les avoir, il n'avait pas besoin de mettre son peuple en danger en leur permettant de venir ici ni faire un pied-de-nez à Aro.

Il n'avait pas peur d'Aro et savait qu'il pouvait gagner un combat contre les Volturi. Il en était certain. Il pouvait contrer toute la garde d'Aro si nécessaire. Toutefois des vampires seraient touchés, certains mourraient. Il ne voulait pas que cela se produise sans une bonne raison et sa fierté n'était pas une bonne raison.

'' - Renvoie-les. '' Jasper a finalement dit et il a commencé à revenir à son bureau. Il a senti une pointe de peur venir de Peter. Il se préparait à discuter avec lui, Peter avait toujours peur quand il discutait avec lui et il le faisait très rarement. Jasper l'a étudié attentivement, ses émotions montraient de la nervosité, mais également de la détermination.

'' - Il est important que tu les rencontres. '' Il a finalement dit.

Jasper a plissé les yeux. '' - Pourquoi ? '' Il a demandé doucement, mais sa voix était ferme.

'' - Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Je sais seulement que c'est important. '' Peter a dit. Jasper a cherché en lui pour trouver un quelconque mensonge. Il aimait Peter, mais il avait été trahi à plusieurs reprises et ne faisait confiance à personne. Il n'a vu aucune tromperie. Peter ne l'avait jamais dirigé dans la mauvaise direction auparavant et que pourrait-il y avoir de mal à les rencontrer. Peut-être que la présence de Carlisle pourrait encourager son peuple à se nourrir d'animaux. Ce serait utile à la population humaine si certains faisaient cet effort. Le clan de Carlisle semblait plus... civilisé. Était-ce à cause de leur régime alimentaire ? Il doutait qu'il y ait beaucoup de ses gens qui prendraient une alimentation animale, mais s'il le voyait comme une alternative viable...

'' - Conduis-les à la grande salle. Je vais les rencontrer quand je serais prêt, mais Peter, je suis certain qu'ils sont à la recherche de protection et je ne vais pas la leur offrir. Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. Une rencontre avec eux ne changera rien. '' Jasper lui a dit. Peter s'est détourné, mais Jasper a vu le sourire sur son visage. Il a commencé à se demander s'il allait le regretter. Il a haussé les épaules et s'est tourné vers son ordinateur.

Il avait perdu la notion du temps lorsque Peter est revenu. Il a été un peu irrité de ne pas avoir pu finir tous ces rapports, mais il s'est levé et a suivi Peter sans dire un mot. Peter semblait plus agaçant que d'habitude. Ses émotions étaient pleines d'humour. Jasper a froncé un peu les sourcils, mais a lissé ses traits avant d'entrer dans la grande salle. Il a senti leurs émotions en le voyant. La peur, la luxure, l'admiration... Jasper a commencé à les étudier chacun leur tour. Se concentrant sur les émotions de chaque individu avec qui il entrait en contact visuel.

'' - Nous sommes venus vous demander votre protection. '' Un homme blond a parlé.

L'homme blond était de toute évidence Carlisle, il ressentait de la protection et était inquiet. La femme près de lui devait être sa compagne d'après la façon dont elle se cramponnait à lui. Elle ressentait de l'amour et de l'inquiétude pour sa famille. Le gros homme était excité et... il l'admirait. Jasper a presque souri à l'homme, mais il s'est retenu. La femme blonde près de lui était belle, mais elle était difficile à lire. Elle semblait se cacher. Il l'a répertorié pour l'étudier plus tard, il n'aimait pas les gens qui cachaient des choses. Elle ne semblait pas être malveillante, cela devait donc être personnel. Ils devaient être Emmett et Rosalie.

À côté d'eux, il a vu une petite femme qui lui souriait. Elle ressentait du désir... Il l'a regardée et a décidé en un instant qu'elle n'était pas pour lui. Elle était belle et ses émotions étaient très agréables, mais elle n'était pas suffisamment forte pour qu'elle gagne son respect. Elle devait être Alice.

Il s'est tourné vers le grand jeune homme aux cheveux bronze. Il avait un air renfrogné sur le visage et ses émotions étaient pleines d'arrogances et d'ennuis. Jasper a immédiatement su qu'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées et avait échoué. Il s'est tourné vers la femme qui se cramponnait à lui... l'humaine...

Elle était belle... ses émotions étaient exquises. Elle le désirait un peu, mais elle ressentait également de la peur et de la détermination. Il a su qu'elle sacrifierait beaucoup pour les vampires qui l'entouraient. Il pouvait presque goûter l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour eux. Il était tellement puissant. Il a lutté contre l'attirance de ses émotions. Elle était faible... un être humain... il les a repoussées, mais son amour l'attirait. Cela lui donnait envie d'avoir ce genre d'amour. Quelqu'un qui l'aimerait... Elle a écarquillé les yeux pendant un moment et il a su qu'elle avait lu en lui. Comment un être humain pouvait voir en lui quand aucun des vampires qui l'entouraient ne l'avait jamais pu ?

Il a entendu Edward grogner à côté d'elle. Il le défiait. En un éclair, il a pris la jeune fille et a laissé ses dents marquer sa peau d'un blanc crémeux. Elle a réagi différemment de ce à quoi il s'attendait venant d'elle. Son corps a frissonné de désir et il a senti le sien répondre à son appel de sirène. Il devait arrêter cela... il montrait de la faiblesse. Il a passé sa langue sur sa plaie pour la fermer, laissant son venin la marquer. Son sang reposait sur sa langue, il l'a goûté et il a su...

Il a regardé Edward en ressentant plus de fureur qu'il n'en avait ressentie dans toute sa longue vie. '' - Mienne. '' Il a laissé Edward lire sa pensée. Il voulait arracher la tête du garçon, mais la jeune fille dans ses bras l'a arrêté.

'' - Non ! '' Edward a crié et il a essayé de se précipiter à ses côtés. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de faire un pas que ses gardes silencieux s'étaient déplacés et l'ont maintenu à sa place. Aucun des autres Cullen n'avait bougé. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas d'accord avec le garçon. Il a senti qu'ils étaient tous terrifiés. Certains, Rosalie en particulier, semblait furieuse contre Edward.

'' - S'il vous plaît, ne lui faites pas de mal... '' A supplié Esmé. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal... ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il l'a attirée derrière lui dans un geste de protection instinctive. La jeune fille semblait instable alors il l'a soutenue en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire de mal.

'' - Je sais qui tu es Esmé Cullen. Je sais que les Volturi sont après ton clan parce que vous n'avez pas modifié cette humaine. '' Il était furieux mais a gardé une voix calme. Ce crétin de Peter était responsable de cela. Il était certain que Peter ne savait pas exactement ce qui allait se passer, son don ne fonctionnait pas de cette façon, mais il avait besoin de blâmer quelqu'un et donc, Peter serait sa cible.

'' - Je sais également que c'est une excuse pour acquérir vos deux membres les plus doués. Vous êtes venus demander ma protection. Je vais vous la donner. Un être humain dans mes quartiers serait considéré comme de la nourriture, je l'ai donc marquée comme m'appartenant. Personne n'osera la toucher à présent. '' Il a dit. C'était vrai, mais il l'avait fait instinctivement, sans réfléchir. Il a regardé sa garde et a su que chaque parole de tout cela allait se propager rapidement. Il allait devoir garder la jeune fille avec lui à tout instant. Elle était devenue sa faiblesse.

'' - Vous serez les bienvenues et sous ma protection tant que vous resterez sur mon territoire. Si vous le quittez, vous ne pourrez plus être sous ma protection. '' Il a dit en jetant un regard acéré à Edward qui était toujours détenu. Il espérait vraiment que le garçon allait partir.

'' - Elle est à moi, rends-là-moi. '' Edward a grogné. Le garçon était exaspérant.

'' - Tu ne peux pas la protéger. '' Le Major a dit. '' - Char va vous montrer vos quartiers. Vous êtes libre de chasser ce que vous préférez, elle vous expliquera nos lois. ''

Il s'est retourné, posant la main d'Isabella dans le creux de son bras. Il a entendu Edward lutter derrière lui et il a senti les émotions d'Isabella se transformer en inquiétude et en peur. Il détestait qu'elle s'inquiète au sujet de ce garçon. Il a débattu pendant un moment pour savoir s'il allait le tuer, mais il a décidé que cela le ferait s'aliéner cette jeune fille. Il a envoyé une forte dose de léthargie au garçon.

Elle a essayé de retirer sa main de son bras pour aller rejoindre le garçon. Il a resserré son étreinte un peu en colère. Ne s'était-elle pas rendue compte qu'il essayait d'être gentil ? Le garçon devait mourir... serait mort s'il ne s'était pas soucié d'elle.

'' - Il vivra. Tu viens avec moi. '' Il a simplement dit, ne voulant pas montrer sa colère.

Elle a brusquement abandonné, un sentiment de désespoir la submergeant. Il n'a pas aimé cela et a froncé les sourcils. Son froncement de sourcils a semblé lui faire peur alors il a fait un effort pour lui sourire d'un air rassurant. Il a réussi au-delà de ses espérances, ses émotions se sont transformées en crainte mêlée d'un peu de luxure.

Il l'a conduite dans sa chambre, buvant ses émotions. Il les aimait toutes. Il l'a conduite vers le lit et a presque ri quand il a senti son hésitation. Il l'a soulevée et l'a couchée. Elle avait besoin de repos. Il allait l'avoir, mais il attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'aime.

'' - Bonne nuit, Isabella. '' A-t-il murmuré avant de se détourner.

Il a senti sa confusion et lui a envoyé un peu de léthargie. En quelques minutes, elle était endormie. Il est retourné s'asseoir devant son ordinateur pour se mettre au travail, mais il a découvert que ses yeux restaient fixés sur la jeune fille endormie si paisiblement dans son lit.

Elle allait être une faiblesse. Il allait devoir se battre. Il s'est levé et s'est dirigé vers le lit, lentement, il s'est penché et a embrassé son front. Ses doigts ont glissé dans ses cheveux. Il avait beaucoup de planification à faire. Cela allait être une route difficile. Il allait avoir des moments difficiles pour la protéger une fois que les autres auraient réalisé qu'il se souciait d'elle. Il devrait la garder près de lui tout le temps, il allait devoir tuer toute personne qui montrait le moindre signe de menace et, le plus difficile de tout, il allait devoir gagner son amour.

Il a regardé son visage angélique. Ce serait pratiquement impossible. Il était un vampire et elle aimait ce gamin ridicule. Elle était habituée aux vampires apprivoisés et il n'était rien de tout cela. Il avait pourtant déjà fait l'impossible auparavant. Il avait tué Maria... uni les vampires du Sud... il allait gagner l'amour de cette femme... sa compagne.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Her Protector '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trois**

'' - Est-ce qu'elle va bien, Alice ? '' Esmé a demandé d'une voix préoccupée.

Il leur avait été donné de très belles chambres, mais ils paraissaient tous s'être rassemblés dans la sienne. Elle savait qu'ils voulaient tous qu'elle les rassure. Elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir quel serait le résultat du marquage de Bella par le Major.

Elle avait beaucoup de raisons pour sa réticence. Elle savait que Bella serait bien, elle en était convaincue d'après ses visions. Le blond avec qui elle avait vu Bella rire était effectivement le Major. Bella n'aimait pas qu'Alice fouille son avenir et Alice essayait de résister à sa famille pour elle.

'' - Alice, il est peut-être en train de lui faire du mal, s'il te plaît, regarde... '' Carlisle l'a presque suppliée.

Alice a croisé les bras un peu en colère et a fusillé Edward du regard. Elle ne voulait pas regarder cela si Bella avait des relations sexuelles avec ce magnifique beau gosse de vampire, elle savait qu'elle le ferait si elle en avait l'occasion. Edward allait péter un câble s'il voyait cela.

Edward a pincé l'arrête de son nez. '' - Cela ne te ressemble pas, Alice. Il suffit simplement de regarder, elle n'est pas en sécurité avec ce monstre. '' Edward a aboyé.

'' - Tu sais qu'elle n'aime pas... '' Alice a commencé, mais Edward a grogné bruyamment.

'' - S'il te plaît, Alice. Juste un rapide coup d'œil... '' A demandé Carlisle à nouveau, à présent clairement suppliant.

Alice a lâché un énorme soupir. '' - Très bien ! '' Elle a soufflé. Elle a pris la décision de trouver Bella. Elle a pris de nombreuses décisions avant de finalement aller la trouver dans ce qui semblait être la chambre du Major. Sa vision s'est arrêtée juste quand elle a vu ses mains la saisir et la jeter hors de la pièce. Elle a vu que Bella était en sécurité cependant. Elle avait mangé du pain grillé et avait l'air bien reposée.

Alice a fixé Edward. '' - On dirait qu'il a pris soin d'elle comme il l'avait dit. Je sais qu'il est effrayant, mais il est un homme de parole. ''

'' - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? '' A demandé Carlisle en la regardant.

Alice s'est levée exaspérée. '' - Écoutez, je ne me soucie pas de ce que vous faites. Je vais aller faire un tour. Rose, aimerais-tu te joindre à moi ? Emmett ? '' A demandé Alice.

Rose a hoché la tête et s'est dirigée vers la porte. Emmett a presque bondi hors de son siège. Alice a souri à son frère, il était excité d'être ici. Ils ont marché vers la porte et se sont un peu promenés.

'' - Est-elle réellement en sécurité, Alice ? '' Rose a demandé.

Alice n'a pas été offensée par sa question. Elle savait , même si Rose ne le montrait pas, qu'elle aimait Bella. '' - Oui, je la vois heureuse avec le Major. ''

Les sourcils de Rose se sont levés, mais elle n'a rien dit. Emmett cependant, a donné son opinion bruyamment. '' - C'est foutrement génial. Il est teeeeellement mieux qu'Edward. ''

'' - De façon romantique ? '' A demandé Rose.

'' - Je ne sais pas et je refuse de l'espionner. Je sais seulement qu'ils semblaient heureux ensemble dans ma vision. '' Alice a dit.

Rose a hoché la tête. '' - Alors, où allons-nous ? Elle a demandé. C'était une des nombreuses raisons pour laquelle Alice aimait Rose, elle n'était pas une personne curieuse.

'' - J'avais simplement l'intention d'explorer un peu. '' Elle a répondu. Elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment du moment qu'elle ne cherchait pas à voir Bella. Elle a frémi au souvenir des mains du Major autour de son cou.

* * *

Bella a étiré ses bras au-dessus de sa tête en voûtant son dos sous les couvertures. Elle ne voulait pas réellement ouvrir les yeux, le lit était très confortable et le sommeil avait été tellement bon. Toutefois, elle avait un peu faim.

Elle a ouvert les yeux et a regardé autour d'elle pour voir une multitude d'étagères pleines de livres et a vu la lumière d'un ordinateur du coin de l'œil. Elle a tourné la tête pour voir le Major taper sur le clavier. Elle s'est redressée et il s'est tourné vers elle.

Pendant un instant, elle a presque voulu ramper sous les couvertures. Ses yeux de rubis étaient tellement intenses. Il n'a pas dit un mot, il s'est simplement levé de l'ordinateur et s'est dirigé vers la porte. Bella l'a regardé partir avec un peu de perplexité. L'avait-elle offensé ? Était-il même possible de l'offenser ?

Elle s'est glissée hors du lit et a trouvé ses chaussures près du lit. Elle a glissé ses pieds dedans et a commencé à explorer la pièce. Sa collection de livres était impressionnante. Il semblait y en avoir beaucoup sur la guerre civile, mais il y avait également une quantité impressionnante de classiques, de livres de poésie, de mystères et même des histoires d'horreur. Bella a souri, très heureuse de sa collection.

Elle a passé les romans d'horreur, elle ne voulait pas être plus effrayée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle s'est dirigée vers les classiques et, à sa grande joie, elle a trouvé une copie des Hauts de Hurlevent. Elle a pris le livre et l'a serré contre sa poitrine.

Elle a regardé dans la pièce. Elle y a vu trois portes. L'une d'elles était de toute évidence un placard, une autre, celle par laquelle le Major était sorti. Elle s'est approchée de la troisième et a tourné la poignée avec prudence pour regarder à l'intérieur. À son grand soulagement, elle a découvert une salle de bain. Elle était entièrement équipée et Bella a été extrêmement soulagée de pouvoir utiliser la pièce. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il possédait un wc, mais elle a été reconnaissante qu'il en avait un. Elle a regardé la douche, mais a décidé qu'elle ne serait pas à l'aise d'être nue dans sa chambre.

Bella est sortie de la salle de bain pour découvrir qu'il n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle a regardé autour d'elle et a décidé de s'asseoir dans le grand fauteuil qui avait l'air confortable. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller se promener dans un lieu plein de vampires qui consommaient des humains. Donc, n'ayant pas beaucoup d'autres options, elle s'est assise dans le fauteuil, a allumé la lumière derrière elle et a commencé à se plonger dans son livre.

Elle était seulement arrivée à la cinquième page lorsque le Major est réapparu. Il tenait un plateau rempli de nourriture. Elle pouvait sentir le café et son estomac a gargouillé pour marquer son approbation. Il lui a apporté le plateau et a commencé à l'installer, allant même jusqu'à lui dérouler une serviette et la mettre sur ses genoux.

Bella l'a regardé curieusement. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Et pourquoi semblait-il éviter de la regarder ? Elle trouvait ses manières étranges et ne savait pas comment réagir.

Il a reculé et l'a finalement regardée. '' - Mange ta nourriture, quand tu auras terminé, tu pourras prendre une douche. Char a mis quelques vêtements dans le placard pour toi la nuit dernière pendant que tu dormais. '' Lui a-t-il dit comme s'il aboyait des ordres.

Bella l'a regardé les yeux écarquillés, ne sachant pas comment réagir, quand il s'est brusquement détourné d'elle pour retourner devant son ordinateur. Elle a regardé l'arrière de sa tête. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être offensée par ses manières bourrues. Ses yeux se sont tournés vers sa nourriture et, à sa grande surprise, elle a découvert une simple marguerite dans un petit vase dans un coin du plateau. C'était un contraste tellement saisissant par rapport à ses manières autoritaires, qu'elle a presque ri.

Elle s'est contentée d'un sourire et a commencé à manger sérieusement. Le repas était bon et elle a mangé tout ce qu'il y avait. Elle était tellement fatiguée et stressée depuis l'ultimatum des Volturi qu'elle n'avait ni mangé ni dormi comme elle l'aurait dû. Edward avait bien tenté de la forcer à manger, mais il ne semblait pas comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de plus que quatre heures de sommeil.

Combien de nuits avait-elle lutté pour trouver le sommeil avec tous les soucis qui se pressaient dans son esprit pour tomber finalement endormie, seulement pour être réveillée par Edward ? Il lui donnait un sourire en coin en lui disant à quel point elle lui avait manqué et elle lui pardonnait, même si son corps se sentait défaillir avec la fatigue.

Une bonne nuit de sommeil et un repas délicieux et elle s'est sentie beaucoup mieux. Sans oublier les livres, Bella a pensé en lorgnant les étagères avec satisfaction. Pourtant, c'était mal de sa part de se sentir bien alors que sa famille était probablement morte d'inquiétude. Son sourire a quitté son visage et elle a repoussé le plateau, tendant la main pour toucher la marguerite pendant un instant.

Elle s'est dirigée vers le placard et l'a ouvert. Il était énorme, elle a trouvé des vêtements masculins à l'intérieur ainsi que des vêtements féminins. Hé bien, apparemment elle allait être une invitée permanente dans sa chambre. Bella a rougi à cette pensée, un peu effrayée. Elle a secoué la tête, pas besoin de chercher des problèmes, d'autant qu'il avait été un gentilhomme.

Elle a commencé à fouiller dans ses vêtements et, à sa grande horreur, a constaté qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre jean en vue. Elle avait vu cette femme-vampire, Char, porter un jean, alors pourquoi ne lui en avait-elle pas mis un seul ? Elle a regardé le Major, il semblait être en train de lire quelque chose et ne faisait pas attention à elle. Devait-elle dire quelque chose ? Elle a regardé son jean, mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle le remette. Il était beaucoup trop grand. Elle s'est mordue les lèvres, indécise. Finalement, elle a saisi une robe toute simple et s'est dirigée vers la salle de bains.

Elle s'est rapidement douchée, très consciente du fait qu'elle était nue dans la salle de bain d'un homme étrange. Elle s'est séchée et habillée. La robe qu'elle avait choisie avait un imprimé fleuri et des boutons sur le devant. Elle tombait à mi mollet et, dans l'ensemble, elle l'aimait bien. Elle s'est brossée les cheveux et, satisfaite, elle a quitté la salle de bains.

Il s'est levé de son ordinateur quand elle est entrée dans la chambre et l'a regardée. Pendant une seule seconde, elle a vu une lueur de satisfaction dans ses yeux. Elle a profondément rougi, puis s'est sentie coupable.

'' - Pourrais-je... pourrais-je... '' Elle avait peur de demander, mais elle avait désespérément besoin de voir sa famille. Bella a pris une profonde inspiration et a commencé à nouveau. '' - Je veux voir ma famille. '' Elle a dit un peu plus brusquement qu'elle en avait l'intention.

'' - Je ne suis pas comme le télépathe. '' Lui a dit le Major.

Bella a redressé les épaules pour répliquer. '' - Son nom est Edward et il est mon fiancé. '' Elle lui a dit.

Le Major a grogné et toute sa bravoure l'a quittée. Elle a reculé d'un pas, effrayée. Il s'est dirigé vers elle, ses yeux dans les siens. Bella s'est sentie minuscule par rapport à lui, la crainte qu'elle avait ressentie a été remplacée par quelque chose d'autres... de l'excitation ?

Il s'est penché et lui a pris la main levant son bras et caressant sa peau. Ses doigts se sont arrêtés et ont suivi une ecchymose très vilaine sur son bras. '' A-t-il fait cela ? '' Il a grogné.

Elle a retiré son bras et il l'a laissée faire. '' - N... non, je suis tombée, je suis très maladroite. '' Elle a bégayé. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il était seulement tellement plus fort qu'elle qu'il en oubliait parfois sa force.

Le major a continué à soutenir son regard. Finalement, il a lâché ses yeux et a commencé à se pencher vers elle. Bella a commencé à paniquer. Allait-il l'embrasser ? Voulait-elle qu'il l'embrasse ? Edward serait furieux.

Il s'est levé de toute sa hauteur et il a plissé les yeux. '' - Tu vas lui dire que si je trouve plus de marques sur toi, je vais le tuer. Tu es à moi à présent, je protège ce qui est à moi. '' Il a dit en mettant sa main sur le bas de son dos pour la mener vers la porte.

Ils sont sortis de la chambre et se sont promenés avant de croiser d'autres vampires. Jasper l'a fait s'arrêter et elle est restée légèrement derrière lui, ayant peur des vampires aux yeux rouges qui la reluquaient. Le Major a grogné et les deux vampires ont rapidement tourné leur regard vers lui.

'' - Je veux que Char et Erin soient conduits immédiatement dans la grande salle. '' Il leur a dit. Les deux vampires sont partis en courant pour obéir à ses ordres et il a pris de nouveau son bras pour la guider vers ce qu'elle pensait être la grande salle.

C'était la même salle où elle l'avait tout d'abord rencontré. Bella a regardé autour de la pièce avec curiosité à présent. Elle avait trop peur auparavant pour l'inspecter réellement. Il y avait des peintures sur les murs. Certaines d'entre elles étaient exceptionnelles, tandis qu'elle n'était pas certaine pour d'autres. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas réellement le temps de les regarder à présent. Le sol était en marbre et les murs étaient gris. Le trône du Major était surélevé de trois marches par rapport au niveau du plancher de la salle. Il ne s'est pas assis dessus, il est resté avec elle pendant qu'ils attendaient.

La femme qu'elle savait être Char est entrée dans la salle avec un homme d'apparence moyenne, il devait être Erin. Il ne semblait pas être exceptionnellement grand, ni même beau comme un vampire normal. Ses traits étaient un peu trop ordinaires.

'' - Vous allez être les gardes d'Isabella. Ne la laissez pas seule un seul instant. Elle souhaite voir sa famille. Conduisez là à la salle à manger à six heures pour le dîner. '' Le major a ordonné.

Bella l'a regardé un long moment, puis Char s'est avancée et lui a pris la main. Il l'a regardée calmement et la peur de Bella l'a quittée. Il avait promis de la protéger. Elle faisait confiance à son jugement, mais elle se sentirait plus en sécurité avec lui cependant. Elle s'est tournée et a suivi Char à la porte.

* * *

Jasper l'a regardée partir avec regret. Il n'avait pas fait un bon travail en la courtisant. Il lui avait à peine parlé et ce qu'il lui avait dit avait été aboyé comme s'il lui donnait des ordres. Il n'a pas montré son agitation intérieure sur son visage, très conscient des gardes toujours dans la pièce.

Il voulait courir après elle, l'embrasser comme un fou, lui faire l'amour. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était fiancée avec ce garçon. Il ne savait pas qu'il grognait jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la peur de l'un des gardes. Il a immédiatement arrêté et a quitté la pièce.

Il a marché rapidement pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin de se calmer. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il avait besoin d'être fort. Isabella avait besoin de lui. Il a claqué la porte en l'ouvrant et l'a refermée rapidement. Il s'est mis à faire les cent pas. Il avait simplement décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser être avec ce garçon. Et il a commencé à se diriger vers la porte quand il a entendu frapper.

Il a passé une main dans ses cheveux et a pris une profonde inspiration pour se calmer avant de dire à Peter d'entrer.

Peter est entré dans la pièce avec gravité. Jasper savait d'après ses émotions qu'il était extrêmement nerveux. '' - Je sais que tu as goûté son sang. Est-elle ta compagne ? '' A-t-il demandé.

Jasper n'a pas répondu pendant un très long moment. La guerre faisait rage dans son esprit. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un sache qu'elle était sa compagne. À l'heure actuelle, son peuple savait qu'elle était importante pour lui, mais ne savait pas à quel point. Il voulait qu'elle soit transformée avant qu'il l'apprenne. Cela ne la mettrait pas totalement en sécurité, mais elle le serait tout de même un peu plus.

Il n'allait pas la transformer avant qu'elle veuille de lui. Il avait connu un vampire qui avait trouvé sa compagne dans une humaine. Il était à la chasse, mais quand il avait goûté son sang, il avait su et s'était arrêté. Il lui avait tout dit sur ce qu'il était et il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait la transformer. Elle avait été horrifiée et n'avait pas voulu être un vampire. L'homme l'avait tout de même transformée. Elle avait fini par le tuer puis s'était suicidée.

C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il devait approuver les transformations. Il ne pouvait pas la modifier contre sa volonté. C'était un cercle vicieux qui ne prendrait fin que s'il ne pouvait pas gagner son amour. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait fait que des conneries.

Jasper a regardé Peter et a décidé de lui faire confiance. Il avait besoin de son ami. '' - Oui. '' A-t-il dit doucement.

Peter a souri largement et lui a donné une tape dans le dos. '' - Où est-elle ? '' Il lui a demandé.

'' - Elle est partie rendre visite à son fiancé. '' Jasper a gémi en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

'' - Tu l'as laissée aller rendre visite à ce connard ? '' Peter a demandé avec étonnement.

Jasper n'a pas répondu.

'' - Écoute, je ne crois vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée. D'après ce que j'ai remarqué, c'est un maniaque du contrôle. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en sécurité avec lui. '' Peter a dit avec inquiétude.

'' - J'ai envoyé Char et Erin avec elle. '' Jasper a dit gravement. Il avait confiance en Char plus qu'en tout autre vampire à part Peter et Erin était étonnamment puissant. Il avait la capacité de vider son ennemi de sa force vitale jusqu'au point de les tuer. Erin était complètement dévoué à Jasper cependant. Il avait été un des premiers vampires que Jasper avait sauvés de Maria. Maria avait trop peur de lui pour le laisser vivre et voulait le voir mort avant que sa puissance ne puisse progresser.

Erin n'aimait pas la violence et n'utilisait seulement son pouvoir que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire pour protéger quelqu'un dont il se souciait. L'inconvénient de sa puissance, c'était qu'il avait besoin de toucher sa victime et il ne pouvait affecter seulement qu'une personne, il pouvait donc être maîtrisé. Toutefois, c'était plus que suffisant pour protéger Bella du garçon.

Peter l'a regardé un peu perplexe. '' - Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu lui donnes une chance de s'approcher d'elle. Je pensais que tu allais la garder avec toi. ''

Jasper a baissé les yeux avant de parler. '' - Je continue de déconner en faisant les choses. Elle est soit effrayée, soit agacée ou elle me désire, mais c'est tout et la peur semble être le plus important. Je continue à lui donner des ordres... '' Il s'est tu, embarrassé.

Étonnamment, Peter n'a pas ri. '' - Jasper, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'elle t'aime dès le premier jour. '' Jasper a levé les yeux pour regarder Peter. Il l'appelait rarement Jasper. Il était toujours le Major pour lui. '' - Va chercher ta compagne. Ne sois pas un imbécile en laissant la porte ouverte à un concurrent. Tu as l'excuse parfaite pour les séparer. Je sais que tu es un intrigant diablement rusé quand tu es en guerre. Hé bien, c'est une guerre et tu laisses l'ennemi mettre les pieds sur ton terrain. ''

Il avait raison Jasper a pensé. '' - Sois autoritaire, dominateur et fou. Elle va t'aimer pour toi-même. '' Peter lui a dit.

Jasper n'était pas aussi certain de cela, mais en réalité, il ne faisait que des conneries en essayant d'être apprivoisé pour elle. Il s'est levé. '' - Viens avec moi. '' Il a dit en sortant de la chambre et en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où les Cullen étaient hébergés.

Ils ont rattrapé Isabella et ses gardes dans la cuisine. Bella prenait une boisson dans le réfrigérateur et elle l'a regardé avec surprise quand il est entré dans la pièce. '' - Vous êtes libérés. Je vais escorter Isabella. '' Jasper a dit à Char et à Erin. Char lui a souri délibérément et a fait un clin d'œil à Bella avant de sortir de la pièce en emmenant Peter avec elle. Erin s'est contenté de sourire avant de quitter tranquillement la pièce.

Bella l'a regardé avec curiosité. '' - J'ai décidé qu'il était plus sûr si je restais avec toi. '' A-t-il dit d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de répliques. À sa grande surprise, elle a semblé être soulagée.

'' - J'ai seulement une heure avant de rencontrer quelques invités. '' Il lui a dit avec brusquerie. Elle a hoché la tête et a rincé son verre avant de prendre son bras et de le laisser la guider vers la salle où se trouvait les Cullen.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Her Protector '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatre**

Il a frappé à la porte de la pièce qui avait été donnée à la voyante. Il pouvait déjà dire qu'elle n'était pas là, mais pour une raison quelconque, le garçon, Carlisle et Esmé étaient à l'intérieur. Esmé a rapidement répondu à la porte. Isabella allait entrer à l'intérieur, mais Jasper l'a retenue et est entré le premier. Il a sondé la pièce avant de lui permettre d'entrer.

Elle avait l'air assez ennuyé quand il lui a finalement permis d'entrer. Jasper l'a ignorée et a gardé ses yeux sur Edward. Il a vu Esmé se présenter timidement pour étreindre Isabella. Il le lui a permis, mais a envoyé un regard noir à Carlisle quand l'homme a tenté de faire la même chose.

Edward a ignoré ses regards furieux et glacés et s'est approché, il a essayé d'embrasser Isabella, mais Jasper a grogné bruyamment et l'a repoussé loin d'elle. Il l'a regardé comme s'il voulait le défier, mais Isabella a parlé.

''- Edward, asseyons-nous. Tu ne croirais pas la bibliothèque que le Major a dans sa... '' Elle s'est tue et elle est devenue rouge vif. Il savait qu'elle était embarrassée d'avoir dormi dans sa chambre et elle ne voulait pas que le garçon le sache, mais lui voulait que le garçon l'apprenne.

Jasper a souri quand la colère et la jalousie d'Edward ont augmenté. Isabella l'a ignoré et est allée s'asseoir sur le petit canapé qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Edward s'est assis à côté d'elle, sa colère remplacée par le calcul. Carlisle et Esmé se sont installés à proximité sur ses chaises, Jasper s'est borné à rester près de la porte en regardant de près la scène.

Edward a commencé à tendre la main pour prendre celle de Bella. Jasper a grogné bruyamment et Bella a gardé sa main loin de la sienne. '' - Hummm, où sont Alice, Rose et Emmett ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - Ils sont allés faire un tour. Ils vont être désolés de t'avoir manquée. '' A dit Carlisle.

'' - C'est la chambre de qui ? Elle est très agréable. '' A demandé Bella. Jasper savait qu'il les rendait nerveux avec son regard intense, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il la laisse seule avec ce garçon. Il pouvait pratiquement le sentir saliver à son odeur.

'' - C'est celle d'Alice. Toutes les chambres sont très agréables. '' Esmé a dit en regardant Jasper. Jasper l'a ignorée, il ne se souciait pas d'être amical, c'était mieux s'ils le craignaient.

Esmé s'est agitée pendant une minute avant de se tourner vers Bella. '' - J'aime cette robe. Elle est très belle. '' Elle a dit avec un sourire.

Bella a rougi de plaisir.

'' - Très charmante. '' Edward a dit. Bella a semblé tellement heureuse de son compliment que Jasper s'est demandé s'il l'avait suffisamment complimentée. Edward, évidemment, a dû tout gâcher. '' - Bien sûr, une couleur plus claire aurait beaucoup amélioré le tonus de ta peau. Cette couleur sombre te donne une couleur fadasse et tu sais que je préfère le bleu que le vert. ''

Bella a froncé les sourcils et a baissé les yeux pour regarder ses genoux en se tordant les mains. Jasper a attendu un moment pour laisser Carlisle et Esmé la rassurer, quand cela ne s'est pas produit, il a donc pris lui-même l'initiative.

'' - Isabella est de loin la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vue et n'importe quelle robe qu'elle choisirait de porter ne pourrait que contribuer à souligner sa beauté. '' Jasper a dit d'un ton bourru. Il a senti l'embarras de Bella à son compliment extravagant. Il avait peut-être un peu exagéré... hé bien, il pouvait tout aussi bien y aller à fond. Il a croisé et soutenu son regard. ''- Le vert est ma couleur préférée. '' A-t-il dit doucement lui faisant sentir pendant un moment ses émotions.

La salle entière a entendu sa brusque inspiration. Jasper a retenu un sourire, elle le voulait réellement.

'' - J'ai parlé avec Alice ce matin. Elle semblait peu coopérative. Elle a dit que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle regarde ton avenir. Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît, lui parler et lui expliquer qu'elle doit trouver une solution ? Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici indéfiniment. '' Edward a dit en attirant l'attention de Bella. Ses paroles ont provoqué un pincement de culpabilité en Bella.

'' - Vous êtes invités à rester aussi longtemps que vous en aurez besoin. '' Jasper a dit durement, ses yeux s'assombrissant de colère réprimée. Il n'aimait pas le garçon. S'il s'était réellement soucié de Bella, il l'aurait transformée, mais il soupçonnait qu'Edward savait qu'elle n'était pas sa compagne et qu'il ne voulait pas que le reste de sa famille le sache. Il ne sentait pas d'amour venir du garçon pour Isabella, au lieu de cela, il sentait un montant pratiquement obsessionnel de propriété.

'' - Nous apprécions votre hospitalité, mais cela ne pourrait être difficilement une solution permanente. Ils doivent se marier dans quelques mois... '' Carlisle a commencé avant que le grognement de Jasper ne le coupe.

Il ne voulait pas entendre parler d'un mariage puisque cela n'allait pas arriver. Isabella était à lui. Il n'allait pas la forcer, mais il n'allait pas permettre à ce garçon de la détruire non plus. Si sa famille ne pouvait pas le voir, alors il allait les en informer.

'' - Il n'y aura pas de mariage. '' Il a déclaré catégoriquement.

'' - Quoi ? '' Edward a hurlé en se levant. Bella s'est également levée avec colère.

Jasper a ignoré le garçon et a fait face à Bella. '' - Pourquoi veux-tu l'épouser ? '' Il a demandé en plissant les yeux.

'' - Je... Je l'aime. '' Elle a bégayé. Jasper a continué à la regarder, c'était une partie de la raison, mais pas entièrement.

''- Il va me transformer après que nous serons mariés. '' Elle a chuchoté.

Il l'avait donc manipulée en acceptant ce qu'elle voulait seulement si elle l'épousait. Il espérait la piéger par un mariage. Il était à présent plus certain que jamais qu'Edward savait qu'elle n'était pas sa compagne. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'éprouver de la déception envers Isabella. Elle avait laissé ce garçon la manipuler. Elle aurait pu aller voir les Volturi et leur demander de la transformer. Il soupçonnait qu'Alice l'aurait transformée. Au lieu de cela, elle avait conclu un accord avec ce garçon.

'' - Tu veux être un vampire autant que cela ? ''

'' - Je veux que ma famille soit en sécurité et elle ne le sera pas tant que je ne serais pas transformée. '' Lui a-t-elle dit en le regardant avec du mépris dans les yeux.

Jasper était sur le point de répondre quand Edward l'a interrompu. '' - Écoute, nous sommes une famille et nous prenons nos propres décisions. Tu ne fais pas partie de notre famille, donc occupe-toi de tes propres affaires et laisse-nous seuls pendant la visite de Bella. ''

Jasper a fait un pas en avant et était sur le point d'enseigner une leçon au garçon quand Esmé a pris la parole. '' - S'il vous plaît, Major Whitlock, nous voulons seulement passer un peu de temps avec elle. '' Le plaidoyer d'Esmé a réussi à traverser sa colère. Il a hoché la tête et a repris sa posture vigilante.

'' - Vous avez moins d'une heure avant que je ne doive partir en emmenant Isabella avec moi. '' Il a dit. Il a senti la déception du groupe. Edward et Bella se sont rassis sur le canapé, il a remarqué qu'Edward n'a pas essayé de la toucher. Ils ont commencé à parler et Jasper a pu clairement voir l'amour que Bella avait pour sa famille. Il a écouté leur conversation, mais ne les a pas interrompus à nouveau.

Il n'a pas aimé la façon dont Carlisle semblait s'en remettre à Edward. Il n'a surtout pas aimé la façon dont Edward rabaissait subtilement Bella. Il pouvait sentir sa confiance disparaître au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'elle avait mangé pour le petit déjeuner et a fait des références subtiles sur son poids, lui disant qu'elle devait faire de l'exercice pour éliminer les calories supplémentaires. Jasper pensait que son corps était parfait. Il lui a dit qu'elle avait dormi trop longtemps et qu'elle agissait comme une fainéante puisqu'il n'était pas là pour la réveiller. Il lui a ensuite dit que ses jambes étaient trop pâles pour les montrer et qu'elle devrait porter des collants.

Il lui a dit comment elle devait élargir ses horizons et qu'elle devait lire autre chose que les Hauts de Hurlevent. C'est là que Jasper en a finalement eu assez. Il restait encore un peu de temps, mais il allait tuer le garçon s'il restait plus longtemps. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi elle avait accepté ce mariage, le garçon l'avait tout simplement intimidée pour la forcer à faire cela.

'' - Il est temps que Bella et moi partions. '' A-t-il dit d'un ton bourru en essayant de réprimer son envie de grogner.

Edward s'est levé en colère, mais Bella a posé une main sur son bras. Il a souri et s'est penché pour l'embrasser. C'en était trop pour Jasper. Toute la colère qu'il avait retenue en lui l'a submergé et, en un éclair, il avait épinglé Edward au mur par la gorge.

Esmé et Carlisle ont hurlé et ont commencé à avancer, mais un grondement et un regard des yeux noirs de Jasper les ont arrêtés. Bella n'a rien dit, mais il pouvait sentir sa peur pulser en elle, ce qui lui a rendu sa santé mentale. Le garçon lui souriait comme s'il avait gagné quelque chose. Jasper s'est retourné pour regarder Bella et a vu l'horreur sur son visage. Elle le regardait avec un regard tellement étrange. Il ne pouvait pas déchiffrer ses émotions individuellement, mais elle ressentait du dégoût, de l'excitation, de la peur, le tout mêlés dans un paquet total d'aversion.

Le garçon était très certainement un manipulateur. Il avait fait en sorte qu'il agisse avec fureur. Hé bien, tant qu'à être en difficulté à présent... Il a saisi le bras d'Edward, le tirant sur le côté. Il a trouvé l'endroit exact où il avait trouvé le bleu sur Isabella et l'a mordu. Edward a crié de douleur.

'' - Pour chaque marque que je trouverais sur elle, j'en mettrais une sur toi. '' Jasper a dit d'une voix basse et dangereuse. Il a laissé tomber Edward sans ménagement sur le sol et s'est approché d'Isabella. Elle s'est reculée loin de lui. Il n'avait pas la patience de l'amadouer et il a grondé doucement sur elle. Elle a marché devant lui pour aller à la porte.

''- De quoi est-ce qu'il parle, Edward ? Quelles marques ? '' Il a entendu Esmé demander avant de fermer la porte. Il a entendu Edward commencer à donner l'excuse que Bella était maladroite, mais il a senti qu'Esmé ne le croyait pas. Carlisle toutefois, s'est fait avoir comme un bleu.

Il a saisi la main de Bella et l'a glissée sur son bras. Elle semblait réticente à le toucher, mais il l'a ignorée alors qu'il la conduisait à la grande salle.

* * *

Bella était encore sous le choc de la scène précédente. Elle devait pratiquement courir pour suivre le Major. Il était visiblement toujours en colère. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait rendu furieux. Était-ce parce qu'Edward avait tenté de l'embrasser ? Il devait sûrement s'y attendre, Edward était son fiancé.

Il avait été tellement effrayant dans sa rage. Elle avait réellement pensé qu'il allait tuer Edward. À cet instant, elle a réalisé à quel point le Major était beaucoup plus puissant qu'Edward. Elle avait eu peur d'Edward, mais il était un chaton par rapport au Major.

Elle a levé les yeux vers l'homme qui la conduisait, en se rappelant la scène dans la chambre d'Alice, il avait eu l'air dangereux et excitant. Le sentiment qu'il suscitait en elle lui faisait peur. Une part d'elle avait aimé sa démonstration de force, mais cela lui faisait peur. Était-elle une sorte de monstre répugnant qui appréciait la violence ? Après tout elle n'avait pas quitté Edward. Elle était restée pendant qu'il détruisait sa confiance, elle était restée quand il avait commencé à lui faire du mal physiquement, elle était restée quand il avait commencé à lui donner des ordres.

Devait-elle seulement tomber amoureuse d'hommes qui suscitaient la peur en elle ? Une minute, elle n'était pas amoureuse du Major. Bien sûr, il l'excitait, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour.

Sa main avait picoté quand elle avait touché le muscle de son bras. Il avait des muscles magnifiques, a-t-elle pensé distraitement. Ouaip, il y avait certainement quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec elle. Néanmoins, c'était agréable de voir Edward être blessé pour changer. Elle s'est sentie coupable de cette pensée et l'a rapidement écartée.

Elle a délibérément essayé de s'empêcher de penser, ses pensées étaient dangereuses et traîtresses. Elle a regardé les vampires qu'ils croisaient leur laisser la place. Aucun d'eux ne les regardait dans les yeux. Elle savait qu'ils avaient peur de lui, mais il y avait également du respect dans leurs yeux.

Elle était légèrement essoufflée quand ils ont finalement atteint la grande salle. Il lui a fait signe de s'asseoir sur le trône. Bella a hésité, mais il l'a ramassée et l'a assise dessus.

'' - Sont-ils arrivés ? '' A-t-il demandé la voix pleine de son exigence habituelle.

'' - Oui '' Un des gardes a répondu.

'' - Fais-les entrer. '' Lui a-t-il dit.

Bella a attendu et a regardé quand un groupe de cinq humains, flanqués de chaque côté par des vampires, sont apparus dans la salle.

Il y avait quatre hommes et une femme. Deux des hommes portaient des uniformes de police. Ils ont regardé Bella avec curiosité, mais personne n'a posé de questions à son sujet.

'' - Avez-vous donné vos rapports à Peter ? '' Le Major a demandé sans préambule.

'' - Oui, nous avons plusieurs candidats pour vous. Il y a également des perturbations à Abilene que nous pensons venir d'un voyou. '' Un des hommes a dit.

Le Major a hoché la tête. '' - Je sais qui est en faute et nous nous en sommes occupés. J'ai demandé à Miguel de préparer un repas, voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? ''

Le groupe a donné l'impression de s'attendre à cela et a accepté avec joie. Le Major lui a pris le bras et a commencé à la conduire. Cette fois, il a marché un peu plus lentement et le groupe les a suivis.

Ils sont entrés dans une grande salle à manger et le Major s'est installé à la présidence de la table, la guidant vers le siège à sa droite. Bella a remarqué un verre sombre à côté de la place du Major. Il l'a porté à ses lèvres et a bu de profondes gorgées. Bella l'a regardé avec une sombre fascination. Elle était certaine que c'était du sang qu'il buvait. Habituellement, cela l'aurait fait se sentir mal à l'aise, mais en regardant comment il penchait sa tête en arrière et la façon dont sa pomme d'Adam se déplaçait légèrement, elle s'est sentie étrange.

Il a posé le verre et l'a regardée. Elle a rapidement détourné la tête.

'' - Voici Isabella, elle est sous ma protection. Les Volturi ont décidé qu'ils voulaient l'utiliser pour obtenir son clan et je ne le permettrai pas. Si vous avez des nouvelles des Volturi dans vos domaines, je m'attends à recevoir rapidement vos rapports. '' A-t-il dit d'un ton autoritaire.

La femme humaine n'avait pas l'air heureuse. '' - Pourquoi la protégez-vous ? Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une autre guerre de vampires par ici. '' A-t-elle dit, apparemment désespérée.

'' - J'ai mes raisons, Élisabeth. Tu ferais bien de te souvenir des choses que j'ai faites pour cette région et l'ordre que j'y maintiens. Je suis certain que tu n'aimerais pas que j'abandonne ton district. '' Lui a-t-il dit en la fusillant du regard.

La femme a rapidement fait marche arrière. Le repas a ensuite été très tendu. La nourriture était délicieuse, mais Bella était très consciente des yeux posés sur elle et n'a pas pu manger. Elle a subrepticement jeté des regards au Major, mais il ne semblait pas affecté par l'atmosphère.

Ils ont terminé leur repas et les humains ont été escortés vers la sortie. Bella a commencé à se lever, mais Jasper a tendu une main et s'est levé avec elle.

'' - Viens avec moi. '' Il lui a ordonné.

Bella l'a suivi docilement, fatiguée et stressée, elle n'avait tout simplement plus de lutte en elle. Elle a été surprise quand elle s'est retrouvée dans la cuisine. Il est allé vers le réfrigérateur et en a sorti un peu de viande et des légumes. Rapidement, il lui avait préparé une assiette d'aliments à l'aspect très appétissant. Il a saisi une bouteille d'eau et a mis tout cela sur un plateau. Il a saisi le plateau et lui a fait signe de le suivre.

Il l'a conduite dans sa chambre et l'a fait asseoir dans le fauteuil. Il a posé le plateau à côté d'elle sur le bord de la table puis a saisi son livre, le mettant à côté du plateau. Il a allumé la lampe et est reparti. Elle a regardé son dos pendant qu'il était assis devant son ordinateur, une nouvelle pile de papiers posée sur son bureau.

'' - Tu as trois heures avant que je ne fasse ma ronde. Tu vas m'accompagner. '' A-t-il dit avant d'ouvrir le premier dossier sur son bureau.

Il y avait tellement de questions qu'elle voulait lui poser. Pourquoi y avait-il des humains ici ? Ils travaillaient de toute évidence avec lui. N'était-ce pas contre les règles ? Finalement, elle a décidé qu'elle n'était pas prête à poser des questions. Elle a ouvert la bouteille d'eau et a pris un morceau de fromage. Elle a vu un vase avec une marguerite sur son plateau. Quand l'avait-il mis là ?

Elle a palpé la marguerite, effleurant ses pétales. L'homme était une telle contradiction. L'instant d'avant, il lui foutait une trouille de tous les diables, lui donnait des ordres et lui faisait vivre l'enfer et la suivante, il la nourrissait, l'installait confortablement, la faisait se sentir en sécurité et par-dessus tout, il lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas choses qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de ressentir. Edward était son compagnon, il était celui à qui elle avait promis de vivre son éternité.

Elle allait être une Cullen, pas le jouet d'un quelconque seigneur de guerre. Elle voulait être un vampire civilisé. Vivre avec sa famille et chasser des animaux. Il la laisserait peut-être rendre visite à Alice plus tard. Alice la faisait toujours se sentir mieux.

Elle a regardé le Major, la tête penchée sur son rapport. Ses boucles blondes brillaient à la lumière, semblant être tellement agréable à toucher. Elle a soupiré et a ouvert son livre avant de prendre un bâtonnet de carotte et de s'installer dans son fauteuil.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Her Protector '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre cinq**

Jasper a regardé la belle jeune femme dormant si paisiblement. Cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'elle était sous sa garde et déjà elle avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Elle n'avait plus l'air trop mince, trop pâle et fatiguée. Sa peau avait commencé à briller et ses joues à se remplir. Elle ne gardait plus les yeux baissés en permanence, elle observait son environnement. Il avait senti sa curiosité, même si elle n'avait pas encore eu le courage de lui poser des questions.

Elle ne parlait pas, sauf si on lui adressait la parole, et ensuite elle ne répondait qu'à contrecœur. Le fait qu'il n'était pas lui-même un grand causeur, le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble était très calme. Par moments, il voulait lui parler, mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Il avait passé trop d'années en ne parlant seulement que pour donner des ordres.

Il avait lu ses émotions et savait qu'elle se sentait souvent apeurée autour de lui. Une fois par hasard, elle avait une pointe de luxure, parfois c'était de la gratitude, elle ressentait beaucoup de culpabilité, mais la plupart du temps, c'était de la peur.

Jasper voulait son respect, son admiration et son amour. Il a tendu la main et a enlevé quelques cheveux de son visage pour obtenir une vue plus claire de son magnifique visage. Elle a souri dans son sommeil et a murmuré le nom d'Edward. Jasper s'est éloigné d'elle.

Comment pouvait-elle aimer ce garçon ? Il la traitait de manière affreuse, il était immature et gâté, il était faible et égoïste. Jasper l'a regardée à nouveau et ses pensées ont commencé à tourbillonner. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait pensé à gagner son amour, mais l'aimait-il ? Évidemment, elle l'attirait, c'était la traction d'accouplement qui provoquait cela, mais que savait-il à son sujet ?

Elle était belle, gentille, intelligente. Ses émotions étaient exquises, elles étaient tellement intenses et pures. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait venait du cœur, que ce soit de la tristesse ou de l'amour. Cependant, ce n'était pas seulement le fait que la famille d'Edward ne lui résistait pas qui les avait mis en danger, c'était également l'incapacité de Bella à le faire elle aussi. Jusqu'à présent, elle s'était avérée faible, elle laissait Edward lui marcher sur les pieds et la manipuler. Il avait besoin d'une compagne forte, quelqu'un qui pourrait être en mesure de prendre soin de lui autant qu'il se souciait des autres.

Jasper s'est levé et s'est détourné d'elle. Une compagne ne devrait-elle pas être intrinsèquement ce dont vous avez besoin ? Il savait qu'elle était humaine, mais ne devrait-elle pas ressentir une traction vers lui ? Il s'est dirigé vers le bureau et a ramassé un téléphone. Il a appelé Peter et lui a dit d'amener Char et les femmes Cullen avec lui.

Après avoir raccroché, il s'est dirigé vers Bella et a secoué doucement son épaule. Elle s'est réveillée lentement, un petit froncement de sourcils sur le visage quand elle a levé les yeux. Jasper a combattu sa colère en sentant sa déception. Chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, c'était la même chose, la peur rayonnait hors d'elle et l'agressait. Il en avait assez. Il s'est levé brusquement et lui a tourné le dos.

'' - Tu vas avoir bientôt de la compagnie. '' A-t-il dit d'un ton bourru puis il s'est assis à son bureau. Il a senti sa confusion, mais n'a pas essayé de la soulager. Il l'a entendue se lever et aller vers le placard pour prendre des vêtements. Il a fait semblant de travailler, même si son esprit n'y était pas. Il sentait chacun de ses mouvements, mais s'est empêché de détourner les yeux pour la suivre du regard avec beaucoup de difficultés. Il a bloqué ses émotions, ne voulant plus sentir sa culpabilité et sa peur.

Il a entendu frapper à la porte et il l'a ouverte pour laisser entrer Peter et les femmes. Isabella était encore en train de se changer dans la salle de bains.

'' - Isabella est en train de se changer. Vous allez lui tenir compagnie pendant que je m'occupe des affaires avec Peter. '' Jasper a commencé à se diriger vers la porte, mais il s'est ensuite arrêté. '' - Elle n'a pas encore eu le petit déjeuner. Elle aime les crêpes. '' A-t-il dit sans se retourner puis il a continué vers la porte.

Peter l'a suivi. Jasper a fait le tour du camp, ignorant les vampires qu'ils ont rencontrés. Ils se sont tous déplacés hors de leur chemin alors qu'il projetait de la colère. Quand ils ont finalement sorti par les portes dans l'air frais du matin, il a commencé à courir. Il ferait encore sombre pendant quelques heures, il allait utiliser son temps judicieusement.

Il sortait rarement du camp. Il travaillait en permanence donc, à moins qu'il ne soit en tournée dans les autres zones pour parler à ses espions humains ou sur une chasse en de rares occasions, il ne sortait pas du camp. Il a senti l'odeur d'un ours et a souri.

Il est parti comme une flèche. Il savait que Peter allait garder ses distances, mais allait le suivre. Il a laissé ses sens prendre le dessus et a commencé à chasser. L'ours était grand et Jasper s'est senti encore plus heureux. Il allait lui offrir un bon combat. Juste ce qu'il lui fallait.

Il a regardé l'ours renifler l'air, probablement à la recherche de nourriture, il était lui-même resté sous le vent. Il aurait pu le tuer maintenant, mais où aurait été le plaisir dans tout cela. L'ours a commencé à reprendre sa route vers la rivière et Jasper l'a regardé patiemment. L'ours est entré dans la rivière et a bientôt attrapé un poisson. Il s'est dirigé vers le rivage et a commencé à manger son poisson.

Jasper a fait connaître sa présence. L'ours l'a regardé un instant. Jasper savait qu'il décidait s'il allait se battre ou s'enfuir. Il allait le rattraper s'il s'enfuyait, mais il voulait un combat, voilà pourquoi il avait attendu jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape sa nourriture. Il était moins susceptible de partir alors qu'il mangeait. Il a frappé le sol, dans une tentative d'intimider Jasper.

Son sourire s'est élargi et il a chargé l'ours. La lutte, bien sûr, n'a pas duré longtemps, l'ours étant sérieusement dépassé. Jasper a bu profondément le sang de l'ours. Il ne chassait pas souvent les animaux, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des yeux devenant ambrés, mais il aimait quand il le faisait. Ils avaient un goût de merde, mais ils ne le torturaient pas avec leurs émotions. Ils se battaient pour la survie là où souvent, les humains cédaient à l'attrait du vampire. Les animaux toutefois, se battaient jusqu'à la fin.

Peter s'est approché de lui et l'a aidé à enterrer silencieusement l'ours. Quand ils ont terminé, il l'a regardé dans les yeux. '' - Tu vas devoir aller chasser, la différence est perceptible. '' Peter lui a dit.

Merde ! Il savait qu'il avait bu trop de sang de l'ours. Le frisson de la chasse l'avait submergé. Toutefois, laisser sortir son agressivité dans une chasse l'avait fait se sentir mieux. Le rejet d'Isabella avait cessé de lui porter sur les nerfs.

'' - J'ai vu des campeurs par là. '' Peter a dit.

Jasper ne l'a pas interrogé il l'a simplement suivi. Ils se sont rapprochés d'une tente, à l'intérieur se trouvaient deux hommes. Ils ont commencé à se réveiller. Jasper a couru vers l'avant, il serait préférable de les tuer dans leur sommeil avant qu'ils aient une chance de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il a coupé la tente aussi discrètement que possible. C'était inutile, l'un des hommes était réveillé et l'a regardé alarmé. Sa peur l'a traversé.

Jasper a fermé les yeux et a tordu le cou de l'homme avant qu'il n'ait la chance de changer d'avis. Trop de vies dépendaient du fait qu'il reste fort. Il avait été égoïste de chasser un ours et à présent, ces hommes allaient payer pour cela. Il a plongé ses dents dans la chair de l'homme en faisant un gâchis. Il valait mieux revenir ensanglanté. Il a bu profondément, le sang était plus doux. Physiquement, c'était plus agréable, il le faisait se sentir plus fort. Émotionnellement... la peur de l'homme trouvait un écho en lui.

Peter a terminé l'autre homme. Il était plus propre que Jasper l'avait été. Jasper a fermé les yeux et s'est assis. D'habitude, il ne laissait personne voir son tourment, aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas la force de le cacher. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas bloquer les émotions des mourants ? Il pouvait bloquer les autres, cela n'avait pas toujours été facile, mais il avait réussi. Il ne pouvait jamais bloquer ceux-là cependant, elles laissaient des cicatrices invisibles en lui.

'' - Je... suis égoïste... l'ours... '' Jasper a gémi.

'' - Tu es l'homme le plus désintéressé que je connaisse. '' Peter lui a dit.

C'était une platitude, la vérité était qu'il avait été égoïste. Deux hommes innocents gisaient morts à leurs pieds parce qu'il avait voulu chasser. Habituellement, il essayait d'orienter ses vampires à chasser des criminels et il donnait donc l'exemple en ne chassant que les pires d'entre eux. Ses contacts humains lui donnaient leurs fichiers sur les plus coupables, ceux qui avaient échappé à la justice à plusieurs reprises. Plus souvent qu'autrement, il survivait avec les dons de sang. De temps en temps, il montait un spectacle pour satisfaire ses gens en prouvant qu'il était fort et pourrait les protéger.

C'était presque l'heure pour un autre spectacle. Qu'allait penser Isabella si elle le voyait ? Elle penserait qu'il était un monstre. Elle aurait raison.

'' - Tu peux me parler, Jasper. Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer au Major dur à cuire avec moi. '' Peter a dit.

Jasper a regardé au loin. Il ne pouvait pas, le faire mettrait Peter en danger.

'' - Très bien, je vais te parler. '' Peter a dit avec un soupir. '' - Charlotte avait peur de moi au début. J'étais son commandant et elle avait vu ce qui se passait pour ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se battre. Tu sais comme moi que Charlotte n'était pas tellement une combattante au premier abord. ''

Jasper n'a rien dit, il était intéressé, mais ne voulait pas le montrer.

'' - Elle pensait que j'étais un mariole et un coureur de jupons. Il a fallu beaucoup de temps pour gagner son amour et sa confiance. La veille du jour où elle devait être supprimée, nous nous sommes admis notre amour pour l'autre. '' Peter a fait une pause et Jasper n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil. Il souriait.

'' - Elle m'a depuis admis qu'elle avait eu des sentiments pour moi dès le début, mais elle ne les avait pas compris. J'ai vu Bella devenir plus sûre d'elle plus elle est loin d'Edward. Elle a l'air saine et plus heureuse. '' Peter a dit.

'' - Elle a chuchoté son nom dans son sommeil. Elle fait cela tous les soirs. '' Jasper a dit doucement.

'' - Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses. Je ne suis pas un télépathe ni un empathe. Tout ce que je sais, c'est ce que j'ai vu. Quand Edward était proche, elle était tendue. Depuis qu'elle est avec toi, elle est moins crispée. '' Peter a dit.

'' - Elle est faible. Elle ne résiste pas à Edward, même pour sauver sa famille. '' Jasper a dit doucement. Il se sentait un peu coupable pour ses pensées.

'' - Et tu as fait des choses atroces pour Maria pendant un demi-siècle. Cela ne signifie pas que tu étais faible, tu étais dans une situation dont tu ne savais pas comment sortir. Tu as survécu. Bella est un être humain dans un monde de vampires. Elle survit. Dans le temps, je suis certain qu'elle aurait conquis Edward comme tu as conquis Maria. '' Peter a dit.

La bouche de Jasper s'est ouverte sous le choc. Il avait raison, il vilipendait Isabella pour quelque chose qu'il avait fait lui-même. Il s'est senti coupable. Peter a tendu la main et l'a posée sur l'épaule de Jasper.

Jasper a été surpris par ce contact. Personne ne le touchait de plein gré.

'' - C'est nouveau pour toi. Ne te culpabilise pas et ne t'énerve pas contre Bella non plus. '' Peter a dit avant de retirer sa main. '' - Je pense que tes yeux sont suffisamment rouges, nous pouvons revenir à la base. ''

Ils ont nettoyé la scène et se sont dirigés vers leur camp. Il faisait à présent jour et il y avait quelques humains qui venaient par ici, mais ils ont réussi à rentrer sans être vu. Peter savait sans avoir besoin qu'on le lui dise qu'il devait rester à distance de Jasper quand ils sont rentrés dans le camp. Jasper a décidé de laisser Isabella profiter plus longtemps de ses visiteurs et a pris soin de quelques affaires qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment qu'elle voie.

Peter est allé retrouver Emmett. Ils avaient développé une amitié, comme ils aimaient tous les deux les jeux vidéo. Jasper les avait entendus se moquer l'un de l'autre et rire pendant qu'ils jouaient. Il aurait aimé se joindre à eux, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Jasper s'est détourné de Peter et a commencé à rassembler son tribunal. Il allait s'occuper des punitions pendant que Bella était occupée.

* * *

Bella avait rêvé d'Edward. D'Edward avant qu'il ne change. Quand il était gentil avec elle, quand elle était si émerveillée par lui. Elle avait rêvé qu'ils étaient dans leur prairie. Il lui souriait alors qu'il étincelait sous le soleil. Il lui avait dit à quel point il l'aimait et voulait être avec elle pour l'éternité. Elle avait murmuré son nom avant que ses lèvres viennent à la rencontre des siennes.

Ses lèvres étaient dures et froides, ce baiser n'était pas ce dont elle avait rêvé et elle s'était écartée de lui. Il l'avait saisie et avait commencé à la secouer. Il lui a fallu un peu de temps pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle a ouvert les yeux pour découvrir les yeux rouges de Jasper qui la regardaient avec colère.

Elle a été déçue. Déçue que le rêve soit devenu désagréable. Elle a vu la colère dans ses yeux et elle avait eu peur. Avait-elle fait quelque chose pour le mettre en colère ? Elle l'avait vu en colère. Il était terrifiant.

Un vampire avait essayé de se faufiler entre ses gardes et poser ses mains sur Bella. Le Major avait bougé plus vite qu'elle ne pouvait le voir et avait épinglé le vampire sur le sol. Il lui avait arraché la tête et les bras à l'aide de ses dents. Elle avait hurlé, mais le Major s'était relevé comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il s'était tourné vers un de ses gardes et lui avait demandé de s'occuper du vampire. Bella ne voulait pas le suivre, mais le Major avait pris sa main, l'avait nichée dans le creux de son bras et l'avait emmenée avec lui. Il lui avait dit ensuite qu'elle avait besoin de porter ses cheveux de manière à ce que sa marque soit clairement visible et que personne ne puisse refaire la même erreur. Bella avait obéi.

Elle l'a regardé dans les yeux, sa peur de ce jour-là encore fraîche dans son esprit.

''- Tu vas bientôt avoir de la compagnie. '' Il lui a dit en se détournant. Bella aurait juré avec vue une pointe de douleur dans ses yeux. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel, cependant. Pourquoi serait-il blessé ? Elle avait dû se tromper, il était assis à son ordinateur et lui tournait le dos, sa main sur la souris et lisant des rapports comme d'habitude. Elle s'est levée et est allée chercher des vêtements. Elle a pris une robe verte et s'est dirigée vers la salle de bain.

Il ne l'a pas regardée une seule fois. Elle aurait dû se sentir soulagée, mais cela n'a pas été le cas. Elle a pris rapidement sa douche et s'est coiffée d'une queue-de-cheval lâche. Elle s'est regardée dans le miroir. Elle avait pris du poids. Edward n'allait pas aimer cela. Pourtant, elle aimait bien cela. Elle se sentait mieux.

Elle est sortie de la salle de bain pour voir le dos de Jasper. '' - Elle n'a pas encore eu le petit déjeuner. Elle aime les crêpes. '' Il a dit avant de fermer la porte.

Elle a été surprise. Comment savait-il qu'elle aimait les crêpes et pourquoi s'en souciait-il ?

'' - Hé bien, allons te chercher quelques crêpes. '' Alice a dit avec un petit rire.

Esmé et Char ont ricané mais Rose avait l'air préoccupée. Elle a posé une main sur l'épaule de Bella pour l'arrêter et la regarder dans les yeux. Elle doit avoir vu quelque chose qu'elle a aimé parce qu'elle a souri.

'' - Tu pourrais peut-être m'apprendre à faire des crêpes. J'ai toujours voulu apprendre, mais ma mère m'a dit qu'il était indigne de moi de cuisiner. '' Rose a dit.

Bella a été un peu surprise de voir à quel point Rose faisait preuve de sympathie. Elle n'allait pas chercher la petite bête cependant. Elle lui a souri et lui a pris le bras. Les femmes l'ont entourée alors qu'elles croisaient des vampires sur leur chemin vers la cuisine. La plupart d'entre eux savait qui elle était à présent et quelques-uns l'ont même regardée.

Elles sont entrées dans la cuisine et Bella a commencé à enseigner à Rose comment faire les crêpes pendant qu'Esmé faisait frire des saucisses et qu'Alice préparait quelques toasts. Char était assise au comptoir, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

'' - Alors, c'est comment de rester avec le Major ? '' Char a demandé. Bella ne savait pas comment répondre, mais Char a poursuivi. '' - Les femmes du camp clament qu'il est fantastique au lit. Est-ce qu'il est bien monté ? '' Elle a demandé avec un sourire narquois.

Bella était écarlate. ''- Je... je... je... ''

Char a éclaté de rire et les trois autres femmes ont également ri. '' - Désolée mon chou, je n'ai pas pu résister. Je sais qu'il ne profiterait pas de toi. ''

'' - Toutefois, je suis intéressée de savoir comment c'est de rester avec lui. '' Char a demandé timidement. Les trois autres femmes l'ont regardée dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Bella a débattu pour savoir quoi répondre. Comment était-ce ? Elle se sentait en sécurité, soignée, confortable et en même temps effrayée, coupable et excitée. Comment pouvait-elle se sentir en sécurité et effrayée en même temps, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas être blessée physiquement alors pourquoi était-elle effrayée ? Elle ne pouvait pas dire cela cependant. Cela viendrait aux oreilles d'Edward et lui ferait du mal. '' - Tranquille. '' Elle a dit, décidant que c'était une réponse diplomatique.

Rose a essayé de lancer une grande crêpe en l'air, mais a complètement raté la poêle. Elle a atterri sur le sol. Esmé a attrapé un chiffon quelconque et a commencé à nettoyer en essayent de garder un visage impassible.

'' - Il parle de moins en moins au fur et à mesure que les années passent. Peter et moi sommes inquiets pour lui. Il a tellement de responsabilités sur les épaules. Il a peur que quelqu'un dont il se soucie ne soit blessé s'il commet la moindre erreur. La chose est qu'il est empathique, il ressent tellement de choses et garde tout cela en bouteille. Nous avons peur qu'un jour, tout cela ne devienne tout simplement trop pour lui. '' Char a soupiré et a secoué la tête.

'' - À quel point son don est-il puissant ? '' Esmé a demandé.

'' - Énormément. Sa puissance grandit de plus en plus au fil du temps. Il peut mettre hors de combat plusieurs vampires à la fois. Même sans son don, il est un combattant féroce et un brillant stratège. Il parvient à contenir toutes les armées du Sud par sa volonté, sa ruse et la peur. Les Volturi ne peuvent seulement gérer leur garde qu'en raison de la capacité de Chelsea à créer de fausses obligations. Il semble cruel, mais il a rendu nos vies cent fois meilleures qu'avant. Avant qu'il n'ait vaincu Maria, les armées du Sud étaient toutes composées de nouveau-nés qui étaient détruits dès que leur force de nouveaux-nés s'atténuait. Ils étaient affamés et torturés. Les êtres humains dans la région étaient à peine plus que des bovins pour nous. Nous ne vivons plus dans la peur d'être détruit quand nous aurions survécu à notre utilité. Nous mangeons ce dont nous avons besoin et il nous encourage à nous nourrir de criminels. Il prend soin de nous et nous protège. '' Char a dit.

Bella pouvait entendre l'admiration dans sa voix et avait vu sa souffrance quand elle parlait des armées de nouveau-nés. Elle le faisait ressembler à quelqu'un de bon... mais il était impitoyable... il était un sauveur pour Char.

'' - Bella, Edward ne cesse de me casser les pieds pour que je cherche notre avenir. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je sais que tu n'aimes pas cela, mais il devient réellement désagréable à ce sujet. '' Alice a dit alors qu'elle beurrait un toast.

'' - Il veut seulement que nous soyons en sécurité, ma chérie. J'ai compris que le Major faisait ce qu'il devait pour te garder en sécurité, mais ce n'est pas un endroit pour nous. '' Esmé a dit en enlevant une saucisse de la poêle pour la poser sur une assiette.

'' - Je ne sais pas Esmé. Emmett aime réellement être ici. '' Rose a dit alors qu'elle réussissait à retourner parfaitement une crêpe. Cette fois, elle n'avait pas essayé de la retourner en la levant aussi haut.

Elle a loupé le regard horrifié d'Esmé. Bella ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait à ce sujet, à savoir rester ici ou partir. Edward était son compagnon, ne devrait-elle pas vouloir aller avec lui ? Elle aurait voulu aller avec l'Edward de son rêve, l'Edward qui lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Ce n'était pas le véritable Edward cependant.

'' - Tu sais, Bella, tu ne sauras pas réellement s'il est ton compagnon jusqu'à ce que tu sois transformée. Il le saurait s'il goûtait à ton sang. '' Alice a dit en maintenant son regard dans celui de Bella.

Alice savait-elle quelque chose ? Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise de lui demander en face des autres. Elle a regardé Esmé, puis Rose et Alice. Elle voulait tellement être une partie de leur famille, elle devait être la compagne d'Edward. Pourquoi voudraient-ils d'elle si elle ne l'était pas ?

Si Alice voyait qu'elle n'était pas la compagne d'Edward, la quitteraient-ils ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils partent. '' - Non, s'il te plaît Alice, ne regarde pas. '' Bella a finalement dit.

Alice a souri largement. '' - Pas de problèmes, Bella. D'une certaine façon, j'aime bien l'envoyer paître quand je peux. '' A-t-elle dit avec enthousiasme.

Le repas de Bella a finalement été terminé et elle s'est mise à table pendant que les femmes discutaient. Char était une véritable source de ragots. Les femmes absorbaient toutes ses paroles, elles ne connaissaient pas la moitié des gens dont elle parlait, mais découvrir toutes les choses scandaleuses qui se disaient semblait les exciter.

Bella ne ressentait aucun intérêt pour les potins et était plongée dans ses pensées quand elle a entendu mentionner le Major.

'' - Le Major a couché avec elle une fois et à présent, elle pense qu'elle est son genre. Elle voyait en réalité un très beau jeune homme qui était réellement amoureux d'elle. Mais elle a vu une chance d'accrocher le Major et elle a sauté dessus. Je pense qu'elle a cru qu'elle allait pouvoir l'utiliser. '' Char a ri. '' - Brita ne connaît tout simplement pas très bien le Major. Il va bientôt la remettre à sa place. Je pense que la seule raison pour laquelle il ne l'a pas encore fait est parce qu'il est trop occupé... ''

Elle allait se lamenter sur la façon dont le Major travaillait trop, mais Bella était plongée dans des pensées sur cette Brita étant avec le Major. Elle a découvert qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout cette idée. Bien sûr, il avait probablement des tas de femmes en extase devant lui. Il était beau et puissant. Bella a repoussé son assiette, elle n'avait plus faim.

'' - Oh non, est-ce que j'ai tout gâché ? '' A demandé Rose.

'' - Non, c'était très bon. Mes yeux ont été seulement un peu plus gros que mon ventre. '' Bella a dit avec un sourire. Elle savait en voyant son regard que Rose ne la croyait pas, mais elle n'avait pas envie de lui donner la véritable raison.

'' - Alors Char, pourquoi n'ai-je seulement obtenu que des robes ? Je vois beaucoup de femmes se promener en jeans. '' A demandé Bella.

Char a porté sa main à sa bouche et a tenté de retenir un éclat de rire. '' - C'est le Major qui me l'a également demandé. Tu devrais lui poser la question. '' Elle a dit quand elle a repris le contrôle sur elle-même.

Elles ont fait la vaisselle et sont sorties de la cuisine en décidant d'aller rendre une visite à la salle de jeux. Bella espérait qu'Emmett serait là, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici. Elle pourrait apprécier d'avoir un peu de temps avec sa bonne nature. Elles l'ont trouvé dans la salle et, pour le plus grand plaisir de Bella, elle a découvert qu'il n'y avait pas seulement des jeux vidéo, mais également une table de billard, une table de ping-pong, un baby-foot, un ballon de football et de basket-ball, un jeu de danse-danse révolution sur console et un certain nombre de jeux de société ainsi que des puzzles.

''- C'est génial ! '' A dit Alice.

'' - Tu n'es pas encore venue ici ? '' A demandé Rose.

'' - Non, je pensais que c'était seulement une salle de jeux vidéo.'' A répondu Alice. '' - Allez, Bella, viens danser avec moi. '' A-t-elle dit en tirant sur le bras de Bella.

'' - Je vais me casser une jambe. '' Bella a dit en riant.

'' - Je vais danser avec toi. '' Char a dit en marchant vers le plot. '' - Je veux que tu saches que je suis une championne de danse. '' Char lui a dit.

'' - Alors prépare-toi à voir arriver une nouvelle championne. '' Alice lui a répondu.

Le reste du groupe les a regardées pendant qu'elles sautaient et se balançaient sur la musique. Bella riait joyeusement avec ses amies jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main sur son épaule et qu'elle se retourne pour découvrir Edward la regardant avec désapprobation.

'' - Pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de me voir, mon amour ? '' Lui a-t-il demandé en essayant d'avoir l'air blessé.

Bella a senti la culpabilité s'accrocher à elle. La vérité était qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir, elle avait peur que le Major lui fasse du mal. Edward était tout simplement trop arrogant pour savoir quand il devait bien se tenir.

'' - Je... je... '' Elle a bégayé, mais a été incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit. Heureusement pour elle, il a laissé tomber et lui a souri.

'' - Cela n'a pas d'importance. Tu es là à présent. Veux-tu jouer une partie d'échecs avec moi ? '' Il a demandé.

Bella n'aimait pas jouer avec lui. Elle devait le laisser gagner sinon il piquait une crise. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment, cependant. '' - D'accord. '' Elle lui a dit.

Il a mis en place le plateau. Il lui a parlé et lui a posé des questions pendant qu'ils jouaient. Bella a répondu du bout des lèvres. Elle se sentait coupable, même si elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle a remarqué que Char les surveillait attentivement. Elle espérait qu'Edward allait garder cela à l'esprit et ne ferait rien qui rendrait furieux le Major quand il reviendrait.

Elle a fait ses déplacements de manière suffisamment convaincante pour lui faire croire qu'elle essayait avant de perdre finalement.

'' - Tu m'as tellement manqué, Bella. '' A-t-il dit quand la partie a été terminée. Ses doigts ont effleuré sa main alors qu'ils écartaient le plateau de jeu. Bella lui a donné un sourire tremblant. Son toucher avait depuis longtemps cessé d'être agréable avant qu'ils ne viennent ici.

'' - Je vais trouver un moyen de nous sortir d'ici. '' Edward a dit.

Elle le savait pourtant, mais Bella n'a pas pu se retenir plus longtemps. '' - Si tu voulais bien me transformer maintenant, ce serait terminé. Tu vas me transformer après le mariage de toute façon, pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant ? '' A demandé Bella.

'' - Tu es trop bonne, trop pure pour être l'une d'entre nous. '' Edward a dit.

Bella l'a regardé fixement avec horreur. Il avait promis que si elle l'épousait, il allait la transformer. Était-ce un mensonge ? '' - Tu n'as pas l'intention de me transformer... '' Elle a murmuré.

Edward a saisi sa main avant qu'elle ne puisse se déplacer. Son emprise était douloureuse, mais Bella s'est ressaisie. Si elle disait à Char qu'il lui faisait mal, elle le dirait au Major. Le Major avait promis de faire du mal à Edward à l'endroit où il l'aurait blessée.

'' - Tu ne veux pas que nous nous mariions, mon amour ? Nous devrions peut-être déplacer la date du mariage ? Nous pourrions éventuellement planifier un mariage la semaine prochaine. Qu'en penses-tu ? '' A-t-il dit en se penchant vers elle.

Bella s'est reculée aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait alors qu'il lui tenait la main. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la transformer, c'était évident. Elle ne voulait pas l'épouser, mais elle voulait être une Cullen. Si elle rejetait Edward maintenant, allaient-ils la quitter ?

'' - Oh, ce serait magnifique, Edward. Je suis certaine que nous pourrions préparer quelque chose ensemble. Ensuite, tu pourras transformer Bella, c'est un bon endroit pour un nouveau-né. '' Esmé a dit avant de venir auprès d'eux pour serrer l'épaule de Bella. '' - Ensuite, je serais réellement en mesure de t'appeler ma fille ! '' Esmé a dit avec bonheur.

'' - Tu as besoin d'enlever tes mains de sur elle, Edward. Le Major ne voudrait pas que tu lui tiennes la main. '' Char a grogné profondément.

Edward s'est levé en tenant toujours la main de Bella. Elle a été arrachée brusquement de sa chaise et mise debout, mais elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de douleur. Rose grondait également à présent. '' - Edward... '' Esmé a haleté. Sa voix a semblé l'atteindre et il a lâché la main de Bella. Bella a bercé sa main lancinante contre son corps et Alice s'est précipitée vers elle pour la regarder. Rose s'est approchée également.

'' - Je suis pratiquement certaine qu'elle est cassée, Bella. Esmé, peux-tu aller chercher Carlisle. Char, y a-t-il des installations permettant de lui mettre un plâtre où devons-nous l'emmener en ville ? '' A demandé Rose.

Esmé a quitté la salle avec précipitation. Char a commencé à avancer vers Edward avec des yeux meurtriers. Elle s'est déplacée rapide comme l'éclair et lui a arraché la main qui avait écrasé celle de Bella.

'' - Je vais donner cela au Major. '' Char a dit.

Edward allait bondir sur elle, mais Alice s'est placée devant lui. '' - Ne sois pas stupide, Edward. Si le Major te voit, il va très probablement te tuer. Espérons qu'il sera satisfait avec ta main. ''

Edward a eu l'air incertain pendant un moment, mais a ensuite couru hors de la salle.

'' - Est-ce que tu aides Edward ? '' Bella a demandé un peu surprise. Alice appréciait généralement quand Edward avait des ennuis. Alice avait confié à Bella qu'elle haïssait Edward.

'' - Non, j'aidais Char. Le Major va être furieux contre elle pour avoir laissé Edward te faire cela. En prenant sa main, Char espère que cela permettra de calmer sa colère envers elle. Il sera très probablement extrêmement furieux contre Edward, toutefois. '' Alice a dit avec un visage sombre.

Carlisle est arrivé dans la salle et a discuté avec Rose. Ils allaient avoir besoin de faire une radiographie et lui mettre très probablement un plâtre. Il a donné une pilule contre la douleur à Bella, tandis que Char réunissait un groupe pour escorter Bella à la clinique la plus proche.

Quel que soit ce que Carlisle lui avait donné, cela a assommé Bella et elle s'est endormie, parfaitement inconsciente du chaos autour d'elle.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Her Protector '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre six**

Bella s'est réveillée pour voir Carlisle palper doucement les bandages qui enveloppaient maintenant sa main.

'' - Bien, tu es réveillée. '' A dit Carlisle. '' - Comment est la douleur ? ''

Sa main pulsait un peu, mais c'était supportable. '' - Je me sens bien. '' Bella a dit.

Carlisle a froncé les sourcils, mais a accepté sa réponse. Il a sorti un flacon de pilules et les lui a montrées. '' - Ceci est contre la douleur et l'enflure. Nous allons devoir attendre que l'enflure régresse avant de pouvoir mettre un plâtre sur ta main. Cela devrait prendre environ une semaine. Tu vas devoir être très prudente pour ne pas endommager ta main encore plus. Nous l'avons seulement enveloppée et avons posé une attelle dessus. Je vais avoir besoin de la regarder tous les jours pour m'assurer qu'elle ne devienne pas plus endommagée.

Elle a hoché la tête mais n'a rien dit alors qu'il mettait une écharpe autour de son épaule avant de reposer doucement son bras à l'intérieur.

'' - Nous avons besoin de rentrer, le Major va savoir bientôt qu'elle s'est absentée. '' Char a dit avec agitation.

Bella a été un peu inquiète. Allait-il être en colère contre Char ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Alice s'est approchée et a posé sa main sur l'épaule de Bella.

'' - Arrête cela, Bella. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour tout le monde. '' Alice a dit doucement.

Bella lui a souri, reconnaissante pour son réconfort. Carlisle s'est levé et a commencé à rassembler ses affaires dans son sac.

'' - Bella, Alice m'a dit que c'est Edward qui a fait cela. Est-ce vrai ? '' A-t-il demandé en la regardant.

Bella a regardé dans ses yeux ambrés. Il était clair à présent qu'Edward n'allait jamais la transformer. Si Edward ne le voulait pas, alors sa famille ne la changerait pas non plus et elle ne serait jamais une Cullen. Son rêve était terminé, il n'y avait aucune raison de faire semblant plus longtemps. Elle a hoché la tête gravement.

Carlisle a laissé échapper un grand soupir. '' - Est-ce la première fois qu'il le fait ? Les autres fois que j'ai rafistolé tes blessures, ce n'était pas dû à ta maladresse, n'est-ce pas? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Non. '' Bella a soufflé.

Carlisle s'est laissé tomber lourdement en fermant brièvement les yeux. Finalement, il les a ouverts et l'a regardée. Il a tendu la main et lui a pris celle qui n'était pas blessée doucement.

'' - Bella, je travaille dans des hôpitaux depuis des siècles. J'aurais dû le voir... Non, je pense que je le savais, mais que je ne voulais pas le croire. Je suis désolé, Bella, j'ai failli à mon devoir. '' Le regard de culpabilité et de tristesse sur son visage a surpris Bella. '' - Il n'est pas ton compagnon, Bella. S'il l'était, il n'aurait pas continué à te faire du mal. Il n'aurait pas pu. Je crois qu'il le sait et que c'est pourquoi qu'il ne veut pas te transformer. J'ai accepté cela parce que j'avais tellement envie que tu fasses partie de ma famille, Bella. Je croyais qu'il allait te transformer après le mariage, mais à présent... J'ai fermé les yeux sur tes souffrances. Je suis désolé... Je t'aime comme une fille. '' Carlisle a dit en s'étranglant à la fin.

C'en était trop pour Bella. Elle s'est levée et l'a serré dans ses bras, des larmes montant à ses yeux. '' - je t'aime aussi. '' Elle a chuchoté.

Ils sont restés assis comme cela jusqu'à ce que Rose se racle la gorge bruyamment. Belle a ri et s'est essuyée les yeux alors qu'elle s'éloignait de l'homme qu'elle avait voulu avoir comme père pour elle. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Charlie, parce qu'elle l'aimait profondément, mais elle aimait également Carlisle. Elle avait eu la chance d'avoir deux fois le père idéal dans sa vie et elle voulait égoïstement garder les deux.

'' - Bella, Esmé va être du côté d'Edward. Elle raffole de ce garçon. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne t'aime pas, c'est seulement qu'elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse faire quelque chose de mal. '' Carlisle a dit en baissant les yeux.

'' - Je sais. '' Bella a dit. Elle le savait, l'avait toujours su. Renée n'avait pas été une bonne mère, elle était volage et avait traité Bella plus comme une amie que comme une fille. Elle avait désespérément voulu avoir Esmé comme mère. Elle était tout ce qu'elle avait rêvé qu'une mère devait être. Elle se souciait visiblement plus de sa famille que d'elle-même. Malheureusement, elle était complètement dans le déni quand il s'agissait d'Edward.

'' - Je vais devoir partir avec la famille. Edward ne va pas arrêter et le Major va le tuer. Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, c'est seulement que... Esmé est ma compagne et je ne peux pas la laisser être blessée. '' Carlisle a déclaré avec de la honte dans la voix.

Bella n'a rien dit, elle comprenait, mais cela faisait tout de même mal.

'' - Je ne pars pas, Bella ! '' Alice a dit avec véhémence. Bella a été stupéfaite, elle savait à quel point Alice s'appuyait sur la famille. Alice n'avait aucun souvenir humain et se cramponnait aux Cullen pour sa stabilité émotionnelle.

'' - En es-tu certaine, Alice ? '' Bella a demandé doucement.

'' - Évidemment, il n'y a pas moyen que je puisse supporter de vivre avec Edward sans toi ! '' Alice a répondu avec un froncement de sourcils sur son visage habituellement souriant.

'' - Emmett et moi allons rester avec toi également. Je ne crois pas que je puisse faire partir Emmett d'ici et franchement, je suis fatiguée de devoir toujours satisfaire Edward. '' Rose a dit avec décontraction. Bella lui a souri. Elle savait que Rose se cachait derrière un masque d'indifférence, mais elle en était venue à aimer réellement cette femme.

Carlisle s'est dirigé vers les deux femmes et les a serrées dans ses bras.

'' - Je sais que vous avez toutes l'impression d'avoir été trahies, mais, s'il vous plaît, essayez de comprendre. Esmé s'est suicidée en raison de la mort de son fils. Je l'ai transformée et elle s'est réveillée pour se découvrir un compagnon et un nouveau fils. Elle s'est cramponnée à Edward comme un remplaçant pour son fils mort. J'ai tellement peur qu'elle essaye à nouveau de se suicider si Edward est tué. Je vous aime tous. Tu es une fille selon mon cœur. Je vais essayer de faire voir la vérité à Esmé. Je vous promets à toutes les trois que je vous reverrai et je vais rester en contact avec vous. Bella, je vais garder un œil sur Charlie pour toi. '' A dit Carlisle.

Char, qui était restée silencieuse, s'est avancée. Elle tenait toujours la main d'Edward. '' - Quand pars-tu ? '' Elle a demandé, de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

'' - Dès que nous serons de retour. J'espère pouvoir faire sortir Edward du camp avant que le Major découvre ce qui est arrivé et le tue. Crois-tu qu'il va le tuer, Char ? Si le Major le punit seulement... '' Carlisle s'est tu, réfléchissant clairement à divers scénarios.

'' - Si cela avait été un de nos vampires, alors oui, mais il a offert sa protection à ton clan, je ne suis donc pas certaine. Il ne voudrait pas non plus fâcher Bella. '' Char a dit.

Bella a été un peu surprise. Pourquoi se soucierait-il qu'elle soit en colère ?

Carlisle a regardé la marque sur son cou, ses yeux se plissant alors qu'il réfléchissait. '' - Il va le tuer. Nous devons nous dépêcher de rentrer. '' A-t-il dit brusquement.

Ils ont marché à la vitesse de Bella jusqu'à la voiture. Char regardait Carlisle avec nervosité puis la main qu'elle tenait.

'' - Carlisle... '' Elle lui a tendu la main d'Edward, mais Carlisle a secoué la tête.

'' - Il ne mérite pas sa main. En ce qui me concerne, je vais laisser le Major la brûler. Espérons que cela apaisera sa colère envers toi, Char. '' A-t-il dit en ouvrant la portière de la voiture pour Bella.

Ils sont tous montés dans la voiture et ont commencé à rouler. Bella était soulagée que la vérité soit sortie, mais triste également. Elle allait perdre Carlisle et Esmé. Elle avait tellement souffert pour essayer de les garder. Elle s'est retournée pour regarder par la fenêtre, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle a senti une main sur son épaule et s'est retournée pour voir Alice la regarder, de l'inquiétude sur le visage. Elle a posé sa tête sur l'épaule de la petite femme et a pleuré tandis qu'Alice lui frottait le dos.

* * *

Jasper se sentait anxieux. Il n'arrivait pas à identifier clairement ce qui n'allait pas, mais quelque chose se tramait. Il s'est tourné vers ses rapports. Il lui restait encore quatre cas à régler avant d'avoir fini. Il voulait Bella, pour une raison quelconque, il avait l'impression qu'elle était loin de lui. Il ne s'était pas séparé d'elle pendant quelque temps, il avait peut-être pris l'habitude d'avoir sa compagnie.

Il avait envie de gronder, mais il s'est repris en main. Il s'était occupé de la majorité des cas qui lui avait été présentés. Il voulait en finir avec cela pendant que Bella était distraite. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait comprendre son type de châtiments. Ce n'était pas possible pour un être humain de comprendre les dures réalités de la vie des vampires. Surtout un humain dont la seule connaissance des vampires venait d'un clan apprivoisé de buveurs d'animaux.

Il a presque grogné lorsque Brita lui a été apportée. Elle lui a souri avec confiance. Elle avait réellement besoin d'être remise à sa place. Habituellement, les boulimiques étaient punis par l'enfouissement pendant trois jours, mais il allait peut-être étendre sa punition jusqu'à cinq jours.

Avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer son jugement, les portes de la cour intérieure se sont brusquement ouvertes et il a vu entrer Char avec trois des Cullen et Isabella. Il a immédiatement vu son bras en écharpe. Il a été à ses côtés en un instant en grognant profondément. Ses yeux ont balayé son corps à la recherche de blessures. Il savait qu'il l'effrayait, mais sa rage était trop profonde et il n'allait pas se retenir maintenant. Quand il a été convaincu que seule sa main avait été blessée, il s'est tourné vers Char.

'' - Rapport ! '' A-t-il grogné. Il a senti la peur émaner du groupe, il ne l'a pas augmentée, mais il ne l'a pas non plus apaisée.

'' - Nous étions dans la salle de jeu quand Edward est entré. Il a joué une partie d'échecs avec Bella. Il a semblé bien se tenir, mais ensuite, je l'ai vu lui tenir la main. Je lui ai dit de la lâcher. Il lui a serré la main plus durement. Esmé Cullen l'a appelé et il l'a lâchée. Lorsque j'ai vu ce qu'il lui avait fait, je lui ai enlevé sa main.

Jasper a saisi la main, mais il a également saisi la main de Char. La soulevant du sol, il a grogné bruyamment. Il lui a serré la main jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à se briser. À son crédit, Char n'a pas crié, mais il a senti sa souffrance.

'' - S'il vous plaît, Major, ce n'est pas de sa faute ! '' Isabella a crié.

Jasper s'est tourné vers elle. La surprise qu'il ressentait ne s'est pas montrée sur son visage. Il savait qu'elle était terrifiée par lui, mais elle essayait de sauver son amie. Il a senti les émotions de ceux qui étaient autour d'elle. Char avait peur, mais à présent ce n'était pas pour elle. Les Cullen étaient presque eux-mêmes fou d'inquiétude. Sa garde était curieuse... Brita était... calculatrice. Ce n'était pas bon. Il allait devoir s'occuper de cette question rapidement.

'' - Sortez ! '' A-t-il rugi en laissant tomber Char sur le sol et en saisissant Isabella. Il l'a tenue aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait tout en donnant l'apparence d'être énergique.

''- Carlisle Cullen, ne pense même pas à quitter le camp avant d'avoir obtenu ma vengeance sur le télépathe. Je t'assure que j'ai des traqueurs qui rivalisent avec Demetri et je te trouverai. '' Jasper a dit sans le regarder alors qu'ils quittaient la salle.

La pièce s'est vidée, Brita étant la dernière à sortir avec des sentiments arrogants. Jasper l'a ignorée pour l'instant, il allait devoir s'occuper bientôt d'elle. Bella tremblait littéralement sous sa poigne. Il savait que ses yeux étaient noirs. Il les a fermés et a pris quelques respirations profondes. Quand il a ouvert les yeux à nouveau, il savait qu'ils étaient de retour au rouge habituel.

'' - Tu ne dois jamais remettre en cause mes décisions en public. '' A-t-il dit les dents serrées. Il était encore très en colère et il avait du mal à contrôler sa voix. Elle n'a rien dit, mais il a senti son ressentiment et sa peur. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle se sente de cette façon. Il avait besoin de son obéissance, cependant, pour sa propre sécurité. Allait-elle lui obéir sans crainte ? Il a cherché ses yeux, essayant de la lire. Fallait-il qu'il tente de lui dire la vérité ? Il y avait tellement en jeu. Non seulement sa vie, mais la sienne et celle de tous les vampires sous son règne.

Il avait besoin d'elle toutefois. S'il ne pouvait pas gagner son amour, il mourrait. Il en savait suffisamment sur les compagnons pour comprendre cela. Il allait devoir prendre ce risque.

'' - En privé, tu peux me remettre en question. Me défier... si tu crois fermement en quelque chose. En public, tu ne peux pas le faire. Je règne parce que je suis le plus fort. Si mes sujets ne croient pas en ma force, ils ne voudront pas obéir. S'ils croient qu'ils peuvent t'utiliser pour me faire changer d'avis, ils vont t'utiliser. Tu pourrais être blessée. Je ne peux pas le permettre. Je t'ai promis ma protection. '' Il a déclaré d'un ton plus uniforme. Il était encore bourru, mais il ne savait pas comment être différent. Il a senti la stupéfaction submerger la peur. Cela lui a donné la force de continuer.

'' - Char a été chargée de te protéger et elle a échoué. Je devais la punir. On s'y attendait, j'allais écraser sa main et la relever de ses fonctions de protection auprès de toi. Je ne peux pas faire preuve de favoritisme envers elle pour la même raison que tu ne peux pas remettre en question mes décisions. Cela la mettrait en danger. '' Il a fini. Il l'a lâchée et a reculé.

Elle l'a regardé mais n'a rien dit. Ses émotions étaient un fouillis de beaucoup de choses différentes et il ne pouvait même pas commencer à deviner ce qu'elle pensait. Ils étaient déjà restés ici trop longtemps. Il avait besoin de s'occuper d'Edward. Il avait réfléchi longtemps à ce sujet et avait décidé qu'il devait mourir. Il serait un danger pour son Isabella s'il le laissait vivre. Il a été surpris qu'elle le touche volontairement et il n'a pas pu empêcher un frisson de traverser son corps.

L'espoir a bondi en lui. Est-ce que son honnêteté lui avait valu sa confiance ?

'' - S'il te plaît, ne tue pas Edward. '' L'a-t-elle supplié doucement.

Son cœur a chuté. Elle aimait toujours le garçon. Il a fermé les yeux et sa colère est revenue alors qu'il essayait de retenir un grognement. Il savait que ses yeux étaient de nouveaux devenus noirs, mais il les a tout de même ouverts. '' - Il doit mourir. Il sera un danger pour toi, s'il n'est pas éliminé. '' A-t-il craché.

Il a senti de nouveau sa peur augmenter, mais elle a continué. '' - Non... pas pour moi. Pour Esmé et Carlisle. '' Elle a chuchoté. Sa respiration était lourde et il savait qu'il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour lui demander cela.

Jasper s'est détourné d'elle avec un grognement. Il sentait son amour pour ce garçon. Il devrait vraiment tout simplement le tuer. Il s'est éloigné d'elle et a ouvert la porte. Il ne l'a pas attendue, mais il la sentait le suivre quand il est allé trouver ses gardes. Il en a rapidement trouvé un et a donné l'ordre que le garçon soit amené dans la cour intérieure. Puis il s'est retourné pour attendre qu'on le lui amène. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que le garçon ne soit traîné et tenu devant lui.

Le reste des Cullen était venu et se tenait anxieusement sur le côté. Esmé a commencé à dire quelque chose, mais Carlisle l'a arrêtée. Le reste ne semblait pas se soucier beaucoup du garçon. Certains de ses sujets sont également venus regarder.

'' - Allumez un feu. '' A-t-il dit en allant chercher la main du garçon. Ses ordres ont été rapidement suivis. Le garçon l'a regardé avec les yeux écarquillés quand il a jeté sa main dans les flammes. Il a hoché la tête à ses gardes et ils l'ont lâché.

Edward s'est levé, les yeux noirs de fureur et de peur. '' - Elle est à moi. Elle n'aimera jamais un monstre comme toi. '' A-t-il rugi.

Jasper a souri et s'est dirigé lentement vers lui, ses yeux dans ceux d'Edward.

'' - Cesse d'utiliser ton don sur moi. '' Edward a grogné alors qu'il reculait.

'' - Je ne le fais pas. Ce que tu ressens, c'est ta propre peur. '' Jasper a dit calmement.

'' - Tu mens ! '' Edward a crié en avançant au pas de charge.

Jasper n'a pas bougé jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Il a saisi le bras du garçon et a plongé ses dents dans son épaule, lui arrachant le bras et le jetant aux pieds des Cullen. Il voulait voir s'ils allaient l'aider. Esmé a commencé à se pencher pour prendre le bras, mais encore une fois, Carlisle l'a arrêtée. Jasper a décidé à cet instant de les laisser vivre.

Le garçon hurlait de douleur. Cela ne suffisait pas. Jasper a retiré son autre bras, le jetant à nouveau aux pieds des Cullen. Le garçon était à présent à genoux. Sa peur était profonde, mais pas autant que ce à quoi Jasper s'attendait. Le garçon était convaincu qu'il n'allait pas le tuer. Jasper a froncé les sourcils.

Il a regardé son Isabella. Elle regardait les Cullen, de la souffrance dans les yeux. Elle n'avait peut-être pas menti. Elle se souciait peut-être de Carlisle et d'Esmé et non pas du garçon. S'il permettait au garçon de vivre, cela leur causerait des ennuis. Il ne voulait pourtant pas faire de mal à son Isabella.

Il s'est avancé fermement et a planté ses dents dans le cou du garçon, injectant son venin. Le garçon a hurlé, à l'agonie. Le venin d'un vampire qui n'était pas votre compagnon était atroce et on avait dit à Jasper que le sien était plus puissant que la plupart des autres. Il a entendu Esmé gémir, mais les autres Cullen sont restés calmes. Isabella n'a rien dit et sa garde l'avait regardé faire avec satisfaction. Sa force assurait leur survie.

Quand il a pensé que le garçon ne pouvait pas en endurer plus, il lui a arraché la tête et l'a jetée à Esmé. Elle l'a rattrapée avec un sanglot.

'' - Prenez-le et partez. Si jamais je vous trouve dans mon territoire à nouveau, je ne serai pas aussi miséricordieux. '' Jasper a grogné en se détournant d'eux. Il a vu des larmes dans les yeux de son Isabella. Il a senti sa douleur et son amour. Était-ce pour le garçon ?

'' - S'il vous plaît, Major, nous voulons rester. '' Alice a dit. Jasper s'est retourné pour voir que Rose, Emmett et Alice s'étaient écartés de Carlisle et Esmé.

'' - Quoi ? Pourquoi ? '' Esmé s'est écriée.

Rose et Emmett ont détourné les yeux et Jasper a senti leur réticence à répondre. Alice toutefois, regardait Esmé directement dans les yeux. '' - Nous ne pouvons plus tolérer Edward. Nous n'aimons pas la façon dont il a traité Bella et nous n'aimons pas la façon dont tu vas le laisser s'en tirer avec cela. Nous pensons que tu le préfères à nous, nous avons donc décidé de rester avec Bella. '' Alice a dit clairement, mais Jasper pouvait sentir la douleur en elle et il a su que c'était difficile pour elle de parler à Esmé de cette façon.

Esmé les a regardés avant de baisser les yeux sur la tête décapitée d'Edward. Elle a levé les yeux vers Bella et ensuite sur Carlisle. Jasper a senti son amour pour toutes les personnes présentes, mais son amour pour le garçon frisait l'obsession. Finalement, elle s'est détournée d'eux et a rassemblé les restes d'Edward.

'' - Ne le remettez pas sur pied jusqu'à ce que vous soyez sortis de mes terres. '' Jasper a grogné, furieux pour la souffrance que la femme causait à sa famille.

Carlisle s'est approché de Rose et lui a tendu un sac. '' - C'est un médicament pour Bella. Prends soin d'elle Rose. '' Il a ensuite embrassé sa famille et a aidé sa femme à emmener Edward loin d'ici.

* * *

 **Nous retrouverons en septembre, bonnes vacances à tous, cathy**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Her Protector '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre sept**

Bella a regardé le plateau à côté d' a tendu la main et a caressé brièvement la marguerite. Le Major faisait en sorte qu'elle soit bien nourrie, il chargeait toujours le plateau avec de la nourriture qu'elle aimait. Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir comment il savait ce qu'elle aimait, mais il le savait à coup sûr. Elle supposait que c'était en raison à son don. Un jour, il y avait eu des cornichons sur un de ses sandwichs. Elle avait tout mangé, mais n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'aversion. Elle n'avait jamais eu à nouveau des cornichons.

Comment pouvait-il sentir ce genre de choses alors qu'il la regardait rarement, elle ne le savait pas, mais elle avait appris qu'il était un homme très intelligent et intuitif. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il prenait bien soin d'elle, mais elle se sentait solitaire.

Carlisle et Esmé lui manquaient. Elle avait renoncé à tant de choses pour faire partie de leur famille parfaite. Même Edward lui manquait. Pas celui qu'il était devenu, mais l'Edward qu'elle avait tout d'abord rencontré. Le beau garçon qui l'avait remarquée et emmenée chez lui pour rencontrer sa famille.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient partis. Elle avait réfléchi sur les choses et s'était rendue compte que c'était son esprit silencieux et le fait qu'elle soit sa chanteuse qui l'avait attiré vers elle. Il ne l'avait jamais réellement aimée, pour lui, elle était un faible être humain qu'il pouvait molester et contrôler. Une possession, une chose, pas un partenaire et surtout pas quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

La famille Cullen parfaite ne l'était pas et elle avait été une imbécile de s'accrocher à ce rêve pendant aussi longtemps. En raison de sa folie, elle avait perdu Charlie, mis ses sœurs et son frère en danger et avait perdu sa liberté.

Elle a souri en pensant à ses frères et sœurs. Elle les aimait tellement, plus qu'elle avait pensé le pouvoir. Ils avaient également abandonné leur famille pour elle. Elle aurait peut-être dû se sentir coupable pour cela, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le sentir dans sa manière d'être. Égoïstement, elle était heureuse de les avoir trouvés, heureuse qu'ils soient restés avec elle, heureuse d'être restée avec eux.

Elle a regardé l'arrière de la tête du Major. Sa chevelure blonde brillait dans la pénombre de l'ordinateur. Il semblait toujours travailler. Elle a froncé les sourcils alors qu'elle pensait à lui. Il était son ravisseur, mais il se souciait plus de son bien-être qu'Edward qui était censé être son fiancé. Edward lui avait dit que tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle était parce qu'il l'aimait et voulait qu'elle soit en bonne santé, mais le plus souvent ce qu'il faisait l'affaiblissait. Le régime alimentaire qu'il lui avait imposé lui avait fait perdre beaucoup de poids et son protocole de sommeil la laissait fatiguée et désorientée.

Elle avait peur du Major, mais en même temps, elle ne voulait pas quitter son côté. Elle avait fini par découvrir que son camp était un endroit extrêmement dangereux. Les vampires d'ici n'étaient pas comme les Cullen. Ils étaient brutaux et violents. Ses punitions l'avaient au premier abord horrifiée.

Elle avait beaucoup parlé à Char et celle-ci lui avait expliqué beaucoup de choses. Elle n'était plus sa garde du corps, Erin avait pris sa place, mais elle passait toujours du temps avec Bella et elles étaient devenues amies.

Elle avait finalement vu les têtes sur les piques dont Edward lui avait parlé. Elle avait crié quand elle avait réalisé qu'ils étaient toujours vivants. Char avait été là et l'avait prise à part. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'à part la mort par le feu, c'était la punition la plus forte qu'un vampire vivant ici pouvait s'attendre. Ensuite, elle lui avait dit ce que chaque _tête_ avait fait pour mériter cette punition.

Une femme avait chassé et tué un enfant. Un homme avait tenté de prendre la partenaire d'un autre. Un autre homme avait violé des femmes humaines. Un homme avait défié le Major et avait perdu le combat. Char avait ri en lui racontant cela. Elle lui avait dit que l'homme était un imbécile de défier le Major, mais cet homme le faisait au moins une fois par an et finissait sur sa pique. Le Major faisait preuve de pitié avec lui en ne le tuant pas. Char avait dit que l'homme était tout simplement trop stupide pour inquiéter le Major. La plupart de ceux qui défiaient le Major étaient tués.

Bella a étudié le dos du Major. Il avait des épaules très larges. Elle s'est léchée les lèvres et s'est imaginée passer sa main sur les muscles qu'elle voyait clairement là. Brusquement, il s'est retourné et l'a regardée capturant ses yeux. Elle a senti la chaleur monter à ses joues Elle avait oublié un instant qu'il était un empathe, il devait avoir senti sa pointe de désir.

Il s'est levé de son bureau et s'est dirigé vers elle. Elle a senti son souffle accélérer alors qu'elle le regardait s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux des siens. Il s'est penché en face d'elle et a pris le plateau sur la table puis il est reparti.

Bella s'est trouvée un peu irritée. Est-ce qu'il la taquinait ? Elle a entendu un léger rire qui a augmenté sa colère. Elle s'est levée et s'est dirigée vers la salle de bain, refermant la porte en la claquant violemment. Cette fois, son rire a été un rire en plein essor. Elle a été plutôt stupéfaite par ce bruit. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait un véritable éclat de rire venir de lui, elle l'a aimé.

Elle s'est tournée vers le miroir et a vu une rougeur sur son visage. Elle a posé ses mains sur ses joues chaudes et a soupiré. Quel était le problème avec elle ? Elle ne voulait en aucun cas être impliquée avec un autre vampire dominateur. N'avait-elle pas appris sa leçon ?

Le Major était tellement plus fort qu'Edward, tomber amoureuse de lui serait insensé. Edward avait été manipulateur et abusif, mais elle avait été en mesure de survivre. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serait capable de survivre au Major. Pourtant, il y avait des moments où elle voyait quelque chose dans ses yeux, une solitude qui l'appelait.

Bella a ramassé la brosse avec sa bonne main et a commencé à se brosser les cheveux, ses yeux sont tombés sur sa main à présent enfermée dans un plâtre. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être impliquée avec un autre vampire alors qu'elle était humaine. Il était peut-être temps qu'elle devienne un vampire ? Edward avait disparu et n'avait plus son mot à dire.

Voulait-elle même être un vampire à présent ? Cela lui avait semblé une bonne idée quand elle avait pensé qu'elle allait devenir une Cullen. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait être un vampire ici. Elle ne voulait pas tuer des humains pour se nourrir. Elle était également légèrement horrifiée par la vie qu'ils menaient ici.

Bien sûr, dans l'ensemble, les vampires ici étaient heureux et libres. Rose et Emmett avaient dit qu'ils se sentaient plus libres ici qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été avec Carlisle. Ils avaient le droit de choisir comment ils se nourrissaient et avaient décidé de rester sur le régime des animaux, mais Emmett lui avait confié que le fait que ce soit son choix rendait les choses plus faciles qu'elles ne l'avaient été avec Carlisle. Il ne ressentait pas non plus de pression pour agir comme un humain.

Elle avait vu des vampires rester debout pendant des heures sans respirer ni même cligner des yeux. C'était déconcertant et elle était toujours en train de prendre l'habitude de voir des vampires agir en vampires au lieu de faire semblant d'être humain. Il était difficile de se souvenir que lorsqu'ils perdaient des parties de leur corps, ce n'était pas permanent, sauf si elles étaient brûlées. La main écrasée de Char avait guéri en quelques heures. Le vampire que Char avait appelé un imbécile se promenait comme si rien n'était arrivé le jour suivant. Être un vampire l'immuniserait contre le genre de douleur dont elle avait souffert avec Edward. Était-ce une vie pour elle toutefois ? Serait-ce mieux pour elle si elle était transformée ? Tout semblait si étrange.

Ils étaient en sécurité ici, peut-être que ses frères et sœurs voudraient juste rester pour elle? Était-elle égoïste en ne voulant pas être un vampire ? Si elle était un vampire, ils seraient libres de partir puisque Aro n'aurait plus aucune raison de la pourchasser.

Bella a regardé sa robe. Elle n'avait toujours pas eu le courage de demander au Major pourquoi on ne lui avait pas donné de jeans. Elle avait essayé de faire parler Char, mais Char avait finalement admis qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait donné l'ordre de lui donner des robes. Si elle ne pouvait pas lui poser de questions sur ses tenues, comment allait-elle lui demander de la laisser être transformée ?

Le Major avait dit qu'elle pouvait lui tenir tête en privé, mais elle ne se sentait toujours pas suffisamment à l'aise pour le faire. Bella a reposé sa brosse, a pris une profonde inspiration et a quitté le sanctuaire de la salle de bains. Elle a trouvé le Major à nouveau devant son ordinateur et, pour une raison quelconque, cela l'a irritée.

'' - Si je veux qu'Alice me transforme, vas-tu la laisser faire ? '' Elle a demandé. Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir pourquoi elle posait la question. Un moment plus tôt, elle était déterminée à ne pas poser de questions et là, elle exigeait des réponses. Elle n'était même pas certaine de vouloir être transformée. Elle voulait seulement qu'il se détourne de ce foutu ordinateur et fasse attention à elle.

Elle a obtenu son souhait et il s'est retourné pour lui faire face. Ses yeux l'ont examinée. Elle savait qu'il lisait ses émotions et elle a fait de son mieux pour les contrôler. Elle savait tout sur son pouvoir à présent. Elle l'avait vu l'utiliser. À part la première nuit quand il l'avait fait dormir, elle était certaine qu'il ne l'avait pas manipulée. Elle lui était reconnaissante pour cela, mais cela l'irritait de ne pas pouvoir lui cacher son moi secret comme elle avait pu le faire avec Edward.

'' - Non. '' Il a dit et il a commencé à se retourner à nouveau.

Sa colère, qui avait été mise en sourdine pendant un temps très long, a explosé, atteignant des sommets. Il n'était pas son père ! Elle s'est approchée et a éteint l'ordinateur. Elle a vu un sourire sur son visage quand il lui a fait face à nouveau et sa colère s'est dissipée. L'avait-il provoquée ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance, il était temps qu'il lui parle.

'' - Pourquoi ? '' A-t-elle demandé, exigeant une réponse.

Son sourire a quitté son visage et Bella a pensé y avoir vu une nuance de peur. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai toutefois, c'était le Major, il n'avait peur de rien. Il s'est levé et l'a faite asseoir dans son fauteuil. Elle s'est assise docilement, mais elle a gardé un regard déterminé sur le visage. Elle n'allait pas le laisser la dominer comme Edward l'avait fait. Elle n'était même pas certaine de vouloir être transformée, mais elle voulait avoir cette option.

Elle a été un peu surprise d'elle-même... ne devrait-elle pas avoir plus peur du Major que d'Edward ? Elle avait dû composer avec Edward, même s'il avait menti. Avec le Major, elle commençait une lutte. Était-elle suicidaire ?

Il s'est assis sur une chaise et l'a regardée. Elle lui a rendu son regard sans baisser les yeux pendant un moment. '' - Tu ne sais pas tout ce que tu devrais savoir avant de prendre cette décision. '' Il lui a dit. Il est resté silencieux après cela et elle s'est demandée s'il allait en rester là. Non, ce n'était pas suffisant.

''- Alors, dis-moi ce que je dois savoir. '' A-t-elle exigé, certaine que s'était seulement une façon de ne pas lui répondre. Combien d'excuses Edward lui avaient donné ?

'' - Tu es ma compagne. '' A-t-il dit simplement.

La bouche de Bella a béé et elle est retombée assise dans son fauteuil. Ouah, c'était sortie de nulle part. Elle a fixé ses yeux dans les siens et a commencé à les plisser. Mentait-il ? En quoi cela avait-il de l'importance ? Elle ne savait pas comment formuler ses questions, elle l'a donc simplement fusillé du regard en attendant qu'il développe.

'' - Quand je t'ai mordue ce premier jour, j'ai goûté ton sang, j'ai su. Tant que tu es humaine, tu ne sentiras pas la traction d'accouplement, du moins pas très fortement. Si tu es modifiée, tu la sentiras. Elle sera exceptionnellement forte la première année même si tous les nouveau-nés doivent apprendre à composer avec les émotions fortes d'un vampire. À présent, en tant qu'être humain, tu as le choix de m'accepter ou de me rejeter. En tant que vampire, ce choix aura disparu. Tu pourras, soit m'accepter comme compagnon, te suicider ou me tuer. '' Il lui a dit.

Bella l'a regardé fixement. Edward lui avait dit qu'elle était sa compagne. Cela avait été un mensonge pour la manipuler. Elle s'est levée brusquement, submergée par la fureur. '' - Tu mens. '' Elle a sifflé avant de passer devant lui au pas de charge pour se diriger vers la porte.

* * *

Jasper est resté assis là pendant un moment, abasourdi. Il s'était attendu à son rejet, mais il n'avait jamais pensé un seul instant qu'elle ne le croirait pas. Les gens ne mentaient que lorsqu'ils étaient trop faibles pour accepter les conséquences de la vérité. Il ne disait pas toujours la vérité mais, même s'il pouvait lui-même en accepter les conséquences, parfois d'autres ne le pouvaient pas, mais il n'avait jamais menti.

Il a entendu la porte s'ouvrir et il a réalisé qu'elle quittait la salle. Il s'est levé et l'a rattrapée à la vitesse de vampire. Il n'a pas cherché à être courtois en prenant sa main. Il pouvait sentir que sa colère était plus forte. La situation était volatile et il ne voulait pas la mettre encore plus en colère. Si elle provoquait un esclandre, il allait devoir la remettre à sa place et il ne voulait pas le faire.

Elle avait le droit d'être en colère. Elle avait fait une mauvaise affaire, il n'était pas le compagnon idéal. Il savait qu'elle allait voir Alice alors il s'est précipité en face d'elle. Elle l'a ignoré et est passé péniblement derrière lui. Son visage était rouge et les rides du lion étaient apparues entre ses sourcils.

Jasper a ressenti une douleur profonde. Il savait qu'elle ne l'accepterait pas, mais quand elle avait ressenti du désir pour lui ce matin, il avait ressenti de l'espoir. Elle avait même entamé la conversation. Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il n'a pas remarqué Brita en face de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose sa main sur sa poitrine.

Merde, il avait oublié de la condamner et elle avait manifestement cru que cela signifiait qu'elle avait obtenu un passe-droit. Elle a passé sa main sur sa poitrine.

'' - Je me sens seule, chéri. '' Elle a dit et elle s'est penchée pour l'embrasser. Il a senti la colère de Bella augmenter encore plus quand elle est passée devant lui. Jasper a attrapé la main de Brita pour l'éloigner, quand Brita lui a jeté son désir. Habituellement, il était préparé pour de telles choses et pouvait les bloquer, mais il se concentrait tellement sur Isabella qu'il a été pris au dépourvu.

Il a senti chaque pointe de luxure qu'elle lui a envoyée et ses yeux ont noirci. Il a lâché un grognement sourd. La colère d'Isabella s'est transformée en colère froide, elle s'est retournée et l'a repoussé loin de Brita.

Elle s'est ensuite retournée vers Brita et lui a crié. '' - Garde tes mains pour toi, salope. ''

Brita s'est reprise et a fixé la petite humaine devant elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse rien dire, Isabella s'est tournée vers lui. '' - Et toi ! Tu viens de me dire que tu es mon compagnon et tu envisages à présent de coucher avec cette salope ? ''

La stupeur de Brita s'est transformée en colère et elle a grogné. Jasper l'a saisie rapidement. Isabella n'a pas fait attention à eux alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'un pas furieux. Jasper l'a regardée un instant avant de saisir son téléphone pour appeler Peter.

'' - Peter, j'ai besoin que tu envoies Erin rattraper Isabella. Elle est en route pour rendre visite à Alice. J'ai une petite affaire dont je dois m'occuper, ensuite je vais avoir besoin de planifier un voyage vers le territoire de Miguel. J'ai laissé ce problème se poursuivre pendant trop longtemps. '' Jasper a dit.

Peter a acquiescé et Jasper a raccroché. Il s'est tourné vers la femme qu'il tenait. '' - Tu es accouplé à une humaine ? Je suis désolée, Major. Je suis certaine que tu es très frustré, laisse-moi t'aider. '' Brita a dit.

Jasper a grogné, cette fois de colère. Il l'a emmenée vers la salle du four. Lorsque Brita a vu où il l'emmenait, elle a commencé à paniquer.

'' - Je ne dirais rien, je le jure. S'il te plaît, Major, tu dois sûrement ressentir quelque chose pour moi. Tu ne m'as pas punie. Tu as senti ce que je ressentais, pas vrai ? Je t'aime. Je voulais seulement être près de toi. '' Elle a pleuré.

Jasper n'a rien dit. Elle ne ressentait pas d'amour pour lui, elle n'était qu'un danger pour son Isabella et il ne le permettrait pas. Si la nouvelle sortait qu'Isabella était sa compagne, elle serait encore plus en danger. Il a allumé le feu. Méthodiquement, il l'a démembrée et l'a jetée dans le feu. Elle l'a imploré finalement. Sa peur et son désespoir l'ont poignardé.

Après avoir terminé, il s'est laissé tomber sur le sol. C'était de sa faute. S'il l'avait punie pour commencer, elle aurait peut-être appris sa leçon et cela ne se serait pas terminé par sa mort. Il faiblissait peut-être, il était peut-être temps qu'il se retire. La pensée lui a donné de l'espoir, mais son esprit d'analyses l'a frappé au visage. La simple vérité était que s'il démissionnait, le Sud sombrerait dans le chaos. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela à ses sujets.

Combien de temps est-il resté assis là, il ne savait pas, mais il s'est finalement levé. Il n'avait pas de temps pour le drame, il avait des choses à faire. Il a redressé ses épaules et est sorti de la pièce pour aller retrouver Peter.

Il allait mettre Peter en charge d'Isabella pendant qu'il serait absent. Il faisait confiance à Peter plus qu'à quiconque qu'il connaissait. Le temps passé loin d'elle leur serait bénéfique. Elle avait raison, elle méritait plus que lui. Il allait remplir sa promesse et la garder en sécurité, même s'il devait se battre contre les Volturi. Il avait été réticent à le faire dans le passé parce qu'ils maintenaient l'ordre dans le monde des vampires. Il ne voulait pas plus de territoires que ceux qu'il contrôlait déjà. S'il les détruisait, il devrait alors leur trouver un remplaçant et il était réticent à le faire.

Aro était avide et ambitieux, mais il maintenait l'ordre et il n'était pas tyrannique. Certains diraient que Jasper l'était. Il aimait la façon dont les choses étaient. En quelque sorte, les vampires avaient le choix, vivre sous sa domination ou sous celle d'Aro, mais l'ordre était maintenu.

Il a passé les heures suivantes avec Peter, lui donnant ses ordres. Peter serait le chef pendant qu'il serait absent. Il a décidé de faire le voyage en voiture, il pourrait facilement courir, mais il y avait moins de risques d'être exposé.

'' - J'ai dit à Isabella qu'elle était ma compagne. S'il te plaît, fais en sorte que cette information ne sorte pas. Je veux que tu gardes Isabella en sécurité. Elle est ma raison de vivre, Peter. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Peter lui a souri. '' - Elle va avec toi. '' A-t-il dit d'un air suffisant.

Jasper a grogné, parfois Peter était tellement énervant. Il l'a ignoré et s'est dirigé vers sa chambre. Il a ouvert la porte pour découvrir qu'Isabella était là et que ses valises étaient déjà remplies.

'' - Je suis prête. '' A-t-elle dit simplement.

La bouche de Jasper a béé. Il s'est tourné vers Peter qui essayait de retenir un éclat de rire en faisant semblant de tousser. '' - Les vampires ne toussent pas, Peter. '' Jasper a grogné. '' - Lui as-tu dit que je partais ? ''

'' - Non, Major. '' Peter a dit avec sérieux.

'' - Alice me l'a dit et tu ne vas pas me laisser derrière toi ! Tu ne peux pas partir et te cacher de moi, Major. '' Isabella a dit. '' - Je ne suis pas certaine au sujet de cette affaire de compagnons. Alice m'a dit que tu ne mentais pas, mais que cela ne signifie pas que je doive l'accepter. ''

'' - Pourquoi viens-tu alors ? '' Jasper a grogné. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il grognait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

'' - Parce que je le veux. '' Isabella a dit et elle a commencé à se diriger vers la porte. Elle mentait, il pouvait sentir sa peur et sa détermination. Il a regardé Peter, se demandant s'il avait une réponse. Peter a simplement haussé les épaules et a ramassés les bagages.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Her Protector '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre huit**

Alice allait et venait dans sa chambre. Avait-elle bien fait ? Y avait-il un autre moyen ? Elle détestait le fait que Bella puisse être en danger, mais si la vision qu'elle avait eue était vrai, le Major allait la garder en sécurité. Il y avait tellement de choses qui pourraient mal tourner cependant, tellement de décisions encore à prendre...

Elle a entendu frapper à sa porte et elle a su que c'était Erin. Elle a couru à la porte, ses nerfs ne lui permettant pas de marcher calmement.

'' - Tu as besoin d'aller trouver Char et de vous rendre à la chambre du Major. Vous allez partir en voyage avec lui et Bella au sud du territoire. '' Alice a dit, pratiquement avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Erin l'a dévisagé un instant. Elle savait qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait suivre ses ordres.

'' - Écoute, Bella est dans la chambre du Major. Cela fera gagner du temps si tu préviens Char en chemin et le Major sera heureux si vous êtes prêts à partir. '' Alice a insisté. Il ne serait pas exactement heureux, mais il allait accepter que Bella aille avec lui quand Erin et Char se présenteraient, eux-mêmes prêts à partir.

Il l'a fixée pendant ce qui a semblé être une éternité avant de finalement hocher la tête et faire demi-tour. Alice a fermé la porte et a fouillé dans ses visions. C'était sur la bonne voie, ils seraient là pour aider Bella à encourager le Major à l'emmener avec lui.

L'activité frénétique d'Alice s'est complètement arrêtée et elle s'est tenue immobile comme une pierre. Elle essayait de ne pas se tenir aussi immobile quand Bella était proche, elle savait que cela la dérangeait. Maintenant toutefois, elle voulait réfléchir sans être distraite.

Bella était venue trouver Alice un peu plus tôt en tremblant comme une feuille. Elle avait été incohérente dans un premier temps et cela avait pris un peu de temps pour apprendre toute l'histoire. Apparemment, elle avait demandé au Major si Alice pouvait la transformer. Rien que cela avait stupéfié Alice, elle s'attendait à ce que cela prenne plus de temps à Bella pour avoir le courage de lui poser la question. Ce qu'elle a dit ensuite a été encore plus stupéfiant. Elle a dit que le Major lui avait dit qu'elle était sa compagne et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit modifiée jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide si elle l'acceptait.

Alice a trouvé ce geste très noble de sa part. Cela avait dû lui faire extrêmement de mal qu'elle le rejette. S'il était aussi impitoyable que les gens le disaient, il l'aurait simplement transformée. Rose lui avait dit que l'instinct de modifier Emmett l'avait durement frappée dès l'instant où elle l'avait vu. Elle avait dit que cela lui avait fait mal de devoir attendre et de trouver Carlisle. Elle l'avait fait parce qu'elle avait peur de ne pas être en mesure de le transformer. Bella ne comprenait pas le genre de sacrifice qu'il faisait pour elle. Alice ne l'a pas éclairée car elle ne voulait pas que Bella l'accepte par sentiment d'obligation.

Bella avait dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas cru. Alice pouvait comprendre ses doutes, après tout, Edward, Esmé et Carlisle lui avaient dit qu'elle était la compagne d'Edward. Toutefois, Bella aurait dû avoir des soupçons. Sa réaction envers Brita était complètement hors normes pour Bella. Lorsque Lauren avait fait des avances à Edward, Bella l'avait ignorée. Lorsque Tanya l'avait dragué, Bella avait été anxieuse. Mais quand Bella a lancé un défi à un vampire, Alice a su que le Major n'avait pas menti.

Il a fallu un certain temps à Alice pour convaincre Bella que Brita n'allait pas la traquer, que le Major allait la protéger et qu'il n'allait pas être en colère contre elle. Alice n'a pas été certaine que Bella l'avait complètement crue. Ensuite, quand Bella l'avait priée de regarder dans son avenir pour voir si le Major disait la vérité et que Brita n'exercerait pas de représailles. Alice avait cédé.

Elle n'avait pas été préparée pour ce qu'elle avait vu toutefois. Elle avait vu la mort et la destruction, le camp dans le chaos, Peter et Char essayant désespérément de protéger une Bella abattue. Rose étant jetée dans un feu et Emmett après elle. Elle avait crié d'angoisse en voyant son frère et sa sœur mourir. Le bras de Bella autour de ses épaules l'a ramenée à la réalité.

Bella l'avait tenue, sans lui demander de lui dire ce qu'elle avait vu. Bella l'avait aidée de nombreuses fois quand elle avait de mauvaises visions. Elle savait qu'il était inutile de lui poser des questions. Alice avait essayé de retrouver son sang-froid. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire des recherches pour savoir quelle décision avait lancé la chaîne d'événements qui avait conduit à la mort. Elle s'est assise avec Bella et a commencé à suivre les événements jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre la décision.

Le Major allait dans son territoire du Sud seul. Il allait s'occuper de trois nomades. Il allait faire une erreur et être tué. Elle l'avait vu brûler un homme à la peau noire, il était sur le point de tuer un homme blond quand une belle femme rousse l'a attaqué. Il l'a facilement maîtrisée, mais a perdu l'homme. Il a brûlé la femme. Ensuite, il a semblé simplement rester là, le visage angoissé. C'est pendant cet instant de distraction que l'homme blond s'est jeté sur lui. Ils se sont retrouvés tous les deux dans le feu. Sa mort a provoqué le chaos.

Alice a pris une profonde inspiration. Il avait pris sa décision, mais pour l'instant il était occupé, elle avait un peu de temps, mais pas beaucoup. Elle a commencé à chercher des solutions. Elle a essayé de le convaincre de ne pas y aller... Peu importait qui le lui a demandé, il les a ignorés et y est allé, même Bella n'a pas réussi à le convaincre de rester.

Elle a commencé à regarder en envoyant du monde avec lui, tous ceux qu'elle avait convaincus d'y aller avec lui, il les a renvoyés. Alice a grogné de frustration, l'homme était têtu. Bella lui a tapoté l'épaule et Alice s'est tournée vers elle. Elle s'est mordue la lèvre, et si Bella y allait... Ses visons ont disparu. Bella avait réussi à le convaincre de la laisser venir, mais seulement avec Erin et Char. Il a survécu ainsi que Bella.

Alice a regardé son amie... non, sa sœur. Elle ne voulait pas l'envoyer vers le danger. Bien sûr, sa vision lui avait montré qu'elle allait survivre, mais Alice savait que ses visions n'étaient pas une garantie, à tout moment quelqu'un pouvait prendre une décision qui changerait tout. Si elle avait eu plus de temps...

Alice a essayé de se consoler, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix, toutes ses autres visions montraient la mort de Bella avec Rose et Emmett. Bella lui faisait implicitement confiance. Elle était effrayée, mais elle avait vu Bella dire au Major qu'elle allait avec lui. Elle n'a pas parlé à Bella de sa vision, elle lui faisait confiance, mais les visions étaient délicates. Parfois, en avoir connaissance changeaient les décisions, ce qui changeait la vision. Elle ne voulait pas que le Major sache ce qu'elle avait vu. S'il le savait, il ne laisserait pas Bella l'accompagner et tout serait perdu.

Elle était tellement heureuse ici. Elle était enfin libérée de ses visions. Elle les haïssait, elle aurait voulu n'avoir jamais d'autre vision. Elle voulait se reposer, mais elle avait peur d'arrêter de regarder, que si elle ne les regardait plus, elle ne réussirait pas à aider quelqu'un quand elle le devrait.

Elle a entendu la sonnerie de son téléphone portable et s'est demandée si elle devait répondre. Elle a décidé qu'une distraction serait la bienvenue et a répondu.

'' - Tu as fait du bon travail, lutin. Arrête de t'inquiéter. Tu peux te détendre maintenant, tout va bien se passer. '' Un homme a dit.

Alice a été confondue pendant un moment, puis elle s'est souvenue que Char lui avait raconté que Peter avait un don. Elle avait dit que Peter savait des choses et qu'il avait toujours raison. Elle avait dit à quel point cela pouvait être gênant, mais également à quel point elle était fière de lui.

'' - Peter ? '' A murmuré Alice.

'' - Oui, c'est moi. Ils rentrent tous chez nous sain et sauf, donc arrête de te tourmenter et détends-toi. '' Il a dit

Elle a eu l'impression qu'un poids lui était enlevé des épaules et elle a souri. '' - Merci, Peter. '' Elle a dit avec bonheur.

'' - De rien, mon chou. '' A-t-il dit et il a raccroché.

Alice a rangé le téléphone dans sa poche et a décidé de rechercher Rose et de la convaincre d'aller faire les magasins. Elle n'y était pas allée depuis longtemps.

* * *

Bella a commencé à suivre Peter. Cela avait été plus facile qu'elle l'avait pensé. Quand Alice lui avait dit que le Major partait en voyage, sa première réaction avait été le soulagement. Elle ne savait pas comment lui faire face maintenant qu'elle était sa _compagne_. Elle avait encore des doutes à ce sujet. Comment pourrait-elle, elle... l'ordinaire... la fragile... Bella être accouplée au Major ? Ensuite Alice lui avait dit qu'elle devait le convaincre de la laisser aller avec lui. Elle avait voulu discuter avec elle, mais après avoir vu Alice tellement désemparée, elle n'avait pas pu discuter. Elle avait confiance en Alice plus qu'en quiconque.

Elle a entendu un grognement derrière elle et elle s'est arrêtée. Elle savait que cela avait été trop facile. Elle s'est retournée pour regarder le Major, ses yeux étaient noirs et il grondait doucement. Elle a entendu Peter derrière elle poser ses valises sur le sol. Elle a regardé derrière elle et a vu qu'il était sur ses genoux, ses mains devant lui et le cou dénudé.

Elle a été terrifiée... Alice avait dit qu'elle devait partir avec lui. Elle ne lui avait pas donné de raison, mais elle ne l'aurait pas convaincue d'essayer d'aller avec lui si elle devait être tuée. Bella a dégluti et s'est tournée vers le Major.

Elle a redressé les épaules et elle a lentement levé les yeux dans les siens. Elle sentait ses mains trembler mais elle a soutenu son regard.

'' - Je t'ai dit que tu pourrais me défier en privé. Cela fait deux fois aujourd'hui que tu me défies devant les autres. J'ai dû tuer Brita. Souhaites-tu que je tue Peter ? '' Il a grogné.

La bouche de Bella a chuté. Il avait tué Brita ? N'avaient-ils pas été amants ?

'' - Dehors, Peter ! '' Le Major a ordonné.

Peter n'a pas perdu de temps pour obéir.

'' - Tu... tu l'as tuée ? À cause de moi ? '' Bella a bégayé.

Il l'a étudiée pendant un moment avant de répondre. '' - Je l'ai tuée parce qu'elle aurait dit aux autres que tu es ma compagne. Cela t'aurait mise en danger. Elle a également cherché à utiliser le moment que nous avions passé ensemble à son avantage. J'aurais dû la tuer tôt ou tard de toute façon. ''

'' - Mais tu l'as tuée aujourd'hui, à cause de ma colère. Parce que j'ai crié que j'étais ta compagne. '' Bella a dit en baissant la tête et en laissant ses cheveux tomber pour couvrir son visage. Elle a senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

L'instant d'après, elle a senti qu'elle était ramassée en douceur. Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, elle était placée sur ses genoux alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit. Il lui a frotté le dos et l'a serrée contre lui. Elle a enfoui son nez dans son cou. Il avait une odeur des plus apaisantes, cela l'a calmée.

'' - Pour commencer, quand j'ai tué Maria et créé les règles, je voulais être différent. Maria avait été plus que cruelle et la vie sous son règne était horrible. Je voulais changer tout cela. Je ne voulais pas que mes sujets vivent dans la peur. Maria avait transformé un garçon de quinze ans. Il était presque trop jeune pour être transformé et beaucoup de gens ont dit de je devrais le tuer avant que les Volturi ne l'utilisent comme excuse pour nous attaquer. '' Il a cessé de parler et Bella a commencé à se demander s'il allait finir.

'' - Les Volturi ont attaqué ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - Non, je l'ai gardé avec moi en permanence. Je l'ai protégé. Mon erreur a été que je... je l'aimais et je l'ai montré. L'armée du sud l'a enlevé, du moins je l'ai cru. J'ai marché avec mon armée pour le récupérer. Nous avons été victorieux, mais j'ai découvert qu'il m'avait trahi. Il avait conspiré avec le leader du Sud. Ils avaient pensé à m'attirer dans un piège. Ils ont mal évalué ma force. '' Il a été calme après cela. Bella a levé une main tremblante et a touché sa joue. Pendant un moment, il a laissé tomber sa garde et elle a vu l'angoisse sur son visage. Il l'a bientôt recouverte à nouveau.

'' - Ce fut une de mes plus coûteuses batailles. J'ai appris cependant. Je ne peux pas laisser les gens savoir que tu es ma compagne, Isabella. Je ne crois pas que tu me trahiras comme Caleb l'a fait, mais j'ai beaucoup d'ennemis qui aimeraient avoir une arme à utiliser contre moi. Non seulement des ennemis, mais d'autres qui sont tout simplement avides de pouvoir, comme Brita. Si je te permets des libertés que je ne permets pas à d'autres, ils le sauront. S'il te plaît, Isabella, ce serait non seulement toi qui serais en danger, mais tous ceux qui lutteraient pour ou contre moi. '' Il l'a suppliée.

'' - Je suis désolée. '' Elle a chuchoté. Elle ressentait une culpabilité extrême pour la mort de Brita. Elle avait été furieuse contre elle, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle méritait de mourir.

'' - Je suis à blâmer pour la mort de Brita, Isabella. Je savais qu'elle était ambitieuse et j'aurais dû savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle. '' Bella a grimacé quand il l'a dit. Il l'a ignorée et a continué. '' - Ensuite, au lieu de m'occuper du problème quand elle a essayé d'en tirer profit par des indiscrétions, j'ai laissé courir. Si je m'étais occupé de son cas, cela ne serait pas arrivé. Je l'ai tuée Isabella, pas toi. ''

Elle l'a entendu et savait que Brita serait morte de toute façon. Le fait était tout de même que c'était elle qui l'avait fait arriver plus vite.

'' - Tu dois rester ici. Ma mission va être dangereuse. Je ne vais pas en vacances, je vais à la chasse aux nomades. Des doués. Ce serait dangereux pour toi. '' Le Major a continué.

'' - Je dois aller avec toi, Major. '' Bella a dit.

'' - Pourquoi ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Alice m'a dit que je devais aller avec toi. Elle semblait bouleversée... Je lui fais confiance... '' A dit Bella. C'était la vérité, mais cela sonnait faible comme excuses, même à ses oreilles.

Il l'a étudiée en silence. Bella a retenu son souffle. Un coup à la porte a interrompu ce moment de tension. Il l'a soulevée doucement de ses genoux. Bella a été triste de quitter ses bras réconfortants, mais elle a compris.

'' - Entre, Peter. '' Le Major a dit.

Peter est entré, suivi de près par Erin et Char. Tous les deux étaient chargés de bagages.

Bella a été un peu surprise, elle a deviné qu'ils venaient avec eux. Elle n'avait pas entendu le Major demander après eux. Peter l'avait-il fait ? Ou Alice ? Elle a levé les yeux vers le Major, se demandant s'il allait les laisser venir. Son visage n'a rien révélé.

'' - Allons-y, nous avons une longue route à faire.'' A-t-il dit avant de ramasser ses bagages et de marcher vers la porte. Erin l'a suivi de près. Char a attendu Bella.

'' - Je t'ai emballé quelques collations. '' Char a dit avec excitation. '' - J'ai également obtenu une DS et un Ipod pour toi. Juste au cas où tu t'ennuierais. '' Elle s'est ensuite penchée et a murmuré à l'oreille de Bella. '' - En plus, les choix musicaux du Major craignent énormément. '' Bella a ri lorsque le Major a grondé doucement.

Char l'a regardée dans les yeux et a articulé les mots « c'est vrai ». Bella a ri encore plus et a décidé qu'elle était heureuse que Char vienne avec eux. Aussi bien le Major qu'Erin, aucun d'eux n'était de grands causeurs. Char d'autre part, ne se tenait jamais tranquille.

Char a discuté avec elle sur la façon dont elle était heureuse d'aller au Mexique et sur tous les commerces où elles devaient aller. Bella l'écoutait seulement à moitié, elle était trop occupée à penser à tout ce qu'elle avait appris au sujet du Major, l'odeur qu'il avait et comment elle s'était sentie quand il l'avait tenue dans ses bras.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Her Protector '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre neuf**

Bella regardait d'un air découragée le livre qu'elle faisait semblant de lire. Ils étaient ici depuis une semaine. La base du sud était en sous-sol. Char lui avait dit que c'était plus facile dans le sud de rester caché s'ils restaient en dessous du sol.

Ce n'était pas ainsi dans le passé, mais la population humaine avait explosé et trouver des endroits pour rester caché était devenu plus difficile. Heureusement, la technique avait suffisamment progressé pour qu'ils puissent se construire des espaces de vie très agréables. Ils pouvaient à présent cacher leurs yeux, mais le soleil était toujours le révélateur ultime.

Les vampires d'ici étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'elle avait rencontrés dans le camp du Major. Le Major était resté collé à elle comme de la glu le premier jour pour faire savoir à tous qu'elle était sous sa protection. Dès le deuxième jour cependant, il était devenu suffisamment rassuré pour aller chasser les nomades. Il l'avait avertie qu'elle devait rester avec Char et Erin et qu'elle devait afficher la marque qu'il lui avait laissée.

Char se tenait près du mur du fond et parlait de temps en temps à Erin qui grognait occasionnellement, mais elle n'a pas participé à la conversation. Bella a souri un peu, mais elle n'a pas laissé savoir à Char qu'elle ne lisait pas. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment qu'elle lui casse les oreilles.

Le Major était en chasse depuis quatre jours. Il lui manquait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Il lui parlait rarement et quand il le faisait, c'était généralement de façon bourrue et brève. Pourtant, avant leur départ, il lui avait réellement dit quelque chose sur lui et l'avait tenue. Elle s'était sentie bien en étant tenue dans ses bras et elle voulait plus.

Bella s'est réprimandée. Elle avait déjà traversé cela. Elle ne voulait pas avoir une relation avec un autre vampire dominateur. Elle s'est frottée distraitement la poitrine. Cela faisait mal... Elle couvait peut-être quelque chose. Elle devrait peut-être simplement aller au lit... Elle a supposé qu'elle devrait manger. Elle n'avait pas réellement faim cependant.

'' - Char... Peter est ton compagnon, pas vrai ? '' Bella a demandé doucement.

Char s'est arrêtée de parler et s'est tournée vers elle. '' - Oui. '' A-t-elle dit sans développer.

Bella avait espéré qu'elle allait simplement commencer à parler de lui. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'incitation à parler auparavant. Elle voulait connaître les expériences de Char avec son compagnon, mais ne voulait pas lui demander. Si elle demandait, cela révélerait des choses et elle ne savait pas si elle voulait que Char les apprenne. Le Major avait été suffisamment clair, elle ne devait pas apprendre aux gens qu'elle était sa compagne. Elle ne voulait pas que Char soit blessée parce qu'elle était curieuse. Elle a posé sa tête en arrière sur le dossier et a fermé les yeux.

Elle s'est endormie et s'est réveillée beaucoup plus tard. La douleur dans sa poitrine devenait plus forte. Elle a frotté sa poitrine et a commencé à bouger. Les larmes menaçaient de tomber, la douleur était presque insupportable à présent. Elle s'est levée brusquement, faisant sursauter ses gardes vampires.

Elle s'est mordue la lèvre avec indécision alors qu'elle les regardait. Elle devait partir, la douleur l'aiguillonnait. C'était presque comme s'il y avait une corde autour de sa poitrine qui la tirait dans une direction et qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'y répondre.

'' - Je dois... '' A-t-elle gémi et elle s'est dirigée vers la porte.

Erin a bloqué la porte en un instant et Char a mis ses bras autour de Bella dans une étreinte qui était également une entrave. Bella a commencé à se battre et à pleurer pour de bon.

'' - Cela fait tellement mal... S'il te plaît... Char, je dois y aller... '' Bella a crié. Bella a poussé de toutes ses forces, en désespoir de cause. De manière surprenante, elle a senti les bras de Char disparaître autour de sa taille. Elle s'est levée en tremblant et s'est dirigée vers la porte.

'' - Bella, je ne peux pas te laisser partir, ce n'est pas sûr. '' Erin a dit en levant la main.

Bella ne s'est pas arrêtée, la douleur et la traction étaient trop puissantes pour penser rationnellement. Elle a marché directement sur lui, il a essayé de la saisir, mais comme avec Char, il a été repoussé. La main de Bella était sur la poignée de la porte quand elle a senti quelque chose tomber goutte à goutte de son nez. Elle a passé une main en travers et a trouvé du sang sur sa main.

'' - Bella, tu saignes. Si tu vas là-bas, ce sera du suicide. S'il te plaît, Bella. '' Char a crié.

La tête de Bella s'est mise à pulser au même rythme que sa poitrine, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle a tourné la poignée de la porte, mais n'a pas fait plus de trois pas avant que sa vision s'obscurcisse, puis elle est tombée sur le sol.

Bella a entendu crier Char à Erin de trouver le Major avant de perdre conscience.

* * *

Jasper s'est frotté la poitrine distraitement. La douleur devenait plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de son Isabella. Il voulait revenir en arrière et la tenir à nouveau. Ce n'était pas seulement la traction d'accouplement, elle lui manquait. Ses émotions, ses insécurités, son amour profond, sa colère, sa luxure, tout lui manquait. La façon dont ses émotions sautaient de l'une à l'autre tellement vite qu'il pouvait à peine les saisir. Sa présence tranquille lui manquait, ses yeux posés sur son dos, sa douce respiration quand elle lisait. La façon dont elle se léchait les lèvres quand elle était arrivée à un point essentiel dans son livre. La façon dont elle mangeait lentement, en savourant chaque bouchée avec un soupir de plaisir. La façon dont elle mettait ses cheveux derrière son oreille quand elle était nerveuse. Comment elle se mordait les lèvres quand elle réfléchissait à quelque chose.

Jasper a secoué la tête, essayant de chasser ses pensées. Il avait besoin de capturer ces nomades afin qu'il puisse être avec elle. Il les avait presque pris un certain nombre de fois, seulement pour les voir lui glisser entre les doigts à la dernière seconde.

L'homme à la peau sombre l'avait approché le second jour. Il avait voulu se rendre. Jasper l'avait étudié et avait décidé que l'homme n'était pas digne de confiance. Il avait obtenu les informations qu'il pouvait et l'avait brûlé.

Il savait à présent que le blond était un traqueur, presque aussi bon que Demetri. La femme rousse avait le don de l'évasion. Elle était la raison pour laquelle il avait été incapable de les attraper. Ils se dirigeaient vers le nord à présent, il était de plus en plus loin de son Isabella.

Jusqu'où serait-il en mesure d'avancer ? Il pouvait supporter la douleur plus que la plupart des vampires, mais cela devenait presque trop lourd à porter. Jasper a grogné bruyamment alors qu'il tombait à genoux. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Il ne serait pas en mesure de se battre efficacement s'il le faisait, mais il doutait qu'il puisse même se forcer à aller plus loin.

'' - Ce n'est pas terminé ! '' Il a crié, sachant que le couple était à portée de voix.

'' - Tu as raison, Major. Nous savons à présent que tu as une faiblesse. Qui est-ce ? Ce doit être une liaison d'accouplement puissante pour t'arrêter en pleine chasse. '' L'homme est apparu dans le lointain.

Jasper a grogné à nouveau. Il menaçait sa compagne, il voulait désespérément lui arracher la tête, mais il ne pouvait plus aller de l'avant. Il a été distrait par la douleur, mais son don était toujours très actif. Il a senti l'homme pratiquement saliver à l'idée de le vaincre. Il était arrogant. Il a cherché la femme. Il a senti ses émotions, elle était confiante, sûre de son compagnon.

Jasper a baissé la tête pour donner l'apparence de la défaite et a écouté attentivement. Il a entendu l'homme se déplacer encore plus loin. Il ne pouvait pas entendre la femme, mais il savait qu'elle était proche. Il a senti des picotements à l'arrière de son cou et, en un éclair, il a été sur ses pieds et avait plongé ses dents dans le cou de la rouquine.

L'homme a rugi quand il a arraché la tête de son corps. Il a poussé le corps à l'écart et a regardé l'homme furieux. Comme il l'avait soupçonné, ils étaient compagnons. Il avait l'air déchiré. Son instinct de conservation l'a emporté et il a commencé à se détourner. Le lien entre eux ne devait pas être très fort.

Jasper a balancé un peu la tête pour le narguer. L'homme s'est retourné et a plissé les yeux. Jasper a senti sa rage pour avoir été battu. Il s'est préparé à son attaque, mais il l'a surpris en se retournant pour fuir. Ce n'était pas bon. S'il découvrait qu'Isabella était sa compagne, il la trouverait.

Il a fait un pas pour suivre l'homme, mais la souffrance était trop puissante. Il a ramassé le corps de la rouquine et a commencé à courir pour retourner au camp de Miguel. Il lui a fallu vingt-quatre heures entières pour revenir. La douleur diminuait plus il se rapprochait d'Isabella. Il a été extrêmement reconnaissant qu'elle soit humaine et qu'elle ne sente pas la traction.

Miguel l'a rencontré à la minute où il est entré dans le camp. '' - Je vois que tu as réussi. '' A-t-il dit avec un grand sourire.

'' - Seulement partiellement, le vampire à la peau sombre a été brûlé, comme tu peux le voir, j'ai capturé la femme. Le blond a pris la fuite. C'est un traqueur. Donne l'ordre à tes vampires de le tuer à vue. Il n'est pas un combattant puissant, mais il est très rusé. '' Jasper a dit en jetant le corps aux pieds de Miguel. Il a gardé la tête de la femme. Il avait prévu de la garder. Espérons que cela attirerait l'homme.

Il n'a pas perdu de temps et s'est dirigé vers la chambre d'Isabella. La douleur avait disparu, mais il avait désespérément besoin de la voir. Quand il est arrivé devant sa chambre, il a vu Char debout devant la porte, apparemment attendant son arrivée. Elle était très nerveuse au sujet de quelque chose. Jasper s'est arrêté et a attendu qu'elle parle. Il savait qu'il projetait son agacement, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il voulait voir Isabella.

'' - Bella a eu une crise pendant que tu étais parti. Elle a semblé devenir de plus en plus déprimée à mesure que ton absence augmentait. Puis elle a commencé à se frotter la poitrine et a donné l'impression de souffrir. Hier, elle... elle a commencé à pleurer puis à crier. Elle a dit qu'elle devait partir, mais elle n'a pas dit où. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, mais d'une certaine façon, elle s'est débarrassée de moi. Elle ne m'a pas réellement touchée, mais c'était comme si quelque chose m'avait tout simplement repoussée loin d'elle. Elle est allée vers la porte et Erin a essayé de l'arrêter. La même chose lui est arrivée. Son nez a commencé à saigner et je l'ai suppliée de s'arrêter. Elle a donné l'impression qu'elle allait le faire, mais ensuite, une expression douloureuse est apparue sur son visage et elle est sortie par la porte. Aussitôt après, elle s'est évanouie. '' Char lui a dit.

Jasper a commencé à grogner. '' - J'ai demandé à Erin de te trouver. '' Char a poursuivi.

'' - S'est-elle réveillée ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Elle s'est brièvement réveillée ce matin, elle a dit qu'elle se sentait un peu mieux et a même mangé. Elle dort en ce moment. La couleur est revenue à son visage et je pense que la douleur a essentiellement disparu. '' Char lui a dit. Il ne savait pas avec certitude si Char savait que Bella était sa compagne. Peter aurait pu le lui dire, mais il espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Même si Char était une incorrigible bavarde, elle ne le trahirait jamais, toutefois ce nomade savait qu'il avait une compagne. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner l'occasion d'apprendre quoi que ce soit sur Isabella ni l'occasion de l'atteindre.

'' - Va chercher Erin et ramène-le ici. Je vais m'occuper d'Isabella. '' Jasper lui a dit. Il s'est avancé vers la porte sans chercher à voir si son ordre a été suivi. Il savait qu'elle lui obéirait. Il a ouvert la porte et a ressenti un soulagement intense en la voyant. Il a rangé la tête dans le bureau. Il ne voulait pas la laisser sans surveillance, mais ne pensait pas qu'Isabella aimerait la voir. Il s'est retourné pour la regarder à nouveau.

Ses cheveux étaient en éventail sur l'oreiller. Sa main cassée à côté d'elle tandis que l'autre reposait sur l'oreiller. Avait-elle toujours été aussi belle ? Il a marché doucement vers le lit et l'a regardée de plus près. Elle a souri doucement. Il a senti ses lèvres se crisper dans un sourire en réponse.

Il s'est dirigé vers la porte et a appelé un garde. '' - Je veux que de l'alimentation humaine soit apporté dans la chambre. Fais également savoir à Miguel que je vais avoir besoin de trois femmes vampires de confiance pour m'aider à protéger l'humaine. '' A-t-il dit avec brusquerie. Il a fermé la porte alors que le garde partait s'acquitter de ses missions. Isabella était éveillée et irritée.

* * *

La douleur s'était finalement allégée et Bella s'était endormie. Elle avait rêvé du Major. Elle l'a vu courir vers le camp. Il tenait un corps sur une épaule et une tête dans une main. Bella savait qu'elle aurait dû trouver cela horrible, mais cela n'a pas été le cas. Dans son rêve, Bella attendait simplement que son héros revienne à elle. Elle l'a vu entrer dans l'enceinte et aboyer des ordres. Elle a trouvé cela attendrissant dans son rêve. Elle l'a vu marcher lentement vers son lit avec un regard doux sur le visage. Elle pouvait presque le sentir. Elle s'est sentie sourire.

Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller, mais elle s'est sentie entraînée vers la conscience quand elle a entendu un bruit à la porte. Elle a entendu le Major dire à quelqu'un qu'il voulait des gardiennes et l'appelant l' _humaine_. Elle a ouvert les yeux, à présent très irritée.

Pourquoi avait-il besoin de vampires féminins ? À présent elle n'était plus Isabella mais l' _humaine_ ? Et dire qu'elle voulait le revoir. Elle était simplement une imbécile qui tombait amoureuse des pires vampires qu'elle pouvait trouver.

Elle s'est redressée dans le lit et a croisé les bras sur sa poitrine avant de se détourner de lui. Elle ne voulait pas regarder son visage et ressentir cette étincelle pour lui consciemment. Elle avait besoin d'être forte. Elle a senti sa main sur sa joue alors qu'il déplaçait quelques cheveux de son visage. Elle s'est éloignée de lui avec colère. Il a retiré sa main et a approché une chaise à côté de son lit.

Il s'est assis et l'a étudiée. Finalement, Bella n'a pas pu en supporter plus et s'est tournée vers lui. Exactement comme elle l'avait pensé, l'étincelle l'a traversée, l'affaiblissant. Elle a poussé une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avec nervosité et elle l'a vu sourire. Son sourire a fait disparaître la lutte en elle. _Elle était destinée à rester une mauviette,_ a-t-elle pensé avec dégoût.

'' - Isabella, je dois savoir ce qui est arrivé. '' A-t-il dit calmement.

Bella s'est mordue la lèvre et s'est détournée de lui. Qu'avait-elle envie de lui dire ? Devait-elle lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué ? Non, il savait déjà comment elle se sentait, pas besoin de le lui confirmer, affaiblissant encore davantage sa position. Elle savait à présent qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester loin de lui. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle était prête à devenir un vampire et à être sa compagne. Elle devait lui parler de la douleur cependant. Elle ne voulait plus jamais la ressentir à nouveau et elle soupçonnait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux des compagnons.

'' - Ma poitrine a commencé à me faire du mal... C'était comme si une corde était autour de ma poitrine, elle me serrait et me tirait en même temps. Finalement, quand c'est devenu trop insupportable et que je n'ai plus pu résister, j'ai cédé à la traction. '' Elle lui a dit.

'' - Te souviens-tu comment tu as poussé Char et Erin à l'écart ? '' Il a demandé.

Les yeux de Bella se sont écarquillés. Elle avait repoussé Char et Erin ? C'était impossible ! Elle a secoué la tête en silence.

'' - N'as-tu jamais montré le moindre signe que tu avais un don ? '' L'a-t-il interrogée.

Elle a niché de nouveau une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. '' - Edward n'a jamais pu lire mon esprit et quand nous étions à Volterra, Aro n'a pas pu me lire non plus. Ils ont dit quelque chose sur moi, disant que j'étais un bouclier mental. Ce qui ne m'aurait pas permis d'être en mesure de repousser des vampires. '' Bella lui a dit.

Le Major a semblé être perdu dans ses pensées. '' - Ce serait possible si ton bouclier était physique aussi bien que mental. N'avais-tu jamais fait quelque chose comme cela auparavant ? '' A-t-il finalement demandé.

'' - Non. '' A murmuré Bella. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait à ce sujet. D'une part, cela la faisait se sentir moins vulnérable, d'autre part, elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'elle avait fait et n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le faire à nouveau.

'' - J'ai toujours été capable de lire tes émotions, Isabella, as-tu essayé de te protéger de moi ? '' Le Major a demandé.

'' - Je ne sais pas comment je me protège. Carlisle m'a dit que c'était instinctif. Je n'ai jamais essayé de me protéger d'Aro ou d'Edward, je l'ai seulement fait. '' Elle a répondu.

Le Major a hoché la tête. '' - La douleur que tu as ressentie était la traction d'accouplement. Les compagnons la ressentent à des degrés variables, tout dépend de la puissance de leur lien. Je suis désolé, Isabella, j'ai pensé que, parce que tu étais humaine, tu ne la ressentirais pas. ''

'' - Est-ce que Char la sent ? '' A-t-elle demandé. La femme ne semblait pas souffrir, mais elle parlait plus que la normale cependant.

'' - Oui, plus Char parle, plus elle dissimule sa douleur. Si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, elle est plus calme autour de Peter. '' A-t-il dit en souriant légèrement.

Bella n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point il était souriant aujourd'hui. Elle a froncé les sourcils en pensant à Char souffrante. '' - Pouvons-nous la laisser retourner à Peter ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - Elle devrait rester. Je n'ai pas capturé tous les nomades. Le traqueur blond s'est enfui. Il a compris que j'avais une compagne ici, mais il ne sait pas qui elle est. Il pourrait soupçonner que c'est Char. '' A-t-il dit en fronçant les sourcils.

La bouche de Bella a chuté. Il voulait utiliser Char comme appât ? Une seconde... Est-ce à cela que ces femmes vampires allaient servir ?

'' - Je ne veux pas que Char soit en danger à cause de moi. '' Bella a murmuré.

Le Major l'a étudiée avant de répondre. '' - Je vais permettre à Char de décider si elle veut partir ou rester. ''

Bella a soufflé de frustration. Char allait évidemment choisir de rester.

'' - Isabella, les choses ont changé. Je ne peux plus te laisser partir à présent. J'aurais pu gérer la douleur de la séparation, mais je ne savais pas que tu la ressentais. Je ne vais pas te forcer à faire ce que tu ne veux pas. Ne te sens pas obligée à présent, à cause de la traction d'accouplement, de devenir un vampire et ma compagne. Je vais m'assurer de ton confort, quelle que soit ta décision. '' Il lui a dit.

Elle l'a regardé fixement. Que disait-il ? Qu'il se tiendrait dans les coulisses alors qu'elle vivrait sa vie, épouserait peut-être un humain et aurait des enfants ? Qu'il resterait assez près pour qu'elle ne ressente pas d'inconfort, mais qu'il ne la dérangerait pas ? Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il était noble à ce point. Elle savait que cela la tuerait de le voir avec une autre femme, même si elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir de lui.

'' - Alors, ces trois femmes vont être des leurres ? '' Elle a demandé.

Il a hoché la tête.

'' - Vas-tu agir... être sentimental avec elles ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - Isabella, à présent que je t'ai trouvée, je suis incapable d'être intime avec une autre. '' Il lui a assuré.

'' - Je ressens la même chose. '' Elle a chuchoté. '' - Cela ne change rien cependant. Nous sommes coincés ensemble, mais cela ne signifie pas que nous devons être... être... '' Elle ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne savait pas réellement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle savait seulement qu'elle n'était pas prête à être sa compagne. Elle n'aimait pas y être contrainte. Le destin avait semblé décréter qu'elle était à lui, mais Bella voulait que ce soit elle qui décide. Elle méritait cela et il le savait également.

On a frappé à la porte et le Major leur a dit d'entrer. Une femme est arrivée en portant un plateau de nourriture. L'estomac de Bella a gargouillé. Le Major a pris le plateau et le lui a apporté. Il 'a installé et s'est dirigé vers le bureau.

'' - Quel est ton nom ? '' '' Il a demandé à la femme qui avait apporté le plateau. Bella savait qu'elle était irrationnelle, mais elle ressentait un peu de jalousie. La femme le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement. Il était clair que la femme était en admiration devant lui.

'' - Marie. '' La femme a dit.

Le Major a hoché la tête. '' - Et les autres femmes ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Ruth et Helena. '' Elle a répondu.

'' - Je veux que vous soyez toutes les trois dans la salle avec nous à tout instant. Ne vous méprenez pas, l'humaine est sous ma protection et vous ne devez pas la toucher ni la déranger. '' A-t-il dit d'un ton menaçant. La femme a hoché la tête et est allée chercher les deux autres.

Le Major l'a regardée et, pendant un moment, Bella a été subjuguée par son regard. Elle a rompu le contact et a regardé son plateau. Elle a été un peu déçue qu'il n'y ait pas de vase avec une marguerite. Elle a haussé les épaules en écartant cette pensée et elle a commencé à manger.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Her Protector '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix**

Jasper regardait l'écran de l'ordinateur le dos tendu et sa colère en hausse. Il n'était pas réellement en train de lire, il évitait d'interagir avec les femmes dans la pièce. Il s'était de lui-même tenu à l'écart des gens pendant tellement longtemps qu'il avait oublié à quel point leurs émotions pouvaient l'ennuyer.

'' - Major, aimerais-tu que je te fasse _quelque chose ?_ '' Helena a demandé. Elle a insisté sur le _quelque chose_ et son désir s'est pratiquement déversé d'elle. Jasper a été heureux qu'il lui tourne le dos autrement elle l'aurait vu lever les yeux au ciel. Il a à peine pu retenir un grognement quand il a senti l'agacement d'Isabella.

C'était la pire idée qu'il n'avait jamais eue. S'il ne pensait pas bientôt à quelque chose, il allait les tuer toutes les trois, s'aliénant davantage Isabella. Elles alternaient entre le désir pour lui et les intrigues. Il savait que les femmes vampires le désiraient parce qu'il était fort, mais ne se souciaient pas de lui. Parfois, il les utilisait, mais les choses étaient différentes et il n'aimait pas la façon dont elles faisaient se sentir Isabella.

Il s'est retourné lentement et a regardé la femme. Elle a semblé prendre cela comme le signe qu'il était intéressé. Elle s'est dirigée vers lui... en se déhanchant davantage. Il a presque ri à sa tentative pour être séduisante, à la place, il a grogné, essayant de la mettre en garde. Cela a semblé l'encourager, il était juste sur le point de lui dire de faire marche arrière quand Isabella s'est brusquement levée et est venue se mettre entre eux. Elle a saisi son visage et l'a embrassé durement.

Ce n'était pas passionné, le baiser était bref et possessif. En dépit de cela, Jasper a senti la douceur de ses lèvres, a senti la douceur de son haleine et a ressenti le désir qu'elle essayait de combattre. Il a commencé à mettre ses bras autour d'elle pour approfondir le baiser quand une des femmes a grogné. Il s'est brusquement souvenu où ils étaient et le danger dans lequel se trouvait sa compagne. Il l'a mise derrière lui et s'est levé pour faire face aux femmes.

Laquelle avait grogné, il n'en était pas certain, mais Helena était la plus furieuse. Il savait que ses yeux étaient noirs et il a projeté la peur sur les femmes. Il voulait les intimider, pas les combattre. Isabella se sentirait mal si ses actions avaient pour résultat la mort de l'une d'elles. Le problème était qu'elle avait vendu la mèche. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était sa compagne. Ce qui pourrait arriver aux oreilles de James. Il ne pouvait plus rester assis à attendre plus longtemps.

Il a regardé Helena... elle était de la même taille qu'Isabella. S'il lui mettait une perruque, à distance elles auraient la même apparence. Il s'est levé et a carré ses épaules. Les femmes, qui étaient blotties ensemble de terreur, se sont lentement écartées les unes des autres. Elles ne le regardaient toujours pas dans les yeux.

Devait-il leur demander d'essayer de ne dire à personne ce qu'elles avaient appris ? Jasper a décidé que maintenant, elles avaient découvert le pot aux roses. À présent qu'elle avait amorcé l'intimité physique, il n'était pas sur le point de lui dire de ne pas le refaire. Il n'avait pas voulu que ses sujets apprennent qu'elle était sa compagne avant qu'elle ne soit modifiée, mais il a conclu qu'il était impossible de garder le secret.

Il allait devoir être sur ses gardes à tout moment.

''- Ruth, va chercher une perruque qui corresponde à la chevelure d'Isabella. Elle n'a pas besoin de correspondre exactement, mais de s'en rapprocher autant que tu le pourras. '' Jasper ordonné.

Ruth a quitté la salle avec empressement pour exécuter ses ordres.

'' - Mary, va trouver Char et Erin et dis leur de venir ici. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Pour finir, il s'est tourné vers Helena. '' - Tu vas aller te changer et mettre une robe. Nous allons tendre un piège. '' Il lui a dit. Elle a fusillé du regard Isabella avant de quitter la pièce. Il a regardé attentivement Helena en se demandant s'il allait devoir la tuer.

Il a senti la peur et l'anxiété d'Isabella. Il a pris une inspiration et l'a laissée ressortir avant de se tourner pour lui parler. Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux et Jasper a senti ses remords.

'' - Je suis désolée, elle était... J'étais tellement fatiguée de cela... Je voulais seulement... '' Elle a bégayé.

Jasper a souri et l'a attirée près de lui. Il s'est penché et l'a embrassée doucement. Ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure des idées, il s'est senti se perdre en elle alors que sa langue effleurait ses lèvres. Elle les a écartées avidement pour lui. Le tendre baiser qu'il avait amorcé pour lui montrer son amour s'est rapidement transformé en quelque chose de plus passionné. Il l'a entendue gémir et le bruit est allé directement à son aine, mais l'a réveillé du charme sous lequel il se trouvait. Il s'est éloigné d'elle avec un gémissement.

Il a gardé ses bras autour de sa taille et a baissé son front pour le poser sur le sien alors qu'il tentait de retrouver son contrôle. Elle respirait lourdement et il l'a sentie lutter également.

''- Je comprends, Isabella. Quand Edward a essayé de t'embrasser, je l'ai mordu, au moins tu as jalonné ta revendication avec un baiser. '' Il lui a dit avec un léger sourire.

Elle a laissé échapper un rire haletant. '' - J'ai été heureuse que tu l'aies fait. Il utilisait son pouvoir pour me contrôler... Cela a été agréable de le voir ressentir de l'impuissance. '' A-t-elle dit doucement.

Il savait qu'elle se sentait coupable de cela. Lorsque... si elle devenait un vampire, elle serait plus puissante qu'Edward, il en était certain. Il aimerait la voir lui faire ressentir de quelle façon elle s'était sentie. Il a rangé cette pensée dans son esprit.

'' - Isabella, les choses ont changé. Il sera difficile à présent de garder secret le fait que tu es ma compagne. Si tu préfères cela nous allons le faire, mais si tu veux que cela sorte, nous devrons être très prudent. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Elle a semblé réfléchir pendant un long moment avant de répondre. '' - Je ne veux pas être un secret. Je ne veux pas que les femmes se jettent sur toi, mais je ne suis pas prête à être un vampire. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ressens au sujet de la chose compagnon non plus et si je suis un vampire, il me sera impossible de te résister... ''

Jasper s'est raidi et s'est détaché. Il avait cru que leurs baisers étaient le signe que les choses avançaient, que peut-être elle se souciait de lui. C'était simplement la traction d'accouplement, quand on lui laissait la chance de réfléchir à cela, elle ne voulait pas de lui. Jasper lui a tourné le dos. Cela faisait mal et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit. Il a senti ses remords mais elle n'a rien dit.

Heureusement, les femmes ont commencé à revenir. Mary et Char tout d'abord avec Erin. Puis Helena est arrivée en portant une robe bleue, ses émotions étaient à présent sous contrôle et elle semblait prête à suivre les ordres. Il n'a senti aucune tromperie en elle. Pour finir, Ruth est arrivée, elle avait trouvé une très bonne perruque. Helena l'a mise sur elle... Elle était loin d'être aussi belle qu'Isabella, mais à distance, elle pourrait le tromper.

Il a sorti la tête de Victoria du bureau et a ignoré le soupir d'Isabella. Il a donné des ordres à Char pour protéger Isabella et a pris Helena avec lui pour aller trouver Miguel. Il ne voulait pas apporter beaucoup de personnes avec lui. Il voulait inciter James à les attaquer tous les deux, lui ou Helena, et il ne le ferait pas s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Il a récupéré le corps qu'avait Miguel et a donné quelques ordres à Helena avant de partir pour aller allumer un feu.

* * *

Bella a touché ses lèvres. Quand il l'avait embrassée, elle s'était perdue. Elle aurait fait tout ce qu'il lui aurait demandé à cet instant et cela l'effrayait. Bien sûr, Edward lui avait donné des ordres, mais il y avait toujours une petite part d'elle qu'elle lui avait cachée. Avec le Major, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien retenir. Elle se sentait nue devant lui, chaque partie d'elle exposée pour son inspection.

Elle n'avait pas peur qu'il la rejette, elle savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Elle n'avait pas peur de ne pas être assez bonne pour lui, bien sûr, elle doutait qu'elle puisse être aussi forte et impitoyable qu'il l'était, mais elle savait sans nul doute qu'elle était importante pour lui. Il la protégeait, se souciait d'elle, se sacrifiait pour elle. Non, elle avait peur de se perdre. Le Major avait vu qui elle était réellement, il l'avait fait ressortir. Tous les masques qu'elle avait utilisés pour se cacher lui avaient été arrachés par lui. Il avait fait ressortir sa véritable personnalité, quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir être.

Elle savait avec certitude que si elle l'acceptait et devenait un vampire, elle serait quelque chose de différent que ce qu'elle avait été. Qui elle était réellement, elle ne le savait pas. Elle n'avait pas peur de ce qu'elle deviendrait, elle avait peur du changement.

Elle avait su que si Edward l'avait transformée, elle toujours été la Bella Swan timide, compatissante et inquiète. Avec le Major, elle lui avait hurlé dessus et sur un autre vampire, l'avait embrassé pour le revendiquer comme lui appartenant, avait ressenti de la satisfaction devant la douleur d'Edward. Elle était en train de changer et elle ne voulait pas changer. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait être cette nouvelle femme, Isabella.

Char a posé une main sur son épaule Elle ne parlait pas ce qui était un peu étrange, mais Bella ne s'y est pas attardée. Char a regardé les deux autres femmes dans la pièce. '' - Ruth, Mary, j'ai besoin que vous alliez chercher à Bella un peu de nourriture. '' Char leur a dit.

Elles lui ont obéi sans réfléchir. Char s'est tournée vers Bella et l'a regardée avec gravité. '' - Bella, nous avons besoin d'aller retrouver le Major. Peter m'a dit avant que nous partions que lorsqu'il partirait mettre en place son piège, je devrais te mener à lui. ''

La bouche de Bella s'est ouverte de stupéfaction. '' - Le Major va te tuer pour cela, Char. ''

Char n'avait pas l'air inquiète, elle a réellement souri. '' - Nous ne disposons pas de beaucoup de temps. Bella, Peter ne se trompe jamais. S'il dit que c'est là que tu as besoin de te trouver, alors c'est là que je vais t'emmener. ''

Bella s'est mordue la lèvre. '' - Est-il en danger ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - Peter n'a pas de prémonitions détaillées, il sait seulement des choses. S'il dit que tu dois être là, alors tu vas le faire, il n'a pas dit pourquoi, mais je suppose que le Major aura besoin de toi. '' Char a répondu.

Bella s'est souvenue de son visage. Il croyait qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, mais elle l'avait fait. Il avait eu l'air de souffrir tellement...

'' - Allons-y. '' A-t-elle dit sans autre pensée. Elle ne voulait pas laisser les choses comme cela, elle aurait voulu avoir pu s'expliquer mieux, lui faire comprendre. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'il puisse être en danger en pensant qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui.

Char a souri et s'est penchée pour que Bella puisse monter sur son dos. Elles sont sorties de la pièce. Erin n'était pas devant la porte et Char a réussi à éviter tout le monde alors qu'elle faisait le trajet pour sortir de l'enceinte.

* * *

Jasper a allumé le feu et s'est reculé en regardant les flammes. Il a senti la main d'Helena sur son dos et a grogné doucement. Elle a retiré sa main, mais l'a laissée glisser sur son dos comme si elle se laisser aller.

'' - Tu ne dois pas l'accepter comme compagne. Elle est faible et elle ne t'aime pas. Elle est humaine, tu pourrais la tuer et prendre qui tu voudrais. Tu pourrais avoir une compagne forte qui serait une partenaire au lieu d'avoir quelqu'un que tu devras protéger en permanence. '' A-t-elle dit doucement, d'une voix séduisante.

Ouaip, Helena allait mourir. Jasper ne voulait pas d'une partenaire différente. Quelque part le long de la ligne, il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle n'était pas faible. Elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux quand Peter avait été incapable de se relever du sol. Il n'avait jamais rencontré un autre être qui avait été en mesure de le faire. Elle avait supporté les mauvais traitements d'Edward dans l'espoir de sauver sa famille. Elle vivait dans le monde des vampires en tant qu'être humain, les aimant et les acceptant. Non, elle n'était pas faible.

Il a senti des émotions dans le lointain, de la peur, de l'arrogance, du chagrin. James était proche. Il a soulevé le corps de Victoria sur le sol et s'est déplacé vers le feu. Il a laissé un peu de distance entre Helena et lui.

Quand il a senti que James était suffisamment proche, il a jeté le corps de Victoria dans le feu. Il a entendu le rugissement de James et l'a entendu courir vers eux. Il s'est rapidement tourné. Exactement comme il l'avait pensé, James s'était dirigé vers Helena. L'homme était un lâche. Jasper a rapidement saisi l'homme et l'a décapité. Helena l'a regardé les yeux écarquillés.

Jasper l'a ignorée et a commencé par jeter la tête de James dans le feu. Il a bientôt terminé de brûler entièrement James et Victoria et il est resté là pour regarder les flammes. Il ignorait toujours Helena, il sentait sa peur et sa colère, mais il était toujours perdu dans les dernières émotions de James et Victoria et sa douleur suite au refus d'Isabella. La douleur était trop puissante et il est tombé à genoux... Il connaissait le danger de montrer de la faiblesse, mais il était tellement fatigué. Fatigué des responsabilités, fatigué de la brutalité, fatigué de la solitude. Il n'a pas été surpris quand il a senti Helena commencer à calculer. Il se doutait qu'elle tenterait sa chance en l'attaquant, cependant, il sentait sa peur.

'' - J'étais donc un appât ? '' A-t-elle demandé, de la colère dans la voix.

'' - Bien sûr. '' A murmuré Jasper.

Il l'a sentie se déplacer vers lui et il était prêt à s'occuper d'elle, quand, avant qu'il ne le fasse, il a senti approcher Isabella. Cela l'a distrait et il a levé la tête pour la voir approcher à toute vitesse sur le dos de Char. Ses yeux ont été attirés par les siens. Il avait l'impression de se perdre dans ses magnifiques yeux bruns.

Il a entendu un cri venir d'Isabella et un grognement d'Helena. Il s'est retourné pour voir Helena semblant rebondir loin de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé, mais il a rapidement pris l'avantage de cela et a saisi Helena pour la jeter dans le feu toujours ardent.

Il s'est retourné vers Char et Isabella, sa colère flambant en lui. Comment Char avait pu mettre Isabella en danger comme cela ? Il a grogné bruyamment et les a laissées sentir sa fureur. Char est immédiatement tombée à genoux sur le sol. Isabella toutefois, lentement et avec prudence, s'est dirigée vers lui.

Il a senti sa peur, mais elle est tout de même venue vers lui. Elle aurait pu être tuée. Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Comment allait-il pouvoir la convaincre de ne pas faire quelque chose comme cela dans le futur ? Elle était à présent directement devant lui et elle a levé la main pour la poser sur sa joue doucement.

'' - S'il te plaît, Jasper, je devais venir. Je t'aime. '' Elle a chuchoté.

Jasper a fermé les yeux. Elle l'avait appelé Jasper. Cela faisait depuis combien de temps que quelqu'un l'avait appelé Jasper ? Elle l'aimait. Il a senti son amour et l'a laissée sentir le sien avant de réclamer ses lèvres avec les siennes.

* * *

Bella la tenait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait fallu un peu de temps à Char pour trouver la piste du Major, mais quand elle l'a trouvée, elle est partie à toute vitesse. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Le Major pouvait prendre soin de lui. Il allait être tellement furieux.

Bella l'a senti avant de le voir. La douleur qu'il ressentait était atroce. Elle lui avait fait cela ? Finalement, elle l'a vu. Il s'est tourné vers elle. Elle a capturé ses yeux en un instant, ils n'étaient pas durs comme ils l'étaient généralement, en eux, elle a lu la souffrance et l'amour. À cet instant, elle a su qu'elle menait une bataille perdue d'avance et qu'elle l'aimait. Toutes les excuses qu'elle s'était donné à elle-même avaient été inutiles.

Alors qu'elle découvrait cela, elle a vu Helena se précipiter dans son dos avec l'intention de le pousser dans le feu. La peur et la colère de Bella l'ont submergée et elle a crié. Cette fois, elle a été très consciente de ce qui se passait quand elle a senti quelque chose sortir d'elle pour aller entourer le Major. Elle pouvait voir la faible lueur irradiant de son bouclier. Elle a vu Helena qui semblait rebondir sur lui. Le Major est sorti de sa transe et en une seconde il l'a jetée dans le feu.

Elle aurait dû être consternée, mais elle ne l'a pas été. Elle a été soulagée, heureuse qu'il soit en sécurité. Il s'est tourné vers elles et a vu que ses yeux étaient noirs. Elle a senti sa colère, plus puissante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais sentie. Elle a vu Char du coin de l'œil se laisser tomber sur le sol. Elle s'est levée et s'est dirigée vers lui.

Elle tremblait comme une feuille, mais elle était déterminée, elle devait le toucher. Elle devait lui dire. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser passer une minute de plus à souffrir. Elle s'est finalement tenue en face de lui et a levé une main tremblante pour la poser sur sa joue.

'' - S'il te plaît, Jasper, je devais venir. Je t'aime. '' Elle a murmuré. Il était le Major et il était Jasper, mais ils étaient à elle. Son homme au grand cœur et son guerrier impitoyable. Il a fermé les yeux et elle a senti son amour répondre au sien. Elle a senti ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle s'est demandée pourquoi elle avait combattu aussi longtemps.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Her Protector '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre onze**

Bella tenait la main de Jasper alors qu'ils retournaient au camp de Miguel. Char avait couru devant eux, leur donnant subtilement un peu de temps seuls. Si elle avait bien cerné Char, celle-ci devait supposer qu'ils étaient nus à présent. Elle a souri à cette pensée et lui a jeté un coup d'œil. Elle aimerait le voir nu.

Elle l'a entendu grogner et il a croisé son regard. Bella a rougi violemment. Qu'il soit un empathe avait quelques inconvénients. Il s'est penché et l'a embrassée, un frisson a traversé sa colonne vertébrale. Cela avait également quelques avantages.

Il a rompu le baiser et a poussé quelques cheveux derrière son oreille. '' - Tu es si belle. '' Il lui a chuchoté.

Elle voulait lui dire qu'il était plus beau, mais ne pouvait pas trouver sa voix. Le regard qu'il donnait la laissait muette. Il a souri et s'est reculé. Il a pris sa main et l'a mise dans le creux de son bras, la rapprochant de lui. Ils ont commencé à marcher à nouveau.

Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer quand ils seraient rentrés ? Comment allaient-ils réagir autour des autres vampires ? Allaient-ils devoir se cacher à nouveau ? Elle espérait que non, elle ne voulait pas être obligée de se retenir d'être proche de lui, de s'empêcher de le toucher.

Être proche de lui l'apaisait. Elle savait qu'elle avait été irrationnelle ses derniers temps. Sautant d'une émotion à l'autre. Elle avait peur la plupart du temps. À présent, alors qu'il la tenait de façon protectrice à ses côtés, elle comprenait pourquoi. Qu'elle le sache ou pas, elle avait besoin de le toucher, besoin qu'il soit auprès d'elle, besoin qu'il la calme.

Maintenant qu'il était proche d'elle et après s'être déclarés leur amour, son esprit était clair. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne savait pas cependant, ce que lui voulait.

'' - Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? Comment suis-je censée agir ? '' Elle lui a demandé doucement.

Il s'est arrêté de marcher et s'est tourné vers elle. Il l'a tirée vers lui et l'a tenue étroitement. Elle a senti son souffle dans ses cheveux et il a fermé les yeux au plaisir que sa proximité lui donnait.

Il l'a libérée et l'a attirée vers un arbre puis il s'est assis sur le sol, la faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle a rougi à l'intimité et à la gentillesse du geste. Jasper était un gentilhomme dans l'âme. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'asseye sur le sol.

'' - Que veux-tu faire ? '' Il lui a demandé. Bella s'est demandée si elle présentait maintenant une hypersensibilité envers lui quand le son de sa voix a envoyé des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale.

'' - Je veux aller lentement. À certains égards, je pense que je te connais mieux que quiconque, mais d'un autre côté, je ne te connais pas du tout. '' Elle a inspiré. '' - Je veux être transformée, mais je veux auparavant un peu de temps. Je veux que tu rencontres mon père. '' Elle a murmuré la dernière partie. Elle voulait désespérément qu'il rencontre Charlie, mais elle avait peur qu'il ne soit pas d'accord. Elle savait qu'il était, comme elle, peu sûr de lui. Il pensait que son père ne l'approuverait pas. Bella ne savait pas elle-même avec certitude ce que Charlie pourrait penser. Charlie avait détesté Edward et avait voulu qu'elle aime Jacob. Comment allait-il réagir en voyant Jasper ?

Jasper a passé une main dans ses cheveux et a laissé échapper un grand soupir. '' - Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir agir de manière suffisamment humaine, Isabella. '' Il a dit, agissant ironiquement plus humain qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu agir auparavant. Elle a souri à la pensée du puissant chef de guerre du sud devenant nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer son père.

'' - C'est important pour moi. '' Elle lui a dit. La chose était qu'elle n'avait pas voulu quitter son père comme elle l'avait fait. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas être complètement honnête avec lui, mais elle voulait commencer son éternité en sachant que Charlie avait rencontré Jasper et, elle l'espérait, qu'il avait son approbation.

'' - Je vais me préparer pour le voyage le plus tôt possible. Isabella, cela va être dangereux. Je ne pense pas une seconde qu'Edward a tout simplement renoncé à toi. Son obsession pour toi était une des plus fortes que je n'avais jamais ressenties. Nous pourrions mettre ton père en danger. '' Jasper lui a dit d'un ton ferme, mais en la mettant en garde.

Elle s'est mordue la lèvre en réfléchissant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit en danger. Est-ce que le jeu en valait la chandelle ?

'' - Je vais le protéger du mieux que je pourrais, mais la meilleure protection qu'il pourrait avoir serait que nous restions loin de lui. J'ai beaucoup d'ennemis, Isabella. '' Il lui a dit.

'' - Pourrions-nous lui rendre visite en secret ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - Ce serait difficile, mes mouvements sont surveillés par beaucoup de monde. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Bella s'est mordue la lèvre suffisamment fort pour presque faire couler le sang. Jasper l'a embrassée tendrement pour l'arrêter. ''- Je ferais de mon mieux, Isabella. Nous allons rencontrer ton père. '' Il lui a dit en utilisant le ton de voix qu'il utilisait pour donner son verdict au tribunal.

Elle a commencé à se sentir coupable, cela allait mettre son père en danger. Bella a gémi et a posé sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle avait réellement espéré qu'elle allait cesser d'être en proie aux émotions brusques et aléatoires. Allaient-elles se calmer ou empirer ?

'' - Chuuut, Isabella, je vais protéger ton père comme je te protégerai. Il est déjà en danger puisque les Volturi ou Edward pourraient décider à tout moment de l'utiliser contre toi. Il vaut peut-être mieux que nous le voyons et concevons un plan pour le protéger. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Il avait raison, bien sûr. Elle n'y avait pas pensé auparavant, mais elle aurait peut-être dû. Ils l'avaient peut-être laissé seul parce qu'elle n'avait pas gardé de contact avec lui. Ils avaient peut-être supposé qu'elle ne se souciait pas autant de lui qu'elle le faisait réellement. Edward pourrait le savoir cependant. Les loups étaient une bonne protection pour lui, mais Edward pourrait être en mesure de concevoir un moyen de les contourner. Ce serait mieux s'il les rencontrait et elle pourrait informer les métamorphes de ce qui se passait.

Bella s'est éloignée de lui et a regardé dans ses yeux de rubis. Il ne lui avait rien dit de ce qu'il voulait. Il mettait toujours tout le monde avant lui. Elle s'est sentie coupable pendant un moment et elle a résolu de prendre autant soin de lui qu'il se souciait des autres.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? '' A-t-elle demandé craintivement. Voudrait-il qu'ils aient des rapports sexuels ? Voudrait-il qu'elle soit transformée ? Était-elle prête à être une d'entre eux ? Elle a raffermi sa détermination, elle lui donnerait ce qu'il voulait. Peu importait ce que c'était.

Jasper a semblé réfléchir. '' - C'est égoïste et dangereux, mais je veux que chacun sache que tu es ma compagne. Je pense que s'est déjà sorti, mais je veux l'annoncer à mon peuple. Je veux qu'il sache que tu es à moi. '' Il a terminé par un grognement.

'' - Bien sûr, Jasper. '' A-t-elle soufflé.

Il a fermé les yeux quand elle a dit son nom. Il aimait quand elle l'appelait Jasper. Elle a décidé de l'appeler comme cela autant que possible.

'' - Isabella, je veux que tu réalises le danger dans lequel tu vas être. Beaucoup de personnes vont tenter de t'influencer en pensant que tu as de l'influence sur moi. D'autres tenteront de te faire du mal, pour me blesser. Certains pourront te trouver plus... attrayante parce que nous serons accouplés et ce sera un défi. Tu devras être forte. Je sais que tu es affectueuse et compatissante. C'est une très bonne chose, mais tu devras être intelligente. Les vampires sont rusés et séduisants. Une partie de notre pouvoir est d'être en mesure d'attirer nos victimes grâce à notre glamour. Jusqu'à ce que tu en saches davantage sur notre société, je te demande de te servir de moi, de rester à mes côtés et de ne pas avoir peur d'invoquer mon nom si tu n'es pas respectée, de me parler de tout. Je ne vais pas te donner d'ordre en privé, mais je pourrais te conseiller. '' Il lui a dit.

Bella a commencé à réfléchir à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle devrait être toujours sur ses gardes. Pourrait-elle le faire ? Serait-elle suffisamment forte ? Elle a étudié le magnifique visage de Jasper. Pour lui, elle le ferait.

'' - D'accord. '' Elle a dit doucement, mais fermement.

'' - Autre chose, Isabella. J'aime quand tu m'appelles Jasper... Nul autre que Peter ne le fait... mais autour des autres, appelle-moi Major. Je ne veux pas que mes sujets pensent qu'ils peuvent devenir familier avec moi. Je gouverne grâce à la force et la peur. Je dois exiger le respect. '' Il lui a dit doucement.

Bella a souri. '' - Bien sûr, Jasper. '' Elle l'a dit d'une voix rauque en le regardant à travers ses sourcils. Jasper a souri et l'a embrassée. Qui était cette nouvelle Bella ? Émotive, forte, déterminée... séduisante ? _Elle aimerait peut-être être cette Bella._ A-t-elle pensé alors que son Major approfondissait son baiser.

* * *

Ils étaient restés dans le camp de Miguel quelques jours de plus. Jasper avait certaines choses qu'il voulait vérifier pendant qu'il était là. Isabella n'a jamais quitté ses côtés. Il trouvait sa présence constante apaisante Elle lui a rappelé qu'il était plus que simplement le Major. Il était Jasper, le garçon qui ressentait la douleur des autres. Le garçon qui avait rejoint l'armée alors qu'il était mineur pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait. L'homme qui avait été horrifié par la brutalité. L'homme qui avait fait ce qui devait être fait.

Elle lui faisait se souvenir pourquoi il l'avait fait et qui il était. Parfois, il avait eu l'impression de se perdre dans le personnage du Major, mais elle lui maintenait les pieds sur terre. Il a regardé sa silhouette endormie. Elle était allongée sur le siège à côté de lui alors qu'ils retournaient au camp.

Erin et Char étaient assis à l'arrière sans rien dire. Char était plus calme maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle allait revenir à Peter. Jasper s'est abstenu de sourire. Il détestait utiliser Char comme il l'avait fait, et il était heureux de la ramener à Peter.

Jasper s'est rangé dans le garage et a coupé le moteur. Isabella s'est réveillée et s'est frottée les yeux alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle. Ses yeux l'ont trouvé automatiquement. Jasper aimait qu'elle le regarde au réveil.

'' - Nous sommes arrivés. Erin, Char et toi vous allez vous occuper des bagages pendant que je porterai Isabella. '' Il a ordonné en se penchant pour que Bella monte sur son dos. Il a senti une pointe d'amour à son autoritarisme. Il a tourné le dos à Erin et Char avant de sourire.

Elle a enroulé ses jambes autour de sa taille et a tenu son cou avec son bras sain. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou et il l'a tenue solidement alors qu'il commençait à courir. Il a dû réprimer un grognement, il la désirait tellement. Il voulait la réclamer de toutes les façons. La marquer d'une manière qui durerait éternellement. Il savait que c'était le lien d'accouplement qui exigeait que chacun sache qu'elle était sienne. Il y avait également son désir très réel pour elle. Elle était magnifique et cela faisait quelques temps qu'il n'avait pas eu de compagnie féminine.

Il n'était pas habitué à avoir une si longue période d'abstinence. À présent qu'ils s'étaient déclarés leur amour et partagé des baisers et des effleurements, il trouvait de plus en plus difficile de contrôler ses besoins primaires. Il voulait lui parler de cela, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas faire pression sur elle.

Sa robe s'était relevée pour que ses jambes s'adaptent autour de lui et il pouvait voir sa cuisse crémeuse. Sa main s'est presque déplacée de son propre gré pour la caresser. Il a senti son désir et a immédiatement arrêté. Il était un masochiste pour se mettre dans cette situation. Il s'est concentré sur ses plans pendant qu'il courait.

Il parlerait à Peter dès qu'ils arriveraient. La cour serait mise en place pour demain soir. Il voulait qu'Isabella ait beaucoup de temps pour se reposer et être prête. Ce serait une épreuve pour elle, mais il voulait égoïstement se vanter. Il voulait que le monde sache quelle merveilleuse, magnifique et forte compagne il avait.

Ils sont arrivés dans l'enceinte bien trop tôt et Jasper, à regret, l'a posée sur le sol. Elle a lissé sa robe et il lui a pris la main, la plaçant sur son bras. Elle a marché plus proche de lui qu'elle ne l'avait fait avant en se tenant la tête haute, avec fierté.

Il a senti les spéculations de ses sujets alors qu'il passait et il a combattu le sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître sur son visage. Il a cherché Peter pour le voir finalement courir vers eux. Il s'est incliné légèrement quand il les a vus, mais pas avant que Jasper ne voit le sourire sur son visage. Il détestait réellement l'arrogance de Peter parfois. Il supposait qu'il était bon pour certaines choses cependant.

Il avait par la suite découvert que c'était Peter qui avait dit à Char de faire ce qu'elle avait fait. Il aurait été capable de gérer Helena si Bella ne l'avait pas distrait, mais si les événements n'avaient pas eu lieu, lui aurait-elle déclaré son amour ? Il supposait qu'il lui était redevable.

'' - Va retrouver ta compagne, Peter. Retrouve-moi dans trois heures. '' Il lui a ordonné.

Le petit sourire satisfait de Peter s'est transformé en sourire plein alors qu'il partait à la recherche de Char. Habituellement, Jasper lui aurait demandé de lui donner immédiatement son rapport sur ce qui était arrivé pendant qu'il était parti, mais il avait une dette envers Peter. À présent qu'il savait à quel point la traction d'accouplement était forte, il était résolu à être un peu plus respectueux de ses sujets.

Il a entraîné Isabella et l'a conduite à la cuisine. Il a senti son affection et son bonheur et il a répondu avec la sienne. Il n'en a rien laissé paraître sur son visage toutefois. Ils sont entrés dans la cuisine et il est allé chercher un plateau. Il a commencé à préparer son repas, mais elle l'a arrêté.

'' - Je peux préparer mon propre repas. J'ai toujours aimé ce que tu as préparé pour moi, mais je me sens coupable de voir que tu sembles toujours prendre soin de moi alors que je fais si peu pour toi. '' Elle a dit.

Jasper l'a embrassée. '' - Il est de mon devoir, en tant que compagnon, de te protéger et de t'approvisionner. Je le considère comme un honneur et tu fais plus pour moi que tu ne le penses. '' Il lui a dit. Elle a fondu dans ses bras et il l'a embrassée tendrement avant de reprendre la préparation de son repas.

Elle est restée étourdie seulement un instant avant de commencer à l'aider. Ils se sont déplacés dans la cuisine pour prendre les ingrédients et les faire cuire, parlant peu, mais en touchant l'autre aussi souvent que possible. C'était de la torture, c'était un vrai bonheur.

Après avoir terminé, elle a mangé son repas, poussant des soupirs pendant qu'elle mangeait. Il aimait la regarder manger, mais il savait que cela la rendait nerveuse, de sorte qu'il a essayé de la regarder subrepticement. Elle a souri et il a su qu'il avait été pris. Il a renoncé à être sournois et l'a simplement regardée. Ils ont fait la vaisselle et se sont dirigés vers leur chambre.

Isabella s'est dirigée vers la douche et il s'est assis devant son ordinateur. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas tellement son ordinateur, mais il était le Major. Il avait beaucoup de travail à faire. Elle a terminé sa douche et est entrée dans la chambre. Il a senti son agacement, mais il avait seulement un peu plus de travail à faire avant que Peter ne vienne ici.

Il a senti ses mains sur ses épaules et il a gémi quand elle les a massées. Il savait qu'il devait se sentir comme de la pierre pour elle, mais la sensation de ses mains chaudes sur ses épaules était exquise. Il s'est tourné et l'a tirée sur ses genoux, l'embrassant profondément. Il a fait glisser sa main sur sa jambe et avait juste atteint l'ourlet de sa robe quand il a senti la présence de Peter à la porte. Il l'a entendu frapper l'instant d'après.

'' - Entre ! '' Il a grogné, frustré alors qu'il remettait Isabella sur ses pieds.

Isabella a ri avant de le quitter pour aller s'installer dans son fauteuil. Jasper s'est redressé et a fait face à Peter. L'homme souriait à nouveau. _Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû être aussi gentil avec lui plus tôt._ A-t-il pensé en rétrécissant ses yeux.

Peter a dû sentir son mécontentement parce que le sourire a quitté son visage et qu'il est brusquement revenu à ses affaires. Il a tendu à Jasper une pile de courrier. Jasper l'a posée sur son bureau, il la regarderait plus tard. Peter est entré ensuite dans les détails de ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'il était parti. Les choses s'étaient passées en douceur avec seulement quelques accrocs mineurs, ce qui était à prévoir pendant son absence.

'' - Je veux réunir la cour demain à sept heures, je vais leur présenter Isabella comme ma compagne. Tu vas faire en sorte de tout préparer. Tu vas dire à Char et aux sœurs d'Isabella de l'aider à se préparer. Elle aimerait peut-être faire quelques magasins ? '' Il a dit en regardant à nouveau Isabella, il a senti une pointe de peur sortir d'elle et elle a levé les yeux de son livre d'un air horrifiée.

'' - Non, s'il te plaît, Major, ne me fait pas faire des achats avec Alice. '' Elle a supplié.

Peter a ri et Jasper a retenu son propre rire. '' - Très bien, laissons-les aller faire elles-mêmes leurs achats. Dis-leur qu'Isabella va rester avec moi pour sa protection. ''

Il a donné à Peter ses derniers ordres et l'a congédié. Peter toutefois, n'est pas parti. Il était en conflit au sujet de quelque chose et Jasper a attendu patiemment qu'il le crache. Finalement Peter a parlé.

'' - Je suis heureux pour toi, Jasper. '' Il lui a dit en le frappant sur l'épaule avant de se retourner et de quitter la salle. Jasper a regardé son dos. Il avait dit la vérité, il était heureux pour lui.

Jasper a senti les bras d'Isabella autour de sa taille. Il s'est retourné et l'a embrassée. Elle a reculé et l'a regardé à travers ses cils. _Savait-elle ce que ce regard lui faisait ?_ A-t-il pensé.

'' - Veux-tu jouer aux échecs ? '' A-t-elle demandé innocemment.

Il voulait lui dire non et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache ce qu'il voulait réellement faire, mais il s'est retenu. Il attendrait... mais sa patience ne durerait pas éternellement.

'' - Oui, je vais jouer aux échecs. '' Il a dit.

Isabella a souri et est allée chercher l'échiquier qu'il gardait dans sa chambre, mais n'avait jamais utilisé. Jasper a passé une main dans ses cheveux avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle et de mettre en place les pièces. Elle avait bien sûr pris les blancs, il avait les noirs.

Ils ont fait tous les deux leurs mouvements d'ouverture et il a rapidement été impressionné par son intelligence alors que le jeu devenait plus ardu. Il n'avait jamais réellement eu quelqu'un qui soit un défi pour lui aux échecs. Son esprit stratégique faisait de lui un joueur exceptionnel. Il a réellement apprécié de jouer avec elle et a été impressionné. Il a été triste quand elle a commencé à bailler et il a su qu'il allait devoir la laisser aller dormir.

Il l'a laissée se préparer pour aller au lit, puis l'a embrassée pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Il a fait en sorte qu'elle soit confortable et détendue avant de se tourner vers son ordinateur. Il avait tellement de choses à faire. Il a commencé par son courrier en premier et a été alarmé de découvrir deux lettres pour Isabella dans le tas. L'une était de Carlisle et l'autre d'Edward. Il a dû se retenir de grogner. Il a débattu pour savoir s'il les lirait, mais seulement un instant, avant de les reposer en décidant qu'il ferait confiance à Isabella. Il lui donnerait les lettres demain après le petit déjeuner. Il s'est tourné vers l'ordinateur et a commencé à travailler, cela a duré toute la nuit.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Her Protector '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre douze**

Bella a étiré ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Elle avait très bien dormi la nuit dernière. Elle n'avait pas été en proie à des rêves sur Edward la quittant. Ses rêves avaient été doux et remplis de Jasper. Elle l'a regardé, assis comme d'habitude à son bureau. Quand s'était-elle sentie aussi sûre d'elle, aussi en sécurité et soignée ? Pas même quand elle était enfant. Elle s'occupait de sa mère et non pas l'inverse. Comment avait-elle pu combattre son amour pour lui ?

Il doit avoir senti son regard puisqu'il s'est retourné pour croiser ses yeux. Elle lui a souri timidement, il ne lui a pas rendu son sourire et cela l'a inquiétée. Il a ramassé quelques lettres et est venu vers elle.

'' - Isabella, ceci est arrivé pour toi par la poste pendant que nous étions absents. Je vais te laisser les lire en privé pendant que je vais chercher ton petit déjeuner. Je voudrais savoir ce qu'elles disent, mais je te laisse le soin de décider. '' Il lui a dit.

Bella a pris les lettres d'une main tremblante. La première était d'Edward. Jasper a quitté la salle pendant qu'elle les regardait fixement. Elle s'est sentie un peu coupable. Il aurait pu les avoir déjà ouvertes. Il aurait pu exiger qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elles contenaient, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il lui faisait confiance. Elle a décidé de lui laisser voir les lettres quand il reviendrait, peu importe ce qu'elles disaient. Elle a ouvert la lettre d'Edward.

 _Ma chère Bella,_

 _J'espère que cette lettre te trouvera. J'ai peur que le Major ne permette pas que nous correspondions, mais je devais essayer cependant. Je devais te faire savoir que tu es constamment dans mes pensées. Je suis malheureux sans toi._

 _Je dois te présenter des excuses pour t'avoir laissée avec ce barbare. Je t'assure que si j'avais eu le choix, je serais resté ou j'aurais fui avec toi. J'ai essayé de convaincre Carlisle que tu étais en danger et que nous devions revenir pour toi. Il a des contacts avec les Volturi et je suis certain qu'ils nous aideraient. Aro déteste le barbare autant que nous. Carlisle me refuse cela toutefois. Il est même allé jusqu'à refuser de me rendre mes bras. Esmé écrit cette lettre pour moi pendant que je la lui dicte._

 _Je t'aime Bella et je pense constamment à toi. Je vais dans notre clairière autant que je le peux pour t'imaginer là avec la lumière brillant dans tes cheveux, me regardant avec tes yeux magnifiques, je me sentais tellement fort et intelligent. Je voulais te protéger, t'aider à apprendre et à grandir. Au lieu de cela, je suis ici alors que tu es en danger. Je te le promets, Bella, je vais faire ce que je pourrais pour te sauver. Ensuite, nous allons nous marier et faire notre vie ensemble._

 _Tu me manques tellement, ma Bella. Je souhaiterais que mes yeux puissent verser des larmes. Cela me semble mal de ne pas avoir vraiment de moyen de t'exprimer la profondeur de mon désir pour toi. J'ai essayé d'écrire une chanson, mais sans toi ici, je n'ai pas pu. Tu es ma muse, sans toi, j'éprouve de la douleur dans mon cœur sans aucun moyen de pouvoir l'exprimer. Cette lettre sera courte. Carlisle m'a interdit de t'écrire et j'ai profité de son absence pour le faire. Je devais lui désobéir, je devais te dire à quel point j'ai besoin de toi. Je te délivrerai bientôt et nous serons ensemble. Jusque-là, ne perds pas espoir, Bella, je viendrai pour toi._

 _À toi pour toujours,_

 _Edward._

 _Bella, j'ajoute ceci à cette lettre avec la permission d'Edward afin d'ajouter mes propres souhaits pour ta sécurité et pour te faire savoir à quel point tu me manques également. Je vais aider Edward de quelque manière que je pourrais et tu vas être sauvée. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que tu sois en danger, s'il te plaît reste en sécurité jusqu'à ce que nous puissions te sauver._

 _Avec mon amour,_

 _Esmé._

Bella a relu la lettre. Elle est devenue de plus en plus furieuse à chaque mot. Il était tellement égoïste. L'ensemble de la lettre ne parlait que de sa souffrance et de sa détermination à la sauver. Sa référence à Jasper en l'appelant un barbare, l'irritait. Elle était heureuse que Carlisle ne lui ait pas rendu ses bras. Elle a souri quand elle s'est demandée comment il allait écrire une chanson sans ses bras. En la dictant à Esmé ? Bella a secoué la tête, comment n'avait-elle jamais réalisé à quel point il était le petit garçon à sa maman.

Elle trouvait ironique qu'il semble déterminé à la sauver de ce _barbare._ Elle n'avait pas eu le moindre hématome depuis qu'elle était ici. Elle avait été bien nourrie et était autorisée à dormir. Elle a palpé son plâtre, un rappel de l'une des nombreuses fois où son soi-disant sauveteur lui avait fait du mal.

Elle a ensuite saisi la lettre de Carlisle. Cette fois, elle a souri. Elle voulait avoir des nouvelles de Carlisle, il lui manquait.

 _Ma chère Bella,_

 _Je t'ai déçue une fois encore et j'en suis désolé. Je désire que tu montres cette lettre au Major immédiatement. J'avais prévu qu'Edward soit pris en charge par un clan de nomades que je connais. Ils auraient été parfaitement capables de s'occuper d'Edward, leur chef est très intelligent et la jeune femme qui est sa compagne à un don important. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de mes plans, mais il a dû entendre quelque chose dans mes pensées. Quand je suis sorti pour prendre des dispositions, il a convaincu Esmé de lui rattacher ses bras. Je suis rentré pour découvrir qu'ils avaient tous les deux disparu._

 _Je ne sais pas où ils sont allés. Je suis cependant capable de deviner qu'il voudra aller voir les Volturi pour obtenir leur aide puisqu'il m'a supplié de le faire. Je vais rester en contact avec Eléazar pour essayer de savoir si c'est le cas. J'ai également contacté Alistair dans l'espoir qu'il le traque. Je suis réellement désolé, Bella. J'ai essayé de t'appeler, mais tu n'as pas répondu. J'ai réussi à mettre la main sur Rose et elle m'a dit que tu étais dans un autre camp._

 _Je vais essayer d'appeler à nouveau, mais je voulais laisser une lettre pour être certain. Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver. J'ai peur d'Edward. Le garçon que je connaissais a disparu. Quand nous t'avons quittée, il est devenu de plus en plus sombre. Il marchait autour de la maison en est furieux de son humiliation entre des mains du Major. La perte de sa main a été particulièrement difficile pour lui parce qu'il ne peut plus jouer du piano. Il est également furieux contre toi Bella, il a dit que tu aurais dû le soutenir. Il pense que tu as demandé au Major de brûler sa main._

 _Il n'a rien dit à Esmé de tout cela. Auprès d'Esmé, il agit comme un amoureux transi. Je ne suis pas certain de savoir pourquoi il m'a permis de voir sa noirceur, peut-être parce qu'il sait que je ne me laisse plus abuser par ses mensonges. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour t'aider. S'il te plaît, donne mon numéro au Major. Je vais rester avec les Denali jusqu'à ce qu'Alistair se montre. Je vais essayer de garder un œil sur les Volturi par l'intermédiaire d'Eleazar. Je vais te faire savoir mes progrès dès que j'en serais capable. Je t'aime Bella, comme une fille très précieuse._

 _Tout mon amour,_

 _Carlisle._

La main de Bella tremblait à nouveau lorsqu'elle a reposé la lettre. Edward était là, quelque part, attendant pour attaquer. Le Major avait eu raison, Edward allait leur causer des problèmes, elle aurait dû lui permettre de tuer Edward. Elle avait voulu épargner Esmé, mais cela aurait peut-être été mieux. Comme arracher un pansement, douloureux, mais rapidement. À présent, Edward entraînait Esmé dans sa folie. Esmé s'en sortirait-elle indemne ?

Edward allait mourir, Elle ne doutait pas que son Major allait prendre soin de cela. Il allait la protéger. Elle avait toute confiance en lui, mais combien de dégâts allait faire Edward avant ? Il y avait tellement de gens dont elle se souciait et qu'il pourrait blesser. Elle voulait voir Charlie plus que jamais. Elle devait être certaine qu'il était en sécurité.

Elle a entendu la porte s'ouvrir et a levé la tête pour voir Jasper entrer avec un plateau de nourriture. Il l'a posé devant elle sans un mot. Bella a distraitement caressé la marguerite qu'il avait posée sur le plateau d'un air absent. Elle a regardé la nourriture qu'il avait préparée. Tout avait l'air délicieux, mais elle a découvert que son appétit avait disparu. Elle a pris les lettres et les lui a remises.

'' - Tu as besoin de les lire. '' Elle a chuchoté puis elle a essayé de manger.

Ils sont restés silencieux pendant qu'il lisait et qu'elle faisait semblant de manger. Après avoir fini de lire les lettres, il a grogné et s'est levé brusquement. Il s'est dirigé vers la porte et a aboyé au garde d'aller trouver Peter et de l'amener ici. Bella a regardé son dos alors qu'il se tenait debout devant la porte. Elle pouvait presque voir la colère monter en lui. Elle a posé le plateau sur le côté et s'est dirigée vers lui, mettant ses bras autour de sa taille. Il ne lui a fallu qu'un moment pour lui retourner son geste et elle a senti ses bras s'enrouler autour de son dos, l'attirant à lui.

'' - Mon Isabella... '' Il a murmuré dans ses cheveux.

Il s'est reculé. Bella n'a pas protesté, elle a assumé que Peter était presque là. Elle l'a entendu frapper à la porte.

'' - Entre. '' Le Major lui a ordonné.

Peter est entré dans la pièce et a fermé la porte derrière lui. Il a regardé le Major dans l'expectative. Jasper lui a simplement remis les lettres, puis s'est tourné vers Isabella.

'' - J'ai besoin du numéro de Carlisle, Isabella. '' Il lui a demandé. Bella le lui a donné à la hâte.

Il a pris son téléphone et a composé le numéro.

'' - Carlisle ? C'est le Major ! '' A-t-il dit brusquement.

'' - Elle est en sécurité. Ils sont tous sains et saufs. Nous avons reçu ta lettre accompagnée d'une lettre d'Edward. J'ai entendu parler des Denali, mais je ne les connais pas personnellement, est-ce que l'un d'entre eux est attaché à Edward d'une façon quelconque ? N'est-ce pas Tanya Denali qui a provoqué tous ses ennuis à ton clan à l'origine ? '' Le Major a demandé. Il a écouté pendant un moment et Bella aurait aimé pouvoir entendre ce que Carlisle disait.

'' - Décommande ton traqueur, j'ai mes propres traqueurs et ils seront en mesure de trouver Edward. Je veux que tu reviennes dans mon camp où je pourrais te garder en sécurité. Isabella serait bouleversée si tu étais blessé et je ne veux pas qu'elle le soit. '' Le Major lui a ordonné. Bella espérait que Carlisle allait l'écouter. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas puisque le Major a commencé à froncer les sourcils.

'' - Tu ne peux pas faire confiance aux Denali avec Tanya là-bas et je connais cet Alistair, c'est un lâche qui t'abandonnera si tu es en difficulté. Laisse mes traqueurs trouver le garçon. Tu pourras rester en contact avec les Denali par téléphone. Tu n'es pas responsable. '' Le Major l'a raisonné.

Le Major a grogné et a passé une main dans ses cheveux. Bella a senti son esprit s'effriter, il ne faisait cela que lorsqu'il se sentait prit au piège. Carlisle n'allait pas venir ici.

'' - Au moins laisse-moi t'envoyer quelques personnes pour t'aider. Je vais t'envoyer mon meilleur traqueur et un garde. '' Encore une fois Jasper l'a écouté.

'' - Très bien, je vais les faire partir dans l'heure. Isabella voudrait te parler. '' Jasper lui a dit avant de lui tendre le téléphone.

Bella a pris le téléphone. '' - Allo ? '' A-t-elle demandé timidement.

'' - Bella, je suis tellement désolé. '' La voix de Carlisle lui a répondu.

'' - Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Carlisle. S'il te plaît, je veux que tu sois en sécurité. Viens ici. '' Bella l'a supplié.

'' - Je ne peux pas, Bella, je dois le trouver avant qu'Esmé ne soit blessée. Je ne peux pas la laisser être blessée. '' Carlise a dit d'une voix pleine d'émotion.

Bella a fermé les yeux. Elle a compris sa souffrance. Elle ferait tout pour Jasper s'il était en danger.

'' - S'il te plaît, reste en sécurité, Carlisle. Je suis désolée, j'ai apporté tous ces ennuis dans ta famille. '' Elle a chuchoté.

'' - Tu as apporté de l'amour et de l'humanité à ma famille, Bella. Ces _ennuis_ ont toujours été présents sous la surface, tu ne les as pas apportés. '' Il lui a dit fermement.

'' - Je t'aime. '' Bella a dit d'une voix étranglée.

'' - Je t'aime aussi, Bella. Je vais t'appeler ce vendredi. '' A-t-il dit avant de raccrocher.

Jasper a repris son téléphone et s'est tourné vers Peter.

'' - Je pense que tu as entendu. J'ai besoin de Pele et je pense à Morgan peut-être, pour aller retrouver Carlisle en Alaska. Tu sais où ils vivent. Nous allons aller de l'avant et présenter Isabella comme étant ma compagne ce soir. Demain, Isabella et moi allons partir en voyage. Tu ne dois dire à personne que nous partons. Garde ton téléphone avec toi à tout instant pendant mon absence et avertis-moi de tout ce que tu jugeras important. Tu vas devoir être en état d'alerte mais ne pas laisser les gens savoir qu'il y a du danger. Laisse-nous une heure après être sortis, ensuite envoie Alice, Rose et Char dans ma chambre pour tenir compagnie à Isabella et la préparer pour ce soir. '' Le Major lui a ordonné.

Peter a tout écouté sans dire un mot, puis est sorti de la pièce.

'' - Es-tu certain que nous devons partir maintenant ? Je veux voir mon père, mais que va-t-il se passer si Edward parvient à convaincre les Volturi d'attaquer pendant que nous serons partis ? Je ne veux pas que tes gens soient blessés à cause de moi. '' Bella a dit.

Jasper lui a souri. '' - Je ne vais pas le laisser changer nos vies. Tu souhaites voir ton père, nous allons donc le faire. J'ai des espions chez les Volturi, s'ils envisagent quelque chose, je le saurais. Ils bougent très lentement et je serais en mesure de revenir avant que toute attaque ne puisse se produire. '' Il lui a dit.

'' - Nous devrions peut-être demander à Alice de nous aider. Elle pourrait peut-être trouver où se trouve Edward. '' Bella a dit.

'' - La voyante n'aime pas utiliser son don. Je ne vais donc pas le lui demander. '' Jasper lui a dit avec un froncement de sourcils.

Bella a été surprise. Il avait rarement été en contact avec elle, mais il le savait. Elle savait qu'il était un empathe, mais cela l'a étonné qu'il ait accordé une attention aux émotions d'Alice. Il avait fallu un certain temps à Bella pour le savoir et elle était sa meilleure amie. Au début, elle avait pensé qu'Alice appréciait l'attention qu'elle avait. C'est seulement après avoir vu Alice frissonner à certaines de ses visions cependant, qu'elle avait réalisé quel fardeau cela devait être pour elle.

'' - Son don repose sur les décisions et provoque un faux sentiment de sécurité. Si elle ne voit personne planifier une attaque, nous allons soupirer de soulagement et ne rien faire pour nous protéger, mais si une décision de dernière minute est faite, cela pourrait tout changer et nous ne serions pas prêts. Je ne vais pas compter sur un don aussi défectueux. C'est un refuge pour ceux qui sont trop faibles pour se débrouiller par eux-mêmes. '' Jasper a dit.

Bella a été un peu blessée par sa remarque. Le don d'Alice lui avait permis d'aller avec Jasper alors qu'il partait chasser les nomades. Elle était directement responsable de sa confession et de leur proximité. Il avait pourtant un point. Elle avait expressément demandé à Alice de ne pas regarder son avenir, car elle savait que cela faisait du mal à son amie.

Jasper s'est penché et l'a embrassée. Toutes ses pensées ont quitté son esprit et elle l'a embrassé en retour. Il a ri et s'est éloigné d'elle.

'' - Ne t'inquiète pas. Passe du temps avec tes amis et prépare-toi pour ce soir. Tu auras besoin d'être forte. Beaucoup vont avoir des objections au fait que ma compagne est un être humain. Je peux même être défié. Tu vas devoir rester forte pendant tout ce temps. Avoir confiance en moi et en toi-même. '' Jasper lui a dit alors qu'elle entendait frapper à la porte. Pendant combien de temps s'étaient-ils embrassés ? Elle a souri quand elle a ouvert la porte et a fait entrer les femmes dans la pièce.

'' - Ouah, Bella, ça c'est rudement puissant comme rougeur. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? Char a demandé en regardant sournoisement entre elle et le Major.

Le Major a souri et lui a fait un clin d'œil. Bella a haleté sous le choc et les femmes ont éclaté de rire alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Her Protector '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre treize**

Jasper a passé en revue ce qu'il avait planifié le matin. Il a discuté avec Peter des événements survenus et des lettres des Cullen. Peter n'a pas pu lui offrir de nouveaux points de vue sous cette nouvelle lumière. Il a suggéré que Jasper ne fasse pas le voyage pour aller voir le père d'Isabella, mais ce n'était qu'un conseil et Jasper était déterminé à l'ignorer.

Il savait qu'Isabella aimait son père et qu'il lui manquait. Il faisait ce voyage pour un certain nombre de raisons. Il voulait plaire à Isabella, il voulait mieux comprendre sa compagne en écoutant la façon dont son père la voyait. Il voulait être certain qu'il était bien protégé.

Il avait déjà pris la décision que si l'homme n'était pas en sûreté, il allait le déplacer. Soit pour son camp soit pour une maison protégée qu'il pourrait installer. Il a fait des plans pour les deux éventualités.

'' - Je veux que des gardes loyaux soient placés dans la foule ce soir. Je veux également qu'Erin, Char et toi restiez à côté d'Isabella à tout instant. '' Jasper a dit.

'' - Tu t'attends à des problèmes ? '' Peter a demandé.

Jasper a hoché la tête. '' - Ce sera une occasion pour Vincent. Il est à la recherche d'un moyen de me défier. Il ne l'a pas fait pour l'instant parce que, même s'il gagne, il ne serait pas en mesure d'obtenir du soutien. Un être humain comme compagne est une faille dans mon armure. Beaucoup vont commencer à craindre que je ne puisse plus les protéger. Vincent est fort. '' Vincent était un combattant féroce et un combat contre lui serait difficile, mais il ne doutait pas qu'il allait gagner. Vincent était un homme cruel qui prenait plaisir à causer de la douleur. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il permette à cet homme de gouverner. Il avait tout donné pour sauver son peuple d'une telle cruauté, il allait faire tout son possible pour s'assurer qu'il ne retombe pas sous la coupe d'un tyran.

Il espérait que Vincent allait agir ce soir. Ce serait une chance d'éliminer une menace qui l'avait tourmenté pendant un long moment.

'' - Marguerite va voir cela comme une occasion de se venger. Surveille là de près. '' Jasper a continué. Le compagnon de Marguerite était mort dans une bataille au début de son règne. Elle avait blâmé Jasper pour sa mort. Il ne voulait pas la tuer, elle était une femme aimable qui était en deuil. Il avait déjà réussi à l'aider avec ses émotions. Il ne voulait pas la manipuler, mais il avait fait en sorte qu'elle ait des amis autour d'elle. Elle semblait se rétablir, mais il savait que le voir avec une compagne allait faire exploser à nouveau sa colère. Il ne voulait pas la tuer. Il allait devoir la faire surveiller de près.

'' - Fais en sorte que Gérald soit auprès d'elle pendant la cérémonie. '' Jasper a ordonné. Gérald avait perdu sa compagne et c'est lui qui l'avait aidée dans le passé. Il avait perdu sa compagne entre les mains de Maria et il était fanatiquement dévoué à Jasper.

'' - Il y en a d'autres qui pourraient causer des ennuis. Assure-toi que les gardes soient stratégiquement placés. '' Jasper lui a dit. C'était vrai, les vampires étaient arrogants et avides de pouvoir. Ils reconnaissaient la force et il allait montrer une faiblesse. Il ne voulait faire de mal à personne, ni à ses sujets, ni à Isabella.

'' - Pourquoi fais-tu cela, Major ? Peu importe ce que tu fais pour essayer de nous protéger, tu nous mets en danger. Ils savent qu'Isabella a des ennuis avec les Volturi. Ils vont penser que tu les mets en danger pour une humaine et ils auront raison. '' Peter a dit.

Jasper a plissé les yeux en regardant Peter. Celui-ci avait peur. Il surmontait sa peur avec son attitude impertinente la plupart du temps, mais Jasper avait toujours su que Peter avait peur. Il faisait de son mieux pour y remédier, mais Maria avait fait des dégâts majeurs sur son peuple. Ils le considéraient comme leur sauveur et il faisait de son mieux pour remplir ce rôle.

Il avait pensé que Peter serait heureux qu'il reconnaisse Isabella. Il lui avait donné des conseils pour l'aider avec sa relation. Il aurait pu faire plus d'erreurs s'il n'avait pas été là.

'' - Je croyais que tu étais heureux pour moi ? '' Jasper a dit en se souvenant que Peter l'avait frappé sur l'épaule en lui disant cela.

'' - Je le suis, mais je croyais que tu allais garder le secret jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit modifiée. Tu invites au danger. Il n'y a pas que les personnes que tu as nommées, il y en a d'autres et tu le sais. Ils vont t'attaquer à travers elle et elle est trop faible pour les arrêter. Tu laisses Char avec elle tout le temps, les gens savent qu'elle est amie avec Bella. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer pendant que tu seras parti ? Comment peux-tu partir avec autant de menaces pesant sur nos têtes ? As-tu choisi cette humaine au lieu de nous ? '' Peter a demandé.

Jasper pouvait sentir qu'il était malheureux. Il comprenait parfaitement. Il y avait plus que ce qu'il avait dit. Jasper avait consacré sa vie à le protéger, avait sacrifié beaucoup de choses à cette cause. Il avait choisi Isabella et Jasper a senti la jalousie de Peter.

'' - Tu sais que tu es toujours libre de partir, Peter. '' Jasper a dit tranquillement. Ce serait peut-être mieux. Cela allait devenir dangereux. Il ne voulait pas que Peter ou Char soit pris entre deux feux. Il serait peut-être préférable qu'il prenne Isabella et sa famille et qu'ils disparaissent. Ce serait plus sûr pour eux. Non... ce n'était pas une option. En dépit de ce que Peter pensait, il ne cherchait pas à mettre Isabella au-dessus d'eux. Il essayait d'équilibrer les deux.

'' - Tu sais que je ne vais pas te quitter, Jasper. Je suis parti une fois et cela a été la plus grande erreur de ma vie. '' Peter a dit. Jasper a senti ses regrets. Il n'avait jamais dit à Peter à quel point il avait souffert de la punition que Maria lui avait infligée quand il l'avait laissé partir, mais Peter semblait le savoir.

'' - Peter, je fais cela pour essayer de protéger tout le monde. Isabella a montré un don qui, je crois, lui offrira une certaine protection. Elle ne peut pas l'utiliser pleinement en tant qu'être humain, mais elle peut l'utiliser suffisamment pour se protéger et protéger autrui. '' Jasper s'est arrêté, se demandant jusqu'à quel point il voulait être ouvert avec Peter. Il l'a étudié attentivement avant de se décider à parler.

'' - Je suis attiré par elle malgré moi, je ne serais pas capable de garder cela secret. Je fais cela dans l'espoir de pouvoir contrôler la réaction de mon peuple, ce qui permettra de faire le minimum de dommages. Je vais aller rencontrer son père parce qu'il est une cible pour nos ennemis. J'ai promis ma protection à Isabella, le laisser sans protection serait déshonorant et je manquerais à ma parole en laissant planer une menace potentielle sans prendre les précautions qui s'imposent. '' Jasper lui a dit. Peter l'a regardé d'un air dubitatif, Jasper a donc continué.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si Edward enlevait son père ? Tu ne connais Isabella que depuis peu de temps, mais tu sais sûrement qu'elle ferait tout son possible pour le récupérer, se mettant elle-même en danger. Je ne crois pas que tu comprennes à quel point mon lien avec elle est puissant. Quand je poursuivais ces nomades, je suis allé trop loin d'elle et la douleur m'a fait tomber à genoux. Si elle meurt, je meurs, Peter. '' Jasper avait murmuré la dernière partie.

Peter a pris une profonde inspiration et Jasper a senti ses remords. '' - Je suis désolé, Jasper. Tu es toujours aussi fort et maître de toi, j'oublie parfois que tu n'es pas seulement un guerrier et que tu as également des besoins. J'ai regardé ta solitude pendant des années et à présent que tu as enfin trouvé l'amour, je suis égoïste. '' A-t-il dit en baissant les yeux. Jasper a senti sa peur et lui a facilement pardonné.

'' - Je comprends, Peter et je ferai tous en mon pouvoir pour garder tout le monde en sécurité. '' Il a essayé de le rassurer.

'' - Tu devrais la transformer... '' Peter a commencé avant d'être coupé par un grognement de colère.

'' - Je vais la transformer quand elle me le demandera, pas avant. Tu sais ce que je pense à ce sujet, Peter. '' Jasper lui a dit. C'est une de ses règles qu'il appliquait le plus rigoureusement, personne n'était transformé contre sa volonté et sans son approbation. Cette vie ne devait pas être imposée à quiconque.

Peter a hoché la tête. '' - Tu devrais te préparer. Je vais faire en sorte que tout soit mis en place. ''

Jasper a hoché la tête pour le renvoyer avant qu'il ne se dirige vers sa chambre. Il a découvert que les femmes avaient disparu et a présumé qu'elles étaient parties trouver quelque chose à manger pour Isabella. Il a rapidement pris une douche et s'est habillé. Il portait une simple chemise noire boutonnée et un jean. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais son peuple avait l'habitude de sa décontraction.

Il est sorti de la salle de bain et a découvert que les femmes étaient revenues et qu'Isabella portait une simple robe noire. Ses cheveux avaient été coiffés de manière à montrer sa marque et elle ne portait pas de maquillage. Elle était à couper le souffle et il a lutté pour retenir son désir très réel pour elle. Il a grogné doucement alors qu'ils continuaient à se regarder l'un l'autre. Un rire l'a sorti de sa transe et il s'est retourné en fusillant Char du regard.

'' - Ce n'est pas le moment pour cela. Tu n'as pas le temps. '' Char a dit d'une voix agaçante. Isabella a rougi.

Jasper a recommencé à étudier les femmes. Il voulait évaluer leurs émotions. Il était certain qu'Isabella leur avait dit qu'ils étaient accouplés. Alice semblait être aussi heureuse que d'habitude. Il y avait une grande quantité de joie en elle pour son amie, mais un peu de solitude se trouvait également présente. Il ne pensait pas que cela conduirait à la jalousie, toutefois.

Rosalie semblait beaucoup plus ouverte qu'elle ne l'avait été quand elle était arrivée. Elle n'était plus en colère ni sur ses gardes en permanence. Elle était également heureuse, même si elle ressentait un peu de crainte également. Jasper en était arrivée à la conclusion que Rosalie ne donnait pas facilement son amour, mais quand elle le faisait, elle était farouchement fidèle et protectrice. Il en était arrivé à l'aimer réellement. Il était rarement en contact avec elle toutefois et elle avait peur de lui.

Char était extrêmement inquiète. Elle, mieux qu'elles, savait ce que tout cela signifiait et elle était sur ses gardes et vigilante malgré son attitude décontractée. Il détestait devoir se soucier de Peter et de Char. Avant l'arrivée d'Isabella dans sa vie, il était plus proche d'eux que de quiconque. Il les aimait beaucoup même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer.

'' - Laissez-nous. Char, va retrouver Peter, il va te dire où tu devras te trouver. '' Jasper a ordonné. Il a senti l'affection d'Isabella pour lui et a lutté pour ne pas sourire. Elle n'aimait pas son autoritarisme au début, mais à présent, elle semblait lui envoyer son affection quand il était particulièrement autoritaire.

Les femmes ont quitté la pièce avec des sourires entendus. Char a éclaté de rire. Jasper s'est dirigé vers Isabella et a pris sa joue en coupe dans sa main. Elle s'est penchée vers elle en fermant les yeux.

'' - Tu es belle, Isabella. '' Il a chuchoté. Il sentait ses insécurités par moments autour de sa famille. Il savait qu'elle doutait de sa beauté. Elle semblait accepter ses paroles cependant et il a senti son élan de désir. Il a grogné doucement en souhaitant avoir un peu de temps. Ce ne serait pas bon d'être en retard cependant et il s'est éloigné.

'' - Isabella, beaucoup de choses peuvent se produire ce soir, je veux que tu te tiennes debout la tête haute. Tu ne devras pas baisser les yeux et tu devras regarder dans les yeux de ceux qui voudront croiser ton regard. Peu importe à quel point tu auras peur, tu ne devras montrer aucune crainte. Je peux être défié. Je veux que tu me fasses confiance. Tu ne devras pas crier mon nom en guise d'avertissement ni te servir de ton bouclier sur moi. Tu dois avoir confiance en moi, j'ai combattu dans de nombreuses batailles et je ne vais pas perdre. Peter, Char et Erin vont être près de toi à tout instant pour te protéger. Si c'est absolument nécessaire, mets ton bouclier autour de toi. Si c'est possible, ne l'utilise pas du tout. Je préférerais qu'il ne soit pas connu. Il est faible pour l'instant et tu dois limiter son utilisation. Il serait préférable de l'utiliser en dernier recours pour l'instant. '' Jasper lui a dit.

'' - Suis-je autorisée à parler ? '' Isabella a demandé d'une voix tremblante.

Jasper a réfléchi. '' - Tu ne peux pas me contredire. Tu n'as pas suffisamment de connaissance de notre société pour prendre déjà de sages décisions, mais oui, tu peux parler si tu peux le faire sans montrer ta peur. Les vampires sont très intuitifs, tu dois donc être très prudente à tout instant. Tiens-toi droite et fière. Je ne vais pas utiliser mon don pour t'aider. Je dois être prêt pour toutes éventualités et je pourrais avoir besoin de l'utiliser sur la foule. Et je ne veux pas non plus te manipuler sans ton consentement. ''

Isabella l'a regardé un court instant. '' - Je pense que je dois apprendre à être forte sans avoir de soutien. '' Elle lui a dit, sa voix ne tremblait plus. Jasper lui a souri fièrement.

'' - Tu as des questions ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Char a préparé un sac pour moi. Allons-nous partir immédiatement après ? '' Elle a demandé.

Jasper a hoché la tête. '' - Je veux partir et être de retour aussi rapidement que possible. Je ne veux pas laisser mes sujets en danger et il y aura quelques turbulences. Peter peut cacher mon absence pendant quelques jours. Beaucoup ne sauront même pas que j'ai été absent. Il va utiliser une histoire de couverture et dire à tout le monde que je t'ai emmenée vers mes autres territoires pour te présenter. ''

Elle s'est mordue la lèvre inférieure avant de parler. '' - Si c'est trop dangereux, nous ne devrions pas y aller. '' Elle lui a dit.

'' - Isabella, c'est ce que nous avons décidé. Allons-y, il est temps. '' Il lui a dit en mettant sa main sur son bras. Elle a redressé ses épaules et a marché près de lui jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait la cour. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté. Elle était une compagne courageuse.

* * *

Bella a été surprise. Elle avait pensé qu'ils iraient dans la salle où elle l'avait d'abord rencontré. Au lieu de cela, ils se sont dirigés vers les terrains d'entraînement. Quand ils sont arrivés là-bas, elle en a compris la raison. Elle n'avait pas réalisé le nombre de vampires qui vivaient ici.

Bella a senti les yeux sur elle. Elle a senti augmenter sa nervosité, mais elle s'est rappelée les paroles du Major et s'est tenue la tête haute. Elle a croisé tous les regards qui ont capturé le sien et a fait en sorte de présenter sa marque autant que possible.

Ils se sont dirigés vers la plate-forme surélevée et se sont tenus debout devant la foule. Elle a vu Char, Peter et Erin déjà là, debout en silence et sur leurs gardes. C'était étrange de voir Char immobile et silencieuse toutefois. Elle a regardé dans la foule et a vu Alice, Rose et Emmett. Ils lui souriaient et Emmett a levé le pouce quand elle l'a vu. Elle a dû se retenir de sourire et elle a déplacé son regard sur les autres. Certains la regardaient ouvertement tandis que d'autres l'ignoraient.

'' - Comme vous le savez tous, j'ai marqué Isabella pour lui offrir ma protection. J'ai découvert qu'elle était ma compagne. Vous devrez la respecter en tant que telle. '' Le Major a déclaré sur un ton de commandement. Bella voulait désespérément le regarder, mais elle a continué à garder ses yeux devant elle. Elle savait qu'il était debout de toute sa hauteur en mode commandant complet. Elle aimait quand il était comme cela, elle se sentait en sécurité. Qu'un homme aussi puissant puisse vouloir d'elle l'étonnait.

Elle est sortie de sa rêverie alors que le choc se dissipait. Les gens ont commencé à crier. '' - Elle est humaine... Les Volturi vont nous attaquer... Quand sera-t-elle modifiée ?... Comment peux-tu prendre une compagne aussi faible ?... '' Elle n'a pas sourcillé à leurs accusations, même si elles amplifiaient ses propres insécurités.

Elle a rencontré tous les regards. Beaucoup de femmes la regardaient avec jalousie. Beaucoup d'hommes la regardaient de manière spéculative. Elle a vu une certaine convoitise et du calcul. Elle n'avait pas cru le Major quand il lui avait que certains la convoiteraient parce qu'elle était accouplée à lui.

Elle a gardé une expression vide. Peut-être que dans le futur, elle pourrait développer un regard correspondant à celui du Major, mais pour l'instant, elle pensait qu'ils se moqueraient d'elle si elle essayait de les intimider. Insensiblement, elle sentait le bras du Major se resserrer et elle a commencé à se préparer. Quelque chose le tracassait.

Un homme est sorti de la foule. Il avait de légères cicatrices pâles sur le visage. Elles étaient difficiles à voir et elle ne les entrevoyait que dans la lumière. Elle a pensé qu'un vampire devait les voir clairement. Il semblait très heureux et Bella n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se raidir.

'' - Tu n'es plus capable de nous diriger. Tu es faible, je te mets au défi dans une lutte à mort. Combats contre moi sans ton don si tu n'as pas peur. '' L'homme a dit.

Bella n'a pas pu se retenir, elle a levé les yeux vers le visage de Jasper. Il souriait à l'homme avec malveillance. Avait-il prévu cela ? Il ne semblait pas être pris au dépourvu.

'' - Je n'ai pas besoin de mon don pour te battre, Vincent. '' Le Major a grogné.

Bella s'est tournée vers l'homme et a regardé la foule s'éloigner de lui, leur donnant de la place. Elle a commencé à être certaine qu'il avait planifié cela. Elle a pensé qu'il voulait que la rencontre ait lieu ici au lieu de la grande salle parce que c'était plus grand, mais à présent, elle savait qu'il avait prévu cela. Elle avait confiance en son Major, mais l'homme se montrait très dangereux et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

Le Major l'a menée à Erin. Celui-ci lui a pris la main et l'a posée sur son bras en hochant légèrement la tête au Major. Il a alors marché vers Vincent, ses mouvements forts et assurés. Bella a inconsciemment serré le bras d'Erin. Elle a senti son emprise se resserrer sur sa main.

Elle a regardé les deux hommes se tourner autour. Chacun d'eux portait un sourire confiant sur le visage. Vincent a attaqué le premier, en sautant à une vitesse tellement rapide que Bella a à peine pu suivre. Le Major s'est éloigné rapidement et a donné un coup de coude dans le dos de l'homme. Il a trébuché un peu, mais son sourire a grandi quand il a vu la chemise du Major déchirée de son épaule à son ventre.

Le Major a grogné et a arraché la chemise de son corps. Bella a combattu un soupir en voyant les cicatrices sur sa poitrine et son dos. Une boule s'est formée dans sa gorge et elle a dégluti, retenant ses larmes. Il avait tellement souffert...

Vincent a reculé d'un pas avec la peur, mais il a rapidement repris son sang-froid. Il a tourné autour du Major à la recherche d'une ouverture. Il s'est précipité mais n'a frappé que le vide alors que le Major évitait son coup. À maintes reprises, il l'a attaqué, mais n'a jamais été capable de le toucher.

Vincent a grogné bruyamment de frustration. '' - Pourquoi ne t'enfuis-tu pas tout simplement, tu es un lâche. '' Il l'a raillé.

Le Major, au lieu d'être offensé, a souri. Belle ne l'a pas vu bouger, mais brusquement, Vincent a percuté le sol. Elle a entendu un hoquet dans la foule et a remarqué qu'il avait enfoncé Vincent dans le sol de quelques centimètres, faisant un cratère. Vincent a secoué la tête et s'est levé. Il a plissé les yeux et un peu de peur est apparu en eux.

Le Major l'a frappé aux jambes, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et il l'a frappé de nouveau à la poitrine. Le cratère s'est approfondi et Bella a vu que Vincent avait à présent un trou de la forme du poing du Major dans sa poitrine. Le Major semblait jouer avec lui.

Il l'a frappé dans la poitrine trois fois de plus et Bella a pensé qu'il allait perforer la poitrine de Vincent à son prochain coup. L'inattendu s'est produit cependant. Au coup suivant, Vincent a saisi son poing et, à une vitesse que Bella n'avait pas encore vu venant de lui, il a mordu le poignet de Jasper, lui arrachant sa main et la jetant dans la foule.

Bella voulait désespérément aller récupérer sa main et utiliser son bouclier pour le protéger, mais elle s'est retenue. Il lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire. La foule s'est éloignée de la main et personne ne l'a touchée.

Le Major s'est redressé. Il n'a fait aucun geste pour récupérer sa main alors qu'il souriait à Vincent. Bella l'a regardé avec étonnement. Rose lui avait dit qu'Edward avait hurlé comme un bébé, après avoir quitté la salle de jeu, quand Char lui avait pris sa main. Cela devait faire mal, mais il n'a montré aucune douleur.

Vincent lui a souri, mais a perdu son sourire quand le Major a saisi son bras et l'a mordu sur l'épaule. Il lui avait arraché le bras avant que Vincent ne puisse mettre la main sur lui. Une nouvelle fois, la foule a haleté devant sa vitesse. Vincent n'a pas été aussi bon à cacher sa douleur. Il a agrippé son épaule d'où le venin s'écoulait et il a vacillé un peu avant de se précipiter à nouveau sur le Major.

Les yeux du Major se sont plissés et il a contourné l'homme désespéré. Il l'a saisi avec un bras derrière son dos et a baissé ses dents sur son cou.

'' - Je ne laisserai jamais un homme aussi cruel que toi diriger mon peuple. '' Il lui a dit d'un ton impérieux avant de plonger ses dents dans son cou et de lui arracher la tête. Il a laissé tomber le corps et est allé chercher sa main. La foule lui a largement donné de la place. Elle pouvait voir le respect et la crainte sur leurs visages.

'' - Allumez le feu. Vincent m'a mis au défi et a perdu, il va brûler. Quelqu'un d'autre veut me défier ? '' Le Major a déclaré, son regard balayant la foule. Beaucoup ont baissé les yeux mais quelques-uns l'ont fusillé du regard. Un homme s'est avancé.

'' - Oui, je te défie. Tu nous apportes des ennuis. '' Un homme s'est avancé. Il était grand, presque aussi grand que Jasper. Il était presque aussi grand qu'Emmett et Bella a dû contrôler un mouvement de peur.

Jasper s'est détourné de l'homme et s'est dirigé vers Bella. Il a soutenu son regard, une vague de confiance a submergé ses peurs. Il lui a donné sa main. Elle l'a prise sans trahir sa répugnance à la tenir. Elle a senti une vague d'amour venir de lui avant qu'il ne se tourne vers l'homme.

Le combat ne pouvait même pas être appelé ainsi. Le grand homme s'est déplacé encore plus lentement que Vincent et Jasper l'a décapité dès sa première attaque. Il a jeté son corps à côté de celui de Vincent et a regardé la foule. Encore moins de personnes ont croisé son regard. Bella espérait que plus personne n'allait le défier. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle avait compris que Vincent avait attendu une telle occasion, mais l'autre homme... Elle soupçonnait qu'il avait réellement peur et elle s'est sentie coupable de sa mort.

Une femme s'est avancée et Bella a vu le Major fermer brièvement les yeux. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu montrer d'émotion et elle s'est inquiétée. Qui était cette femme et pourquoi son défi le chagrinait.

'' - Je te défie. '' A-t-elle craché.

'' - Marguerite... '' Elle a entendu murmurer Peter derrière elle.

Qui était cette femme ? Était-elle une ancienne maîtresse ? Elle était très belle avec ses cheveux auburn et ses traits parfaits.

Le Major n'a plus montré d'émotions quand le combat a commencé. La femme s'est précipitée sur lui sans aucun soin. Le Major a facilement contourné son attaque. Elle a grogné de rage et s'est jetée sur lui à maintes reprises.

Le Major n'a pas attaqué et la femme devenait de plus en plus désespérée. Elle s'est redressée et a regardé le Major après qu'il ait esquivé une nouvelle attaque. '' - Je t'ai défié, ne te moque pas de moi... '' A-t-elle dit alors que, sans avertissement, elle courait de nouveau vers lui.

Cette fois, il n'a pas bougé et elle a plongé ses dents dans son épaule. Il n'a pas crié, mais Bella pouvait sentir sa douleur qu'il projetait involontairement. Il l'a poussée loin de lui.

'' - Tu as laissé ta marque, Marguerite. Je me souviendrai toujours de toi. '' Il a murmuré avant de lui retirer la tête d'un mouvement trop rapide pour qu'elle puisse le voir. Il a jeté sa tête sur le côté et a regardé la foule.

Alors qu'il y avait des murmures, cette fois personne ne l'a défié. Il est retourné aux côtés de Bella, la prenant de la main d'Erin. Il s'est tourné vers la foule.

'' - Isabella est ma compagne. Elle sera transformée quand et si elle le désire. Vous la respectez comme vous le faites pour moi. '' Le Major a déclaré.

Bella a gardé la tête haute. Quand ils seraient seuls, elle pourrait s'effondrer, mais pour l'instant, elle avait besoin d'être forte pour cet homme qui avait lutté pour elle, qui avait été blessé pour elle. Elle a serré sa main étroitement.

'' - Que va-t-il se passer avec les Volturi ? '' Quelqu'un a crié.

'' - Les Volturi ont toujours été un danger pour nous. Je vais vous protéger comme je l'ai toujours fait. '' Il a déclaré.

Un homme que Bella ne connaissait pas s'est avancé. '' - Il nous a protégés pendant un demi-siècle. Il a été seul pendant tout ce temps alors que nous vivions nos vies dans le confort et la paix. Il est temps pour nous de faire quelque chose pour notre Major. '' L'homme a dit.

Il y a eu de nombreux hochements de tête approbateurs et seulement quelques dissidents. Elle pouvait sentir le choc de Jasper. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas prévu ce genre de réaction. Il y a eu de nombreuses conversations à voix basse dans la foule, puis un autre homme s'est avancé.

'' - Bienvenue, Isabella. Je te promets ma fidélité et je te demande de prendre soin de notre Major. '' L'homme a dit en la saluant.

Bella a été stupéfaite, elle n'avait pas prévu cela. Puis de plus en plus se sont avancés en s'inclinant devant eux. Quelques-uns ont quitté la place avec dégoût, mais la majorité leur a juré allégeance. Devait-elle dire quelque chose ? Qu'allait-elle dire ?

'' - Je vous remercie de votre fidélité au Major. Je ferais tout mon possible pour être digne de votre confiance et de votre loyauté. '' Bella a dit, heureuse que sa voix n'ait pas tremblé ni craqué pendant qu'elle parlait. Elle espérait que ce qu'elle avait dit était correct.

Jasper l'a guidée pour sortir du terrain d'entraînement, Erin et Char dans leur sillage. Elle a entendu Peter aboyer des ordres pour brûler les corps et dire aux gens de retourner à leur travail. Lorsque Bella a été certaine que personne à part Erin et Char ne la verrait, elle a penché sa tête contre l'épaule de Jasper et a laissé quelques larmes s'échapper.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Her Protector '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatorze**

Bella avait pleuré pendant un bon moment et Jasper l'avait tenue près de lui. Elle avait pensé qu'il serait en colère devant son effondrement, mais il l'avait embrassée et lui avait murmuré des paroles de louanges. Elle avait finalement repris le contrôle d'elle-même et s'est reculée de son emprise. Elle avait senti sa déception quand elle s'est déplacée de l'autre côté de la banquette.

'' - Je suis désolée, je ferais mieux de m'y habituer. '' Elle a murmuré en s'essuyant les yeux.

Jasper a brièvement détourné ses yeux de la route et l'a regardée avec perplexité.

'' - Tu as été parfaite, Isabella. Je suis désolé que tu aies dû voir cela. '' Il a dit en tournant son regard sur la route, mais pas avant qu'elle ait vu la honte en eux. De quoi avait-il honte ?

Elle a déplacé timidement sa main du siège et l'a posée sur sa cuisse, essayant de lui transmettre ses sentiments. Elle voulait le consoler. Il a fermé brièvement les yeux avant de couvrir sa main avec la sienne. Sa main était tellement grande par rapport à la sienne et elle a envoyé de la chaleur à travers son corps alors qu'elle l'étudiait. Elle a remarqué une cicatrice sur sa main qui la traversait sur toute la longueur et disparaissait sous la manche de sa chemise. Elle a levé son autre main et a suivi le trajet de la cicatrice. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il soit marqué.

'' - Ce sera toujours comme cela ? '' Elle a chuchoté.

Elle a senti ses muscles se raidir et elle a immédiatement regretté sa question.

'' - Oui, il y aura toujours des combats et je vais devoir tuer, mais j'essaye de trouver d'autres solutions, Isabella. '' Il lui a dit d'une voix douloureuse.

Bella est restée perplexe. Évidemment, les combats la dérangeaient, mais elle avait confiance en Jasper. Elle était avec lui depuis suffisamment longtemps pour comprendre que causer de la douleur lui faisait du mal. Elle savait qu'il faisait ce qu'il devait faire. Ce qui la dérangeait était sa souffrance. Il avait laissé cette femme le blesser et elle soupçonnait qu'il avait laissé Vincent le faire également, montrant ainsi aux autres sa force tout en ne montrant aucune douleur, puis en gagnant d'une seule main. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas provoquer de douleur et elle était certaine que ses sujets le savaient. C'est probablement pour cette raison qu'elle avait vu une telle dévotion pour lui dans leurs yeux.

'' - Jasper... je... '' Comment pouvait-elle lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait si désespérément lui dire.

'' - Hé bien, est-ce que je vais devoir te regarder être blessé sans pouvoir t'aider à nouveau ? '' Elle a demandé d'une seule traite sans reprendre son souffle. Cela avait été de la torture de le regarder souffrir et de ne pas le protéger avec son bouclier. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait le faire à nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui demande à nouveau.

'' - Quand... '' Il s'est arrêté.

Bella était certaine qu'il allait dire _quand elle serait transformée_. C'était le pavé dans la mare. Le sujet n'était tout simplement pas abordé.

'' - Je ne sais pas. '' A-t-il finalement dit.

Bella a fermé les yeux. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait faire cela. Elle devrait peut-être lui demander d'être transformée après leur rencontre avec son père. Elle avait désespérément voulu être un vampire auparavant. À l'époque, elle voyait les vampires comme le summum de la perfection. Elle avait été une enfant vivant dans un monde fantastique. En vivant avec les armées du sud, elle avait découvert que les vampires étaient très différents des humains. Ils étaient violents, émotifs, sadiques. Ils n'étaient pas comme les Cullen.

Elle en était arrivée à comprendre que perdre un membre n'était pas permanent pour eux et donc ne renfermait pas la même horreur pour eux que cela l'était pour elle. Cela leur faisait mal cependant. Elle ne voulait pas devenir désinvolte avec la douleur comme elle savait que beaucoup d'entre eux l'étaient. Elle ne voulait pas non plus devoir chasser les humains et elle soupçonnait qu'en étant la compagne du Major, elle devrait le faire.

'' - Jasper, qui était cette femme ? '' A-t-elle demandé, ne voulant pas penser à la transformation.

Elle a vu un éclair de douleur dans ses yeux et un scintillement de jalousie l'a traversée.

'' - Ce n'est rien de tel, mon Isabella. '' A-t-il dit en portant sa main à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. _Foutu empathe !_ Elle a pensé.

'' - Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé de mon combat pour libérer Caleb ? '' Il a demandé.

Elle a hoché la tête. Il ne s'est pas retourné vers elle, mais elle a supposé qu'il l'avait vue parce qu'il a poursuivi.

'' - Son compagnon était à mes côtés pendant la lutte pour le libérer et il a péri. Elle m'a reproché, à juste titre, d'être responsable de sa mort. J'ai essayé de l'aider. Elle était une personne très gentille dont je... que j'aimais réellement. '' Jasper a dit d'une voix étranglée.

Bella s'est rapprochée de lui et a mis ses bras autour de sa taille pour essayer de le réconforter. Elle était heureuse que la femme n'avait pas été une ancienne maîtresse, mais a été attristée que sa mort lui fasse tellement de peine. La sensation de sa poitrine musclée lui a légèrement coupé le souffle et elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de laisser ses mains se balader pour sentir les contours de sa magnifique silhouette. La vision de lui torse nu hier est entrée dans son esprit et elle s'est arrêtée.

'' - Toutes ces cicatrices, Jasper... qu'est-ce que... qu'est-il arrivé ? '' Elle a demandé doucement.

Une nouvelle fois, elle a senti la honte venir de lui et elle a regretté d'avoir posé la question. '' - La vie dans l'armée de Maria était très... difficile. Beaucoup de mes gens ont des cicatrices. '' Lui a-t-il dit brièvement.

Bella a levé les yeux sur lui, étudiant ses traits. Il regardait droit devant lui, sa mâchoire serrée.

'' - En ont-ils autant que toi ? Elle a demandé doucement, voyant les vampires qu'elle avait vus dans l'enceinte sous un regard différent. Ils étaient peut-être brutaux, non seulement en vertu de leur nature de vampires, mais également en raison de la douleur qu'ils avaient endurée.

'' - Non. '' A-t-il répondu brièvement, sans plus de précisions. Elle a décidé qu'elle demanderait à Char de lui parler de cela, mais elle soupçonnait qu'il avait souvent été blessé à la place des autres. Elle en était arrivée à comprendre qu'il se souciait profondément des autres. Cela devait être atroce pour un empathe d'être poussé dans la position où Jasper se trouvait. Ressentir la souffrance que les autres ressentaient, ressentir les blessures qu'ils s'infligeaient, devant toujours infliger de la douleur pour maintenir l'ordre.

La main de Bella a de nouveau recommencé à dessiner de petits cercles sur sa poitrine. Elle ne pensait pas être en mesure de changer les choses pour lui, mais elle pourrait peut-être le consoler. Elle allait essayer de son mieux de prendre soin de lui comme il se souciait des autres.

Elle a regardé le clignotement des lumières par la fenêtre avant de succomber au sommeil. Sa dernière pensée a été de se demander pourquoi la vitesse de conduite de Jasper ne l'effrayait pas comme l'avait fait celle d'Edward.

* * *

Alice était en train de fouiller dans un tourniquet de jeans de marque, sans vraiment rien voir. Bella avait disparu et Peter ne voulait pas lui dire où elle était allée. Elle était certaine cependant que l'arrogant bâtard le savait. Il savait tout.

Pourquoi Dieu avait-il maudit une personne aussi insignifiante qu'elle avec le don qu'elle avait ? C'était difficile de résister à la tentation de regarder Bella. Elle lui avait promis cependant. Elle a choisi un jean au hasard et s'est dirigée vers les cabines d'essayage.

'' - Mon chou, tu sais que c'est pour ton propre bien. Ils seront bientôt de retour. '' Char a dit en saisissant son bras.

Alice a essayé de lui sourire, mais a lamentablement échoué. Elle aimait réellement Char. Elles avaient beaucoup en commun, elles étaient toutes les deux plus dynamiques que la plupart des gens et avaient un tempérament enjoué.

'' - Je sais que c'est difficile, mais le Major ne laisserait rien lui arriver. '' Char a poursuivi.

'' - Je sais, c'est seulement que nous étions si proches et qu'aujourd'hui, je la vois à peine. Elle me disait tout et maintenant, il l'a emmenée quelque part, je ne sais pas où et tu ne me dis rien. Mon amie me manque. '' Alice a terminé dans un murmure.

Elle lui manquait. Bella avait été tellement gentille avec elle, tellement sympathique et compréhensive. Elle lui avait fait se sentir accepté quand Alice se sentait souvent comme une étrangère. Elle l'avait réconfortée et n'en avait pas trop attendu d'elle.

Elle ne s'entendait pas aussi bien avec Rose et Emmett. Ils lui avaient à peine parlé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici. Rose avait commencé à s'entraîner avec la garde du Major. Elle avait découvert qu'elle aimait réellement cela et qu'elle avait un talent pour le combat. Emmett était également forgé quelques amitiés viriles avec les hommes du Major et appréciait profondément d'être autour d'hommes qui ne soient pas tellement... hé bien, chochottes. Elle se sentait seule. Bien sûr, Char remplissait certaines lacunes, mais elle était d'un rang élevé dans la garde et n'avait pas beaucoup de temps libre.

Elle était une bonne amie cependant. Elle avait vu à quel point le départ de Bella avait blessé Alice et l'avait emmenée faire les magasins. C'était quelque chose qu'elles n'avaient pas en commun, Char ne comprenait pas la joie qu'elle ressentait à essayer des tenues et de trouver celle qui était parfaite.

Alice lui a donné un sourire sincère. '' - Je suis désolée, Char. J'ai simplement un peu de difficulté à m'ajuster à cette nouvelle vie. Je ne voulais pas piquer une crise. '' Elle lui a dit. Char ne méritait pas de subir ses enfantillages.

'' - C'est bien, mon chou. Ce jean est vraiment mignon, regarde, je pense que ce haut aurait l'air parfait sur toi. '' Char a dit en lui montrant un chemisier en soie qui lui semblait très élégant. Alice a eu un léger soupir d'admiration et a poussé un cri de joie avant de se diriger vers les cabines d'essayage.

Elle a rapidement essayé la tenue et a soupiré de bonheur alors qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir de la cabine. C'était parfait. _Char n'aimait peut-être pas faire les magasins, mais elle avait l'œil_ , Alice a pensé avec un sourire. Elle s'est changée de nouveau dans ses vêtements et a décidé de donner une pause à Char en lui disant qu'elle était prête à rentrer à la maison.

'' - Vous devez venir avec moi, Mademoiselle. '' Un homme portant l'uniforme de la sécurité lui a dit en saisissant son bras et en commençant à la tirer hors du vestiaire.

'' - Merde. '' Alice a dit avant de pouvoir se retenir. Elle s'est tournée vers l'homme, sur le point de plaider sa cause quand elle a remarqué ses traits anormalement parfaits. Il ressemblait à un vampire, mais n'en avait pas l'odeur.

Elle a trébuché volontairement et a senti son bras. Il était dur comme le roc et froid. Elle a essayé de retirer son bras de son emprise, mais a constaté qu'il avait une poigne serrée sur elle. Elle a parcouru le magasin des yeux pour trouver Char, mais a été incapable de la trouver. Elle venait juste de se décider à piquer une crise quand l'homme a sifflé sur elle.

'' - Ne pense même pas à le faire. Viens avec moi ou nous serons forcés de faire du mal à Esmé. '' Il lui a dit à la vitesse de vampire, trop faible pour que les humains l'entendent.

Edward... Elle a essayé de survoler l'avenir, mais a découvert que ses visions ne venaient plus à elle. Elle a commencé à paniquer. Ne pas utiliser son don le lui avait-il fait le perdre ? Elle n'a pas prêté beaucoup d'attention à l'endroit où il la conduisait alors qu'elle était plongée dans une vision. Finalement une a vu une lueur... un grand homme... Félix ?

'' - Tu m'emmènes chez les Volturi ? '' Elle a chuchoté.

Il l'a regardée avec stupéfaction et a grogné doucement. Elle n'a pas dit autre chose, mais elle a essayé de lutter un peu. Ils étaient sur le parking à présent et elle pouvait être un peu plus énergique.

'' - Alice, tu n'es pas heureuse de me voir ? '' Elle a entendu Edward dire et elle s'est retournée pour le voir sortir d'une voiture.

'' - Je ne voulais plus jamais te revoir ! '' Lui a-t-elle craché.

Il lui a simplement ri au nez. Il s'est tourné vers l'homme qui la tenait. '' - Merci Riley ! '' Il a dit.

L'homme qu'elle savait à présent s'appeler Riley a hoché la tête. Les yeux d'Edward se sont plissés alors qu'il regardait l'homme.

'' - Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu pouvais bloquer son don. '' Il a grogné.

'' - Elle est plus puissante que ce que tu avais dit. '' Riley a répondu sans tenir compte de la voix venimeuse d'Edward. Edward a plissé les yeux encore plus et s'est tourné vers Alice. Le sourire est revenu à son visage.

'' - Tu as eu un avant-goût du don de Riley. Il peut annuler tous les dons quand il touche un vampire doué. S'il te touche suffisamment longtemps il pourrait peut-être te débarrasser de ce don gênant qui est le tien... Mais ensuite Aro ne serait pas content. '' Edward a dit, posant la main sur son menton, comme s'il réfléchissait.

'' - Voici l'affaire, Alice J'ai besoin de l'aide d'Aro pour récupérer ma Bella. Aro ne m'aidera pas à moins que je te livre à lui et que je lui garantisse que je vais rejoindre la garde après avoir sauvé Bella. Il veut également Esmé, mais cela briserait le cœur de Carlisle. Si tu coopères, il sera peut-être satisfait avec seulement toi et moi. '' Edward a dit.

'' - Pourquoi voudrait-il Esmé ? '' Alice a demandé, ne le croyant pas une seule seconde.

'' - Carlisle ne te l'a pas dit ? Edward a souri avec malveillance. '' - Esmé a un don. Carlisle a travaillé très dur pour le cacher. Il a fait l'erreur de me le dire toutefois. ''

'' - Quel don ? Où est Esmé ? '' A demandé Alice, ayant peur pour la femme. Esmé avait été aveuglée par Edward, mais Alice l'aimait toujours. Comment ne l'aurait-elle pas fait, Esmé était la femme la plus aimable qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée. Elle l'avait fait entrer dans sa famille, l'avait aimée comme une fille.

Edward a ri. '' - En ce moment, je lui ai demandé de gagner le soutien de quelques nomades. Je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécierait que je te donne aux Volturi. Cela pourrait ruiner l'image qu'elle a de moi.

Les yeux d'Alice se sont plissés, elle détestait réellement Edward. '' - Pourquoi, Edward ? Pourquoi te démènes-tu autant pour avoir Bella ? Tu dois savoir qu'elle est la compagne du Major. ''

Edward a grogné bruyamment. '' - Elle est à moi. Son bouclier sera à moi. L'as-tu découvert, Alice ? L'as-tu vu l'utiliser ? Elle utilise son bouclier mental sans même y penser, mais son bouclier physique. Ce serait mieux si je pouvais la transformer, mais si je le faisais, elle serait trop puissante pour que je puisse la contrôler. Elle l'a utilisé une fois pour se protéger de moi. Je ne pense même pas qu'elle a réalisé qu'elle l'a fait. '' Edward a dit, sa voix dérivant dans ses souvenirs.

'' - J'allais la vider. J'en avais assez de faire semblant... son sang si doux... mais j'ai été arrêté. Combien de fois m'a-t-elle laissé la frapper, lui faire des marques... mais cette fois-là, elle a utilisé son bouclier. Je ne crois pas qu'elle s'en souvienne toutefois, parce que, immédiatement après, elle s'est évanouie, du sang coulant de son nez. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela a été difficile pour moi de résister à cela. Je l'ai pourtant fait, ce qu'elle peut faire était bien plus précieux. Je vais pouvoir être le vampire le plus puissant du monde. Je vais juste faire en sorte qu'elle doive compter sur moi. C'est bien qu'elle ait trouvé son compagnon. Lorsque je tuerais le Major, elle comptera sur moi. '' Edward a terminé avec un sourire.

Alice l'a regardé fixement avec épouvante. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire cela à Bella...

'' - Je crois que tu ne vas pas avoir d'autres choix que de me laisser faire. Aro te veut avec ton cadeau intact, mais si je laisse Riley te tenir plus longtemps, cela pourrait l'éliminer pour toujours. '' Edward a dit. '' - Qu'est-ce que cela va être ? Vas-tu venir avoir moi tranquillement et protéger Esmé ? Où vas-tu sacrifier ton don dans une lutte inutile ? '' A demandé Edward.

Alice a commencé à se battre sérieusement. Edward a ri et l'a approchée. '' - En réalité , tu n'avais pas le choix, Alice mais je voulais voir ce que tu allais faire. '' Il a dit avant qu'elle ne ressente une douleur atroce, puis un sentiment de désorientation comme si elle n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps.

Elle a pu voir son corps être chargé dans la voiture du coin des yeux tandis qu'Edward levait sa tête en face de son visage.

'' - Je suppose que nous allons simplement te transporter de cette façon. Penses-tu que Bella se livrerait pour te sauver si je le lui proposais ? Mais à quoi je pense, c'est vrai que tu ne peux pas le voir. '' A-t-il dit en riant alors qu'il montait dans la voiture.

Alice a plissé les yeux en le regardant avant de les fermer. S'il croyait que c'était terminé, il allait avoir une surprise. Elle allait survivre à cela et il n'allait pas s'approcher n'importe où près de Bella. Elle allait trouver un moyen de l'arrêter.

Edward a ri à ses pensées et a commencé à rouler avec la voiture.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Her Protector '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla** **est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quinze**

Char regardait les gens en attendant Alice. Elle a soupiré d'ennui, Alice prenait toujours beaucoup de temps pour essayer des tenues. Char a senti l'odeur d'un autre vampire et a regardé autour d'elle pour en découvrir la source. Elle s'est demandée si quelqu'un du camp avait décidé de venir au centre commercial aujourd'hui. Cela pourrait être un nomade, si c'était le cas, elle devrait le dire à Peter. Le Major n'aimait pas que des nomades errent à travers son territoire sans autorisation.

Elle a finalement été en mesure d'identifier la source de l'odeur. C'était un vampire vêtu comme un garde de sécurité. Elle a froncé légèrement les sourcils, elle ne savait pas que l'un d'entre eux avait pris un emploi au centre commercial. L'homme s'est approché d'une fillette de dix ans environ et a commencé à lui parler. La petite fille a eu l'air bouleversée et effrayée, mais elle a suivi l'homme.

Char a regardé autour d'elle pour essayer de trouver sa mère, mais n'a vu personne recherchant la fillette. La fillette était à présent en train de pleurer, mais a consciencieusement suivi le vampire. Le vampire l'a regardée et lui a souri largement en montrant ses dents. Char a riposté par un grognement. C'était contre les règles de se nourrir d'un enfant. Tous les vampires sur ce territoire le savaient.

Elle a regardé vers les cabines d'essayage puis de nouveau le couple simplement pour le voir conduire la jeune fille dans un coin. Elle est restée là, indécise pendant une minute, mais a finalement poursuivi la jeune fille.

Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser sa vitesse dans le centre commercial, mais le vampire étranger non plus. Il l'a conduite hors du centre commercial et de plus en plus loin d'Alice. Char a commencé à se méfier. Était-ce un piège ? Elle s'est arrêtée et s'est retournée, déterminée à retourner auprès d'Alice, mais la jeune fille a laissé échapper un cri de douleur et Char s'est retournée vers elle. Elle était déterminée à ne pas laisser l'homme la conduire plus loin, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser l'homme tuer la fillette. Une idée lui est venue.

'' - Arrêtez cet homme, il a pris ma fille ! '' Elle a crié haut et fort, pointant le vampire et la fillette du doigt. La foule s'est arrêtée et s'est tournée vers l'homme. Tout le monde a semblé se figer pendant un moment, puis c'est devenu le chaos.

L'homme a lâché la main de la jeune fille et a couru. La fillette, qui pleurait, a été entourée par un certain nombre de bons samaritains. Char n'a même pas hésité alors qu'elle courait retrouver Alice.

Elle n'a pas pu la trouver dans le magasin, elle ne pouvait même plus sentir son odeur. Char a senti sa panique augmenter. Elle avait laissé tomber son amie, elle avait laissé tomber le Major. Qu'allait faire Bella quand elle le découvrirait ? Char s'est ressaisie et a décidé de faire une seule chose à la fois. Elle s'est dirigée vers l'employée qui s'occupait des cabines d'essayage.

'' - Avez-vous vu mon amie? Elle a environ ma taille, des cheveux courts et foncés et est très jolie. '' Char a demandé.

'' - Un garde de sécurité l'a arrêtée à l'extérieur des cabines. Il l'a emmenée, mais je n'ai pas vraiment regardé où ils sont allés. '' La jeune femme lui a dit.

Char l'a remerciée et a commencé à interroger tous les employés, elle a même été trouver un véritable garde de sécurité pour lui demander de lui montrer la salle de repos. Elle a découvert la direction qu'Alice avait prise et a pu retrouver sa trace dans le parking où elle a senti l'odeur d'Edward. Char a grogné et a sorti son téléphone.

'' - Hé, ma chérie. '' Peter a répondu au téléphone.

Char était tellement heureuse d'entendre son compagnon, elle a fermé les yeux un instant et a repris ses esprits.

'' - Petey, je l'ai perdue. '' Char a sangloté en levant les yeux au ciel en même temps. Autant pour le calme, la décontraction et la sérénité.

'' - Alice ? '' Peter a demandé.

'' - Oui. '' Char a dit d'une petite voix.

'' - D'accord, ma chérie,, dis-moi tout. '' Peter lui a demandé calmement.

Elle lui a tout raconté. Peter l'a écoutée sans l'interrompre.

'' - Très bien, je vais demander à quelques hommes de retrouver la trace du vampire que tu as suivi. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'il travaillait pour Edward. Je vais envoyer un traqueur pour retrouver Alice, je veux que tu rentres, Bébé. '' Peter lui a dit quand elle a terminé.

'' - Sais-tu quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, Peter ? '' Char a demandé.

'' - Non, Bébé. Je n'ai eu aucune intuition à ce sujet, rien du tout. '' Peter lui a dit, grondant doucement.

'' - Je dois réparer cette erreur, Petey. '' Char a dit doucement.

Peter a protesté, mais elle a raccroché en lui chuchotant son amour. Elle a pris une profonde inspiration et s'est dirigée vers la salle de surveillance vidéo. Elle était déterminée à visionner les bandes du garage, ensuite elle se rendrait à Volterra. Elle n'avait aucun doute qu'Edward allait l'emmener là-bas. Il savait que le Major allait le traquer et le seul espoir qu'il avait était d'être entouré par la garde Volturi.

Elle a commencé à composer un nouveau numéro alors qu'elle marchait. Elle a fait des réservations. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle allait faire, mais elle allait trouver quelque chose. C'était de sa faute, Alice était avec ce bâtard et Char aller la retrouver.

* * *

Jasper a regardé Isabella dormir à ses côtés. Il était tellement fier d'elle. Elle s'était conduite de façon parfaite pendant les combats. Il avait su qu'elle avait peur, mais aucun de ses gars ne l'a su. Même les Cullen, qui se tenaient derrière elle, n'avaient pas pu le voir.

Il a vu le panneau d'un restaurant un peu plus loin et il a décidé de s'y arrêter pendant quelques temps. Ils étaient à Aberdeen, dans l'État de Washington. Ils seraient bientôt à Forks et il voulait avoir un peu de temps pour lui parler avant de devoir faire face à son père.

Elle s'est réveillée quand il a arrêté la voiture et elle a souri dès qu'elle l'a vu. Elle s'est étirée et lui a souhaité une bonne journée. Jasper n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Elle a immédiatement répondu, ses bras s'enroulant autour de son cou, ses mains s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux.

Il a grogné contre ses lèvres et elle a frissonné dans ses bras. Il était près de lui suggérer de reporter la rencontre avec son père et de trouver une chambre tous les deux. La nécessité de la transformer et de la réclamer devenait plus forte chaque jour. Il a repris le contrôle de lui-même et s'est reculé.

'' - Le déjeuner. '' A-t-il murmuré d'une voix rauque de désir. Isabella a dégluti et a pris une respiration tremblante avant d'acquiescer.

Il est sorti de la voiture et s'est dirigé de son côté, lui ouvrant la portière avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire. Elle a souri timidement et il l'a presque embrassée à nouveau, mais il s'est retenu. Au lieu de cela, il a posé sa main sur son bras et ils ont marché tranquillement jusqu'à l'intérieur du restaurant.

Il avait mis des lentilles de contact depuis un petit moment et il devait faire un effort pour se souvenir de cligner des yeux et de respirer, de bouger par moments et ne pas regarder quoi que ce soit fixement. Isabella s'est penchée vers lui et il a souri à sa chaleur. Il s'est demandé si elle avait réalisé combien de fois elle se penchait vers lui ? Il a ouvert la porte et l'a laissée entrer avant lui.

Ils se sont assis dans un box, Jasper s'est assis en face d'elle. La serveuse leur a apporté le menu et leur a souri gaiement. Jasper voyait qu'elle était fatiguée, elle ressentait de la lassitude et de la détermination dans ses émotions. Il a résolu de lui laisser un bon pourboire.

Isabella a pris le menu avec un petit sourire. Jasper a pris le menu, mais l'a posé. Il ne voulait pas faire semblant de manger. Il a regardé Isabella ranger quelques cheveux derrière son oreille et il savait qu'il l'avait regardée trop intensément. Il a baissé les yeux et a attendu qu'elle fasse son choix. Elle l'a fait très rapidement puis a posé le menu et a croisé ses mains sur la table.

La serveuse est revenue et a pris sa commande. Un cheeseburger et des frites. Isabella a regardé la serveuse partir avant de se retourner vers Jasper timidement.

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait lui demander, mais il avait du mal à trouver les mots. Isabella s'est raclée la gorge.

'' - Mon père est un peu comme moi. Il est calme et pas très bon pour montrer ses sentiments, mais il est intelligent et... c'est un brave homme. Ma mère et lui ont divorcé quand j'étais très jeune. Ils s'étaient mariés parce qu'elle m'attendait. Elle voulait voyager, mais Charlie voulait rester à Forks. Je ne lui ai pas souvent rendu visite, pas parce que je ne l'aime pas, mais parce que je déteste Forks. La ville est pluvieuse et j'aime le soleil. '' Elle a dit simplement. Elle a fait une pause quand la serveuse est venue déposer sa boisson.

'' - Si tu n'aimais pas Forks, pourquoi as-tu déménagé là-bas ? Et pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je rencontre ta mère ? '' A-t-il demandé. Elle avait été résolue à ce qu'il rencontre son père, mais elle n'avait même pas mentionné sa mère jusqu'à maintenant.

'' - Ma mère a épousé Phil. J'étais dans leurs jambes. Ils étaient mariés et Phil est beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une fille adolescente autour de lui. Elle n'avait plus besoin de moi. '' Isabella a déclaré rapidement. Elle a regardé par la fenêtre du restaurant et il a pu sentir sa mélancolie. Il a attendu patiemment qu'elle s'explique en donnant plus de détails.

'' - Ma mère est... '' Elle a fait une pause, comme si elle cherchait ses mots. '' - Elle est inconstante. Je me suis occupée d'elle. J'ai fait en sorte que les repas soient prêts, les factures payées et qu'elle arrive à l'heure au travail. Elle n'était pas tellement une mère, plus une amie... une amie dont je me souciais. Je ne la blâmais pas alors. Je me sentais utile, mais quand elle a épousé Phil, elle n'a plus eu besoin de moi. Je suis allée à Washington et j'ai brusquement perdu ma meilleure amie... ma mère. Je me suis fait de nouveaux amis, beaucoup de nouveaux amis et j'ai réalisé quelque chose. Ma mère m'avait empêchée pendant toutes ces années de me faire des amis. Elle avait rempli cet emploi et avait englouti tout mon temps pour que je m'occupe de ses besoins. Au lieu d'être une enfant, j'étais une adulte. J'ai rencontré les Cullen et j'ai vu comment Esmé s'occupait de sa famille. J'ai commencé à éprouver du ressentiment envers ma mère. '' Elle a baissé les yeux et Jasper a pu sentir sa culpabilité et son amour. Il a tendu la main et a recouvert la sienne.

'' - Je l'aime, mais d'un autre côté, je suis en colère et je ne veux pas réellement l'être... Je ne veux pas retomber dans ce rôle. Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'aller la rencontrer parce que je ne respecte pas vraiment son opinion. Elle m'a prêché pendant des années qu'il ne fallait pas que je me marie jeune. Elle m'a fait jurer de ne pas me marier avant d'avoir trente ans et j'ai réalisé quelque chose. Elle ne se souciait pas de savoir si je serais amoureuse ou pas, avec qui je voudrais me marier ou qui il serait. Elle se souciait seulement de ce qu'elle a ressenti en se mariant jeune. Je ne donne aucune valeur à son avis parce qu'elle ne me voyait pas et qu'elle ne me connaît pas réellement. '' Isabella a terminé. Jasper a dû retirer sa main quand son repas est arrivé.

Elle a commencé à manger son hamburger tandis que Jasper réfléchissait à ce qu'elle avait dit.

'' - Et que penses-tu de ton père ? ''

'' - D'une certaine façon, je lui en ai également voulu. Il y a eu un moment, quand j'étais plus jeune, où j'ai pensé qu'il aurait dû voyager avec Renée. Que peut-être que s'il avait essayé plus durement, pour lui faire plaisir, elle ne l'aurait pas quitté. S'il avait été avec elle, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de grandir aussi vite. '' Elle a fait une pause pour tremper ses frites dans le ketchup et les porter à sa bouche. Elle les a mâchées, profondément plongée dans ses pensées, puis a pris une gorgée de sa boisson avant de continuer.

'' - Aujourd'hui toutefois, je ne peux plus lui en vouloir. Renée l'a profondément blessé. Il a été seul pendant tout ce temps, vivant dans la maison qu'il avait achetée pour nous quand il a épousé Renée. Il est un mâle typique et ne fait pas la cuisine. Il mangeait dehors les soirs où je ne lui faisais pas la cuisine. Il va pêcher dès qu'il le peut avec ses potes. Son congélateur est plein de poissons et je suis certaine qu'il ne sera jamais en mesure de tous les manger. Il boit une canette de bière dans son fauteuil pendant qu'il regarde n'importe quel sport dont c'est la saison, quel qu'il soit. '' Elle lui a dit en souriant. Jasper pouvait sentir son amour pour lui quand elle parlait.

'' - Il ne parle pas beaucoup et au début, cela m'a vraiment dérangée. Nous avions été séparés pendant tellement longtemps, surtout parce que je ne voulais pas venir à Washington. Je croyais qu'il serait en colère contre moi, mais quand Edward m'a laissée dans les bois et que je me suis effondrée, il a été là pour moi. S'ils n'avaient pas été là, Jacob et lui, je ne sais pas si j'aurai survécu. Il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il avait été en colère. Il m'a prouvé son amour. Ma mère m'a rendu visite une fois, mais comme je n'ai pas voulu partir avec elle, elle est tout simplement partie vivre sa vie. Papa a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour m'aider. '' Isabella a dit, son visage s'assombrissant.

Jasper a froncé les sourcils. Edward l'avait laissée dans les bois ? Cela avait dû être pendant un long moment pour causer autant de chagrin. Il s'est levé de son siège et s'est installé de son côté du box. Il l'a prise dans ses bras et l'a tirée plus près de lui.

'' - Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. '' Il a murmuré dans ses cheveux.

Il a senti sa réticence et sa douleur, mais il ne l'a pas forcée. Elle s'est reculée pour le regarder dans les yeux, puis a commencé à lui raconter son histoire. Il l'a écoutée tranquillement pendant qu'elle lui racontait ce qui s'était passé, comment elle avait rencontré Edward et les Cullen. Comment elle avait commencé à sortir avec lui et était devenue proche de sa famille. Comment Alice lui avait organisé une fête d'anniversaire où elle s'était coupé le doigt sur un papier cadeau. Comment les yeux de tous les Cullen s'étaient assombris et comment Edward, en entendant leurs pensées, avait réagi de façon excessive et l'avait jetée sur une table pleine de vaisselle en cristal. Il avait décidé de la quitter pour son propre bien dans les bois en lui disant qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui. Comment elle était restée catatonique jusqu'à ce que Jacob ait commencé à l'aider à se remettre.

Puis Alice avait mal lu une de ses visions et avait pensé que j'étais morte. Edward avait pris l'avion pour revenir à Forks avec le reste des Cullen et l'avait suppliée de lui pardonner. Elle l'avait fait et ils avaient repris leurs relations. Edward avait changé cependant. Il a commencé à être émotionnellement et physiquement violent. Isabella était terrifiée qu'il la quitte à nouveau en emmenant les Cullen avec lui, elle avait donc supporté cela. Tanya avait téléphoné, furieuse qu'Edward ait pris une compagne humaine au lieu d'elle. Elle avait ensuite appelé les Volturi pour leur dire que les Cullen gardaient une humaine qui avait connaissance des vampires. Alice a eu une vision des Volturi venir les attaquer et les tuer. Elle avait cherché une solution jusqu'à ce qu'elle en trouve une qui l'impliquait.

Jasper avait écouté tout cela tranquillement, lui frottant le dos et lui embrassant les cheveux de temps en temps. Il ne le lui a pas laissé voir, mais il était furieux. Il détestait déjà Edward, mais à présent... Il avait laissé vivre le garçon pour Isabella, mais il ne pouvait plus lui permettre d'exister. Quand ils auraient fini leur visite à son père, il allait trouver Edward et le tuer.

* * *

Bella n'a pas pu terminer son repas. Parler à Jasper au sujet de tout avait été douloureux, mais libérateur. Elle a été heureuse de lui avoir raconté tout cela. Bien sûr, Alice savait beaucoup de choses, mais elle ne lui avait jamais dit tout ce qu'elle pensait de ses parents. Elle n'avait jamais été complètement honnête au sujet de ses sentiments à propos d'Edward. Jasper lui avait permis de sortir tout cela à l'air libre et elle savait que c'était nécessaire.

Elle se sentait mieux au sujet de sa mère. Elle était égoïste et puérile, mais elle l'aimait. Elle n'allait jamais retomber dans le rôle que Renée lui avait imposé. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir sa mère, mais elle n'était plus en colère contre elle. Elle pourrait peut-être rester en contact avec elle par téléphone pendant quelques temps.

Pour son père toutefois, sa conversation avec Jasper le lui faisait le manquer encore plus. Elle était heureuse qu'ils aillent le voir. Elle ne savait pas s'il approuverait Jasper. Cela ne changerait pas sa relation avec Jasper, mais elle espérait sincèrement qu'il l'aimerait. Elle espérait également que Jasper aimerait son père.

La totalité de la conversation lui avait fait comprendre pourquoi elle s'était accrochée désespérément aux Cullen. Elle voulait cette image de la famille parfaite. La chose était qu'il n'y avait pas de familles parfaites et les Cullen étaient loin d'être parfaits.

Bella a soupiré et s'est penchée contre la poitrine de Jasper. Il était tellement fort et protecteur. '' - Jasper, comment es-tu devenu un vampire ? '' Elle a demandé, réellement curieuse. Elle l'a senti se raidir dans ses bras et l'a regardé.

Ses yeux étaient remplis de souffrance. '' - Isabella, je vais te raconter mon histoire, mais je préfère le faire en privé. Peut-être après notre visite à ton père. '' Il a dit brièvement.

Elle a voulu protester, mais a compris. Le restaurant n'était pas bondé, mais il y avait d'autres personnes ici. Si quelqu'un l'entendait, ce ne serait pas bon. Elle a hoché la tête, mais a décidé de lui faire tenir sa parole. Elle voulait entendre son histoire.

'' - Es-tu prête à partir ? '' Il a demandé. Il s'est glissé hors de la banquette et a jeté un peu d'argent sur la table. Bella a souri quand elle a vu cinq billets de vingt dollars. Il était réellement un brave homme. Il lui a pris la main et l'a conduite hors du restaurant avant de lui ouvrir la portière de la voiture. Le sourire de Bella a augmenté devant ses actions de gentilhomme. Selon sa mère et certaines de ses amies, ce genre d'actions étaient machistes, mais Bella les aimait. Elle lui faisait se sentir bien prise en charge.

Elle a laissé son esprit vagabonder pendant qu'ils sortaient du parking et ont commencé à reprendre leur voyage. Ils ont discuté alors que les kilomètres défilaient. Bella a commencé à ressentir de l'anxiété au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient et elle a fouillé dans son sac pour trouver son téléphone. Elle aurait dû l'appeler quand ils ont commencé leur voyage. Qu'allaient-ils faire s'il n'était pas à la maison ? Il pourrait être au travail.

Elle a composé le numéro et n'a pas su si elle était soulagée ou plus nerveuse quand elle l'a entendu répondre au téléphone.

'' - Charlie... '' Elle a chuchoté. Jasper a tendu le bras par-dessus le siège et lui a tenu la main.

'' - Bells ! '' Elle l'a entendu s'écrier et son sourire s'est élargi.

'' - Papa, je suis presque à Forks. Je viens à la maison pour une visite. '' Elle lui a dit.

'' - Merci, mon Dieu. Bella, j'étais tellement inquiet. Tu n'as jamais répondu à aucun de mes appels et je commençais à être désespéré. '' Il lui a dit.

Bella a ressenti une tonne de culpabilité à cela, mais l'a ravalée. '' - Papa, je vais amener quelqu'un que je veux te présenter. Je l'ai rencontré au Texas et... '' Elle a fait une pause et a pris une profonde inspiration,. '' -... Je l'aime, papa. ''

Il est resté silencieux pendant un long moment et Bella a commencé à avoir peur.

'' - J'aimerais te rassurer, Bells, mais jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre, je ne vais tout simplement pas le faire. La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de toi, tu étais fiancée à Edward. J'ai toujours regretté de ne pas t'avoir dit ce que je ressentais vraiment à propos d'Edward et je suis heureux que tu aies rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, mais... '' Il s'est tu.

'' - Je comprends. N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses réellement, papa. Je ne suis pas la même fille qui est arrivée à Forks. Je pourrais le supporter et j'ai confiance en ton opinion. '' Elle lui a dit.

'' - Ouah... Dans combien de temps vas-tu arriver ici ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Une heure. '' Jasper lui a dit.

'' - Une heure. '' A-t-elle répété.

'' - Très bien, je serais prêt. '' Charlie a dit. Il y a eu un silence gêné.

'' - Papa, tu m'as manqué et je... je t'aime tellement. '' Bella a dit d'une voix un peu étranglée.

'' - Je t'aime aussi, Bella. '' Il a dit et elle pouvait presque entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

Elle a raccroché et a regardé de nouveau le paysage. Elle n'était plus aussi nerveuse, mais elle avait toujours peur de ce qu'il allait penser de Jasper. Il lui a serré la main et lui a donné un petit sourire. Elle a compris en voyant ce sourire qu'il était aussi nerveux qu'elle et elle s'est réprimandée intérieurement pour son égoïsme.

'' - Jasper, j'aime mon père et je veux réellement qu'il t'aime, mais même s'il ne le fait pas, je t'aime et je resterais avec toi. '' Elle lui a dit.

'' - Je sais, mais je ne veux pas que tu aies à choisir. '' Il lui a dit.

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela et elle a regardé à nouveau par la fenêtre. Ils sont arrivés à la maison quelques temps après et Jasper a de nouveau rapidement fait le tour de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière. Il lui a pris la main et l'a embrassée avant de la poser sur son bras et de la conduire sur le porche. Bella a pensé avoir vu se déplacer le rideau et a su que Charlie les avait observés. Ils n'ont frappé qu'une seule fois avant de répondre à la porte, confirmant les soupçons de Bella.

Charlie n'a rien dit alors qu'il étudiait Jasper. Jasper a attiré Bella plus près de lui, mais a soutenu le regard de Charlie. Finalement, Charlie a souri et lui a tendu la main pour la lui serrer. Jasper a saisi sa main et la lui a serrée. Charlie a froncé légèrement les sourcils, mais n'a rien dit avant de se déplacer pour les laisser entrer dans la maison.

Ils ont suivi Charlie dans la salle de séjour et ils se sont assis à l'endroit qu'il leur a désigné. Bella a été un peu irritée qu'il les sépare, montrant à Jasper le fauteuil alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le canapé avec Bella.

'' - Hé bien, puisque Bella est impolie, je vais te dire mon nom et tu me diras le tien. Je suis Charlie Swan. Je suis le chef de la police de Forks. '' A-t-il dit à Jasper.

'' - Mon nom est Jasper Whitlock. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Charlie l'a regardé de façon étrange.

'' - As-tu un lien de parenté avec les Cullen d'une façon ou d'une autre ? '' Il a demandé.

Les yeux de Bella se sont écarquillés à cette question.

'' - Non, Monsieur. '' Jasper a dit.

'' - Hé bien, parle-moi de toi-même. Quel est ton métier ? Quelles sont tes intentions envers ma fille ? '' Charlie lui a demandé sans ambages.

'' - Je suis Major dans l'armée. Je suis actuellement responsable d'un grand groupe de personnes. J'aime votre fille et je l'épouserais aujourd'hui même si elle voulait de moi. '' Jasper lui a dit gravement.

Cette fois, la mâchoire de Bella a chuté. _Il était Major dans l'armée ?_ Voilà pourquoi on l'appelait Major. _Il voulait l'épouser ?_ Bella a senti son visage rougir d'embarras. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas posé suffisamment de questions à Jasper. Son père avait obtenu plus de réponses de lui avec seulement deux questions qu'elle n'en avait eu depuis qu'elle le connaissait.

'' - Hé bien, c'est bon à entendre, fils. '' Charlie a dit et Bella l'a regardé pour le voir regarder en souriant son visage empourpré.

Bella a entendu un grondement sourd et a regardé rapidement Jasper. Il s'était levé brusquement, les yeux fixés sur la porte. Bella s'est également levée et a tranquillement appelée son nom. Il les a regardés et Bella a pu voir qu'il luttait avec lui-même pour se contrôler. Elle avait un peu peur, qu'avait-il détecté ? Ils ont entendu un coup frappé sur la porte et Charlie s'est dirigé vers la porte en jetant un regard inquiet au Major.

'' - Hé chef, Billy m'a envoyé pour te dire d'arrêter de te morfondre et de venir pêcher avec lui. '' Elle a entendu dire la voix puissante de Jacob. Elle n'a pas pu empêcher un énorme sourire d'apparaître sur son visage. Elle s'est tournée vers la porte et a vu Jacob entrer dans la maison. Un grand sourire a éclaté sur son visage quand il l'a vue.

'' - Bells ! '' S'est-il exclamé avant de se précipiter vers elle. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, il a été claqué contre le mur par un Major grondant. Bella a été trop abasourdie pour bouger alors que le Major tenait son ami par le cou contre le mur. Elle l'a vu se transformer, mais le Major a continué à le tenir au lieu de le laisser tomber, malgré la puissance supplémentaire qu'il avait sous sa forme de Loup. Ils ont grogné et grondé l'un sur l'autre et elle est toujours restée figée. Elle s'est sentis tirés en arrière et a levé les yeux pour voir son père avec son fusil et la tirant derrière lui.

'' - Je veux que vous arrêtiez tous les deux immédiatement ! '' Charlie a dit d'une voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu venant de lui auparavant. Elle était forte et autoritaire. Le Major, lentement, a laissé tomber Jacob, mais il s'est lui-même déplacé pour se mettre entre Jacob et eux deux. Jacob l'a regardé, sur le point de l'attaquer.

'' - Jacob ! '' Charlie a crié pour obtenir son attention. '' - Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je ne vais pas vous laisser vous battre dans mon salon et mettre ma fille en danger. Reprends le contrôle de toi-même et dis-moi ce qui se passe ! ''

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Her Protector '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre seize**

L'avion ne pouvait pas toucher terre assez rapidement pour Char. Elle ne pensait pas être en avance sur le connard, mais elle espérait qu'elle pourrait atteindre son contact au sein des Volturi. Elle avait sorti son téléphone plusieurs fois pour se faire seulement réprimander par l'hôtesse de l'air.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à l'appeler avant d'embarquer ? Char a soupiré et a regardé par le hublot. Heureusement qu'ils atterrissaient pendant la soirée. Cela lui donnerait plus de liberté de mouvements. Elle a essayé de garder ses pensées tranquilles au fil des minutes qui s'égrenaient. Elle avait peur mais elle était déterminée. Le Major et Peter n'étaient pas les seuls vampires teigneux dans le monde et il était temps pour elle de faire ses preuves.

L'avion a finalement atterri et elle s'est frayée un chemin vers la sortie pour être la première à descendre. Dès qu'elle a quitté le couloir, elle a commencé à faire le numéro.

'' - Jane ! '' Elle a hurlé à la seconde où elle a répondu.

'' - Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles maintenant, Char ? Tu sais à quel point c'est dangereux. L'appel était prévu dans trois jours. Heureusement que je suis à la chasse et seule. Il vaut mieux que ce soit important. '' Jane a grondé dans le téléphone.

Il semblait que la chance était avec elle. '' - Edward a kidnappé Alice pour la conduire à Aro. Je dois la sauver, Jane. C'est de ma faute si elle a été enlevée. Si je ne la sauve pas, cela pourrait provoquer une guerre. '' Char parlait rapidement.

'' - Ralentis. Tu veux dire Alice, la voyante ? '' Jane a demandé.

'' - Oui. '' Char a répondu.

Jane a sifflé. '' - Hé bien, même si je reconnais que cela ne serait pas bon qu'Aro puisse avoir son pouvoir, je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait provoquer une guerre. D'après ce que j'ai compris, son don n'est pas parfait et elle ne l'aiderait pas volontiers, ce qui rendrait tout ce qu'elle prédirait indigne de confiance. ''

'' - Alice est la meilleure amie d'Isabella Swan et était sous la protection du Major quand je... j'ai permis qu'elle soit enlevée. '' Char a admis.

Il a eu une longue pause. '' - La compagne du Major ? '' Elle a finalement demandé.

'' - Oui... '' Char a soufflé. Jane avait été informée de cela lors de son dernier appel. Elle avait été formée comme tous les autres pour garder caché ses pensées d'Aro. Aro était le télépathe le plus puissant du monde des vampires, mais il y avait toujours des moyens de contourner des dons. Elle devait encore découvrir le moyen de contourner le don du Major. Cacher ses pensées était plus facile que de contrôler ses émotions et le Major pouvait projeter des sentiments alors qu'Aro ne faisait que lire des pensées. Elle soupçonnait également que le Major était beaucoup plus puissant qu'Aro. C'était une bonne chose qu'il n'abusait pas de son pouvoir.

'' - Aro va probablement envoyer Félix, Démétri et moi pour les retrouver. Félix et moi devrions être en mesure de nous occuper d'eux et de sauver Alice. Nous allons te retrouver à l'aéroport. Que les billets soient prêts pour Alice, Félix et toi. '' Jane lui a ordonné.

'' - Et toi ? Cela ne va pas te mettre en danger ? S'il soupçonne que tu les as aidés, Aro va... '' Char a commencé, mais a été interrompue.

'' - Je ne peux pas partir, Char. Je sais que le Major nous prendrait, mais Alec ne veut pas quitter les Volturi. Il ne veut pas croire que le Major n'est pas le monstre qu'ils ont dit qu'il était. Je ne peux pas laisser mon frère, Char. Je vais le faire paraître comme si c'était Félix qui nous trahissait. Aro peut soupçonner quelque chose, mais il ne me blessera pas sans risquer de perdre mon frère et moi, ses deux armes les plus précieuses. '' Jane lui a dit.

C'était logique, mais Char était tout de même inquiète. Jane était une bonne amie et elle détestait le fait qu'elle soit en danger tous les jours. Elle aurait voulu la convaincre de venir avec eux, mais elle savait que si elle avait eu un frère avec les Volturi, elle ne l'aurait pas laissé non plus.

Soixante ans plus tôt, le Major était encore en train de consolider son pouvoir et Aro avait commencé à avoir peur de sa force croissante. Il avait envoyé la garde pour mettre un terme à son ascension. La bataille avait été rude et la garde avait presque gagné, mais le Major était capable de sentir les émotions d'Alec, même sous l'emprise de son pouvoir et l'avait frappé d'incapacité. C'est pourquoi Alec craignait tellement le Major. Il avait été le seul à le vaincre.

Ensuite, Jane avait été envoyée contre lui. Elle avait utilisé sa pleine puissance mais, alors que cela semblait lui causer de la souffrance, il avait combattu en y faisant face. Le Major avait ressenti suffisamment de douleur dans sa vie pour savoir comment travailler à travers elle.

Il l'avait vaincue, mais avait épargné sa vie. Le Major n'avait jamais dit à quiconque pourquoi et c'était très contraire à lui de laisser un ennemi aussi puissant en vie. Char était convaincue qu'il avait vu quelque chose en Jane qui l'avait fait l'épargner.

Jane avait offert d'être leur espionne. Au début, le Major avait refusé, lui disant que le danger était trop grand. Finalement, elle l'avait convaincu et il n'avait pas pu résister à l'intérêt d'avoir une espionne d'aussi haut rang. Il lui avait précisé qu'elle était libre de s'arrêter à tout moment et d'apporter son frère avec elle pour qu'il les garde sous protection.

Char avait rencontré Jane à quelques reprises et l'aimait beaucoup. Elle ressemblait à une jeune fille, mais ses yeux... Elle avait vu tellement de choses et elle était tellement en colère. Mais en même temps, sous la surface, Char pouvait voir la jeune fille qu'elle avait été. C'était peut-être ce que le Major avait vu !

Félix était un gentil géant. Il était le plus grand vampire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Jane l'avait recruté depuis dix ans dans sa double vie. Il détestait la violence. Il détestait Aro et le fait que Chelsea ait créé de fausses obligations pour l'attacher aux Volturi. Il était un excellent combattant et le Major aurait beaucoup de mal à gagner un combat contre lui. Le Major allait l'accueillir dans le Sud.

'' - J'aimerais que tu réfléchisses. J'ai peur pour toi. '' Char lui a dit.

'' - Je sais. Il faut que je retourne au château si je veux faire partie de l'équipe qui va aller à la rencontre d'Edward. '' Jane lui a dit, puis a ensuite ajouté. '' - Je pense que nous avons atteint le point de non-retour. Je vais devoir donner mon rapport avec du retard parce que je vais être soupçonnée, mais Edward a dit des choses é semble obsédé par le bouclier d'Isabella. On dirait qu'il a peur du don qu'il a dit qu'Esmé avait. ''

Les sourcils de Char se sont levés de surprise. Elle n'avait eu aucune preuve qu'Esmé avait un don. '' - Quel don ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - Je ne sais pas, Aro a été très discret à ce sujet, il ne l'a même pas dit à ses frères. Il semble assez inquiet cependant et il appelle ses contacts. Il croyait qu'Edward allait apporter Esmé avec lui. Je ne savais pas qu'il allait apporter Alice. Je crains que lorsqu'elle ne se présentera pas, il enverra Demetri pour aller la chercher. '' Jane lui a dit.

Char lui a fait ses adieux et a commencé à se rendre à la billetterie. Pourquoi Edward avait-il apporté Alice au lieu d'Esmé ? Quel était son don ? Le Major allait être très intéressé par ces événements. Quel que soit son don, il était suffisamment puissant pour rendre fou Edward et faire qu'Aro prenne le risque de provoquer une guerre. Ils allaient devoir trouver Carlisle et obtenir quelques réponses.

* * *

Alice détestait cela. Elle souffrait et elle se sentait bizarre. Elle s'attendait toujours à bouger un bras ou une jambe, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait l'impression que son corps était toujours attaché à elle, mais qu'elle était paralysée. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas, mais son esprit ne pouvait pas accepter que sa tête ne soit plus attachée à son corps.

Edward était en train de gronder au téléphone. Esmé lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à recruter quelques nomades. Alice se sentait plutôt ravie à ce sujet. Edward était un imbécile et elle doutait que quiconque le suive à moins d'être aussi dément que lui. Il a dû entendre ses pensées car il l'a regardée et a posé son coude sur sa tête, s'en servant comme d'un accoudoir.

Alice aurait voulu pouvoir grogner ou faire quelque chose. C'était humiliant.

'' - Edward, veux-tu arrêter et lui rattacher la tête avant que nous soyons confrontés à Aro ? '' Riley a demandé.

Les yeux d'Alice se sont écarquillés. Ils étaient presque arrivés et elle n'avait aucune échappatoire. Elle devait encore retrouver son don et elle allait réellement dans cette aventure en aveugle et sans défense. Elle avait toujours eu peur depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée comme vampire d'être mise en esclavage à cause de son don. À présent, il semblerait que ce cauchemar était sur le point de se réaliser.

'' - Tu as probablement raison. '' Lui a dit Edward.

Alice a senti sa tête être levée et rattachée à son corps.

'' - À présent, je m'attends à ce que tu sois sage. Je vais te livrer sans tête si je dois le faire. '' Edward lui dit.

Alice l'a regardé. Elle allait devoir apprendre comment se prémunir de son don et lui cacher ses pensées. Elle a travaillé pour maintenir le silence sur ses pensées et écouter le couple alors qu'ils l'entraînaient à travers Volterra.

'' - Aro ne va pas se contenter d'Alice. '' Riley a dit.

'' - Je sais, mais je ne peux pas lui donner Esmé et j'ai besoin de récupérer Bella. Je l'avais presque. Je l'avais conditionnée. Elle allait m'épouser et au moment où je l'aurais transformée, elle aurait été sous mon contrôle et nous aurions été en sécurité. Il a fallu que cette stupide salope de Tanya ruine tout cela. '' Edward a grogné.

'' - Tanya est ta compagne, Edward. Elle avait des raisons d'être furieuse. '' Riley lui a dit.

Alice a été surprise, mais n'a rien dit. Malheureusement, Edward pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

'' - Oui, elle est ma compagne, Alice. Comment ai-je pu me retrouver avec une telle salope stupide, je ne sais pas. '' Edward a grogné. '' - J'ai gardé le secret afin qu'Esmé reste plus attachée à moi. Elle ne se serait pas sentie désolée pour moi si j'avais eu une compagne. ''

Elle commençait à comprendre qu'Esmé était la clé de toute cette affaire, mais elle ne pouvait pas encore mettre toutes les pièces ensemble. Elle n'avait pas eu de visions concernant Esmé ayant un don. Edward ne lui avait jamais demandé d'examiner spécifiquement Esmé, personne ne l'avait fait. Combien de personnes savaient à ce sujet ? Carlisle ? C'était plus que probable. Rose et Emmett ? Elle ne le croyait pas.

'' - Quel est le don d'Esmé ? '' Elle a demandé d'une voix un peu éraillée. Elle n'était pas encore complètement guérie.

Edward lui a souri. '' - Je suis certain que tu l'apprendras un jour, mais pas par moi. '' Il lui a dit.

Alice l'a fusillé du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'elle le haïssait.

'' - Riley, tu dois partir maintenant. Alice doit retrouver son don pour Aro et je ne veux pas qu'Aro te prenne. Je te contacterai dès que je le pourrais. '' Edward a dit au jeune homme.

Riley a hoché la tête et est parti. Alice l'a regardé partir, curieuse à son sujet.

'' - Je l'ai transformé avant que nous abandonnions Bella. Il fait partie de la raison pour laquelle je nous ai fait partir. Je l'ai rencontré à Seattle. Il semblait être en mesure d'arrêter mon don. J'ai pensé qu'il était peut-être un bouclier et que si je pouvais le transformer, je pourrais me débarrasser de cette stupide salope de Bella. Malheureusement, il n'est pas un bouclier et son don pour arrêter les pouvoirs, bien qu'utile, n'est pas suffisamment puissant. Comme tu l'as vu, s'il l'essaye sur quelqu'un avec un don puissant, il ne peut pas annuler la totalité de son don. Je doute que son don fonctionnerait sur Aro et je suis certain qu'il ne fonctionnerait pas sur le Major. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'il ne fonctionne pas à un moment crucial. Cependant il est utile et m'est dévoué. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point le lien était puissant entre un vampire et son créateur. '' Edward a semblé se perdre dans ses pensées.

'' - J'aurais dû changer Bella immédiatement quand nous sommes revenus, mais elle commençait à douter de son amour pour moi. La quitter a été une énorme erreur. Au début, j'ai essayé de lui faire la cour, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas, j'ai donc pensé que j'allais essayer une approche différente. Esmé m'avait raconté des histoires sur son mari. Comment elle faisait tout ce qu'il lui disait par peur et par manque de confiance. J'ai pensé que cela pourrait fonctionner avec Bella et je l'ai donc essayé. Cela a merveilleusement fonctionné. Elle aurait pu m'épouser, même si elle déteste l'idée du mariage. Si Tanya avait été simplement un peu plus patiente... ''

Alice était dégoûtée. Il était un salaud égoïste. Edward a ri en lisant ses pensées.

'' - Oui, c'est vrai. '' Il a dit, n'essayant même pas de se défendre.

Ils ont tourné au coin d'une rue et sont tombés sur Jane, Demetri et le plus grand vampire qu'Alice n'avait jamais vu. Il devait être Félix. Elle avait rencontré Demetri et Jane, mais Félix, jamais. Elle ne le connaissait que par sa réputation. Elle a respiré son odeur et s'est figée. Elle a écarquillé les yeux et ils se sont déplacés de sa silhouette pour croiser son regard. Elle a été prise dans un moment qui a semblé durer une éternité.

Elle a vu de la gentillesse et de la détermination dans ses yeux. Elle a été attirée à lui par une corde invisible et s'est avancée. Lui aussi semblait attiré et a fait un pas vers elle.

'' - Arrêtez-le, il est son compagnon ! '' A crié Edward. Puis tout l'enfer s'est déchaîné. Félix a poussé Jane loin de lui tellement fort qu'elle a volé à au moins vingt mètres. Il a saisi le bras de Demetri durement et l'a arraché, il l'a jeté aussi loin qu'il le pouvait et s'est tourné vers Edward en grognant bruyamment. Edward a commencé à reculer de peur, tenant toujours le bras d'Alice pour l'emmener avec lui. Félix a décapité Edward et a retiré le bras qui retenait Alice à une vitesse beaucoup plus rapide que ce qu'elle avait pensé. Il a arraché la main d'Edward de son bras et l'a jeté dans la direction opposée.

Puis il a ramassé Alice avec tendresse et l'a tenue contre sa poitrine. Alice s'est penchée vers lui, se sentant en sécurité pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle ne savait pas où il l'emmenait, mais elle lui faisait instinctivement confiance. Elle a posé une main sur sa poitrine et s'est mise à bouger ses doigts en faisant de petits cercles. Elle a ri quand elle a entendu un faible ronronnement venir de lui et elle a continué ses caresses.

* * *

Très bien, tout le monde s'assoit. '' Charlie a dit avec sévérité.

Jacob et Jasper se fusillaient du regard tous les deux, mais ils ont obéi. Bella est restée debout, ne sachant pas quoi faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la main de Charlie sur son dos.

'' - Va t'asseoir avec Jasper. '' Il lui a dit. Elle a hoché la tête, soulagée qu'il la laisse aller s'asseoir avec lui. Elle l'a senti soupirer alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui et elle lui a pris la main.

Charlie est resté debout.

'' - Donc, je suppose que tu es un vampire comme les Cullen. '' Charlie a dit, c'était plutôt une affirmation qu'une question.

'' - Pas tout à fait, Monsieur. Ils font semblant d'être humains, pas moi... la plupart du temps. Ils se nourrissent d'animaux. Je bois du sang humain. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Bella était trop stupéfaite pour rester silencieuse. '' - Tu le savais ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - Bells, je suis peut-être vieux et ton père, mais je ne suis pas idiot. Même s'ils font _semblant d'être humains_ , il y a des différences flagrantes. Toute personne ayant la moindre capacité d'observations pourrait le voir. Je dois avouer qu'il m'a fallu un certain temps pour comprendre qu'ils étaient des vampires, mais cela n'a pas été pas si difficile. Ils n'allaient jamais au soleil, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient continuellement affamés, mais je ne les voyais jamais manger. Ils étaient anormalement plus froids que n'importe quel être humain normal... hé bien, à part Alice. '' A-t-il dit en souriant alors qu'il prononçait son nom.

'' - Comment as-tu pu me laisser traîner avec eux ? Tu n'avais pas peur ? '' A demandé Bella.

''- Bien sûr que j'avais peur. Ils semblaient domestiqués et je n'ai eu aucun rapport de morts étranges dans la région, mais cela aurait pu signifier qu'ils se nourrissaient à l'extérieur de la région. Au moins, puisqu'il venait ici chaque nuit, je savais où tu étais et j'aurais peut-être pu t'aider si tu en avais eu besoin. ' Charlie lui a dit.

Bella a senti rougir son visage. '' - Nous ne faisions rien. Il venait seulement me regarder dormir. '' Lui a-t-elle dit ainsi qu'au Major qui s'était raidi à ses côtés.

'' - Je le sais Bella, c'est pourquoi je l'ai laissé faire. '' Charlie a dit avant de se tourner vers Jacob. '' - Et toi, jeune homme. Personne ne grandit aussi vite que vous l'avez tous fait. Tu es anormalement chaud, tu te déplaces à moitié nu et tu traînes avec Sam, Paul, Embry et Quil comme si vous faisiez partir d'une bande ou d'une meute peut-être ? Je ne savais pas ce que vous étiez, mais je savais que vous étiez différents. Tu es donc un loup-garou ? ' Charlie a demandé.

'' - Un Métamorphe. '' Jacob a précisé, encore sous le choc.

'' - Et vous êtes tous les deux des ennemis ? C'est pour cette raison que les Cullen n'étaient pas autorisés à aller sur vos terres et que les Quileutes n'allaient pas voir Carlisle à l'hôpital ? '' Charlie a demandé.

Jacob a grogné et a hoché la tête.

'' - Alors, quelle est ton histoire, fils ? '' Charlie a demandé en se tournant vers Jasper. Bella l'a également regardé.

'' - Je suis né en 1844 à Houston, au Texas. J'ai menti sur mon âge et j'ai rejoint l'armée confédérée, voulant protéger ma mère et ma maison. J'étais le plus jeune Major dans l'armée. J'escortais les femmes et les enfants loin de Galveston pour les mettre en sécurité lorsque je suis tombé sur les trois plus belles femmes que je n'avais jamais vues. Étant un gentilhomme, je leur ai offert de les escorter pour les mettre en sécurité. Elles m'ont attaqué et m'ont transformé en vampire. '' Jasper leur a dit. Ils l'écoutaient tous attentivement, même Jacob.

'' - Les vampires sont plus forts pendant leur première année après avoir été transformés. Ils sont émotifs et indisciplinés, mais si tu peux les garder sous contrôle, ils font une puissante armée. Les vampires dans le sud gardaient des territoires comme aires d'alimentation. Les trois sœurs construisaient une armée pour reprendre leur territoire qui leur avait été enlevé. Je faisais partie d'un grand nombre de nouveau-nés. Nous étions contrôlés par le sexe et le sang. Elles nous affamaient souvent pendant des jours pour obtenir notre coopération. La soif est très forte la première année. Je suis devenu très fort, mais j'ai également appris que j'avais un don. Je pouvais sentir les émotions autour de moi et je pouvais les manipuler. Maria l'a découvert et m'a utilisé pour vaincre ses sœurs. Elle m'a ensuite utilisé pour construire et entraîner son armée. Mon don était parfait pour cette tâche. '' Jasper s'est arrêté et Bella lui a serré la main pour essayer de le réconforter.

'' - Nous gardions les nouveau-nés pendant un an et, quand leur force commençait à décliner, nous nous débarrassions d'eux. Je détestais les tuer, mais c'était la seule façon de vivre que je connaissais. Je pensais que tous les vampires vivaient comme nous le faisions. Maria a transformé un homme nommé Peter et il semblait vouloir rester collé à mes côtés comme de la glu. Je ne pouvais pas me débarrasser de lui, peu importaient les efforts que je faisais. Il s'est faufilé dans ma vie et est devenu mon ami, même si je ne l'admettrais jamais. Nous avions prévu de détruire un lot de nouveau-nés qui ne nous étaient plus utiles. Parmi eux se trouvait Charlotte. Je pouvais sentir l'inquiétude de Peter, mais je l'ai ignorée. Lorsque Char a été appelée, Peter m'a stupéfié en lui hurlant de s'enfuir puis est parti après elle. Je les ai regardés partir, mais je n'ai pas couru après eux. L'incident m'a fait réfléchir. '' Jasper s'est arrêté et a regardé dans le vide.

'' - J'avais senti leur amour. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient compagnons, comment ont-ils pu me cacher cela pendant aussi longtemps, je ne le sais toujours pas. Peut-être parce que je les avais rarement vus ensemble... Maria n'autorisait pas les compagnons dans notre clan. Elle avait dit que c'était un signe de faiblesse, mais Peter avait défié Maria et avait réussi. J'en suis arrivé à penser que les choses n'avaient peut-être pas besoin d'être comme cela. Que je pourrais peut-être les changer. J'ai passé l'année suivante à regarder les vampires autour de moi et à élaborer des stratégies. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas partir en laissant Maria pour s'occuper d'eux. Je ressentais la souffrance des autres autour de moi et je me sentais... responsable d'eux. J'ai renversé Maria et j'ai pris le contrôle de son territoire et finalement, de tout le sud. Mes lois sont sévères et strictes, mais ils sont libres de partir. Ils ne sont plus tués après leur première année. Ils ne sont plus affamés, ni torturés la plupart du temps. Ils peuvent avoir des compagnons et j'essaye de les garder en sécurité. '' Jasper a terminé.

Charlie le regardait d'un air spéculatif et Jacob avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la crainte. Bella a senti son amour pour lui grandir, il avait surmonté tant de choses et, au lieu de s'enfuir, il avait aidé ses compagnons vampires. Il était réellement un grand homme.

'' - Tu es donc le chef de cette armée du Sud ? J'imagine que tu as beaucoup d'ennemis ? '' Charlie a dit.

'' - Oui. '' A répondu Jasper.

Charlie a fait claquer ses mains sur ses cuisses et a soupiré bruyamment. '' - Hé bien, Bella, il semble que tu sois un aimant à danger, mais je l'aime beaucoup plus qu'Edward. Je trouvais qu'Edward était louche. Je ne veux pas que tu te nourrisses dans ma ville et tu as mon approbation, mais j'attends de toi que tu gardes ma petite fille en sécurité. '' Charlie lui a dit.

Bella a souri et a vu Jasper également sourire. Son sourire s'est transformé en froncement de sourcils alors que son téléphone se mettait à sonner. Il l'a sorti et a répondu. Il a écouté pendant un moment et Bella aurait aimé pouvoir entendre ce qui se disait.

'' - Il y a combien de temps ? '' Il a demandé, sa voix se transformant en grognement sourd.

'' - Du calme. Nous allons les récupérer, même si nous devons prendre d'assaut Volterra. Isabella et moi rentrons immédiatement. '' Jasper a dit. Bella avait senti son estomac se serrer à la mention de Volterra. Qui avaient-ils ?

Jasper a raccroché le téléphone et s'est tourné vers tout le monde dans la salle. Il les a regardés l'un après l'autre. Il s'est tourné vers Bella.

'' - Edward a enlevé Alice pour la donner aux Volturi. Char a pris un vol pour aller après eux toute seule. Peter a envoyé certains de nos hommes pour aller les récupérer. '' Il lui a dit brièvement.

Bella s'est levée, sentant la colère monter en elle. Alice ? Pourquoi Edward l'avait-il emmenée ? Char était partie seule après eux ? Ses deux amies étaient en danger.

'' - Nous devons aller les chercher ! '' Elle a déclaré. À cet instant, elle était déterminée à prendre d'assaut Volterra elle-même.

Jasper s'est levé et l'a saisie délicatement par les bras. '' - J'ai des hommes qui sont partis. Nous n'allons pas te mettre en danger en allant à Volterra. '' Il lui a dit fermement.

'' - Tu avais promis de la protéger ! Si tu n'y vas pas, je vais y aller seule ! '' Bella a crié avec fureur, sa colère la faisant s'en prendre à lui. Il s'est raidi et elle savait qu'elle lui faisait du mal, mais n'a pas repris ses paroles.

'' - Tu es humaine et la cible de ce complot. Tu tomberais dans leur piège. '' Le Major lui a dit.

'' - Alors transforme-moi ! '' Bella a exigé. Le Major a lâché ses bras et a reculé. Elle a vu la douleur sur son visage et cela l'a fait sortir de la brume de colère et de peur qui l'avait fait voir rouge.

'' - Je ne vais pas te transformer ici. Tu serais un danger pour ton père. Lorsque nous serons de retour au Texas, je vais te transformer, mais tu dois savoir que tu vas brûler pendant trois jours et tout pourrait arriver à Alice pendant ce temps. Tu seras également instable pendant un an. Ce qui n'aiderait pas Alice et nuirait à mes tentatives de sauvetage. Veux-tu toujours être transformée ? '' Il a demandé d'un ton froid.

''- Non, je ne... '' Elle lui a tendu la main, mais il était parti en un éclair. '' - Je suis désolée. '' A-t-elle murmuré dans le vide.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews si vous voulez que je continues à poster toutes les semaines. Cathy**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Her Protector '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-sept**

Jasper était assis en haut de l'arbre et regardait la maison d'où il venait de sortir en claquant la porte. Il pouvait sentir les remords d'Isabella, la sympathie de Jacob et les supputations de Charlie. Il n'était pas prêt à y retourner cependant.

Elle se confondrait en excuses, mais cela ne changerait pas les faits. Le fait qu'elle avait voulu être transformée pour Edward, qu'elle voulait être transformée pour Alice, mais elle ne voulait pas être transformée pour lui. Il avait espéré qu'elle changerait d'avis et il essayait d'être patient, mais le fait qu'elle soit prête à être transformée immédiatement pour Alice, mais hésitait à le faire pour lui faisait mal.

Il pouvait les entendre commencer à parler. Isabella racontait avec force détails à Charlie et Jacob tout ce qui était arrivé. Jacob donnait son opinion sur le caractère d'Edward avec de grandes doses de « Je te l'avais bien dit ». Jasper a ri devant l'irritation d'Isabella.

Il a appuyé sa tête contre l'arbre. Il devrait peut-être retourner à l'intérieur. Il allait lui pardonner, la question ne se posait même pas. Il attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à être transformée, il resterait avec elle, même si elle n'était jamais prête. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il l'aimait tellement. Il y avait plus que la liaison d'accouplement, il y avait quelque chose de profondément enfoui en lui qui l'avait reconnu et qui l'aimait.

Jasper a fermé les yeux et a laissé le doux balancement de l'arbre et le son de la voix d'Isabella le calmer. Il ne cherchait pas à les espionner, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la quitter. Il devait rester suffisamment proche pour la protéger.

'' - Si j'ai bien compris, tu voulais qu'Edward te transforme en vampire ? '' Charlie lui a demandé. Jasper pouvait pratiquement imaginer son visage pendant qu'il parlait. Sa tête était penchée sur le côté et ses sourcils étaient froncés.

''- Oui, je devais le faire. Au début, je le voulais parce qu'il était si parfait et que je me sentais indigne de lui. Je pensais que si j'étais transformée, je serais son égale. Je suis devenue encore plus désespérée d'être transformée après qu'il m'ait quittée. Je pensais que si je n'avais pas été un fragile être humain, il serait resté. Après son retour, je voulais être transformée afin qu'il ne puisse plus me quitter. Il a commencé à me faire du mal et j'ai pensé que si j'étais un vampire, il ne le ferait plus. J'ai accepté de l'épouser s'il me transformait. Je devais le faire, Papa. Les Volturi avaient dit que je devais être transformée ou ils feraient du mal à la famille. '' Isabella a dit.

Jasper a compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais il se sentait toujours mal. Pourquoi son amour pour lui ne lui donnait pas envie d'être transformée pour lui ? Elle ne l'aimait peut-être pas. Ce n'était peut-être que le lien qui la forçait à être avec lui.

'' - Pourquoi as-tu donc voulu être transformée aujourd'hui ? '' Charlie a demandé.

Isabella est restée silencieuse pendant un moment. Jasper était curieux de connaître sa réponse.

'' - Je me sens responsable de l'enlèvement d'Alice. C'est de ma faute si Edward l'a enlevée et je suis impuissante pour pouvoir l'aider. Je pensais que si j'étais un vampire, je pourrais peut-être l'aider. Je n'avais pas les idées claires. Le Major a raison. Il faut trois jours pour terminer la transformation, ensuite un an pour être suffisamment sous contrôle pour être autour des humains. Je n'aurais pas pu me rendre en Italie. J'aurais été un poids mort. '' A-t-elle dit doucement. Il pouvait sentir sa honte et voulait la réconforter. Il avait commencé à se déplacer quand il a entendu Charlie poser une nouvelle question.

'' - Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à Jasper de te transformer avant aujourd'hui ? '' Il a demandé.

Jasper a repris sa place. Il voulait entendre cette réponse.

''- Je... Je sais que Jasper m'aime. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être transformée pour obtenir son amour ni pour avoir sa protection. Je ne ressens pas aussi désespérément le besoin d'être transformée. Il n'y a pas l'urgence d'être en danger. Ensuite, lorsque je suis sur le point d'en parler avec lui, je commence à douter. Je commence à me soucier de la soif, de devoir me nourrir d'humains. Je pense que cela va me transformer davantage que ce que j'ai déjà fait. J'ai tellement changé par rapport à la fille que j'étais. Si je deviens un vampire, est-ce que je vais même me reconnaître ? Alice ne se souvient pas de son humanité. Les autres m'ont dit qu'ils avaient oublié des choses lorsqu'ils ont été transformés. Et si je t'oublie ? Que va-t-il se passer si je ne me souviens pas de Jasper ? Que vais-je faire si je deviens quelqu'un de tellement différent que je ne serais plus réellement Bella ? '' Elle a dit.

''- Tu vas changer, Bells. Cela fait partie de la vie. Ne laisse pas la peur du changement t'empêcher d'atteindre le bonheur. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que tu puisses être autre chose que toi-même. Tu dis que tu as changé et tu as raison, mais en fait, ce sont de bons changements. Tu avais l'habitude d'entrer dans une pièce avec la tête baissée, tes cheveux cachant ton visage. Tu voyais tout ce qui se passait, mais tu ne laissais personne te voir. Tu es entrée ici aujourd'hui avec la tête droite, en me regardant directement dans les yeux. J'aime ces changements. La véritable toi est magnifique et il est temps que tu cesses d'avoir peur de te montrer. '' Il a entendu Charlie lui dire doucement.

Jasper a ressenti des regrets. Il n'avait pas fait un bon travail en tant que compagnon. Il aurait dû calmer ses peurs. Il aurait dû les voir et l'aider. Il avait cru qu'elle avait peur de lui. Mais de toute évidence, tout était arrivé trop vite pour elle. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle soit confuse et apeurée.

'' - D'après ce que tu m'as dit, Edward t'a quittée après avoir piqué sa crise en emmenant Esmé avec lui, Carlisle est à sa recherche, les Volturi vous ont menacés les Cullen et toi et enfin, Jasper est le chef d'une armée de vampires qu'il gouverne par la crainte. '' Charlie a dit.

Personne n'a répondu, mais Jasper a supposé qu'Isabella avait hoché la tête parce que Charlie a continué.

'' - Il y a donc de fortes chances que je puisse être également utilisé contre toi. '' Charlie a murmuré.

'' - Cela fait partie des raisons pour lesquelles nous sommes venus. La raison principale est parce que je voulais que tu rencontres Jasper, mais nous voulions également être sûrs que tu étais en sécurité. '' Isabella lui a dit.

'' - Nous avons chassé et fait fuir des nomades à quelques reprises. Ils semblaient te suivre Charlie, mais la meute est en état d'alerte et te protège. '' Jacob a ajouté.

Jasper a été extrêmement heureux de cela.

'' - Bella, vas-tu être transformée ? '' Charlie a demandé.

'' - Oui. J'aime Jasper et je veux passer l'éternité avec lui. Je... Je... tout s'est passé tellement vite que j'ai l'impression d'être parfois suspendue par un fil. Je lui ai seulement déclaré mon amour il y a quelques jours, après m'être battue contre lui. Puis il a annoncé que nous étions compagnons devant son peuple avant que nous nous précipitions ici pour venir te voir. Aujourd'hui, j'apprends qu'Alice a été kidnappée. Je voulais parler avec Jasper de tout cela, mais tout arrive tellement vite. '' Elle a répondu.

Jasper a souri à cette déclaration. Elle voulait être avec lui !

'' - Est-ce que cela faciliterait les choses si j'étais transformé en même temps que toi ? '' Charlie a demandé.

Jasper a été abasourdi. Dans l'idéal, il avait espéré que Charlie accepterait d'être transformé. Il serait plus facile de le protéger. Cela rendrait également Isabella plus heureuse. Il n'avait jamais rêvé que Charlie le voudrait réellement, toutefois.

'' - Quoi ? Pas moyen, Charlie ! Tu ne dois pas être transformé. Nous allons te protéger. Nous t'avons bien protégé jusqu'ici. Je peux comprendre pourquoi Bella veut être transformée. Je sais ce que cela signifie d'avoir un compagnon, mais tu n'as pas besoin de le faire, Charlie. Que va dire Billy ? '' Jacob a crié.

'' - Je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre cela pour l'instant, Jacob, mais un jour, quand tu auras des enfants, tu comprendras. '' Charlie lui a dit calmement. '' - Bells ? ''

Jasper pouvait sentir le choc d'Isabella. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait répondre. Ses émotions rebondissaient entre soulagement et culpabilité. De Charlie, il sentait un grand amour paternel. Il savait que Charlie ferait tout pour protéger Isabella et son respect pour l'homme a augmenté.

'' - Papa. '' Isabella s'est étranglée et Jasper a su qu'elle pleurait. Il a sauté en bas de l'arbre et a couru dans la maison. Il a passé la porte avant qu'Isabella ne puisse parler et l'a prise doucement dans ses bras. Il a senti son soulagement à sa présence et a regretté de l'avoir laissée comme il l'avait fait. Il lui a envoyé ses émotions. Il avait peur de parler et de dire quelque chose d'inappropriée, il l'a donc simplement laissé sentir ce qu'il ressentait.

Elle l'a serré plus fort. '' - Arrête. Je suis celle qui devrait se sentir coupable. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour prendre soin de moi et me montrer ton amour. Je suis égoïste et ne pense qu'à moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. '' Elle avait murmuré la dernière phrase.

Jasper a embrassé ses cheveux, puis a reculé. Il lui a soulevé le menton et l'a regardée dans les yeux. '' - Tu ne dois pas être transformée sauf si tu le veux. C'est une chose pour laquelle tu dois être égoïste. C'est une décision qui va t'affecter pour l'éternité. Si tu ne veux pas être transformée, je suis suffisamment fort pour te protéger. '' Jasper a regardé Charlie. '' - La même chose s'applique à vous, Monsieur. Vous n'avez pas besoin de devenir un vampire, je peux et je vais vous protéger. ''

Charlie s'est redressé et a regardé Jasper dans les yeux. '' - Quels étaient tes plans, Major ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - J'espérais vous convaincre de venir avec nous jusqu'à mon camp. Je serais en mesure de vous protéger au mieux là-bas. Si vous acceptiez de venir, j'aurais fait aménager des maisons sécurisées. Encore une fois, si vous n'étiez pas disposé à vivre dans l'une d'elles, j'aurais envoyé certains de mes hommes pour vous protéger ici. Bien sûr, à présent que j'ai rencontré Jacob, je sais que cette option est impossible. '' Jasper lui a dit.

'' - Est-ce que cela ne serait pas difficile de me protéger contre les vampires dans ton camp ? '' Charlie a demandé en fronçant les sourcils.

Jasper ne pouvait pas mentir. '' - Cela le serait, mais ce serait plus sûr là-bas qu'ici. Edward a pris Alice, bien que j'espère que cela aboutisse à sa capture, je ne peux pas en être certain. Isabella ne vous l'a pas dit, mais les Volturi vont maintenant être très intéressés par sa capture puisqu'elle est ma compagne. Ils sont mes ennemis et ne jugeraient pas indigne d'eux de l'utiliser contre moi. Elle est parfaitement protégée par moi, mais ils pourraient éventuellement vous utiliser pour la prendre. ''

'' - Si je deviens un vampire, est-ce que je devrais chasser les humains ? '' Charlie a demandé.

Jasper a secoué la tête. '' - Rosalie, Emmett et Alice continuent tous de chasser des animaux et vivent dans mon enceinte. Je ne dis pas à mes gens comment se nourrir que ce soit des animaux ou des humains, cela m'est indifférent et je ne leur demande pas de choisir, mais je limite leur consommation si leur choix est le sang humain. Je dois vous avertir, Monsieur, que la soif pour le sang humain est immense et difficile à contrôler. Nous disposons de dons de sang humains obtenus grâce à nos alliés humains pour ceux qui ne désirent pas tuer. Un assez grand nombre de ceux qui sont sous mon contrôle ont choisi cette option, cependant, ils doivent garder le secret sur leur identité.

Les sourcils de Charlie se sont levés. '' - Pourquoi veulent-ils garder le secret ? ''

'' - Le monde des vampires est très différent de celui des humains. Dans le monde des humains, la gentillesse, la pitié et la compassion sont précieuses. Dans le monde des vampires, ces sentiments sont considérés comme des faiblesses. La force, la cruauté et la détermination sont valorisées. '' Jasper lui a dit.

'' - Je pense que nos mondes ne sont pas aussi différents que tu le penses, mais je vais aller avec vous. Je vais regarder ton monde et prendre ma décision. '' Charlie a dit. '' - Allez viens Jacob, laissons leur à tous les deux un peu de temps. Je serai de retour dans une heure. '' Charlie leur a dit en saisissant le bras de Jacob pour le conduire vers la porte.

Jasper les a regardés partir, puis a attiré Isabella avec lui sur le canapé. Il s'est assis et l'a attirée sur ses genoux. Elle s'est enroulée autour de lui. Il supposait qu'ils devaient parler, mais la tenir étroitement était suffisant pour lui.

'' - Je t'aime, Jasper et je pense que... non, je sais que je veux être transformée. Je vais te faire confiance pour planifier le meilleur moment et l'endroit, mais s'il te plaît, fais-le bientôt... '' Elle n'a pas pu finir puisqu'il avait pris ses lèvres.

Il a lu son engagement et son amour et l'a laissée lire le sien en réponse. Elle était à lui... Sa compagne pour l'éternité.

* * *

Alice a ri de nouveau avec bonheur. Elle a senti son Félix la tirer plus près de lui. Elle savait qu'ils devaient être vraiment quelque chose à voir, lui étant tellement grand et elle si petite. Cela n'avait pas d'importance cependant. Elle avait trouvé son compagnon et il était parfait.

Il l'avait sauvée. Elle avait l'impression d'être une princesse emportée par son prince charmant. Il avait été tellement fort et sûr de lui quand il s'était débarrassé de Jane, Demetri et Edward. Elle était certaine qu'il aurait pu en battre plus.

Elle a levé les yeux vers son rude visage. Elle aimait son apparence. Il n'était pas parfait comme Edward, ni angélique comme le Major ni enfantin comme Emmett. Il était robuste, fort et viril. Elle aimait son regard, il lui faisait se sentir féminine. Il était tout ce qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle voulait.

Elle était tellement plongée dans l'étude de sa personne, qu'elle ne s'est même pas rendue compte qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. Elle a seulement repris ses esprits quand il l'a posée sur ses pieds. D'une certaine manière, elle aurait aimé qu'il la tienne toujours, mais elle supposait qu'il était temps pour elle de marcher. Elle a regardé autour d'elle et a su qu'ils étaient près de l'aéroport.

Elle a commencé à avancer quand sa grande main sur son épaule l'a arrêtée. Elle a senti un frisson la traverser quand il l'a touchée. Elle a souri et s'est tournée vers lui. Ses yeux regardaient partout sauf elle. Au début, cela l'a rendue perplexe, mais ensuite elle s'est rendue compte qu'il était nerveux. Ce qui l'a ravie. Ce géant, ce guerrier, était nerveux d'être près d'elle. Elle a tendu la main pour toucher sa joue et elle a découvert, bien qu'elle puisse la toucher, qu'elle devait s'étirer inconfortablement.

Elle a regardé autour d'elle avant de trouver un trottoir d'à peu près la bonne hauteur. Elle a posé sa main sur son bras et a saisi le tissu de sa chemise pour le traîner vers le trottoir. Elle est montée dessus et a saisi son visage pour qu'il tourne ses yeux vers les siens. Oh, à quel point elle aimait ses yeux. Ils renfermaient tellement de sensibilités.

'' - Qu'y a-t-il, Félix ? '' A-t-elle demandé d'une voix rauque. Alice a souri intérieurement. Elle allait devoir faire en sorte qu'il la regarde bientôt en face tout seul. Tout en lui l'excitait. Sa taille, sa robustesse, sa timidité.

'' - Je ne connais pas ton nom. '' A-t-il dit d'une des voix les plus profondes qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue. _D'accord, ajouter sa voix à la liste._ A-t-elle pensé avec un frisson de plaisir.

'' - Alice. '' A-t-elle dit en jetant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser profondément. Son baiser a été incroyable. Tout ce qu'un baiser devait être. Alice a reculé avec un soupir. Elle ne voulait pas, mais elle avait failli lui faire son affaire sur l'instant. Ce qui ne serait pas bon. Il semblait également affecté par le baiser et il lui a fallu un moment pour la soulever du trottoir et la poser à côté de lui.

'' - Nous devons partir. Char nous attend à l'aéroport. Jane a dit qu'elle allait avoir des billets pour nous. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va prendre avant qu'ils ne viennent après nous. '' Il lui a dit.

Jane avait participé à cela ? '' - Jane ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - Je vais tout te raconter plus tard. '' Il a dit.

Alice a hoché la tête et a suivi son rythme. Ses jambes plus longues se déplaçaient rapidement, mais l'énergie d'Alice l'a aidée à garder le rythme. Elle a levé les yeux vers lui et a commencé à penser à tous ces jolis petits escarpins à talon qu'elle allait pouvoir porter. Elle avait déjà choisi deux tenues qu'elle avait encore à l'esprit quand ils ont finalement aperçu Char.

Char a couru vers elle et l'a prise dans une étreinte serrée, sanglotant à maintes reprises tout en lui disant à quel point elle était désolée. Alice a simplement ri. Elle était trop heureuse en ce moment. Évidemment, être décapitée avait été atroce, mais elle avait rencontré son compagnon et il était parfait. Char lui a jeté un regard étrange et Alice a ri un peu plus fort. Elle s'est éloignée de Char et a saisi la main de Félix.

'' - Félix est mon compagnon. '' Alice a dit avec fierté.

La bouche de Char est tombée sous le choc. Alice a ri de nouveau, la surprise évidente de Char ne pouvait pas entraver son bonheur. Elle était fière de son homme. Il traînait gentiment les pieds à ses côtés et Alice s'est rapprochée de lui, enroulant son bras autour de sa taille. Elle a levé les yeux vers lui avec un grand sourire et il le lui a rendu.

Char est sortie de sa stupeur et s'est extasiée. '' - Oh, Alice, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! '' Elle lui a dit en joignant les mains devant elle avec un sourire sincère sur le visage.

Elle est restée là pendant un moment à les regarder simplement avec bonheur avant de se réveiller et de saisir leurs mains. '' - Venez, je pense que nous pouvons prendre notre avion si nous nous dépêchons. J'ai acheté des billets pour deux heures, j'ai pensé que si je vous donnais quatre heures pour vous échapper ce serait suffisant. On dirait que j'ai bien chronométré le temps, nous devons nous dépêcher cependant. '' Char a dit.

Char a sorti son téléphone et a commencé à parler avec Peter pendant qu'ils marchaient dans le terminal. Elle lui a dit qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour. Alice lui prêtait peu d'attention, elle était occupée à penser à tout ce qu'ils allaient être en mesure d'apprendre l'un de l'autre. Toutes les choses qu'ils allaient faire. Elle n'était finalement plus seule.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Her Protector '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-huit**

Ils avaient plié bagage et tout mis dans la voiture, ils s'apprêtaient à y monter quand le téléphone de Jasper a sonné. Il a immédiatement répondu et a articulé « Peter » à Isabella. Il a écouté tranquillement pendant que Peter lui racontait comment Char avait convaincu Jane de l'aider à voler au secours d'Alice. Il a grogné à cela. Char allait très certainement avoir une conversation avec lui quand il allait la revoir. Elle avait abandonné sa mission auprès d'Alice pour une fillette humaine. Elle avait mis en danger sa meilleure espionne, une espionne dont il se souciait profondément et pour finir, elle avait pris l'avion seule pour Volterra, se mettant elle-même également en danger. Il comprenait ses motivations, mais Char avait fait beaucoup trop d'erreurs dernièrement.

Peter a commencé à lui parler de ce don qu'Esmé était censée avoir. Cela ne l'avait pas inquiété auparavant. Le désir d'Aro de l'avoir pouvait être facilement expliqué, Aro voulait avoir tous les dons. Il les réunissait et les utilisait. Edward toutefois, semblait s'être focalisé sur le don d'Esmé. Il voulait Isabella pour que son bouclier puisse le protéger de son don. Jasper a commencé à penser qu'il avait besoin de savoir quel était ce don.

Il a écouté Peter lui raconter que Félix était le compagnon d'Alice et il a ri. Ils lui semblaient être des pôles complètement opposés. Le premier, grand, calme et timide et la seconde, petite, extravertie et énergique. Plus il y pensait, plus il souriait. Il pouvait voir comment ils seraient parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Il a regardé Isabella qui le regardait avec curiosité et il lui a fait un clin d'œil. Elle allait être heureuse pour son amie.

'' - Alice a apparemment jeté un regard sur vous dans ses visions et elle sait que vous êtes à Forks. Elle vous demande d'aller à la maison des Cullen et de lui emballer tous ses escarpins à talons hauts. '' Peter a dit en riant. '' - Oh, et sa robe rouge. Elle a dit que Bella saurait de laquelle elle parle et que le rouge est la couleur préférée de Félix. '' Il a terminé entre deux rires.

Jasper s'est permis un sourire, mais ne l'a pas rejoint dans son rire. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de retarder leur départ, mais Edward était toujours à Volterra, il leur faudrait quelques temps avant de lancer une attaque et ils ne pouvaient pas savoir où ils se trouvaient. Quel mal cela pourrait-il faire ? Il a jeté un regard à Isabella, elle le regardait attentivement. Il voyait qu'elle était impatiente d'entendre ce qu'il avait appris.

'' - Peter, je ne veux pas que quiconque quitte le camp à moins d'être en petits groupes de cinq. Edward est avec les Volturi et s'ils ne savaient pas déjà qu'Isabella est ma compagne, ils le savent à présent. Est-ce qu'Alice a dit à Edward où nous étions ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Non, elle a eu une vision en se rendant à l'aéroport. Elle a dit qu'elle l'avait eue quand elle avait pensé à aller chercher la tenue et les chaussures, elle t'avait vu avec Isabella à Forks et a décidé de vous demander de le faire pour elle. '' Peter a répondu.

Jasper a hésité. '' - Je veux qu'Alice et Char restent au camp et dit à Char que je vais avoir une conversation avec elle à mon retour. '' Il lui a dit avant de raccrocher.

Il a regardé Isabella qui se mordait la lèvre. Il savait qu'elle allait lui demander d'y aller doucement avec Char.

'' - Char a fait trop d'erreurs. Elle vous a mis en danger, ton amie et toi. Je ne vais pas pas y aller doucement avec elle, Isabella. '' Il lui a dit pour éviter une scène.

'' - Je sais, mais... '' Elle a commencé.

Jasper a levé la main. Il n'allait pas plier à ce sujet. Peut-être qu'aller à la maison des Cullen l'empêcherait de faire une scène.

'' - Alice a trouvé son compagnon et nous demande d'aller à la maison des Cullen pour aller chercher ses chaussures à talons hauts et une robe. Elle a dit que tu allais savoir laquelle. '' Il lui a dit. Un sourire a apparu sur le visage d'Isabella et Jasper a lutté pour ne pas soupirer de soulagement.

'' - Qui est-ce ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - Félix, c'est un des gardes Volturi, mais il travaillait tout de même comme espion pour moi. Il a contribué à son évasion. '' Jasper a dit en les conduisant vers la voiture. Charlie n'a rien dit, seulement, il les regardait attentivement. Jasper voyait qu'il était en train de juger leur interaction et qu'il savait que Jasper l'avait distraite.

Isabella s'est dirigée vers le côté passager, mais il l'a arrêtée. '' - Je ne connais pas la route pour me rendre à leur maison, Isabella. Tu vas devoir conduire. '' Il lui a dit. Elle a écarquillé les yeux.

'' - Tu veux que je conduise ? '' Elle lui a demandé avec incrédulité.

Jasper a penché la tête sur le côté. '' - Tu ne sais pas conduire ? '' Il a demandé.

Elle a fermé la bouche et a hoché la tête en lui tendant la main pour avoir les clés. Elle est montée sur le siège du conducteur avec un large sourire. Jasper a fermé la portière et a fait le tour du véhicule pour monter sur le siège passager.

Ils ont roulé en silence. Jasper regardait par la fenêtre. Il trouvait que la région était belle. Il a été surpris qu'Isabella ne le noie pas de question sur Alice. Il lui a jeté un coup d'œil et l'a trouvée extrêmement concentrée sur sa route.

'' - Tu n'es pas à l'aise pour conduire ? '' Il a demandé.

Il a senti sa surprise, mais elle n'a pas quitté la route des yeux. '' - Non, c'est difficile de trouver leur chemin et je ne suis pas venue ici depuis un moment. J'ai peur de la rater. '' Elle a répondu.

Il l'a laissée tranquille et est retourné à son étude du paysage. Finalement, elle a tourné sur un chemin qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas vu. Ils ont roulé jusqu'à une jolie maison. Le jardin était bien entretenu et Jasper a été un peu surpris. Les Cullen étaient partis depuis quelques temps. Qui tondait la pelouse ? Ses sens se sont mis en alerte et il a envoyé son don faire le tour des environs. Il a senti un ensemble d'émotions troublées et inquiètes. Esmé ? Il a cherché plus loin, mais n'a trouvé personne d'autre.

Il a regardé Isabella et Charlie. Devait-il leur demander de rester dans la voiture ? Non, cela ne les garderait pas en sécurité.

'' - Sortez de la voiture, mais restez derrière moi. Quelqu'un est ici. '' Il a dit alors qu'il sortait de la voiture.

Ils ont fait ce qu'il a dit. Il sentait la confiance d'Isabella. La peur et la détermination de Charlie. Il en venait à respecter l'homme de plus en plus. Il ferait un vampire fantastique. Ils ont marché lentement dans l'allée et Jasper a entendu des pas se diriger vers la porte. Il s'est arrêté et a attendu qu'elle ouvre la porte.

Elle l'a ouverte rapidement et s'est précipitée sur le porche. Il a senti sa colère et elle a rapidement crié '' - Arrêtez ! '' Elle s'est également arrêtée et il a senti son agitation. Il lui a envoyé une grande dose de calme. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille, le visage sale et ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits.

'' - Esmé, tu vas bien ? '' Il a demandé d'une voix forte et dominatrice.

'' - J'ai échoué... '' A-t-elle dit avec un sanglot. '' - Edward avait besoin d'aide... Personne ne veut m'aider... C'est Carlisle qui sait parler aux gens. '' Elle a tiré sur ses cheveux et Jasper a senti augmenter sa culpabilité. Il l'a contrée de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas l'assommer, il avait besoin de savoir ce qui se passait.

'' - C'est de ta faute. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Edward m'a dit comment tu l'as trompé. '' Esmé a dit en montrant du doigt Isabella. Jasper a senti la douleur d'Isabella. Il a grogné sur Esmé.

'' - Toi ! '' Elle a craché. '' - Tu avais promis de nous protéger et tu as arraché la tête de mon fils. '' Elle pointait du doigt Jasper puis des flammes bleues sont sorties de sa main pour se diriger vers lui. Jasper est resté stupéfait, il les regardait arriver vers lui impuissant jusqu'à ce que les flammes aient atteint une barrière. Isabella... elle l'avait protégé. Il a tendu son don vers Esmé pour la maîtriser, mais il a été incapable de traverser le bouclier d'Isabella. Les flammes continuaient à arriver et donc elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber. Combien de temps pourrait-elle maintenir son bouclier ? Il a regardé Isabella et a vu que le sang coulait de son nez.

''- Isabella, ne te blesse pas. Laisse tomber le bouclier. '' Il lui a dit. '' - Je vais faire face à Esmé. ''

'' - Non, si je le laisse tomber, les flammes vont arriver. '' Isabella lui a dit d'un ton obstiné, à bout de souffle.

'' - Esmé, tu sais qu'il devait le faire. Edward faisait du mal à Bella. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire. Voulais-tu le laisser lui faire du mal ? '' Charlie a dit.

Comment Charlie savait-il qu'Esmé avait été abusée ?

Les flammes d'Esmé ont commencé à vaciller, mais ont tout de même continué. Charlie a marché lentement vers elle.

'' - Edward n'est en rien comme ton fils. Tu te souviens de lui ? À quel point il était gentil ? Comment il a essayé de te protéger contre ton mari ? Le Major essayait de protéger Bella. '' Charlie lui a dit.

Jasper était perplexe, comment Charlie pouvait connaître toutes ces choses ?

Les flammes sont mortes et Esmé est tombée à genoux. '' - Il était tellement courageux. Il a essayé d'arrêter Charles... Charles l'a frappé. J'ai cru qu'il était mort et je... j'étais tellement furieuse que les flammes... '' Esmé sanglotait et Charlie est arrivé à elle, mettant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Isabella a laissé tomber son bouclier et Jasper a couru à elle, l'attrapant avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol. Il l'a examinée pour trouver des blessures mais n'en a trouvé aucune. Elle respirait bien et son rythme cardiaque était normal. Il espérait qu'elle n'était seulement qu'épuisée. Il pensait simplement assommer Esmé quand il a senti Carlisle approcher avec les deux vampires qu'il lui avait envoyés.

Il a nettoyé doucement le sang sur le visage d'Isabella et a regardé attentivement le trio apparaître à sa vue. Esmé semblait se calmer sans son aide et ses émotions étaient de plus en plus claires.

'' - Tu n'as pas tué ton fils, Esmé. Il était déjà mort. '' Charlie était en train de lui dire.

'' - Comment peux-tu le savoir ? '' A demandé Esmé. Jasper savait qu'elle le croyait, mais sa question était valide. Comment Charlie le savait-il ? Il a senti la certitude de Charlie.

'' - Je le sais tout simplement. Quand j'ai vu les flammes sortir de toi, j'ai ressenti le besoin de savoir pourquoi et ensuite, je le savais. Je sais tout sur toi. La souffrance que tu as subie entre les mains de ton mari. Ta culpabilité à l'idée d'avoir tué ton fils. Comment tu as découvert ton don quand ta fureur contre ton mari pour avoir tué ton fils, t'a submergée. Comment tu as incendié ta maison avec ton mari et ton fils mort à l'intérieur. Tu as essayé de te suicider, mais Carlisle t'a transformée. Comment tu as presque tué Edward lorsque tu t'es réveillée après la transformation. À quel point tu t'es sentie coupable depuis. Je sais que tu vois Edward comme ton fils et je sais que ton dévouement envers Edward est déplacé. Il a alimenté ta souffrance et encouragé ta loyauté envers lui dans l'espoir de t'utiliser. Exactement de la même façon qu'il a voulu utiliser ma fille pour le protéger des répercussions de ses actes. '' Charlie lui a dit.

Esmé n'aurait pas dû le croire, mais elle l'a fait. Jasper a senti la tourmente dans son esprit commencer à disparaître. Elle s'est tournée en direction de Carlisle et lui a souri brièvement, avant que son sourire ne disparaisse pour être remplacé par un froncement de sourcils, puis sa culpabilité a refait surface.

'' - Carlisle, je suis tellement déso... '' Elle a été coupée par l'étreinte de Carlisle. Il embrassait son visage et ses cheveux, ses mains parcourant son corps à la recherche de blessures. Jasper aurait détourné les yeux si elle n'avait pas été aussi dangereuse. Charlie s'est levé et a reculé en rougissant.

'' - Chuuut, ça va maintenant. '' '' A dit Carlisle.

Isabella s'est agitée dans ses bras et a ouvert lentement les yeux. Elle a souri en le regardant dans les yeux. Jasper aimait la façon dont elle le faisait en se réveillant. Ces instants allaient lui manquer quand elle serait devenue un vampire.

'' - Peux-tu te mettre debout ? '' Il a chuchoté. Elle a hoché la tête et a commencé à se lever. Jasper l'a aidée en la serrant contre lui en se levant.

Carlisle et Esmé se sont également levés. Pele et Morgan se sont mis au garde-à-vous derrière lui. Il allait les ignorer, mais il a senti leur choc et il a su qu'il allait devoir s'occuper d'eux. Il s'est retourné et leur a envoyé un peu de peur.

'' - Vous n'allez rien dire de tout cela. Si j'entends quoi que ce soit au sujet de ce qui est arrivé ici circuler sur mes territoires, je vais brûler vos corps, un morceau à la fois. '' Jasper leur a dit. Ils ont acquiescé et Jasper s'est retourné vers le groupe devant lui.

'' - Carlisle, je ne vais pas te forcer à revenir avec nous, mais je pense que tu seras plus en sécurité si tu le fais. Edward est à présent avec les Volturi. Il a essayé de leur donner Alice en échange de leur aide pour récupérer Isabella. Aro veut Esmé, s'il ne connaissait pas sa puissance auparavant, il le sait à présent. '' Jasper leur a dit.

Carlisle a grimacé et les mains d'Esmé ont volé à sa bouche alors qu'elle haletait. '' - Alice... '' Elle a chuchoté.

'' - Alice a été sauvée et a trouvé son compagnon. Elle est sur la route du retour au camp à l'heure où nous parlons. Nous sommes venus ici pour lui chercher ses chaussures et une robe rouge. '' Jasper leur a dit.

Jasper a senti la perplexité chez tous les Cullen et allait leur demander pourquoi quand Isabella a parlé. '' - Alice n'a pas de robe rouge. Elle déteste la couleur rouge. ''

Jasper a commencé à grogner quand son téléphone a sonné. Il a répondu avec colère.

'' - Explique-toi, Peter ? '' A-t-il grogné.

'' - Je savais que tu devais te rendre à la maison des Cullen. Je savais que si je te disais d'y aller à cause de mon don, tu ne voudrais pas y aller. Tu n'aurais pas voulu risquer qu'il arrive quelque chose à Isabella ou à Charlie. Alors, qu'est-il arrivé ? '' Peter a demandé.

Jasper a souri. Le don de Peter fonctionnait comme cela. Il ne savait pas toujours pourquoi il fallait faire quelque chose, seulement qu'il fallait le faire. Il avait dû devenir fou en attendant de savoir pourquoi ils avaient dû se rendre là.

'' - Ne me mens jamais. '' Il lui a dit et il a raccroché le téléphone.

'' - Major, nous allons aller avec toi, si cela ne te dérange pas que je sois là. Je suis dangereuse. '' Esmé a dit en baissant la tête.

Jasper s'est perdu dans ses pensées... Esmé avait besoin de réconfort, mais que devait-il dire. Finalement, il a simplement hoché la tête. '' - Carlisle, as-tu un véhicule plus grand ici ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Nous avons le minibus d'Esmé. '' Carlisle lui a dit.

Jasper a senti l'embarras d'Esmé. '' - Il a été acheté pour maintenir notre image et il est très pratique lorsque nous transportons toute la famille. '' Elle a dit pour sa défense.

'' - Parfait. Carlisle prépare le minibus. Esmé, va chercher les vêtements d'Alice. Morgan, Pele, j'ai besoin de votre rapport. '' Jasper a ordonné. Il a senti l'exaspération et l'affection d'Isabella quand elle s'est dégagée de ses bras pour aller aux côtés d'Esmé. Il a pensé à l'arrêter, mais a décidé qu'elle irait bien.

'' - Crois-tu que nous devrions réellement emballer les vêtements d'Alice ? Elle aimerait probablement saisir l'occasion d'en acheter de nouveaux. '' Isabella lui a dit.

Esmé a ri à ses côtés. '' - Je crois que tu as raison, mais je pense que je pourrais avoir besoin de vêtements et je vais en emballer quelques-uns également pour Carlisle... Bella, je suis désolée, pour tout. '' Elle a terminé en douceur.

'' - Pas besoins de faire des excuses, Esmé. Je suis simplement contente que tu sois en sécurité et que tu ne sois pas contre nous. '' Isabella a dit doucement.

Morgan a commencé à parler et Jasper a divisé son attention entre lui et Isabella. Il ne faisait plus attention à ce que les femmes disaient, il sentait seulement leurs émotions. Elles ressentaient toutes les deux un sentiment de culpabilité, mais étaient heureuses.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous**.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Her Protector '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-neuf**

Edward dévisageait les rois, rien ne s'était déroulé selon ses plans. Alice s'était échappée, Esmé ne répondait pas à ses appels et Aro n'avait pas été aussi reconnaissant d'obtenir son don qu'il l'avait espéré.

Ils l'avaient remis debout et en une seule pièce puis conduit devant les rois il y avait trois jours. Aro avait saisi sa main et avait lu toutes ses pensées. Edward avait été impuissant pour l'arrêter. Il avait vu ce qui avait été l'instant décisif pour Edward, le moment où Esmé s'était réveillée à la fin de la transformation et où elle avait mis le feu à la pièce. Il se souvenait encore des flammes bleues, de ses cris et de la voix calme de Carlisle. Il avait su alors qu'il allait devoir trouver un moyen de se protéger contre elle.

Il avait essayé de gagner son approbation en étant le fils parfait, il s'était échappé pendant quelques années quand il était en rébellion, il avait essayé de trouver un moyen, de contrer sa puissance. Rien de ce qu'il avait trouvé n'était suffisamment efficace, rien ne le faisait se sentir en sécurité.

Il supposait qu'il aurait pu s'enfuir, vivre une vie de solitude comme Alistair le faisait, mais il ne le ferait pas. Il méritait plus que cela. Il était puissant et intelligent, il devrait régner sur le monde des vampires. Après tout, Aro l'avait fait avec un don de télépathie beaucoup plus faible que lui.

Edward a retenu un ricanement. Même à présent, Aro complotait pour contrôler les dons d'Esmé et Bella. Aro croyait qu'il pouvait contrôler tous les vampires doués par le biais des obligations factices de Chelsea. S'il pouvait, en quelque sorte, influencer Chelsea pour qu'elle soit de son côté, il pourrait peut-être vaincre les Volturi.

Il a regardé la femme debout derrière le trône. Ses pensées étaient axées sur son compagnon et Edward a abandonné son idée. Elle était pourtant la clé des Volturi. Sans son don, même Marcus ne leur serait plus loyal.

Peut-être qu'il envisageait mal le problème... peut-être qu'au lieu d'essayer de contrôler les surdoués, il devrait tout simplement les éliminer. Edward a commencé à envisager sérieusement cette idée. S'il était le seul avec un don, il serait le plus puissant. Il serait plus fort que ce barbare dans le sud. Avec la loyauté de Riley, ce serait possible... plus il y a pensé, plus il a aimé cette idée. Il a jeté un regard sur Chelsea et a décidé qu'elle serait la première.

Les rois semblaient presque être endormis, mais Edward pouvait entendre leur communication silencieuse. Caius ne pensait pas pouvoir gagner une bataille contre le Major, Marcus ne contribuait à rien et ressentait de plus en plus d'ennuis et de fatalisme. Aro toutefois, continuait d'insister sur le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser le Major gagner le don d'Esmé.

Un des gardes s'est approché du trône en tenant un téléphone. Aro a été ennuyé, mais il a pris l'appel. Edward a écouté ses pensées quand elles sont devenues paniquées, écoutant comment il a fait des plans avant de les rejeter. Caius, qui tenait toujours sa main, lui a offert ses propres pensées tranquilles.

 _Nous devons attaquer le Major maintenant avant qu'il ne puisse aider Esmé à contrôler son don._ Caius a pensé.

Edward a combattu sa panique. Esmé était avec le Major... Il a commencé à peser ses options. Ils allaient se battre, Caius en était certain. Qui allait gagner ? Edward était pratiquement certain que ce serait le Major. Il les avait déjà vaincus et ils n'avaient pas acquis de nouveaux pouvoirs en dehors du sien. Et bien que son don soit de loin supérieur, il n'était pas offensif. Il était plus adapté à la gestion du pouvoir qu'au combat. À présent, avec Esmé à ses côtés dans le sud, il n'y avait aucune chance que les Volturi gagnent.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait retarder les Volturi jusqu'à ce qu'il ait éliminé les rois et leurs vampires doués. Edward a regardé Chelsea. Elle envisageait un rendez-vous avec son compagnon, ses pensées se concentrant sur la façon d'échapper à Aro et son œil vigilant pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Cela a été comme une réponse du ciel. Oui, il allait éliminer les vampires doués ensuite il gouvernerait avec l'aide de Riley et d'Erin. Il devait fuir Aro pour commencer, cependant.

'' - Mon Seigneur, je pense que si je peux parler à Esmé, je serais en mesure de l'influencer. Envoyez-moi dans le sud. Le Major ne me tuera pas par déférence pour sa compagne et je peux travailler sur Esmé. '' Il lui a dit. Il savait que c'était une idée folle, mais Aro le sous-estimait. Il pensait que son don était faible et ne s'en souciait pas qu'Edward meurt ou lui donne des informations. Il ne lui avait pas réellement appris quoi que ce soit. Aro croyait, avec arrogance, qu'il pouvait l'empêcher de lire son esprit. Edward n'avait pas lu délibérément ses pensées en arrivant pour le renforcer dans cette idée.

Le problème avec la télépathie, c'était que vous pouviez lire seulement les pensées, pas les intentions ni les émotions. Il fallait être intelligent pour lire entre les pensées pour découvrir les intentions. Aro était trop fier et complaisant. Il ne croyait pas pouvoir être dupé. Il croyait que son don était une valeur absolue. Il avait lu toutes les pensées d'Edward, mais avait conclu que ses ambitions n'étaient pas une menace. Il allait payer pour cela finalement.

Marcus a froncé les sourcils en le regardant et Edward s'est demandé s'il se réveillait de son apathie pour protester contre sa libération. Marcus était le seul des trois rois à avoir une quelconque capacité à lire réellement les gens. Caius était trop du côté militaire et Aro était trop arrogant. _Ils ne le voient pas... moi, je ne veux pas être impliqué... Didyme..._ Edward a été soulagé, _s_ es pensées étaient tournées vers sa compagne disparue.

 _Ce garçon est inutile... laissons-le partir._.. Caius a pensé.

 _Oui, il est un peu décevant... j'espérais réellement qu'il apporterait Alice, Bella ou Esmé... je doute qu'elles viennent pour lui... le Major va probablement le tuer._.. Aro était plongé dans ses pensées.

Edward a gardé un visage neutre en regardant les membres de la garde pour essayer de donner l'impression qu'il ne lisait pas dans leurs pensées. Il espérait qu'Aro ne le touche pas à nouveau avant qu'il puisse s'échapper. S'il le faisait, tout serait perdu.

 _Pourrait-il être un appât ?_... Aro se demandait.

Caius l'a fixé du regard et Edward a lutté pour ne pas le regarder... Il avait besoin de paraître ignorant de leur conversation.

 _Je pense qu'ils vont le tuer.._. _Erin a dit que le Major était extrêmement furieux contre lui._.. a ajouté Aro.

 _Il y a quelque chose à son sujet... As-tu lu quoi que ce soit dans ses pensées qui t'ont inquiété ?_... A demandé Caius.

 _Il semble arrogant, mais c'est injustifié, son don est faible... Le Major a été en mesure de le bloquer... Je suis en mesure de le bloquer... Je ne pense même pas qu'il nous ait lus... Il a transformé un vampire qui semble intéressant... Riley... mais je pense que nous pourrons envoyer Demetri après lui un peu plus tard._.. Aro a dit. Edward a lutté pour ne pas se moquer de la description qu'il faisait de lui. Aro était le vampire le plus arrogant qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

 _Je ne l'aime pas, je ne lui fais pas confiance... Nous devrions le tuer_... Caius disait. La panique d'Edward a augmenté et il a voulu fuir, mais il savait que c'était de la folie.

 _Et si nous lui demandions d'écrire une lettre à Esmé ?... Qui lui demanderait de le rencontrer ?... si elle se montre, nous les obtenons tous les deux... Si elle ne le fait pas, nous le tuons_... Aro a pensé.

 _Je suis d'accord_... Caius a répondu.

 _Je suis d'accord_... Marcus a ajouté, sortant de sa mélancolie pour ajouter son vote.

'' - Nous souhaitons que tu écrives une lettre à Esmé, demande-lui de te rencontrer dans un endroit que nous allons choisir. '' Aro lui a dit.

'' - Oui, mon Seigneur. '' Edward a dit avec une petite courbette. La courbette avait plus pour but de cacher son sourire de victoire que de lui montrer son respect. Il s'est tourné et a quitté la salle. Il a écrit la lettre, ensuite on l'a laissé aller la poster. Un membre de la garde le suivait, mais il l'a rapidement semé. Son don avait une plus grande portée que le sens de l'odorat de la plupart des vampires. Il lui avait permis d'échapper à des vampires de nombreuses fois.

Quand il a été certain d'être seul, il a sorti son téléphone.

'' - Riley. '' Il a dit avec bonne humeur quand l'homme a répondu.

'' - Je veux que tu viennes me retrouver. Demain Chelsea a un rendez-vous secret avec son compagnon. Je veux que tu m'aides à l'éliminer. '' Edward a dit.

'' - Pourquoi ? '' A demandé Riley avec étonnement.

'' - Je veux affaiblir les Volturi. Je veux qu'ils nous laissent du temps, au Major et à moi. Je me suis décidé pour un nouveau plan. Si les Volturi l'attaque maintenant, ils vont être sur ma route. '' Edward lui a dit.

'' - Quel est le plan ? '' Riley a demandé.

Il voulait le lui dire, mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Il voulait se vanter de son génie, mais il s'est retenu. Il était crucial que son plan reste secret.

'' - Tu l'apprendras plus tard. '' Edward lui a dit.

Riley a été déçu, mais a accepté. Edward s'est mis à lui donner des instructions avant de raccrocher.

Il a composé un nouveau numéro et cette fois, c'est Erin qui a répondu.

'' - Dis-moi ce que tu as dit aux Volturi. '' Lui a-t-il demandé brièvement. Il a écouté pendant qu'Erin lui racontait le retour du Major avec Carlisle, Esmé, et Charlie en remorque. Il semblait que Charlie avait une espèce de don. Il ne faisait pas confiance à Erin et avait convaincu le Major de mettre Félix à la garde de Bella et de lui retirer le poste.

Edward a froncé les sourcils. Ce n'était pas bon. Erin était crucial pour ses plans. Il avait rencontré Erin pendant sa rébellion. L'homme avait un don extrêmement utile, un don qui pouvait même inciter le Major à réfléchir. Edward avait pensé à demander son aide, mais l'homme était extrêmement fidèle à Jasper.

Il était également très épris de paix et Edward était en mesure d'utiliser cela. Bien qu'il soit fidèle au Major, il n'aimait pas la violence qu'il utilisait pour gouverner. Edward l'avait convaincu qu'il voulait la paix et avait manipulé l'homme pour qu'il l'aide. Il avait dû lui promettre que le Major ne serait pas blessé et Erin était devenu son agent double. Il espionnait le Major pour lui et pour les Volturi.

Le Major ne l'avait jamais soupçonné parce qu'Erin lui était fidèle. Il croyait simplement qu'il faisait ce qui était le mieux pour le Major. Il croyait que le Major n'était pas heureux et Edward s'était servi de cela pour le convaincre de l'aider à libérer le Major de l'obligation de régner. Edward ne savait pas vraiment comment l'homme pouvait croire de tels mensonges, mais il les avait acceptés et lui en avait été reconnaissant.

'' - Les Volturi veulent attaquer, mais Riley et moi allons les arrêter. Je veux que tu commences à éliminer les vampires doués dans l'armée du Major. '' Edward lui a dit. C'était la partie la plus délicate. Erin n'allait pas vouloir tuer. Il avait besoin de lui cependant, il était le seul suffisamment puissant pour le faire.

'' - C'est une bonne chose que le Major t'ait enlevé de sa garde. Il va être distrait par sa compagne. Tu vas pouvoir travailler sans entrave. Il ne te soupçonnera jamais. '' Edward lui a dit. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir être présent pour lire dans les pensées d'Erin.

'' - Je te l'ai dit dans le passé, je ne vais pas tuer. '' Erin a dit fermement.

'' - C'est pour le plus grand bien de tous, Erin. Réfléchis... pense à la destruction que les dons des vampires ont apportée à notre monde. Aro et les armées du sud sont au bord de la guerre à cause du don d'Esmé. J'ai essayé de le cacher... j'ai essayé de manipuler les gens pour essayer de la garder en sûreté et regarde ce qui est arrivé. Si nous éliminons les vampires doués, il n'y aura plus besoin de violence. '' Edward lui a dit.

Erin est resté silencieux. Edward savait qu'il ne le croyait pas. Il a insisté un peu plus fort, en utilisant toute la force de persuasion qu'il avait. Il a utilisé tout ce qu'il savait sur Erin et finalement, celui-ci a accepté. Il allait commencer par les moins doués. Edward a soupiré de soulagement.

Il a nommé les vampires qu'il voulait voir éliminés en premier. '' - Commence quand le Major va transformer Bella. Il sera distrait et cela devrait te permettre de travailler en secret. '' Il lui a dit.

'' - Et pour les voyants ? '' Erin a demandé.

Cela a donné à réfléchir à Edward. Alice n'aimerait pas regarder, cette cinglée gaspillait son pouvoir. Elle aurait pu régner à ses côtés , mais elle ne voulait pas utiliser son don. Peter toutefois... Ils ne pouvaient pas l'éliminer, avant quelque temps. Il était trop proche du Major et il était un de ses commandants, sa mort serait suivie d'une enquête approfondie. Pourtant, le don de Peter était comme une loterie. Il n'était pas volontaire. Edward devrait simplement jouer sur un coup de dés en espérant qu'il ne _saurait_ pas ce qui se passait.

'' - Alice ne regardera pas et j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait rien que nous puissions faire au sujet de Peter, mais j'espère qu'il ne verra pas nos plans. '' Edward lui a dit. Il a raccroché et Edward a réfléchi à ses plans. Il ne savait pas combien Erin allait en éliminer ni même s'il allait aller jusqu'au bout. Erin était un brave type ce qui faisait qu'il était difficile de travailler avec. Pas impossible cependant, tout simplement difficile.

Il avait seulement besoin d'affaiblir le Major. L'élimination de Chelsea allait mettre le chaos dans les rangs des Volturi. Le Major allait bientôt transformer Bella, il en était certain. Jusque-là, il avait besoin d'élaborer un plan. Il avait besoin d'éliminer le Major. Même si Erin tuait tous les vampires doués dans le Sud, le Major allait tout de même gagner la bataille contre les Volturi. Il était tellement puissant.

Il avait pourtant une faiblesse... Bella et Bella avait une faiblesse. Elle était tout simplement trop disposée à se sacrifier pour les autres. Ce serait difficile, compte tenu de son don, mais il était certain qu'il pourrait manipuler cette faiblesse. Avec Bella disparue, le Major serait soit fou de douleur, dans ce cas, Edward allait simplement se faire rare, le laissant faire autant de ravages que possibles avant de mourir, où il serait comme Marcus, devenant une ombre de lui-même qui serait facilement et avec joie éliminé. Dans les deux cas, le sud tomberait et il serait libre d'éliminer tranquillement tous les vampires doués.

Ses pensées se sont tournées vers Erin. Il ne voulait pas perdre l'homme. Son don serait utile à ses plans. Il était peut-être temps de sortir son atout... Il a regardé son téléphone. Il a lentement commencé à composer un numéro.

'' - Tanya... '' A-t-il soufflé en essayant de donner l'impression qu'elle lui avait manqué.

'' - Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je suis tellement inquiète. '' Tanya a soufflé d'une voix soyeuse et sexy. Elle ne l'a pas affecté cependant. Il a lutté pour contrôler sa fureur. Elle était responsable de la plupart de ses problèmes. Si elle était restée à l'écart de ses affaires, il aurait Bella en sécurité et mariée avec lui et Esmé enroulée autour de son doigt. Et tout cela parce qu'il voulait son petit cul... Il ne savait pas contre qui il était le plus en colère, elle ou lui-même.

'' - J'ai besoin de toi, Tanya... peux-tu venir me retrouver ? '' Lui a-t-il demandé en essayant de paraître avoir le cœur brisé.

'' - Bien sûr! Où ? Elle a demandé. Edward a souri, elle était le vampire le plus facile à manipuler qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Elle était tellement désespérée de trouver l'amour et tellement solitaire qu'elle avait cru tout ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Il lui a donné ses directives, puis lui a donné la date avant de raccrocher en lui murmurant un « Je t'aime » qu'il ne pensait pas. Tanya fantasmait sur tous les adolescents et il fallait bien l'avouer, il était un adolescent. La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il l'avait désirée, mais il avait dû jouer son rôle devant Esmé et avait agi comme s'il n'était pas intéressé. Cela avait semblé allumer Tanya. Edward avait pensé qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dédaignée. Finalement, il l'avait laissée l'attraper. Il ne voulait pas partager cependant, il était donc parti voir Marcus et lui avait demandé s'ils étaient compagnons. Edward ne croyait pas qu'ils l'étaient, mais il le lui avait fait croire pour satisfaire une Tanya désespérée. Elle avait été à la recherche de son compagnon pendant des siècles. Marcus lui avait dit qu'il ne l'était pas et lui avait parlé d'Erin. Edward, bien sûr, avait menti à Tanya. Il savait que si elle avait des relations sexuelles avec lui une fois, elle le quitterait si elle ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient compagnons. Il la voulait, mais il ne voulait pas être mis au rebut. Elle l'avait cru. Elle avait même accepté de garder leurs relations secrètes.

Edward a ri un peu à sa crédulité avant qu'un froncement de sourcil n'apparaisse sur son visage. Elle n'était pas idiote, seulement solitaire. Il était en fait épris d'elle et ne voulait pas mettre fin à sa relation avec elle. Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire d'une autre façon.

Lorsque Marcus lui avait dit à propos d'Erin, il avait été jaloux et curieux. Voilà pourquoi il l'avait cherché et provoqué une rencontre _accidentelle_. Il avait trouvé l'homme utile et développé une relation avec lui. Cela lui avait plu qu'il devienne ami avec Erin pendant qu'il baisait sa compagne et Erin n'était pas plus sage.

À présent, il semblait que le jeu allait bientôt se terminer. Erin ne coopérerait pas très longtemps avant que sa conscience n'ait raison de lui. Il allait devoir utiliser Tanya pour garder sa loyauté. Il allait planifier une réunion, mais avant, il aurait son plaisir. Peut-être qu'une marque sur Tanya leur rappellerait pour l'éternité qu'il avait été le premier. Edward a souri d'excitation à son idée.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Her Protector '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt**

Bella marchait le dos droit et la tête haute quand elle est entrée dans le camp au bras de Jasper. Son père marchait de l'autre côté de Jasper et Bella l'a vu regarder avec étonnement tous les vampires qu'ils croisaient en traversant la cour. Bella avait l'habitude de voir leurs regards affamés, ce n'était pas le cas de Charlie. Elle a essayé de ne pas le regarder, mais son inquiétude grandissait.

Elle a senti Jasper lui envoyer un peu de son amour et elle s'est immédiatement calmée. Elle savait que c'était sa façon de l'apaiser sans manipuler ses émotions et de lui montrer sa dévotion sans l'afficher en public. Bella aimait beaucoup ce genre d'intimité. Il l'avait ouvertement déclarée comme sa compagne, de sorte qu'elle n'avait pas peur qu'il ne veuille pas la reconnaître comme telle en public. Elle a serré légèrement son bras pour essayer de lui retourner son geste.

Il les a conduits dans une pièce où Bella n'était pas encore entrée. Il a ouvert la porte et Bella a immédiatement entendu un cri de joie avant de sentir des bras l'envelopper. Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rire alors qu'elle retournait son étreinte enthousiaste à Alice. Jasper a gardé son calme et quand ils sont tous entrés dans la pièce, il a fermé la porte. Il les a ignorés et s'est dirigé vers Peter et Char.

Bella s'est un peu éloignée d'Alice, ayant un peu peur de ce qui allait arriver à Char. Elle a regardé avec attention Jasper fixer Char. Alice les a regardés, déconcertée par ce qui se passait.

'' - Tu es relevée de tes fonctions dans la garde, Charlotte. '' Jasper a dit en utilisant sa voix la plus dominatrice.

Bella a entendu le profond soupir de Char quand elle a soufflé, puis elle l'a vue baisser les yeux de honte. Elle a regardé Peter, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose, mais il est resté stoïquement là, sans aucune expression sur le visage. Bella a été déchirée, elle voulait prendre la défense de son amie, mais d'un autre côté, le Major lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises de ne jamais le remettre en question en public. Elle était sur le point de parler tout de même, quand elle a senti la main de son père sur son bras.

Elle l'a regardé avec perplexité, mais il secouait la tête dans la négative.

'' - Peter. '' Jasper a dit. Ensuite il s'est tourné et s'est dirigé vers la porte. Peter l'a suivi, sans même jeter un regard à sa compagne.

Bella était furieuse pour elle et envisageait sérieusement, lorsqu'il serait tous les deux, de lui dire sa façon de penser. Elle a senti une secousse sur son bras et a regardé dans les yeux dorés et étincelants d'Alice.

'' - Je l'ai trouvé, Bella. Il est parfait. Je suis impatiente que tu le rencontres. '' Elle lui a dit avec enthousiasme.

Bella a souri à son amie, mais elle a jeté un coup d'œil à Char. Elle semblait bouleversée, mais Rosalie lui parlait à voix basse et cela semblait l'aider. Elle a regardé Alice avec excitation.

'' - Où est-il ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - Il est timide. Il a dit qu'il voulait te permettre d'être accueillie par ta famille avant de s'imposer à toi, mais je sais qu'il est simplement inquiet de vos réactions. Après tout, Carlisle et Esmé sont comme mes parents et qui ne serait pas inquiet de rencontrer les parents de sa compagne ? De plus, tu es très importante pour moi. Il est mon compagnon et rien ne va changer cela, mais... j'espère que tu vas l'aimer. '' Alice lui a dit.

'' - Je sais que ce sera le cas. '' Elle lui a dit avec un sourire, alors qu'elle lui serrait la main.

Carlisle et Esmé se sont approchés d'eux avec hésitation. Esmé baissait la tête honteusement alors qu'elle s'avançait. Carlisle avait son bras autour de sa taille pour lui offrir son soutien.

'' - Alice... je suis tellement désolée... '' Esmé s'est étranglée avant de commencer à sangloter.

Alice l'a regardée seulement une seconde avant d'envelopper les bras autour d'Esmé. '' - Je vous aime tous les deux. Ça craint d'être enlevée, mais j'ai rencontré mon compagnon et à présent, vous êtes tous les deux de retour... Je suis tellement heureuse. Ce n'est pas le temps des larmes ou des vieilles rancunes. C'est le temps de faire la fête. Nous sommes ensemble et Bella et moi avons trouvé nos véritables compagnons. ''

Bella a secoué la tête, s'émerveillant de voir à quel point c'était facile de pardonner pour Alice. Elle avait été présente toutes les fois où Alice avait été en colère parce qu'une fois encore, Carlisle et Esmé avaient pris le parti d'Edward au lieu du sien. Toutes les fois où elle avait eu l'impression d'être une simple boule de cristal pour la famille. Elle supposait qu'Alice avait raison, ils étaient tous ensemble et elles avaient trouvé leurs compagnons. Elle a regardé son père à ses côtés, elle était heureuse.

'' - Ouah, Charlie, qu'est-il arrivé ? Comment as-tu fait pour te retrouver impliqué dans cette galère ? '' A demandé Emmett.

'' - Bonjour, Emmett. '' Charlie a dit avec un sourire sincère. '' - Pourquoi ne pas nous asseoir, nous pourrions nous raconter les uns les autres nos histoires. '' A-t-il dit en désignat les meubles de ce qui semblait être une espèce de salle de jeux. Il y avait des canapés et des fauteuils ainsi que des tables basses. Il y avait un écran géant sur le mur et un réfrigérateur qui, Bella l'a supposé, était rempli de sang. Elle a essayé de ne pas y penser quand ils se sont tous assis.

Ils ont partagé leurs histoires. Bella a été consternée quand elle a appris qu'Alice avait été décapitée. Esmé avait sangloté bruyamment à cela et Char s'était excusée à profusion, mais Alice avait simplement ri et leur a dit que rencontrer Félix en avait valu la peine. Emmett était en formation pour améliorer sa capacité de suivi et s'est vanté de la façon dont il était devenu bon à cela. Rosalie avait un don pour le commandement et s'attendait à une promotion pour bientôt. Il semblait qu'elle était une combattante douée et n'acceptait aucune impertinence de personne. Elle avait gagné le respect malgré, ou peut-être en raison, du fait qu'elle refusait de boire du sang humain.

Char a raconté comment elle avait été trompée par l'enlèvement d'un enfant et avait quitté Alice. Ils lui avaient tous immédiatement dit qu'elle avait eu raison, mais Char avait simplement secoué la tête. Elle leur a raconté comment elle avait contacté leur espion au sein des Volturi pour les aider à sauver Alice.

'' - Je pense que tu as été très courageuse, Char. Je vais parler au Major, il va peut-être changer d'avis. '' Bella lui a dit, dans l'espoir de la faire se sentir mieux.

'' - Ce ne serait pas sage, Bells. '' Son père a dit. Bella l'a regardé abasourdie, puis a commencé à se mettre en colère. Qu'en savait-il ? Il ne connaissait pas ces personnes ni la situation.

'' - D'après ce que j'ai compris, ce n'était pas la première fois que tu faisais preuve de laxisme dans ton service dans la garde, n'est-ce pas ? '' Charlie a demandé à Char.

Elle a tristement secoué la tête. '' - Que ce serait-il passé si cela avait été un vampire différent qui avait fait ces erreurs ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Il aurait été radié de la garde dès la première fois. Je l'ai également vu infliger des punitions physiques lorsque le résultat de l'erreur provoquait des blessures à la personne protégée. '' Char a dit.

'' - Donc, quand la main de Bella a été blessée ? '' Charlie a demandé.

'' - Ma main a été écrasée. '' Char a répondu.

'' - Alice a été décapitée. '' Charlie a dit.

Char a hoché la tête. '' - Il aurait pu me le faire... J'aurais presque souhaité qu'il le fasse. Je suis désolée, Alice. ''

'' - Oh, non, c'est reparti. '' Alice a dit avec un sourire espiègle. '' - Écoute, je vais bien et toute cette histoire est absurde, tu n'étais pas de service de garde. Nous faisions simplement les magasins. ''

Char a baissé les yeux. '' - J'étais en service. On m'avait donné l'ordre de rester près de toi ou de Rose si l'une de vous quittait le camp. ''

Alice a semblé indignée et Char s'est fendue d'un sourire.

'' - Tu n'as tout de même pas cru que j'étais allée volontiers faire les magasins avec toi ? '' Elle lui a dit avec un sourire narquois.

Alice a posé les mains sur ses hanches et a fait la moue avant de se mettre à rire.

'' - Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. La vérité, c'est que le Major a raison. Je n'ai pas pris suffisamment au sérieux mon travail et deux de mes amies ont été blessées. Je vais travailler dur pour me prouver à moi-même que je suis sérieuse. Ce sera un bon défi et fera de moi quelqu'un de plus fort finalement. '' Char a dit avec un sourire et de la détermination dans les yeux. Bella n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'admirer son amie.

* * *

Jasper marchait avec Peter pendant qu'ils parlaient. Il n'était pas arrivé grand-chose pendant qu'ils étaient partis, mis à part l'incident avec Alice. Jane ne les avait pas contactés, ce qui l'inquiétait. Il ne pouvait pas la mettre en danger en l'appelant cependant. Il allait devoir juste être patient.

Il lui a parlé du don d'Esmé. Les yeux de Peter se sont écarquillés sous le choc et la peur. Jasper n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de satisfaction pour avoir appris quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas à ce bâtard arrogant. Ils ont fait des plans pour former Esmé avec son don. Ils devaient faire en sorte qu'elle soit en mesure de le contrôler. Jasper suspectait que cela aurait davantage quelque chose à voir avec le contrôle de ses émotions. Il avait remarqué qu'elle était extrêmement furieuse et protectrice quand elle avait lâché son don.

'' - Isabella souhaite être transformée. '' Jasper lui a dit. Il a senti la vague de bonheur de Peter et a senti la sienne lui répondre, mais il a conservé le sourire sur son visage. '' - Son père réfléchit également à la transformation. Il semble avoir un don. ''

'' - Quel genre de don ? '' Peter a demandé.

'' - J'hésite. Il semble être en mesure de lire les gens. Il savait tout sur Esmé et sur son passé parce qu'il voulait simplement le savoir. Il m'a fait immédiatement confiance, mais ne faisait pas confiance à Edward. Je pense que lorsqu'il sera transformé, ce sera un don très utile. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Peter a hoché la tête, perdu dans ses pensées.

'' - Je pense qu'il aimerait être transformé en même temps qu'elle. Je veux que Carlisle et toi gardiez un œil attentif sur Charlie pendant sa transformation. Bien sûr, je vais surveiller Isabella avec Erin qui m'aidera, si je dois me rendre ailleurs. '' Jasper a dit.

'' - Je vais faire installer des chambres. Je suppose que tu vas transformer Bella, qui aura cet honneur pour Charlie ? '' Peter a demandé.

'' - Je n'en suis pas encore sûr. Ce sera sa décision. '' A répondu Jasper.

Peter est parti et Jasper est resté assis pour réfléchir à tout ce qui était arrivé. Le don d'Esmé avait été une surprise. Aro n'allait jamais lui permettre d'avoir un vampire aussi doué sur son territoire. Il allait bientôt faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il n'allait pas l'attaquer de front. Même sans le don d'Esmé, il serait en mesure de gagner. Il ne voulait pas utiliser le don d'Esmé, elle était instable et il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire avec elle. Esmé pourrait être plus un obstacle qu'une aide.

Il a réfléchi sur le grand nombre de scénarios qui lui sont venus à l'esprit, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il allait augmenter la surveillance sur tous ses territoires. Tous les Cullen allaient obtenir des gardes. Il aurait voulu contacter Jane. Il voulait savoir si Edward était détenu par Aro ou si Aro avait tout simplement décidé d'éliminer cette nuisance. Voilà ce que Jasper aurait fait s'il avait été à sa place.

Jasper a décidé qu'il avait donné à Isabella suffisamment de temps pour ces retrouvailles et s'est dirigé vers la porte. Il a marché rapidement vers la pièce où il l'avait laissée. Il a rencontré Erin à la porte devant la pièce, avec Morgan. Il a congédié Morgan, mais a décidé d'amener Erin avec lui. Il voulait faire visiter l'endroit à Charlie, mais ne voulait pas laisser Isabella sans un garde.

Quand ils sont entrés dans la pièce, les rires qu'il avait entendus devant la porte ont cessé. Jasper savait qu'il les intimidait, une part de lui aurait souhaité qu'il n'en soit pas ainsi, mais il savait que c'était nécessaire. Les yeux de son Isabella ont automatiquement croisé les siens. Comme d'habitude, il a dû se battre pour ne pas se perdre en eux.

'' - Charlie, voici Erin. Il est un de mes meilleurs hommes de ma garde. Il sera le garde du corps d'Isabella. '' Jasper a dit.

Erin a hoché la tête, mais n'a rien dit. Charlie le regardait intensément. Jasper pouvait sentir sa suspicion. Charlie pouvait lire les gens... mais il devait se tromper. Erin était avec lui depuis le début. Il avait toujours senti de la dévotion de sa part.

'' - Charlie, je voudrais te faire faire le tour du camp. Si tu souhaites être transformé, j'aimerais que ce soit rapidement. '' Jasper lui a dit brièvement. '' - Erin peut escorter Isabella jusqu'à sa chambre si elle le souhaite. '' Il a ajouté en sentant la fatigue de sa compagne.

Il a senti l'inquiétude de Charlie et a surveillé l'homme. Il semblait être un maître dans l'art de ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait sur son visage. Si Jasper n'avait pas senti son agitation intérieure, il ne se serait pas douté que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela venait peut-être du fait qu'il était flic ?

'' - Major, pourrais-je te parle en privé ? '' Charlie a demandé.

Jasper l'a regardé avec inquiétude. Finalement, il a hoché la tête, il avait une dette envers l'homme et il voulait garder son appui. Il a commencé à se retourner, mais a entendu Charlie parler

calmement à Isabella.

'' - S'il te plaît, tu veux bien m'attendre avant de partir, jeune fille ? '' Il lui a demandé. Isabella l'a regardé comme si elle avait envie de refuser, mais ne savait pas comment. Jasper était sur le point de les interrompre quand Charlie a continué.

'' - S'il te plaît, Bells, je t'ai presque perdue à plusieurs reprises et je veux te voir avant d'aller me coucher ce soir. '' Charlie lui a dit.

Isabella a souri puis a hoché la tête. Jasper s'est demandé s'il devait intervenir. Elle était fatiguée, mais il a simplement décidé de faire une visite rapide et d'en faire une autre plus approfondie le lendemain. Il est sorti par la porte avec Charlie à ses côtés. Quand il a été certain de pouvoir parler sans être entendu, il a arrêté Charlie et lui a demandé quel était le problème.

'' - Je ne fais pas confiance à Erin. Il semble être un brave type, mais il y a quelque chose... '' Charlie regardait au loin, alors qu'il cherchait ses mots.

'' - Il est avec moi depuis le début. Je ne ressens que de la dévotion et de l'amitié en lui. '' A répondu Jasper.

'' - Je ne veux pas qu'il soit le garde du corps de Bella. '' Charlie a déclaré avec un air buté qui ressemblait à celui que portait souvent sa fille.

'' - Il est mon vampire le plus doué. Il est très puissant et un habile combattant. '' Jasper lui a répondu.

'' - Jasper, je t'ai sauvé la vie. Tu as une dette envers moi. Ne le laisse pas en garde de ma fille. Je connais déjà tout cela, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre. Il est en conflit... '' Encore une fois, il semblait chercher les mots justes. Finalement, il a gémi en signe d'exaspération. '' - Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. J'ai peut-être pu lire aussi bien Esmé à cause de l'adrénaline qui me traversait le corps à cet instant-là. Tout était tellement clair... À présent j'ai l'impression que c'est quelque chose qui est là, mais tout simplement hors de portée et que je n'arrive pas tout à fait à saisir. Je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de me faire confiance, mais c'est la vie de Bella, es-tu prêt à prendre le risque que je puisse me tromper ? ''

Jasper a commencé à capituler et Charlie a continué.

'' - Je ne suis pas en train de l'accuser de quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais pas... j'ai juste cette impression à son sujet. '' Jasper pouvait sentir la frustration de Charlie. Il voulait être certain qu'Isabella avait le meilleur garde du corps possible pour elle. Charlie avait raison cependant, s'il y avait même un soupçon de danger, il devait éloigner Erin. Le don de Charlie avait également eu raison au sujet d'Esmé.

'' - Très bien, je te crois, Charlie. Ce sera difficile de trouver un garde du corps qualifié, mais je vais remplacer Erin. '' Jasper a acquiescé. Il était inquiet. Le seul autre vampire du camp en qui il faisait confiance pour sa sécurité était Peter et celui-ci était bien trop occupé pour la surveiller. Il aurait du mal à gouverner avec un nouveau-né volatil à ses côtés...

'' - Merci. En ce qui concerne la visite et d'essayer de me vendre l'idée de devenir un vampire, ne t'inquiète pas de cela. Ma petite fille est en danger et je vais faire ce que je peux pour l'aider. Je ne peux pas rester humain, il n'y a donc pas à discuter. Je veux être transformé. '' Charlie a dit.

Jasper a acquiescé de nouveau, étonné des sentiments d'amour paternel de Charlie pour sa fille.

'' - Alors, vas-tu transformer ma fille ? '' Il a demandé.

Jasper a grogné. '' - Le venin de nul autre que moi ne coulera dans ses veines. '' A-t-il dit de façon possessive.

'' - Peux-tu transformer plus d'une personne ? '' Charlie a demandé.

Jasper a simplement hoché la tête.

'' - Je suppose que tu es le vampire le plus puissant ici. Si tu me transformes, cela affectera-t-il la puissance du don que j'aurai ? '' Charlie a demandé.

Jasper a eu un moment d'hésitation. Charlie était-il assoiffée de puissance ? Il a fouillé ses sentiments mais n'a trouvé que de l'amour et du souci pour sa fille.

'' - Il n'y a aucune garantie, mais le fait que tu aies montré des signes de pouvoir et d'être en mesure de l'utiliser tout en étant humain indique qu'il sera puissant. C'est également ta détermination à l'entraînement qui va déterminer ta force au combat. '' Jasper lui a dit.

'' - Je veux que tu me transformes. C'est à toi que je fais le plus confiance. '' Charlie a dit. '' - Retournons à Bella, je suis certain qu'elle est fatiguée. ''

'' - Nous allons planifier tout cela demain. '' Jasper lui a dit alors qu'il le ramenait dans la salle.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Her Protector '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt et un**

Bella était assise avec Rose, Alice, Esmé et Char. Elles étaient occupées à parler de leurs âmes sœurs. Alice semblait rayonner de bonheur alors qu'elle donnait plus de détails que Bella aurait voulu connaître au sujet de son compagnon nouvellement trouvé. Elle s'était sentie rougir à plusieurs reprises.

'' - Vas-tu te marier ? '' Char a demandé.

Alice a poussé un énorme soupir. '' - Je n'en suis pas sûre... Tu sais que j'aime l'idée d'une belle robe... Tous les yeux sur moi... '' Elle s'est tue avec un soupir rêveur. '' - Je n'ai pas besoin de cela cependant, je sais que ce serait une épreuve pour Félix et je veux lui donner le temps de s'habituer à être autour de nous tous. Je suis heureuse. '' Elle a dit.

Bella savait qu'elle essayait d'être prévenante envers son compagnon et elle a souri à son amie. Char a échangé un regard avec Rose. Bella n'avait aucun doute qu'un indice arriverait bientôt aux oreilles de Félix. Elles allaient faire en sorte qu'il apprenne par inadvertance le souhait d'Alice, même si elle ne lui disait rien.

'' - Qu'en penses-tu Bella ? Des projets pour un mariage ? '' Esmé a demandé, ses yeux perçants posés sur Bella.

Elle s'est agitée. Honnêtement, elle ne savait pas comment elle se sentait à cette idée. Elle avait une aversion pour le mariage, elle pouvait remercier sa mère pour cela. Jasper ne lui avait pas demandé et Bella a découvert avec perversité, qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il le fasse. Elle ne savait pas comment elle répondrait, mais elle aimerait savoir qu'il voulait l'épouser. Elle aimerait avoir un anneau sur son doigt et qu'il en ait un sur le sien pour proclamer à tous qu'ils appartenaient l'un à l'autre.

Elle a regardé attentivement Esmé. Celle-ci avait voulu lui faire épouser Edward. Était-elle furieuse contre elle ? Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

Char a reniflé. '' - Nous sommes des vampires, nous avons des liens tellement plus fort qu'un mariage humain. '' Elle a dit, sauvant Bella d'une confrontation inconfortable. Bella lui a souri, mais son sourire a disparu, remplacé par une énorme rougeur avec ce que Char lui a demandé ensuite.

'' - Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà réclamée ? '' Lui a-t-elle demandé, les yeux brillants de curiosité. '' - Je me suis toujours figurée que le Major était un peu violent... mais avec son don, il pourrait te faire aimer cela et avec ses regards, sa présence imposante et ses silences mystérieux qui hurlent intensément... '' Elle s'est tue.

La rougeur de Bella a été remplacée par un regard de fureur. Comment Char osait-elle imaginer son Jasper de cette façon ? Elle a réellement grogné. Toutes les femmes l'ont regardée avec stupéfaction, mais elle était trop furieuse pour s'en soucier. Elle s'est levée de son fauteuil et s'est dirigée vers Char. Elle a regardé directement dans les yeux de l'autre femme.

'' - Ne plus jamais dire ou penser de telles choses à propos de mon compagnon à nouveau. '' A-t-elle sifflé. Char l'a regardée les yeux écarquillés. Bella la fusillait du regard, la regardant dans les yeux et forçant finalement la femme à détourner le regard en murmurant des excuses.

Bella s'est détournée et s'est dirigée vers la porte. Sa fureur n'était pas apaisée et elle a claqué la porte derrière elle alors qu'elle quittait la pièce. Félix s'est hâté de la suivre. Jasper l'avait désigné comme son nouveau garde du corps et il s'était glissé dans ce rôle avec aisance. Elle aimait sa présence forte et tranquille. Surtout dans des moments comme celui-là.

Le camp pouvait être un endroit dangereux pour un humain. Elle avait appris à être constamment sur ses gardes. Félix l'avait déchargée d'une partie de ses inquiétudes et lui permettait de rassembler ses pensées.

Elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi furieuse contre Char. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était tellement en colère. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Même maintenant, savoir que Char avait des fantasmes au sujet de son compagnon lui donnait envie de retourner là-bas et de lui arracher les cheveux.

Elle supposait que le problème venait du fait qu'elle avait peur. Demain était le grand jour. Le jour où il allait la transformer. Elle avait passé quelques temps avec les filles pour l'aider avec sa nervosité. Jasper était occupé à transformer son père en ce moment. Ensuite, il allait s'assurer que tout était en ordre afin de pouvoir passer les trois jours entiers de sa transformation avec elle. Elle n'avait pas voulu être seule, mais à présent, elle se demandait si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester seule avec ses pensées.

Toute leur conversation n'avait seulement fait qu'augmenter son anxiété. Elle avait peur. Qu'allait-elle faire si elle était un vampire raté ? Le Major était puissant et aimé. Qu'allait-elle faire si elle était une source d'embarras pour lui ? Si elle était faible et pathétique, indigne du vampire le plus puissant dans le Sud.

Bella est arrivée à sa chambre et elle est entrée en fermant la porte derrière elle sans donner à Félix ses habituels remerciements. Elle s'est mise à faire les cents pas tandis que de nouvelles craintes apparaissaient dans son esprit. Et si elle ne se souvenait pas de sa vie humaine ? Elle a pris son téléphone cellulaire et l'a regardé fixement. Elle voulait parler à sa mère, mais ne savait pas si elle devait l'appeler. Renée n'avait jamais été du genre à la réconforter. Quoique...

Elle a composé le numéro et s'est assise, ses doigts pianotant sur le bureau pendant qu'elle attendait qu'elle réponde.

'' - Allo ? '' Une voix endormie à répondu.

Bella avait oublié quelle heure il était. Elle a regardé l'horloge et a gémi. Elle vivait à l'heure des vampires à présent et dormait dans la journée.

'' - Renée. '' A-t-elle dit en se raclant la gorge. À présent qu'elle entendait la voix de sa mère, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

'' - Bella ! '' Sa mère s'est exclamée. Bella a entendu le bonheur de sa mère et a souri.

'' - Maman, je... '' Bella a commencé, mais elle a été coupée.

'' - Tu ne vas jamais le croire, Bella. Je voulais t'appeler, mais je n'avais pas ton numéro et je ne suis pas arrivée à joindre Charlie. '' Renée a dit. Bella a ressenti une pointe de culpabilité. Elle n'avait pas pensé à donner son numéro à sa mère. Non, ce n'était pas la vérité. Elle n'avait pas voulu donner son numéro à sa mère.

'' - Je suis enceinte, Bells ! '' Elle s'est exclamée sans préambule.

La bouche de Bella a béé sous le choc. Toutes sortes de pensées lui ont traversé l'esprit. Elle allait avoir un frère ou une sœur. Allait-elle pouvoir être autour d'eux ? Si elle était un nouveau-né, elle ne serait pas en mesure de voir sa naissance. Était-ce dangereux pour sa mère ? Elle n'était pas exactement de la première jeunesse...

'' -... Je voulais donner à Phil un fils ou une fille. Nous sommes tellement heureux, Bells. C'est encore un peu tôt et Phil a dit que je devais garder le secret sur cette nouvelle pendant encore quelques temps jusqu'à ce que je passe le troisième mois, mais je ne peux pas. Particulièrement avec toi. Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point nous avons de la chance. J'ai tellement de projets. Tu devrais peut-être venir pendant quelques temps. Nous pourrions avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide avec le bébé. Phil est très souvent en voyage... '' Renée a continué, mais Bella ne l'écoutait plus.

Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle vienne jouer la nounou pour sa mère. Non seulement ce serait impossible en tant que nouveau-né, mais elle avait sa propre vie à présent. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir en placer une, elle a donc laissé sa mère déblatérer, ne payant seulement qu'à moitié attention à ce qu'elle disait pendant que ses pensées allaient dans une autre direction.

Bella n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle pleurait jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit tomber une larme sur le bureau. Elle n'avait jamais voulu d'enfant et n'en voulait toujours pas aujourd'hui. Elle avait passé sa vie à s'occuper de sa mère puérile. Ce n'était pas la cause de ses larmes. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle avait voulu être réconfortée par sa mère et au lieu de cela, elle avait découvert un nouveau sujet d'inquiétude.

Elle a supposé que c'était égoïste de sa part, mais avec un événement aussi majeur dans sa vie, elle avait espéré que, juste pour une fois, elle aurait eu une mère. Elle a essuyé ses yeux et s'est redressée.

'' - Renée, je dois y aller. Hummm... je t'appellerai quand je pourrai, mais les choses bougent en ce moment ce qui rend les choses difficiles. '' Bella a dit, interrompant le bavardage de sa mère.

Il y a eu un silence et Bella a su qu'elle l'avait vexée. '' - Je suis excitée Renée et je viendrai voir le bébé quand je pourrai, mais pour l'instant... '' Elle s'est tue, ne sachant pas comment s'expliquer. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle serait un vampire aux yeux rouges, assoiffé de sang pendant un an.

'' - Je ne sais pas ce qui est tellement important pour que tu ne puisses pas être là pour moi, Bella. '' Renée a dit d'une voix blessée.

Bella a fermé les yeux. Elle ne lui avait même pas demandé pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas être là. C'était typique, mais pour une raison quelconque, Bella espérait toujours un signe de sa part lui prouvant qu'elle se souciait d'elle.

'' - Renée, je dois y aller. Je te promets que je vais t'appeler dès que je pourrai. '' Bella a dit avant de raccrocher le téléphone. Elle n'aurait pas dû lui raccrocher au nez, mais Bella ne voulait pas entendre, ni ressentir les sentiments de culpabilité que Renée allait sûrement lui envoyer.

Elle se sentait mal et s'il n'y avait pas eu de danger autour d'elle, elle aurait reporté sa transformation pour être présente pour elle. Renée était une adulte et il était temps pour elle d'arrêter de s'appuyer sur Bella. La culpabilité l'a submergée quand elle a repensé à son enfance et de ce à quoi elle pourrait bien soumettre son frère. Elle a secoué la tête pour essayer de faire disparaître ses pensées. Elle ferait ce qu'elle pourrait pour le bébé, mais rester faible était inutile. Elle avait besoin d'être forte pour protéger les personnes autour d'elle et elle devait devenir un vampire pour accomplir cela.

Bella s'est levée et s'est dirigée vers le lit. Elle s'est allongée dessus, se mettant sur le côté sur l'autre oreiller. Un oreiller qui n'était pas utilisé. Qu'est-ce que cela serait de ne plus jamais se rendormir ? Elle n'a pas aimé l'idée. Elle aimait dormir... avoir la chance de pouvoir se reposer et de fuir les soucis et les ennuis de la vie pour quelques heures. Elle savait que Jasper travaillait de longues heures pour prendre des décisions pour son peuple. Ne se reposait-il jamais ? Le pourrait-elle ?

Ses doigts se sont posés sur la marque sur son cou. Elle a pensé à la question de Char. Que se passerait-il ? Rose avait parlé de sa vie sexuelle avec Emmett. Elle avait parlé des différentes choses qu'ils faisaient. Ils aimaient les jeux de rôle. Certains d'entre eux étaient drôles.

Char avait parlé de ses rencontres intimes avec Peter, elles étaient remplies d'amusement et de taquineries, mais tendre. Alice lui avait dit que ses rencontres étaient sauvages et passionnées. Esmé n'avait pas parlé d'elle et Carlisle, au grand soulagement de toute la gent féminine. Aucune d'elles ne voulait imaginer Carlisle et Esmé d'une telle façon.

Bella et Jasper s'étaient embrassés. Les baisers avaient été intenses et lui avaient fait ressentir des choses au fond d'elle, mais ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin. Bella avait été soulagée et attristée par cela. Elle n'était plus vierge. Elle avait perdu sa virginité avec un gars en Arizona appelé Daniel.

Elle sortait avec lui depuis deux mois quand il avait commencé à faire pression sur elle. Elle n'avait pas réellement envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec lui. Ses baisers et ses attouchements étaient maladroits et parfois douloureux. Finalement toutefois, elle avait cédé. Cela n'avait pas été agréable. Cela avait été douloureux et gênant. Il ne l'avait pas appelé par la suite et elle en avait été soulagée.

Elle n'était plus sortie avec personne après cela, jusqu'à Edward. Edward avait été tellement beau qu'elle avait pensé qu'elle pourrait réessayer. Ses baisers étaient froids, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi rugueux ou inexpérimentés comme ceux de Daniel. Elle voulait faire l'expérience de ce que sa mère lui avait parlé, elle avait donc essayé, mais Edward l'avait constamment repoussée. Rétrospectivement, elle en a été heureuse, mais il avait fait des ravages sur son amour-propre.

Bella a touché ses lèvres. Les baisers de Jasper étaient chauds et passionnés. Différent des autres. Cela signifiait-il que les relations sexuelles seraient différentes ? Il l'avait avertie que ses désirs seraient plus forts en tant que vampire. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Allait-elle lui sauter dessus à la première occasion qui se présenterait ? Bella a rougi, elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer être aussi effrontée.

Bella s'est retournée et a fermé les yeux. Une vision de son protecteur, son héros, son champion est apparue dans son esprit et elle a poussé un soupir alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le sommeil.

* * *

Jasper a fait un signe de tête à Félix en sortant de la salle pour entrer dans la chambre. Il était heureux que l'homme les ait rejoints. Ses émotions étaient agréables. Il était calme et confiant. Jasper connaissait sa réputation et était heureux de l'avoir mis comme garde du corps à Isabella.

Il est entré dans sa chambre tranquillement, sachant déjà qu'Isabella dormait. Tout s'était bien passé et Charlie était sur la bonne voie dans sa transformation. Carlisle, Emmett et Morgan le surveillaient. Jasper aurait préféré mettre Erin, mais il avait respecté les souhaits de Charlie.

Charlie n'avait pas bronché quand il l'avait mordu et lui avait injecté son venin. Il savait qu'il avait souffert, mais Charlie l'avait enduré sans montrer le moindre signe de douleur. Plus il le connaissait, plus il respectait l'homme.

Jasper s'est dirigé vers le lit et a regardé sa compagne endormie. Elle était tellement belle... il s'est assis sur le lit et a enlevé ses cheveux de son visage. Il était incapable de s'en empêcher. La nécessité de la toucher augmentait chaque jour et il devait lutter pour garder ses mains pour lui-même.

Elle avait facilement accepté ses baisers et même quelques-unes de ses avances, mais il y avait toujours une certaine hésitation en elle qui le retenait. Cela lui faisait mal, mais il n'avait pas insisté. Il attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête. Cela serait plus difficile après la transformation cependant.

Elle a ouvert des yeux endormis et a souri en le voyant. Cela allait lui manquer. Ce sourire honnête et heureux qu'elle avait quand elle le voyait en se réveillant. Elle a posé sa main sur la sienne et a déplacé sa paume à ses lèvres, l'embrassant doucement.

Il savait qu'elle voyait cela comme un geste d'amour, mais un feu l'a traversé et il s'est raidi dans un effort pour se contrôler. Elle a senti sa tension et s'est redressée. Elle s'est détournée de lui et il a souhaité de pouvoir, juste une fois, être capable de lui parler et de lui expliquer comment il se sentait, mais il ne pouvait pas. Son esprit n'arrivait pas à former les mots et il avait trop peur de l'offenser en lui envoyant son désir.

'' - Il est temps ? '' A-t-elle murmuré en ne le regardant toujours pas.

Elle avait peur, il pouvait le sentir. Était-elle en train de changer d'avis ?

'' - Tu n'es pas obligée de faire cela. '' Il lui a dit. Son dos s'est raidi et il a senti sa colère.

Elle s'est levée et elle s'est retournée pour lui faire face, les yeux plissés. Elle était bouleversée. Elle était furieuse, possessive, jalouse et surtout, elle ressentait du désir. Il l'a regardée d'un air perplexe, se demandant ce qui avait causé ces émotions. Il n'avait été auprès d'aucune femme, qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué sa jalousie ?

'' - Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas touchée ? '' Elle a demandé. Il a été encore plus perplexe. Il l'avait embrassée, l'avait touchée. Voulait-elle plus ? Elle ne lui avait jamais donné d'indications pour cela.

'' - Est-ce parce que je ne suis pas suffisamment bonne ? Comme je ne l'étais pas pour Edward ? Ou parce que je suis nulle à cela, comme Daniel me l'a dit ? '' Elle a crié.

Qui diable était Daniel ? '' - Isabella, je ne comprends pas ? '' Il a demandé, véritablement confus.

Elle a semblé se dégonfler et elle s'est assise sur le lit. '' - Tu t'es tendu quand j'ai embrassé ta paume. Tu n'as pas essayé de faire progresser notre relation physique. J'ai peur. '' Elle a murmuré la dernière phrase.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il a attendu qu'elle continue.

'' - Et si je suis nulle en tant que vampire ? Que vais-je faire si je te déçois comme compagne ? Comme amante ? '' Encore une fois, elle avait chuchoté.

Il a finalement compris sa peur. Il l'a attirée à lui, la mettant sur ses genoux. Il lui a pris la main et a embrassé sa paume. '' - Quand tu m'embrasses comme cela, je sens un feu courir dans mes veines. '' Il lui a dit d'une voix rauque. Il l'a sentie frissonner et a embrassé son poignet.

'' - Pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas... '' Elle a demandé.

Il a embrassé la marque sur son cou et elle a haleté. Il a déplacé ses lèvres sur sa peau. '' - Je ne voulais pas faire bouger les choses. J'attendais que tu sois prête. '' Il a déplacé ses cheveux sur le côté et a passé sa langue le long de son cou. Elle a commencé à se tortiller sur ses genoux. '' - J'ai senti ton désir... '' Il a murmuré les paroles à son oreille avant de se déplacer vers le bas, à la jonction de son épaule et de son cou. Il a levé la main et il a passé un doigt le long du col de sa chemise. '' -... mais il était toujours accompagné par de la peur, je n'ai donc pas insisté. ''

Il a léché sa clavicule, puis a fait glisser son nez le long de son cou, respirant son odeur alors qu'il remontait à son oreille. '' - Tu me désires, Isabella ? '' Il a demandé avec un grondement sourd. Il a entendu sa profonde inspiration avant de l'entendre souffler un doux oui, sa tête retombant pour lui abandonner son cou. Il a dû se retenir pour ne pas la pousser sur le lit et de la prendre immédiatement après. Il allait lui faire l'amour. Il aurait beaucoup d'occasions plus tard pour être sexy et brûlant, il en était certain.

Il a profité de son cou dénudé pour le lécher et le sucer doucement. Ses doux bruits de plaisirs ont alimenté son brasier. Il a pris sa main et l'a guidée jusqu'à son aine. '' - Ceci est ce que tu me fais... chaque fois que je t'embrasse... chaque fois que tu me regardes avec ses yeux magnifiques... '' A-t-il murmuré entre deux baisers. Il a senti augmenter son désir et a senti son excitation. Il a lâché sa main, mais elle l'a laissée où il l'avait mise.

Il a atteint le bas de sa chemise et l'a lentement levée par-dessus sa tête. Elle a ouvert les yeux et il a pu voir le désir dans son regard sous ses paupières alourdies. Elle a souri languissamment et a saisi sa chemise. Il l'a laissée la passer par-dessus sa tête et lui a souri à son tour, alors qu'elle passait son doigt sur sa poitrine. Elle aimait ce qu'elle voyait ce qui a exalté sa fierté masculine.

Il a atteint la fermeture éclair de sa jupe. Il voulait la voir dans sa totalité. Elle n'a pas protesté quand il a retiré le reste de ses vêtements, mais il a senti son embarras. Il a souri en se penchant lentement. Il a senti son sexe et a remonté son corps jusqu'à sa poitrine avant de s'arrêter. Il a attendu, sentant son anticipation grandir, quand elle a atteint son apogée, il a tendu la langue et a léché son mamelon. Elle a haleté et s'est arquée sous lui. Il a souri, mais ne lui a pas cédé. L'attente rendrait son plaisir beaucoup plus puissant.

Elle a grogné et l'a regardé. Elle s'est redressée et a commencé à tâtonner pour trouver le bouton-pression de son jean. Jasper a décidé de l'aider et s'est levé pour l'enlever. Elle l'a regardé quand il l'a laissé glisser de ses jambes sur le sol. Il est resté debout pendant une minute pour la laisser l'examiner. Ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas, c'est qu'elle se lève et marche vers lui avec hésitation. Il n'a pas bougé pour lui permettre d'avoir son heure. Elle a levé une main sur sa joue, le regardant profondément dans les yeux. Puis elle a fait glisser sa main sur sa poitrine, ses yeux suivant le même trajet jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne sa destination finale. Elle l'a touché timidement et il a grogné au plaisir que son toucher lui a procuré.

C'en était trop. Il l'a soulevée et l'a posée sur le lit. Ses mains sont devenues fiévreuses alors qu'elles parcouraient son corps, touchant et explorant chaque centimètre d'elle. Sa bouche a laissé des sentiers de baisers alors qu'il la goûtait. Elle lui a renvoyé sa passion avec un feu dont il n'avait jamais eu l'expérience auparavant.

Finalement, il est entré dans sa chaleur et s'est retenu alors qu'il voulait exploser. Elle a haleté de plaisir et l'a attiré en elle. Il a grogné dans son oreille et a commencé à se déplacer lentement. Isabella ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille cependant et elle l'a invité à aller plus vite, ce qu'il a facilement accepté. Ils se sont déplacés ensemble en parfaite harmonie. Il l'a sentie se contracter et a su qu'elle terminerait bientôt.

Elle a explosé autour de lui et il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de descendre sa bouche à son cou pour la mordre. Il a goûté son sang et a bu un peu avant de se laisser aller. Il a injecté en elle son venin alors qu'il explosait en elle. Leurs gémissements de plaisir ont rempli la salle.

Il a levé à nouveau son poignet à sa bouche et l'a mordu. Elle s'est crispée autour de lui et il a injecté encore plus de venin. '' - Jasper... '' Elle a gémi de plaisir. Il a levé son autre poignet et a répété le processus.

'' - Je t'aime. '' Il a murmuré avant de sortir d'elle et de l'allonger sur le côté. Il l'a attirée à lui et s'est couché auprès d'elle. Elle a frémi à ses côtés alors qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

* * *

 **Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. cathy**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Her Protector '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-deux**

Erin observait Robert alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la femme debout dans le coin. Il avait choisi Robert comme victime parce que l'homme était un tyran et ne méritait pas toutes les chances que le Major lui avait données. Robert avait un petit don, rien d'important. Il était capable, en ramassant un objet, de vous raconter toute son histoire. Un don approprié pour un voleur aussi curieux.

Robert avait été un voleur quand il était mortel et était toujours un voleur maintenant qu'il était un vampire. Le Major lui avait donné beaucoup de chances, des chances qu'Erin ne pensait pas qu'il méritait. Il l'a regardé alors qu'il se mettait à rire avec la femme et mettait un bras autour de son épaule. La femme ne l'a pas vu quand il a glissé sa main dans son sac et en a sorti un étui. Très probablement un étui de maquillage. Erin a secoué la tête. Il ne comprenait pas l'homme.

Erin a joué avec la montre dans sa poche. Robert la lui avait prise une fois, toutefois le Major l'avait forcé à la lui rendre ce qui avait forcé Robert à dire des choses qu'Erin ne voulait pas qu'on sache. Des choses au sujet de l'homme qui la lui avait donnée, au sujet de son père.

Erin a dû se retenir pour ne pas écraser la montre. Il a regardé Robert, qui avait glissé à nouveau l'étui dans le sac de la femme, se retourner pour s'éloigner. Il a attendu avant de suivre l'homme.

Le Major était actuellement en train de transformer Charlie et cela ne tarderait plus avant qu'il ne change Bella. Erin avait besoin de commencer le plan d'Edward. Il a froncé les sourcils à cette pensée. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Est-ce que le vol et la curiosité méritaient la mort ? En quoi tuer quelqu'un comme Robert apporterait la paix ? Quand Edward le lui avait expliqué, cela lui avait semblé logique, à présent, il n'en était plus aussi certain.

Il s'est arrêté alors que Robert continuait à s'éloigner. C'était de la folie et il était un imbécile pour être tombé dans le panneau. Le Major était un homme bon, parfois violent, mais un homme bon. Erin avait été avec lui depuis le début. Il le connaissait, l'avait regardé s'endurcir dans ses efforts pour gouverner le sud. Était-il tellement désespéré à sauver son ami pour tuer ? Il voulait la paix, il voulait que ce fardeau soit enlevé des épaules du Major.

Le Major avait épargné à maintes reprises Robert. Il avait dû voir quelque chose dans cet homme. Non, Erin allait de nouveau parler à Edward. Il allait lui faire voir que son plan comportait de graves lacunes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il devait y avoir une meilleure façon de parvenir à la paix.

* * *

Esmé a fixé la lettre dans sa main.

 _Mère,_

 _Je suis parvenu à échapper aux Volturi. Je suis réellement désolé pour tout ce qui est arrivé. Je suis allé à eux pour les supplier de m'accorder leur aide pour sauver Bella. Ils ont refusé et m'ont dit qu'ils te voulaient. J'avais tellement peur que j'ai proposé un échange. Je leur ai offert de leur donner Alice. À l'instant où ces mots sont sortis de ma bouche , j'ai su que j'avais tort, mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient te tuer si je ne leur donnais pas Alice._

 _Je suis tellement heureux qu'Alice ait pu s'échapper et que tu sois en sécurité. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais trouvé le moyen de revenir avec le Major. Je sais qu'il a promis de te garder en sécurité et je prie pour qu'il le fasse. J'ai peur pour toi et pour ma Bella. J'aimerais pouvoir prendre d'assaut sa résidence et vous sauver toutes les deux si j'avais suffisamment de force. Je m'en veux de ma faiblesse dans des moments comme celui-là. Je suis en fuite pour l'instant. Je suis certain qu'avec l'évasion d'Alice et le fait que tu sois hors de sa portée, Aro va se venger sur moi. Je sais que ce n'est seulement qu'une question de temps avant que Demetri ne me trouve._

 _Je voudrais sentir une dernière fois ton étreinte maternelle avant que je me retrouve face à la mort. S'il te plaît, si cela t'est possible, viens me retrouver à la maison sécurisée que nous avons préparée. Appelle-moi au (459) 238-9768 et fais-moi savoir si tu peux venir ou appelle-moi afin que je puisse entendre ta voix et savoir que tu es en sécurité._

 _Ton fils aimant,_

 _Edward._

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser au sujet de la lettre. Pendant tellement longtemps, Edward avait été le fils parfait avec elle. Aujourd'hui, elle avait entendu des histoires qui lui donnaient une nouvelle interprétation de tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle avait des difficultés à croire que son doux petit garçon était le monstre qu'ils lui avaient décrit, même Carlisle était d'accord avec eux.

Edward, qui lui avait apporté des fleurs cueillies à la main juste pour être gentil, qui l'avait aidée à faire cuire des biscuits pour les ventes de pâtisseries à l'école ou à l'église, qui lui souriait si tendrement quand il lui parlait de sa journée. Comment ce garçon pouvait-il être le même que celui qui avait maltraité physiquement Bella ? Bien sûr, elle l'avait entendu lui dire des choses discutables, mais elle lui en avait parlé et il avait été contrit. Elle l'avait vu briser la main de Bella, mais c'était un accident. Comment pouvait-il être celui qui avait trahi sa sœur ? Pourtant, il avait dit que c'était pour la sauver.

Son esprit est retourné sur les choses que Charlie lui avait dites. Charlie avait semblé tout savoir sur elle quand il l'avait regardée dans les yeux, elle l'avait senti. Elle n'avait aucun doute qu'il avait vu l'intégralité de sa vie. Il lui avait dit qu'Edward n'était en rien comme son fils. Il lui avait dit que sa loyauté envers Edward était mal placée. Les pensées d'Esmé sont devenues plus claires. Son fils avait donné sa vie en essayant de protéger sa mère. Son fils était courageux. Edward était un lâche qui échangeait les autres pour sa propre sécurité.

'' - Carlisle ! '' Elle a appelé doucement.

Carlisle est venu à elle et a baissé les yeux sur la lettre quand elle la lui a tendue.

* * *

Jasper savait qu'il devait se rhabiller, mais il ne voulait pas bouger. Isabella était tellement chaude dans ses bras et son parfum était tellement apaisant. Avec effort, il s'est levé et s'est habillé. Il a regardé son Isabella couchée là, nue dans toute sa splendeur. Il avait envie d'elle rien qu'en la voyant. Il a soupiré profondément et lui a également mis quelques vêtements.

Il l'a vêtue tendrement et s'est ensuite allongé auprès d'elle. Il a senti sa gratitude et a souri doucement. Il a laissé sa respiration correspondre à la sienne alors qu'il regardait son visage serein. Il a laissé son odeur et ses émotions le submerger. Il a senti la satisfaction venant d'elle et il l'a laissée le remplir. C'était une émotion étrange à ressentir pendant une transformation, mais il a été heureux qu'elle ne soit pas à l'agonie.

Il a fermé les yeux et, pour la première fois en plus d'un siècle, Jasper s'est endormi.

* * *

Où était la combustion ? Elle sentait le venin de Jasper se précipiter dans ses veines, mais il ne la brûlait pas. Il était chaud, mais froid également. Elle ne sentait pas de brûlure, seulement l'impression qu'elle devenait complète. La part d'elle qui avait toujours été absente, simplement hors de sa portée, était à présent en train de se compléter et de faire d'elle ce qu'elle avait toujours été censée être.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais elle pouvait sentir Jasper alors qu'il se déplaçait. Elle savait qu'il s'était habillé et avait senti ses yeux sur elle quand il l'avait regardée. Si elle n'avait pas été paralysée, elle aurait rougi. En dépit du fait qu'elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, elle ne pouvait pas bouger ses jambes, ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux ni parler à Jasper pour lui dire qu'elle allait bien. Il l'avait vêtue et elle avait ressenti de la gratitude en espérant qu'il sentirait cela.

Elle a senti ses bras autour d'elle et a su qu'il s'était endormi. Elle a laissé ses pensées le rejoindre dans son sommeil.

* * *

Erin faisait nerveusement les cents pas. Edward aurait dû être arrivé à présent. Où était-il ? Il a entendu la porte s'ouvrir et s'est rapidement tourné, s'attendant à voir Edward. Au lieu de cela, il a regardé la plus belle femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de la dévisager. Elle lui a rendu son regard, les yeux écarquillés. Il a lu la confusion dans ses yeux.

'' - Hum. '' Il a dit nerveusement, se sentant les lèvres sèches. '' - J'attends Edward. ''

Elle a semblé étonné de cela, puis elle a froncé les sourcils et il a pu y voir un soupçon de colère. Elle a grogné et le bruit l'a traversé de part en part. C'était le bruit le plus sexy qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

'' - Il m'a dit de venir le retrouver ici. Il semblerait qu'il m'ait menti. '' Elle a dit, ses mains se fermant en poings.

Erin l'a regardée perplexe. Il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, mais il sentait une traction vers elle et il a marché progressivement vers elle. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de baisser son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser. Elle a répondu à son baiser avec une passion qui l'a excité et remué.

Il était tellement pris par elle qu'il n'a même pas senti les autres vampires entrer dans la pièce. Il a été arraché d'elle et jeté contre le mur. Avant qu'il ne puisse riposter, ses bras et ses jambes ont été arrachés.

Il a levé les yeux pour voir Edward et deux vampires qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les deux vampires retenaient sa déesse blonde tandis qu'Edward souriait en le regardant.

'' - Alors, laisse-moi deviner ! Tu as demandé cette réunion parce que tu as brusquement réalisé que mon plan ne fonctionnerait pas et que tu voulais m'en parler. N'ai-je pas raison ? '' Edward lui a dit de façon sarcastique.

Erin l'a seulement regardé, essayant toujours de comprendre ce qui se passait.

'' - Tu es un peu lent, pas vrai ? '' Edward a dit avec un froncement de sourcils. '' - Tu as toute de même ton utilité. '' Il a dit puis il s'est dirigé vers la femme.

Il a tendu la main et l'a posée sur sa joue comme le ferait un amant pour ensuite l'embrasser férocement. La femme a lutté et Erin a grogné bruyamment. Brusquement Edward a glapi et s'est détaché en tenant sa lèvre. Elle l'avait mordu jusqu'à la traverser et Erin a senti un sentiment de fierté venir d'elle. Edward, en revanche, l'a giflée. Erin a crié, mais n'a rien pu faire.

'' - Très bien, je vais le décomposer pour toi. '' Edward a dit avec colère, sa lèvre déjà en cours de guérison. '' - Voici Tanya. Elle est ta compagne. Puisque tu ne désires plus suivre mon plan, je vais la garder en otage jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses. Mais il y a un hic. Je ne veux plus que tu t'en prennes aux mauviettes. Je veux que tu t'en prennes au Major. Tu pourrais avoir une chance si tu le fais maintenant, pendant que sa compagne est en cours de modification. Je te suggère donc de te dépêcher. ''

Erin l'a regardé avec horreur. Il ne pouvait pas tuer le Major. Même s'il le détestait, le Major était trop puissant. En outre, il mourrait plutôt que de tuer l'homme qu'il considérait comme un ami.

'' - Hé bien, c'est une option, mais alors, si tu meurs, elle aussi. Est-ce que c'est cela que tu veux ? '' A demandé Edward.

Erin a regardé la blonde, Tanya. Elle fixait Edward avec défi. Elle était tellement belle que cela lui faisait mal. Non, il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure.

'' - Bien, je pense que tu vas te ressaisir. Nous allons simplement te laisser. N'essaye pas de me contacter. Je te contacterai. '' Edward a dit alors qu'il sortait. Les autres vampires l'ont suivi entraînant Tanya avec eux.

* * *

Peter était assis à son bureau et regardait son écran d'ordinateur. Tout allait mal. Il ne voulait pas embêter le Major avec cela, mais il y avait tellement de choses. Le mail qu'il lisait venait de Jane. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait tué Chelsea et il y avait eu une tentative de meurtre sur Demetri. Demetri avait réussi à en réchapper, mais les Volturi étaient en plein chaos.

Jane continuait en disant qu'Aro blâmait le Major et voulait l'attaquer immédiatement, mais Caius ne voulait pas le laisser faire puisqu'ils avaient perdu de nombreux membres de la garde, tous ceux qui avaient repris leur liberté suite à la rupture des fausses obligations forgées par Chelsea. Jane avait peur qu'il puisse tenter de le faire assassiner. Peter partageait cette inquiétude. Il allait doubler les tours de garde. Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire plus, il aurait aimé que son connaisseur lui dise ce qui se passait, mais il restait silencieux.

Trois des vampires doués du camp étaient portés disparus. Freda, Alena et pire encore, Erin. Peter avait fait en sorte que le reste des vampires doués ne restent pas seuls et il avait assigné des gardes du corps à ceux qui n'étaient pas eux-mêmes dans la garde. Il avait essayé de faire tout cela secrètement, il ne voulait pas déclencher de panique.

Il a baissé les yeux sur la lettre posée sur son bureau. Carlisle et Esmé la lui avaient donnée quelques heures plus tôt. Il était heureux qu'ils soient venus le voir et ne soient pas allés retrouver Edward, mais il n'aimait pas le fait qu'Edward cherchait toujours à leur causer des problèmes. Il hésitait entre l'opportunité d'utiliser cette information pour lui tendre un piège ou attendre que le Major se réveille et le laisser prendre une décision.

Peter a posé sa tête sur le bureau et l'a frappé dessus encore une fois. Il n'était pas aussi intelligent que le Major. Il ne pouvait pas penser à toutes les conséquences et se prononcer sur les démarches à suivre. Son seul avantage était son don et il ne fonctionnait pas en ce moment.

Il a frappé sa tête encore une fois et a pris une décision. Les Swan n'avaient plus qu'un seul jour avant la fin de leur transformation, il allait attendre jusque-là et ensuite faire savoir au Major ce qui se passait. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec cette décision, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il serait sage d'informer le Major maintenant. Cela ne ferait seulement que l'angoisser. Il serait déchiré entre vouloir être avec sa compagne et prendre soin des problèmes. Attendre un jour de plus ne ferait pas de mal.

* * *

 **À bientôt.**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Her Protector '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-trois**

La douleur s'est intensifiée et Charlie a commencé à se demander s'il allait survivre. Depuis combien de temps brûlait-il ? Il ne savait pas, il lui semblait que c'était depuis toujours. Ils lui avaient dit que cela ne durerait que trois jours et il se raccrochait à cette pensée comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir à tout instant de sa poitrine et, juste au moment où il pensait qu'il allait s'effondrer et se mettre à crier, il s'est arrêté.

Il a senti sa poitrine se lever puis descendre avec chacune de ses respirations. Il a cessé de respirer consciemment. Il est resté couché là, sans respirer, pendant cinq minutes, sa poitrine ne l'a pas brûlé, mais il avait une impression étrange. Il a levé lentement sa main à son cœur, sachant qu'il ne battait plus.

'' - Charlie, comment te sens-tu ? '' Il a entendu Carlisle demander.

Sa voix était différente de celle qu'il avait auparavant. Elle était plus riche que dans son souvenir. Charlie a ouvert les yeux et a regardé l'homme penché sur lui. Carlisle a sursauté et son visage a montré de la surprise. Pourquoi était-il surpris ? Il avait sûrement vu beaucoup de personnes être transformées. Charlie l'a étudié de près, par curiosité. Son esprit a été submergé par les siècles d'histoire de l'homme qui se tenait debout près de lui.

Il l'a vu comme un garçon, pêchant avec son père. Il a vu sa mère mourir et son père devenir froid et dur. Il a vu comment il a été transformé et à quel point il a lutté contre sa soif de sang. Il est devenu un médecin et a finalement modifié Edward, puis Esmé, Rosalie et Emmett. Il n'a pas seulement vu les réalités de la vie de Carlisle, mais il a également ressenti ses émotions, ses pensées les plus intimes, presque comme s'il avait lui-même vécu sa vie. Cela aurait dû être écrasant, mais cela ne l'était pas. Il se sentait tellement plus compétent que lorsqu'il était humain.

Il avait vu des bribes du passé d'Esmé, mais elles ressemblaient plus à des images brumeuses. À présent, la situation était plus claire. Il a fermé les yeux et son cerveau a traité toutes les informations et les a séparées de ses propres souvenirs.

'' - C'est tellement étrange, Charlie. '' A dit Emmett et Charlie s'est tourné vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. En un instant, il a vu la totalité de la vie d'Emmett. Il a dû sourire. Emmett était tout ce qu'il semblait être. La seule chose qu'il a réellement appris de lui était qu'il observait toujours sa famille humaine... qu'il faisait en sorte que ses parents restent dans l'aisance et qu'il leur donnait de temps en temps de l'argent pour qu'ils restent à l'aise. Il s'est vu à travers les yeux d'Emmett et a réalisé que ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges comme ils étaient censés l'être.

'' - Donnez-moi un miroir. '' Charlie a demandé, surpris que sa voix soit douce au lieu de rude. Sa gorge était tellement sèche qu'il s'attendait à ce que sa voix se fissure.

Le troisième homme dans la pièce... Morgan... A-t-il réalisé alors que l'histoire de l'homme traversait son esprit. Charlie a vu les combats qu'il avait livrés, la femme qu'il aimait, son dévouement au Major. Il a pris le miroir et a regardé son reflet. Ses yeux étaient d'un blanc pur. Il n'y avait pas du tout de couleur en eux, pas d'iris noir au centre. Rien que du blanc. Il a levé une main à son visage, ne croyant pas que c'était son visage qu'il voyait. La main dans le miroir s'est déplacée de la même façon que la sienne et il a finalement accepté le fait que c'était bien lui.

'' - Qu'est-il arrivé ? Est-ce déjà arrivé auparavant ? '' Charlie a demandé en se tournant vers Carlisle. Les autres hommes dans la pièce n'avaient pas son expérience. Charlie était certain que Carlisle ne savait pas. Rien de ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de Carlisle ne faisait allusion à cela, mais il espérait qu'il avait peut-être raté quelque chose.

'' - Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais entendu parler ce que qui arrive. Comment te sens-tu ? As-tu soif ? Comment est ta gorge ? Peux-tu voir ? '' Carlisle lui a jeté ses questions en rafale.

'' - Je me sens bien. Ma gorge me brûle un peu, mais autrement, je me sens fort. Je peux voir mieux que je le faisais auparavant. '' Charlie a dit en regardant autour de lui, réalisant que sa vision s'était améliorée à la puissance dix.

'' - Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à manger. '' Morgan a dit avant de se glisser hors de la pièce.

'' - Rosalie doit venir voir cela ! '' Emmett s'est écrié en se précipitant derrière Morgan.

'' - Attends, Emmett... '' Carlisle a essayé de l'arrêter, mais c'était trop tard. Charlie savait qu'il s'inquiétait qu'il soit volatil comme tout nouveau-né. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il allait l'être, mais après avoir vu certains nouveau-nés dans les souvenirs des autres, il comprenait sa préoccupation.

'' - Ne t'inquiète pas, Carlisle, mais si je commence à me sentir un peu agité, je vais te le dire. '' Il avait essayé de rassurer l'homme, mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné d'après le regard inquiet sur son visage. Charlie a soupiré et s'est levé. Carlisle a tressailli à son mouvement. Il avait bougé plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Il a dû faire un effort pour se déplacer plus lentement.

Carlisle le surveillait de près, alors qu'il étirait ses muscles, se déplaçant lentement pour tester chacun d'eux. Il s'émerveillait des sensations physiques qui le traversaient. Il pouvait entendre tout, voir chaque particule de poussière, sentir même la plus petite odeur et il s'accommodait du tout avec facilité. Son esprit était dégagé et capable de s'occuper de toutes les nouvelles informations qu'il recevait.

Morgan est rapidement revenu avec une poche de sang. '' - J'ai supposé que tu voulais du sang animal. J'espère avoir eu raison. '' Il lui a dit en la lui tendant.

Charlie lui a souri. Évidemment qu'il voulait boire du sang animal. Il avait été un chasseur et un pêcheur, le chef de la police. Il avait protégé les humains, cela n'allait pas changer.

'' - Oui, merci. '' Charlie lui a dit en prenant le sac et il a commencé à boire. C'était bon... très bon. Le sac s'est terminé trop rapidement. Cela ne lui semblait pas du tout étrange. Il avait vu cela se produire de nombreuses fois déjà dans la vie des autres hommes dans la pièce. Il a senti leur appréhension et leur acceptation croissante. Ce qui a rendu les choses plus faciles pour lui. '' - Puis-je en avoir plus ? '' Il a demandé.

Morgan semblait être stupéfait d'après ses pensées. Il avait les yeux fixés sur ceux de Charlie et il a détourné le regard, un peu gêné, avant de répondre : '' - Oui, je vais aller en chercher immédiatement. '' Il a dit avant de sortir à nouveau. Avait-il peur de lui ? Charlie a essayé de le lire à nouveau, mais a découvert qu'il était trop loin. Il s'est tourné vers Carlisle pour voir s'il pouvait le lire à nouveau. Il a vu leur conversation et la curiosité de Carlisle au sujet de ses yeux et de son calme inhabituel. La distance devait entraver son don.

Emmett est revenu avec Rosalie et Alice. Charlie a regardé les deux femmes. Il a été attristé par ce qu'il a vu de Rosalie, mais il a admiré sa force pour avoir surmonté son passé traumatisant. Alice...

Il a regardé à travers ses yeux comment des visions brumeuses l'avaient agressées quand elle était humaine. Elles étaient chaotiques et peu fiables. Elles ont augmenté, devenant de pire en pire, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice ne sache plus ce qui était réel et ce qui n'était qu'une vision. Il a vu sa souffrance quand sa mère l'a internée en hôpital psychiatrique. Elle l'avait laissée là avec des larmes dans les yeux, mais n'était jamais revenue la voir à nouveau. Il l'a vue être tourmentée par un vampire à cause de son don jusqu'à ce que finalement un autre vampire ne la transforme. Il a vu quand elle s'est réveillée à cette vie sans aucun souvenir de sa vie humaine. Le vampire qui l'avait transformée l'avait abandonnée. Alice s'était réveillée très seule. Ses visions l'avaient agressées, mais à présent, avec son nouvel esprit vampirique, elle avait été en mesure de les trier. Elle a appris comment elles changeaient en fonction de ses décisions. Elles lui ont montré la famille Cullen. Elle s'était dirigée vers eux et avait adopté leur mode de vie.

Il a senti le bonheur qu'elle avait en vivant avec eux et la peur et la frustration qu'Edward lui causait. Il a également senti sa haine à l'égard de son don. Même si elle ne se souvenait pas de sa vie humaine, une part d'elle savait que son don avait été responsable de beaucoup de chagrin pour elle. Les manipulations d'Edward n'avaient fait qu'accentuer sa haine. Elle avait besoin de se réconcilier avec son don. Il serait d'une grande utilité pour eux en ce moment.

'' - Mary Alice... '' Il a murmuré.

Les yeux d'Alice se sont écarquillés. Il lui a souri pour essayer de calmer son anxiété.

'' - Tu ne dois pas avoir peur plus longtemps. Ton don n'a pas besoin d'être une malédiction. '' Il lui a dit.

'' - Mais il l'est. '' A murmuré Alice, la peur visible de façon évidente sur son visage.

'' - Tu peux le modifier. Tu es très intelligente, même pour un vampire. Tu peux naviguer dans ce labyrinthe et prendre les bonnes décisions pour aider ta famille. '' Charlie lui a dit.

Alice s'est reculée, se rapprochant de Rosalie. '' - Tu es comme Edward. Le futur arrivera comme il le doit sans que personne n'essaye de le manipuler. Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas le laisser arriver ? '' Elle a dit alors que ses mains se refermaient en poings.

'' - Chaque décision que nous prenons change l'avenir. Normalement, nous ne savons pas quel va être le résultat. Tu peux le savoir et donc nous aider. Je suis d'accord avec toi, ton don ne doit être utilisé qu'en cas de danger, mais Alice, nous sommes en danger. Tu pourrais voir le danger et nous aider à prendre les bonnes décisions pour le combattre. Souviens-toi de toutes les bonnes choses que tu as faites jusqu'à présent. Bella a trouvé son compagnon et est maintenant sortie des griffes d'Edward. Ta famille est saine et sauve. Cela serait-il arrivé si tu n'avais pas cherché dans l'avenir ? '' Charlie lui a demandé.

Alice l'a regardé comme si elle hésitait. Il savait qu'elle aimait sa famille plus que tout, mis à part Félix. Elle était quelqu'un de bien et voulait faire au mieux. Finalement, le doute a disparu de son visage, elle a regardé Charlie directement dans les yeux.

'' - Non, ils seraient morts. '' Elle a répondu. Ses yeux ont perdu le focus et Charlie savait qu'elle avait commencé à regarder le futur.

'' - Ouah, Charlie. Alors, quel est ton don ? '' A demandé Emmett.

'' - Je ne sais pas très bien. Je pense que si je le veux, je peux tout savoir sur une personne. Tout leur passé, même des choses dont elle ne se souvient pas. '' Il a répondu. Alice ne se souvient pas de sa vie humaine, mais moi si.

'' - Ouah, m'as-tu lu ? '' A demandé Emmett. Charlie a été un peu gêné, il devrait peut-être demander la permission avant de _lire_ une personne. Il a hoché la tête d'un air penaud.

'' - D'accord, quel était le nom de mon chien ? '' A demandé Emmett.

Charlie a souri. '' - Tu n'avais pas de chien. Tu avais un chat et tu l'avais appelé Mamour. '' Il a répondu.

Rosalie a éclaté de rire et Emmett a eu l'air embarrassé.

Les yeux d'Emmett se sont écarquillés et il a fait un pas en arrière. Les autres personnes dans la pièce le regardaient avec méfiance et Charlie a commencé à se sentir embarrassé. Il a supposé que la plupart des gens ne voulaient pas que quelqu'un connaisse tous leurs secrets.

'' - Je comprends votre méfiance, mais je promets que je ne vais pas divulguer vos secrets et aucun de vous n'a de raisons d'être nerveux. J'ai appris que vous étiez des gens bien. Carlisle, ta compassion et ta diplomatie sont admirables. Emmett, ta nature enjouée et loyale sont des choses que j'aimerais pouvoir imiter. Rosalie, j'aimerais avoir la moitié de ta force intérieure. Morgan, tu es bon et un honorable guerrier. '' Charlie a dit en espérant qu'ils comprendraient que ses nouvelles connaissances sur eux ne faisaient seulement que le rendre encore plus admiratif envers eux. Emmett, qui était celui qui avait le moins à cacher, a parlé le premier.

'' - Je suppose que si quelqu'un doit connaître tous mes secrets, cela ne me dérange pas que ce soit toi, Charlie. ''A-t-il lentement.

Charlie a souri à l'acceptation d'Emmett. Ils ont tous entendu un soupir et se sont tournés vers Alice.

'' - Le Major... il est en danger... '' Personne n'a bougé pendant qu'elle parlait, attendant tous qu'elle finisse. '' - Charlie, tu es celui qui doit y aller. '' Alice leur a dit. Carlisle a donné l'impression de vouloir protester, mais un regard d'Alice lui a fait tenir sa langue. Charlie est resté là complètement abasourdi.

'' - Aller ! '' '' Alice a aboyé.

L'hésitation de Charlie a disparu et il a couru vers la porte.

* * *

Jasper s'est réveillé, se sentant plus détendu qu'il ne s'était jamais senti. Il ne savait pas s'il avait réellement dormi, il n'avait pas rêvé et il avait été étrangement conscient de son environnement, mais la paix était tellement puissante qu'il avait eu l'impression de dormir. C'était peut-être mieux que le véritable sommeil.

Il a senti une légère brûlure dans sa gorge. Il ne s'était pas nourri depuis quelque temps. Ce ne serait pas bon pour lui d'avoir faim quand Isabella se réveillerait après la transformation. Il a baissé les yeux sur son magnifique visage, caressant sa joue doucement. Il a souri et s'est levé de leur lit. Il a ouvert la porte et a appelé Félix. Celui-ci a été plus que disposé à lui rendre service en allant lui chercher un peu de sang.

Jasper a fermé la porte et a regardé son ordinateur. Il devrait vraiment vérifier ses mails. Il ne voulait pas, cependant, il voulait que ce sentiment de paix continue. Peter pouvait s'occuper des choses pendant deux ou trois jours. Il a décidé d'aller se coucher de nouveau avec Isabella, pendant qu'il attendait.

Il s'est couché à côté d'elle et a caressé ses cheveux soyeux. Il pouvait voir les changements sur sa peau et dans la couleur de ses cheveux. Il aurait préféré qu'elle ne change pas du tout. Il sentait qu'elle était déjà plus belle que toutes les autres qu'il avait rencontrées.

Il a entendu quelqu'un à la porte et s'est levé pour répondre à Félix. Il a été surpris quand la porte a claqué et Erin a fait irruption dans la pièce. Il savait, d'après le regard qu'il voyait sur son visage, qu'il était en difficulté, mais Erin protégeait ses émotions. Jasper a poussé vers lui son don, soucieux pour son ami. Erin ressentait de la peur et de la culpabilité.

'' - Que se passe-t-il ? '' A demandé Jasper.

'' - Je... je suis désolé. '' Erin a dit en saisissant le bras de Jasper. Jasper s'est senti s'affaiblir et a envoyé son propre don avec l'intention de faire tomber Erin. Malheureusement, il était déjà affaibli, Erin a trébuché, mais a tenu fermement.

'' - Je suis tellement désolé... je... il n'y a pas d'autre moyen... '' Il a marmonné. Jasper a senti de nouveau son angoisse, il a essayé désespérément de l'attaquer, mais cela n'a servi à rien. Les lumières se sont éteintes, Jasper perdait la bataille. Il allait quitter son Isabella à présent qu'il l'avait trouvée. Il a utilisé le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour lui envoyer son amour. Brusquement, la traction sur son bras s'est arrêtée et il est tombé à la renverse.

Il a pris une énorme bouffée d'air. C'était inutile, mais le fait qu'il a pu le faire a été un soulagement. Il a regardé autour de lui et a vu une lueur bleue autour de lui et d'Isabella. Il a vu la main d'Erin qui saisissait toujours son bras, mais Erin était debout de l'autre côté de la lueur bleue et le regardait avec incrédulité. Jasper a repoussé le bras coupé d'Erin loin de lui et a regardé Isabella. Elle avait commencé à se tordre sur le lit.

Elle gémissait de douleur. Il a trébuché en allant vers elle et lui a tenu la main. Sa force revenait et il pouvait à présent sentir sa peur et son anxiété.

'' - Chuuut, chérie. Ça va aller. '' Il a fredonné.

Pourquoi souffrait-elle maintenant ? Elle n'avait ressenti aucune douleur auparavant. Était-ce son bouclier ? ''

'' - Isabella, reprend ton bouclier. Je vais mieux à présent, je peux m'occuper de cela. '' Il lui a chuchoté. Il a vu Erin étudier le bouclier autour d'eux. Quel que soit ce qui n'allait pas avec Erin, il n'aurait pas le temps de prendre la fuite. Jasper ne pouvait pas sentir ses émotions à travers le bouclier, mais il connaissait Erin. Quel que soit le motif qui avait déclenché son attaque, il était très important pour lui. Il ne voulait pas abandonner.

Isabella a commencé à gémir et Jasper pouvait sentir sa souffrance. Il sentait qu'elle était déchirée entre le besoin de le garder en sécurité et sa propre agonie.

'' - S'il te plaît, permets-moi de m'occuper de cela. Lève ton bouclier. '' Il l'a suppliée.

Le bouclier a vacillé puis est finalement tombé. Jasper était prêt et a envoyé une vague de terreur à Erin. Il a vu Erin trembler, mais il luttait toujours pour avancer. Jasper a admiré sa détermination, mais il n'était pas prêt de le laisser nuire à sa compagne ni à lui-même. Il était encore un peu faible, mais il a renforcé son attaque.

Erin est tombé à genoux, une main le soutenant, il essayait toujours d'approcher de Jasper. Jasper a décidé de mettre fin à cela et s'est précipité vers lui pour lui arracher la tête quand Charlie a fait irruption dans la pièce.

'' - Arrête ! '' A-t-il crié.

Complètement stupéfait, Jasper s'est arrêté. Les yeux de Charlie étaient d'un blanc pur absolument choquant. La bouche de Jasper a béé. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Erin semblait également être sidéré et ne luttait plus pour avancer. Charlie avait les yeux fixés sur lui et Jasper a senti qu'il était paralysé par le regard de Charlie. Il a senti la souffrance et la compassion de Charlie, sa colère et son admiration. D'une certaine façon, il savait que Charlie lisait sa vie comme il avait lu celle d'Esmé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait à ce sujet. Il avait beaucoup de choses à se reprocher.

'' - Il n'y a rien dont tu dois avoir honte. '' Charlie a dit comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. Ensuite il s'est tourné vers Erin. Encore une fois, il a senti la souffrance et la compassion venant de Charlie, mais également quelque chose qui ressemblait un peu à une légère exaspération.

'' - Erin, je pense que tu sais à présent qu'Edward n'est pas celui que tu pensais qu'il était. Crois-tu réellement que si tu accomplis tout ce qu'il veut, peu importe ce que c'est, il va tout simplement te rendre Tanya ? Ne crois-tu pas qu'il va plus que probablement continuer à garder Tanya pour te faire obéir à ses ordres ? '' Charlie a dit doucement.

Tanya ? De quoi parlait-il ?

'' - Si, mais que puis-je y faire ? '' Erin a dit doucement.

Charlie s'est avancé et a ramassé le bras d'Erin. Il est revenu vers l'homme et a commencé à le remettre en place. Jasper a grogné. Ce n'était pas sans danger.

'' - Il ne va pas me faire de mal, Jasper. '' Charlie a dit par-dessus son épaule. '' - Erin, laisse-nous t'aider. ''

C'en était trop. Jasper ne voulait pas tuer Erin, il l'avait toujours considéré comme un ami, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser un assassin se promener librement. '' - Il doit mourir. '' Jasper a grogné.

Charlie a regardé de nouveau Jasper, ses yeux angoissant regardant directement dans les siens. '' - Edward retient Tanya captive... Tanya est compagne d'Erin. Edward lui a dit qu'il devait te tuer où Tanya allait mourir. ''

Jasper a sifflé entre ses dents. Il comprenait les émotions d'Erin à présent. Il aurait fait la même chose à la place d'Erin. Il a hoché la tête à Charlie et a commencé à réfléchir à ce qui était arrivé.

Charlie a terminé de rattacher le bras d'Erin et les deux hommes se sont levés en le regardant.

'' - Alice se penche actuellement sur les avenirs possibles. Je sais que tu avais finalement trouvé le repos et je suis désolé de t'avoir interrompu, mais nous avons besoin de toi, Major. Tu es un stratège . Nous avons besoin que tu aides d'Alice... que tu la diriges pour lui dire où regarder. '' Charlie lui a dit.

Jasper a regardé Isabella. Elle allait bientôt se réveiller... il ne pouvait pas la quitter.

'' - Dites à Peter et à Alice de venir ici. Nous allons passer en revue tout ce que nous savons et trouver une stratégie. '' Jasper a dit alors qu'il commençait à se diriger vers son ordinateur.

'' - Je pense que nous devrions inclure Carlisle. Il a un don pour la diplomatie et connaît plus de vampires qu'il ne l'a laissé entendre. '' Charlie a dit avec prudence.

Jasper a hoché la tête et Charlie s'est tourné pour partir. Erin allait le suivre, mais Jasper l'a arrêté.

'' - Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait cela, mais je n'ai plus confiance en toi. Tu vas rester ici où je pourrais te surveiller. '' Jasper a dit alors qu'il se tournait vers son écran d'ordinateur. Il a froncé les sourcils en lisant ses mails. Ils commençaient réellement à être dans la merde.

* * *

 **À bientôt**


	24. Chapitre 24

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Her Protector '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-quatre**

Bella a senti l'amour de Jasper l'atteindre, presque comme s'il lui disait adieu. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, ne pouvant pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait entendu un autre homme dans la pièce. Une voix qu'elle connaissait... Erin. Elle a senti l'amour de Jasper pour elle commencer à disparaître et elle a paniqué. Elle a essayé de l'atteindre avec son bouclier, sachant simplement de façon instinctive où il était et à quelle distance elle devait l'envoyer pour les couvrir tous les deux.

Elle a senti le soulagement de Jasper, puis elle a senti la brûlure pour la première fois. Son corps était en feu, elle avait l'impression que des flammes couraient dans ses veines. Elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher et elle a commencé à gémir de douleur.

'' - Chuuut, chérie. Ça va aller. '' Elle a entendu la voix de Jasper essayer de la calmer. Elle s'est accrochée au son de sa voix pour essayer de bloquer la douleur, mais elle n'a pas pu empêcher un gémissement de lui échapper.

'' - Isabella, reprend ton bouclier. Je vais mieux à présent, je peux m'occuper de cela. '' Il l'a suppliée. Elle ne voulait pas, il était en danger, elle devait le protéger. La douleur devenait trop forte, cependant, et elle l'a sentie vaciller ensuite, le bouclier est revenu vers elle et la douleur a diminué. La paix qu'elle avait ressentie n'est pas revenue cependant. Elle savait que Jasper était en danger et elle essayait désespérément d'ouvrir les yeux.

Elle s'est battue jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la voix de son père. Elle avait l'air différente, elle était tellement belle. Elle s'est détendue, confiante dans le fait qu'il allait assurer leur sécurité. Elle n'a pas pu éprouver la paix qu'elle ressentait auparavant, sachant instinctivement qu'elle ne pourrait l'atteindre que lorsque Jasper serait à côté d'elle. Pourtant elle est restée calme pendant qu'elle attendait patiemment. Elle s'est concentrée sur son lien avec Jasper. Elle savait qu'il était inquiet.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir accélérer la transformation. Il avait besoin d'elle et elle avait envie d'être à nouveau dans ses bras. Elle sentait le venin de Jasper se déplacer dans ses veines. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait même déterminer où il en était. Si son père était réveillé, elle devrait l'être également bientôt, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait encore un long chemin à parcourir. Son cœur battait toujours fortement et le venin était loin d'être arrivé là. Son bouclier interférait-il ? Elle a caressé l'idée d'abandonner son bouclier, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter la douleur.

Elle a entendu des gens entrer dans la salle.

'' Major. '' A dit la voix de Peter en guise de salutation. Bella n'avait pas besoin d'être une empathe pour sentir la nervosité dans sa voix. Elle a senti des mains glacées sur son front et une main froide a saisi son poignet.

'' - La transformation prend plus de temps que prévu. '' A dit Carlisle.

'' - Inutile de faire cela, Carlisle. Elle va se réveiller dans trois jours. Cela n'en vaut-il pas la peine que cela lui prenne plus de temps si elle a une transformation sans douleur ? '' Alice a dit. Bella a entendu sa voix, elle tintait comme des clochettes.

'' - Pourquoi donc ? Est-ce qu'elle va être différente comme Charlie ? A demandé Carlisle.

'' - Je pense que, d'une certaine façon, elle utilise son bouclier pour se protéger de la douleur. Quand elle a utilisé son bouclier pour me protéger, la douleur a commencé, quand elle l'a repris, elle a de nouveau été paisible. '' Jasper a dit. Bella aurait aimé pouvoir sourire. Son Major était tellement intelligent.

'' - Laisse la tranquille. '' Charlie a dit.

'' - Je suis d'accord. '' Jasper a dit et Bella a senti le lit bouger. Elle a su que Carlisle s'était levé et s'était éloigné d'elle.

'' - Rapport, Peter. '' Le Major a demandé.

'' - Les Volturi sont en plein chaos. Chelsea a été tuée. Une tentative de meurtre a été faite contre Demetri. Edward a écrit une lettre à Esmé. J'ai reçu des rapports au sujet de Freda, Alena et Erin... hé bien Erin est ici, mais les autres sont portées disparues et sont présumées mortes. J'ai reçu des rapports des autres territoires me rapportant des événements similaires. Des vampires doués sont portés disparus. '' Peter a dit.

'' - Laisse-moi voir cette lettre. '' Jasper a demandé. Il y a eu un silence et Bella a présumé qu'il lisait cette lettre. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle disait.

'' - Charlie, qu'as-tu obtenu d'Erin ? '' A demandé Jasper.

'' - Il est en relation depuis longtemps avec Edward. Il l'a rencontré quand celui-ci était loin de Carlisle et qu'il se nourrissait d'humains. Il a lu le désir de paix d'Erin dans son esprit et il a commencé à le manipuler. Erin espionnait pour Edward et pour les Volturi. Même s'il ne donnait aux Volturi que les informations qu'Edward voulait qu'ils sachent. Il a fait tout cela parce qu'il voulait t'aider. Il ressent un profond lien d'amitié et d'admiration pour toi. Il sent que tu as été poussé dans une position qui... te fait du mal. Il a réellement voulu alléger le poids de ton fardeau. '' Charlie s'est tu. Bella ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Elle n'aimait pas que Jasper ait été trahi, mais elle voulait également alléger le fardeau de Jasper. Aurait-elle succombé aux mensonges d'Edward ?

'' - Au début, Edward a seulement demandé à Erin d'espionner, mais après qu'il se soit enfui loin d'Aro, il lui a brusquement demandé de tuer les vampires doués. Il lui a raconté une histoire étrange disant que s'il n'y avait pas de vampires doués, il n'y aurait plus besoin de se battre. Erin était réticent, mais a suivi son raisonnement biaisé, il était déjà trop impliqué. Son premier objectif devait être Robert. '' Charlie a dit. Il a été interrompu par le reniflement de Jasper.

'' - Il n'aime pas Robert. '' Jasper a dit.

'' - Non, il ne l'aime vraiment pas. '' Charlie a convenu. '' - Finalement cependant, il n'a pas pu le faire. Il a contacté Edward pour le lui dire. Ils ont pris un rendez-vous pour se rencontrer. Quand Erin est arrivé, il a rencontré Tanya. Il a découvert que Tanya était sa compagne et Edward a menacé de la tuer s'il ne te tuait pas. Erin s'attendait à mourir dans sa tentative. Il ne pensait pas être capable de te vaincre. Il espérait qu'Edward garderait Tanya en vie et que finalement, tu la sauverais. ''

Il y a eu un long silence. Ensuite le Major a commencé à parler.

'' - Erin, tu as été l'un de mes premiers amis. Je ne faisais confiance uniquement qu'à vous seuls, Peter, Char et toi. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te faire confiance à nouveau, mais je sais que je te considère encore comme un frère. Nous allons sauver Tanya et nous éliminerons Edward, mais après cela, tu devras quitter le camp. '' Jasper a dit d'une voix dure. Bella était certaine que les personnes dans la pièce ne comprenaient pas la souffrance qu'il ressentait. Elle ne savait pas s'il projetait ou si c'était le lien d'accouplement, mais elle pouvait sentir sa douleur. Elle a entendu bouger puis a entendu Jasper appeler Félix.

'' - Félix, s'il te plaît, emmène Erin à la cellule de détention. Fait attention et veille à ce qu'il ne te touche pas. '' Jasper a dit. Bella a entendu la porte se refermer et encore une fois, la salle est restée silencieuse.

'' - Devons-nous vraiment l'exiler ? '' Peter a demandé, d'une voix lente et inquiète.

'' - C'est de ma faute. Erin n'a jamais été fait pour cette vie. Il déteste la brutalité. J'ai été égoïste et je l'ai gardé ici quand j'aurais dû le renvoyer. Peut-être que si je l'avais fait, il aurait trouvé Tanya et nous aurions évité tout cela. Il mérite de trouver sa paix. Il ne sera jamais capable de faire cela à mes côtés. '' Jasper a dit lentement. Bella sentait sa culpabilité. Elle était un peu surprise qu'il ait admis cela au groupe, mais elle était contente qu'il l'ait fait. Il avait refoulé beaucoup trop de choses intérieurement.

'' - Le premier point de notre ordre du jour, c'est de sauver Jane et Alec puis de tuer Aro. J'ai lu son mail et je pense qu'elle est en danger. Je ne vais pas laisser un partisan aussi fidèle être blessé. Les Volturi sont affaiblis pour l'instant. Ils sont dos au mur et ils pourraient se déchaîner. J'aimerais envoyer une petite équipe pour éliminer Aro. Je pense qu'une fois qu'il sera sorti de la voie, les deux autres rois pourront être raisonnés. Sinon l'équipe devra être suffisamment forte pour les prendre et les éliminer. Carlisle, tu connais bien Volterra et les rois. Tu as été ami avec eux. J'espère que tu pourras les raisonner. J'aimerais que tu prennes Peter, Char, Esmé, Rosalie, Emmett et Morgan avec toi pour accomplir cette tâche. '' Jasper lui a dit.

'' - Comment allons-nous contourner le don d'Alec ? '' Peter a demandé.

'' - Esmé n'est pas suffisamment stable pour venir. '' Carlisle a protesté.

'' - Vous devrez communiquer avec Jane et trouver une occasion de décapiter Alec. Une fois que vous aurez éliminé Aro et que vous aurez réglé les choses, vous pourrez le rattacher à nouveau. Je veux faire aussi peu de dommages que possible. Les Volturi servent un objectif en maintenant l'ordre dans le monde des vampires. Les éliminer totalement serait désastreux. '' Jasper a fait une pause et s'est ensuite adressé à Carlisle. '' - Je sais qu'Esmé n'est pas stable. Voilà pourquoi j'envoie plusieurs membres de ta famille avec toi. Nous avons besoin d'utiliser sa force dans cet effort. Je suis désolé, Carlisle, mais c'est la meilleure solution. ''

'' - Charlie a également besoin d'y aller. '' La voix d'Alice a retenti. Bella voulait protester. Pas son père, elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit en danger. Il y a eu un long silence et elle a commencé à espérer que Jasper ne l'écoute pas.

'' - Charlie ? '' Jasper a finalement demandé.

'' - Je vais y aller. '' Son père a répondu. Bella aurait voulu pouvoir crier, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

'' - Ensuite, nous devons trouver Edward, sauver Tanya, trouver et éliminer tous ses agents. Peter, va chercher Robert. '' Jasper a ordonné. La porte s'est ouverte et Bella a supposé que Peter était sorti. Elle a entendu taper sur les touches d'un clavier, mais aucun autre bruit.

La porte s'est ouverte et le pianotement sur le clavier s'est arrêté.

'' - Robert, dis-moi par où cette lettre est passé. '' Jasper lui a ordonné. Il y a eu un silence.

'' - Elle a été fabriquée dans une usine de papier en Italie. Elle a été ensuite stockée dans le bureau de Gianna jusqu'à ce qu'elle la tende à un vampire qui a écrit la lettre sous la dictée d'Aro. Elle a voyagé par la poste jusqu'aux États-Unis pour arriver finalement entre les mains d'une femme. Elle l'a lue et l'a donnée à cet homme qui, à son tour, l'a donnée à Peter. Peter te l'a donnée et tu me l'as donnée. '' L'homme a dit.

'' - J'avais bien pensé que c'était un piège, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était un piège des Volturi. Lis ce téléphone portable. ''Jasper lui a ordonné.

'' - Il a été fabriqué au Japon. Il a été acheté dans l'Oregon par le même vampire qui a écrit la lettre. Il a été donné à Erin par cet homme jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le lâche dans cette pièce. '' Robert lui a dit.

'' - Peux-tu identifier la ville ? '' A demandé Jasper.

'' - Portland... '' Il a été interrompu par le téléphone qui s'est mis à sonner. Il y a eu comme un bruissement et la voix retentissante du Major a répondu avec un '' - Allo ? ''

'' - Hé bien, je m'attendais à ce qu'Erin échoue. Nous ne pouvons tout simplement plus trouver de personnel compétent de nos jours, même si je ne pense pas qu'il avait réellement le cœur à faire cela. '' Bella a eu l'impression de se mettre à grogner en entendant la voix d'Edward à travers la ligne téléphonique.

'' - Comment se porte ma Bella ? Est-ce que je lui manque toujours ? '' Edward a demandé.

Le Major a grogné bruyamment et Edward s'est mis à rire.

'' - Donne-lui un message de ma part. Dis-lui que sa mère lui dit bonjour. '' Edward a dit puis le téléphone a été coupé.

Sa mère ? Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester ici alors que sa mère était en danger. Qu'avaient-ils dit déjà ? Que son bouclier ralentissait sa transformation. Bella a lâché totalement son bouclier et a commencé à hurler de douleur.

* * *

 **À bientôt.**


	25. Chapitre 25

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Her Protector '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-cinq**

Esmé regardait tout le monde pendant qu'ils attendaient leur avion. Chacun d'eux semblait déterminé et inquiet. Carlisle était assis à côté d'elle, ne la quittant jamais des yeux. Ils la surveillaient tous à leur façon et cela la rendait folle.

Elle comprenait pourquoi et leur en était tout de même reconnaissante d'une certaine façon. Elle avait été, hé bien... un peu instable et sous l'influence d'Edward pendant une très longue période. Elle a grimacé en pensant à Edward. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Elle lui avait permis de faire beaucoup de choses mauvaises. Tout était sa faute.

C'était elle qui avait convaincu Carlisle à maintes reprises qu'Edward était un brave garçon et qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal. Comment avait-elle pu faire cela ? Edward était exactement comme Charles, il était même pire. Il gardait à présent une femme enceinte en otage. Charles, dans ses pires moments, ne l'avait jamais frappée quand elle était enceinte.

Leur vol partait dans une heure. Elle savait que ce serait exactement le moment opportun. Elle fuirait quand il n'aurait plus le temps de venir la chercher. Elle devait réparer son erreur. Elle devait le faire pour sauver la mère de Bella. Cela ne compenserait pas ce qu'elle avait laissé se produire, mais elle devait tout de même le faire.

Elle devait essayer d'agir normalement, même si l'un d'eux pouvait en mourir. Son cœur s'est serré à la pensée de Carlisle en danger. Il irait bien, le groupe présent était très fort. Elle devait le croire. Elle a regardé son magnifique mari, il ressemblait tellement à un ange. Il était un ange, si bon de toutes les façons. Il méritait tellement plus qu'elle. Elle n'a pas pu se retenir et elle l'a embrassé en essayant de mettre tout son amour dans cet acte physique. C'était un risque, il pouvait réaliser ce qu'elle pensait, mais elle avait besoin de lui faire savoir à quel point elle l'aimait.

'' - Tout va s'arranger, Esmé. '' Il a murmuré contre ses lèvres.

'' - Je sais. '' Elle a répondu alors qu'elle l'embrassait encore plus passionnément.

Combien de temps se sont-ils embrassés ? Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais elle savait qu'il était temps d'essayer de s'évader et elle s'est éloignée à regret. Elle a passé son pouce sur ses lèvres pour effacer les traces de rouge à lèvres qu'elle y avait laissées.

'' - Je dois aller aux toilettes afin de revoir mon maquillage avant le vol. '' Elle lui a dit d'une voix basse et rauque.

Il lui a donné un doux sourire. '' - J'irai avec toi. '' Il a dit en se levant avec elle.

'' - Ça va aller, Carlisle, tu peux rester ici avec les autres. '' Elle lui a dit aussi calmement qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne avec elle. C'était sa seule chance de s'échapper.

'' - Reste ici, Carlisle, elle ira bien. '' A dit Peter brusquement.

Esmé connaissait la puissance de Peter. Avait-il eu une intuition ? Était-elle censée faire cela ? Elle s'est sentie brusquement beaucoup plus confiante avec sa décision. Carlisle a hésité cependant, mais finalement, il a cédé et l'a embrassée encore une fois.

'' - Dépêche-toi de revenir, notre vol part bientôt. '' Il lui a dit.

Esmé a hoché la tête et est partie rapidement avant qu'elle ne puisse changer d'avis. Elle avait l'impression de le quitter définitivement. C'était peut-être le cas, mais c'était ce qu'elle devait faire. Quand elle a été hors de vue des autres, elle a tourné à gauche, loin des toilettes et vers la voiture de location qui l'attendait. Elle a saisi les clés dans son sac et a quitté précipitamment l'aéroport.

Elle n'hésitait plus. Elle faisait ce qui était nécessaire. Elle savait exactement où était Edward. Elle allait le stopper avant qu'il ne réussisse à blesser encore quelqu'un qu'elle aimait.

* * *

Ils ne se sont pas faufilés pour entrer dans Volterra, ils ont marché hardiment à travers les portes. Charlie a regardé le groupe de vampires avec qui il voyageait. Chacun d'eux semblait déterminé. Toutefois, Carlisle était un peu distrait. Il s'était battu contre eux pour ne pas abandonner Esmé. Il avait voulu qu'ils abandonnent leur mission pour courir après elle. Il avait fallu beaucoup de persuasion de leur part pour obtenir qu'il prenne cet avion.

Charlie se sentait coupable de tout. Il aurait dû regarder Esmé. Il aurait dû savoir ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Il était en train d'apprendre que le problème avec son don, c'était qu'il pouvait lire le passé des gens, mais que cela ne garantissait pas qu'il soit capable de prédire leurs futures actions. Il a supposé que cela s'améliorerait beaucoup plus avec le temps et qu'il deviendrait meilleur à les lire. Il avait vu toutes leurs pensées, leurs émotions et les raisons de ce qu'ils avaient fait dans le passé, mais les gens changeaient et Charlie commençait à apprendre qu'il n'y avait pas seulement que des pensées et des émotions dans les gens.

Qu'est-ce qui faisait qu'une personne réagissait de façon totalement différente d'une autre personne dans la même situation ? Il supposait qu'avec le temps, il apprendrait à mieux lire les gens, mais pour l'instant, c'était nouveau pour lui. Il pensait toujours dans l'optique de ce que lui aurait fait et il devait apprendre à se mettre à la place des autres personnes pour se mettre à penser davantage à ce qu'elles, elles feraient. Il savait qu'Esmé se sentait profondément coupable, il savait également ce qu'elle ressentait pour les enfants. Il aurait dû voir qu'elle voudrait sauver Renée. Il avait été aux prises avec sa soif de sang cependant.

Il a regardé de nouveau le groupe. Ils attendaient beaucoup de lui. Était-ce à cause de ses yeux étranges ? Il ne savait pas, mais il avait eu un moment difficile à l'aéroport. Tous ces gens qui marchaient autour de lui. Le sang qui se précipitait dans leurs veines l'appelait. Il les avait lus, essayant de se distraire en lisant l'histoire de leurs vies. Il serait tellement facile de tuer un individu anonyme pour étancher sa soif. Ce n'était pas aussi facile de tuer Michaël qui rentrait d'Afghanistan et qui allait rencontrer son enfant pour la première fois.

Il l'avait fait pendant toute la longue attente et sur le vol encore plus long, mais à présent il était au bord de la rupture. Sa nature vampirique voulait du sang et de la violence. Il combattait ses pulsions en se disant qu'il était le chef de la police. Il avait consacré sa vie à aider les gens. Cela n'allait pas changer.

Ils se tenaient debout devant une très humaine réceptionniste. Charlie avait commencé à la lire pour tenter de se retenir de convoiter son sang, mais s'était rapidement arrêté. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Il a commencé à remuer au côté de Char.

'' - Tu vas bien ? '' Char a demandé.

Il lui a grogné dessus, mais s'est maintenu fermement sous contrôle. Elle n'a plus rien dit. Sa main a commencé à se contracter quand ils ont été cernés par les membres de la garde. Peter s'est rapproché de lui.

'' - Tiens le coup, Chef. '' Il a chuchoté. Un des gardes s'est retourné pour les regarder... Santiago. Il a vu des batailles et la mort. L'homme était un tueur et aimait son travail. Charlie avait envie de le tuer. Il a vu tous les innocents que cet homme avait assassinés, la joie qu'il avait éprouvée de pouvoir le faire. Il a entendu un grognement et savait qu'il venait de lui.

Carlisle s'est retourné et s'est dirigé vers lui. '' - Pas maintenant, Charlie. '' Il lui a dit calmement. Charlie a vu des souvenirs du médecin sauvant des vies, lutter contre sa nature de vampire pour faire le bien et cela l'a calmé. Carlisle était un homme bon dans l'âme. Il a pris une profonde inspiration et a regardé le sol. Il a regardé ses pieds pendant qu'il marchait et non pas les gens autour de lui. Il avait déjà appris qu'il devait regarder les personnes s'il voulait les lire. S'il ne les regardait pas, il pouvait tout simplement arriver à les passer.

Ils sont entrés dans la grande salle. Il y avait trois trônes et trois hommes étaient assis dessus. Charlie leur a jeté un rapide coup d'œil, ne voulant pas lire qui que ce soit pour l'instant. Il a vu que la salle était remplie de gardes.

'' - Bonjour Carlisle. Comme c'est gentil à toi de nous rendre visite. Quelle est la raison de ta visite ? '' Un homme a pris la parole. Charlie était certain que cela devait être Aro, mais il n'en était pas certain. Il luttait pour garder le contrôle de lui-même à cet instant-là.

'' - Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes venus, Aro. Il est temps que ton règne prenne fin. Tu es devenu corrompu. Le Major a décidé que tu avais besoin d'être remplacé. '' Peter a répondu avec arrogance de sa voix traînante du Sud.

Aro a ri. '' - Et comment comptes-tu accomplir cela ? Vous êtes cernés. '' Caius leur a dit. Charlie n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Il a regardé l'homme qui parlait. Il a vu un garçon heureux devenir un homme heureux, avec une jeune famille. Heureux de vivre jusqu'à ce que des loups-garous les aient attaqués, ils ont détruit son village et sa famille. Il a vu l'homme chercher à se venger, devenir un vampire et finalement éliminer les enfants de la lune. Il n'était certainement pas un homme qu'il fallait faire chier. Charlie a vu la puissance et la détermination. Il lui a fait penser à Jasper, mais il était un peu plus froid. Les capacités empathiques de Jasper et sa compassion l'avaient empêché de devenir aussi impitoyable que cet homme. Charlie a frissonné en pensant à ce qui serait arrivé au sud si Jasper avait été froid comme Caius.

'' - Carlisle... vieil ami, pourquoi t'es-tu même rangé du côté de notre ennemi ? '' Marcus a demandé. Charlie a regardé l'homme. Il a vu son amitié avec Aro. Son profond amour pour sa compagne. Sa bonté innée et sa douleur écrasante. Charlie aurait voulu pouvoir pleurer en lisant sa vie.

'' - Toi ! '' La voix d'Aro a crié et Charlie s'est tourné vers lui. Il a vu tout de lui et a grogné profondément. L'homme était l'incarnation du mal. Complètement corrompu par sa soif de pouvoir. Il a vu comment il a détruit le village de Caius et jeté le blâme sur les loups-garous. Caius avait impressionné Aro quand il avait défendu son village contre une force beaucoup plus grande d'envahisseurs. Il avait impressionné ses voisins avec sa stratégie et son ingéniosité. Aro l'avait convoité et avait organisé l'assassinat de sa famille pour le mettre de son côté et faire de lui son pion. Il a vu Aro tuer sa propre sœur, la compagne de Marcus pour tenter de garder Marcus avec eux. Finalement, il a vu une prophétie où était-ce peut-être une malédiction ? Une voyante gitane qu'il avait voulu transformer lui avait annoncé sa fin. Sa mort allait venir d'un homme avec des yeux blancs.

Il a vu qu'Aro l'avait cherché toute sa vie. Rassemblant autant d'informations que possible sur un homme avec des yeux blancs. Apparemment, il y avait d'autres prophéties. Charlie est resté stupéfait. Elles disaient de lui qu'il était puissant et juste, le souverain du monde des vampires. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être lui... il voulait seulement protéger sa fille.

'' - Tuez-les ! '' Aro a crié.

Charlie n'a même pas réfléchi avant de parler. '' - Caius ! Aro t'a menti. Ce ne sont pas les loups-garous qui ont tué ta famille. C'est lui qui l'a fait ! Il convoitait tes capacités et savait que tu ne quitterais pas ta famille. '' Les gardes se dirigeaient vers eux, mais Caius a levé une main pour les arrêter. Une grande partie de la garde lui était plus fidèle qu'à Aro. Celui-ci n'avait de fidèles que grâce à Chelsea qui avait à présent disparu. Caius avait gagné leur fidélité grâce au respect et à la loyauté.

'' - Comment le sais-tu ? Même si tes yeux sont étranges, je vois bien que tu es un nouveau-né. Tu n'es pas né depuis assez longtemps pour le savoir. '' Caius lui a dit. Charlie savait qu'il soupçonnait déjà ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il l'avait soupçonné dès le début.

'' - C'est mon don. Je l'ai vu dans son esprit. Le nom de ta femme était Antonia et ton fils, Phillip. '' Charlie a répondu. Caius a grogné bruyamment et a tourné ses yeux brûlants sur Aro.

'' - Attends, mon frère... Je suis certain qu'il y a une explication... '' Marcus lui a dit. Charlie savait qu'il soupçonnait que c'était la vérité, mais il ne voulait pas de violence. Aro était un lien vers Didyme. Il était son beau-frère. Marcus ne voulait pas que son lien avec son épouse bien-aimée disparue ne soit éliminé.

'' - Je suis désolé, Marcus. Il savait que tu avais l'intention de quitter la garde et il a tué Didyme. Il a tué sa propre sœur pour te garder ici. '' Charlie lui a dit.

'' - Non... Il n'aurait pas... '' A murmuré Marcus.

'' - Tu le sais au fond de ton cœur. '' Charlie lui a dit fermement.

Charlie a vu la douleur sur le visage de Marcus alors qu'un grondement venait du plus profond de lui-même. Un son d'une telle souffrance qu'il aurait voulu avoir le don de Jasper pour l'aider à la soulager.

'' - Marcus, comment peux-tu le croire ? Elle était ma sœur. '' Aro a dit avec force.

Charlie savait que Marcus l'avait cru et n'est pas intervenu. Aro, absorbé par Marcus, n'a pas remarqué le clin d'œil de Caius à la garde. Trop de choses se sont produites en même temps. Santiago, le tueur qu'il avait lu en premier a décapité Alec d'un seul geste. Aro a hurlé le nom de Jane, mais au lieu de l'aider, Jane a tourné son pouvoir sur lui jusqu'à ce que Renata dévie son pouvoir. Aro s'est levé de son siège et a essayé de se rendre à la porte, mais il a été arrêté par la silhouette grimaçante d'Emmett.

Le bouclier de Renata l'empêchait d'attaquer carrément Aro, mais Emmett n'a pas bougé de devant la porte. Tout autour de lui, les vampires se battaient. Charlie est resté hors de la mêlée la plupart du temps. Caius n'avait eu aucun problème à entrer dans le vif du sujet. Il combattait avec acharnement et Charlie s'est senti comme privilégié de le voir en action. Marcus est resté sur le banc de touche et regardait attentivement Aro. Jane gardait son frère, mais ne lui a pas remis la tête en place. Carlisle est également resté sur le banc de touche, tandis que Peter et Char entraient joyeusement dans la bataille.

Charlie a été un peu surpris par les prouesses de Rosalie. Elle est celle qui a finalement obtenu Renata. Pendant un moment de distraction, elle a réussi à la décapiter et donc à désactiver la jeune femme. C'était le moment que Caius attendait et en un éclair, il était sur Aro. Il a été brutal quand il a déchiré le vampire en morceaux. La bataille a pris fin peu de temps après. Les disciples d'Aro ont été facilement pris en charge. Le groupe de Charlie était debout tous ensemble, chacun d'eux dans une position défensive en attendant de voir comment Caius et Marcus réagiraient. Combien de temps l'impasse a-t-elle duré ? Charlie ne le savait pas, mais finalement, Carlisle s'est approché de Marcus.

'' - C'est terminé. Nous avons accompli ce pour quoi nous étions venus. Le Major n'a pas envie de vous détrôner aussi longtemps que vous ne suivez pas les traces d'Aro. '' Carlisle a dit.

'' - Ce n'est pas terminé. Volterra est en ruine. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, le Major a ses propres problèmes à régler en ce moment. Qui va maintenir l'ordre ? '' Marcus a demandé. Charlie savait qu'il était déchiré entre vouloir mettre fin à son existence misérable et son sentiment de devoir. Ce qu'il demandait était plus que ce qu'il laissait entendre. Il voulait être libéré.

'' - Le Major nous a envoyés ici pour prendre soin d'Aro, mais également pour vous aider dans ces moments difficiles. Nous savons qu'Edward a envoyé ses sbires ici pour attaquer les vampires surdoués. Nous sommes ici pour vous aider à découvrir les coupables et rétablir l'ordre. Le Major ne souhaite pas prendre Volterra . Il comprend que vous avez un rôle important à jouer. '' A dit Carlisle.

Les frères se sont regardés et Charlie savait qu'ils regrettaient déjà la capacité d'Aro de pouvoir communiquer silencieusement.

'' - Je dis que nous devons les laisser nous aider, frère. '' Marcus a dit tranquillement.

Caius est resté silencieux pendant un long moment. Charlie a supposé qu'il pesait ses options. Il ne l'a pas lu, il en avait eu assez pour la journée.

'' - Très bien. Allumer les feux. Toi ! '' Il a dit en montrant Charlie. Charlie a été un peu surpris d'être désigné et son groupe s'est raidi aux paroles de Caius. '' - Tu vas nous aider à déterminer qui doit être éliminé et qui nous est fidèle. '' Caius a dit avant de poursuivre en l'ignorant pendant qu'il donnait des ordres.

Charlie a regardé l'homme. Apparemment, ni Caius ni Marcus ne savaient quoi que ce soit sur les prophéties. Charlie a décidé de poursuivre dans cette voie. Il ne voulait pas diriger le monde des vampires. Il voulait seulement en terminer avec cela et revenir pour aider sa fille.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous**


	26. Chapitre 26

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Her Protector '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-six**

Bella était assise dans la voiture et regardait celle-ci filer à toute vitesse dans la nuit. Tout arrivait trop vite et elle avait des difficultés à faire le tri. La douleur n'avait pas duré très longtemps puis elle s'était réveillée dans son nouveau monde. Il l'avait tentée, distraite, lui donnant envie d'oublier ses dangers très réels et sa peur.

Elle pouvait tout sentir et tout voir. Elle se demandait si son sens du toucher et du goût serait également plus prononcé. Elle a regardé Jasper... Quelle odeur aurait-il à présent ? Quel goût aurait-il ? Son goût serait-il doux ? Épicé ? Salé ? Serait-il aussi dur qu'il l'avait été quand ils avaient fait l'amour ? Serait-il doux sous son toucher, doux et malléable, chaud ? Elle s'est inconsciemment léchée les lèves avant d'entendre un doux grondement, elle a écarté ses pensées. C'est vrai, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour cela.

Ses pensées se sont tournées vers Alice. Alice en savait plus qu'elle ne disait. Bella n'avait pas insisté. C'était trop difficile de rester concentré. Les émotions la submergeaient, voulaient la contrôler et elle avait besoin de garder son esprit sur le sauvetage de sa mère et de son frère à naître.

Alice leur avait dit ce qu'ils devaient faire. Leur donnant des ordres sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion. Bella avait été surprise que Jasper l'écoute aussi facilement. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas s'appuyer sur ses visions. Ils roulaient actuellement à une vitesse excessive vers la Floride, là où Alice leur avait assuré qu'Edward gardait sa mère. Avec eux, dans des voitures séparées, une petite armée les suivait.

Bella a commencé à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Arriveraient-ils à temps ? Alice leur avait dit que ce serait le cas, mais elle avait gardé quelque chose pour elle. Elle en savait plus qu'elle ne le disait. Quoi ? Pourquoi ne leur avait-elle pas tout dit ?

Elle a entendu un mouvement sur le siège arrière et s'est retournée pour regarder Erin. L'homme était assis à côté d'un des gardes de Jasper et il portait une expression coupable et inquiète. Bella a plissé les yeux. Jasper était peut-être prêt à pardonner à l'homme, mais Bella ne l'était pas. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir le mettre en pièces, membre par membre. Non seulement il avait tenté de blesser physiquement son compagnon, mais il avait réussi à le blesser émotionnellement.

Jasper ne disait rien, ne montrait aucun signe de la douleur profonde qu'il éprouvait à la trahison d'un homme qu'il considérait comme un ami. Bella savait qu'elle était là cependant, enterrée sous toutes les autres blessures qu'il avait tenues à garder cachées. Elle s'est retournée pour regarder son profil puissant. Il était tellement beau qu'elle souffrait physiquement de désir et d'amour pour lui. Il méritait tellement plus que ce que la vie lui avait donné. Lorsque ce serait terminé, elle allait lui prodiguer son amour, consoler sa douleur, soulager son fardeau.

Elle l'a entendu grogner doucement et l'a senti pousser son don vers elle, la submerger de ses sentiments de protection, de tendresse, d'admiration et d'amour. Si les yeux de Bella avaient pu verser des larmes, elle en aurait pleuré. Son amour était un baume pour son âme et l'aidait à garder ses émotions tranquilles et à garder sa concentration.

'' - Nous y serons bientôt, Isabella. Nous connaissons leurs positions. John n'a pas trouvé Renée, mais je ne devrais avoir aucune difficulté à la détecter dès l'instant où nous serons à sa portée. Je vais la sauver et Edward va mourir. Il ne t'ennuiera plus jamais. Je ne vais pas le laisser faire. '' Jasper lui a dit, d'une voix profonde et déterminée. Bella a frissonné un peu au son de celle-ci.

Elle s'est tournée vers la route. Jasper avait envoyé John espionner immédiatement pour rechercher la position d'Edward d'après les indications d'Alice. Il avait ensuite attendu que Bella se réveille puis avait rassemblé ses troupes et fait ses préparatifs. Ils étaient immédiatement partis après que Bella avait été nourrie. Bella n'avait pas voulu attendre, mais Jasper avait insisté pour qu'elle mange en premier.

La première fois qu'elle avait goûté du sang n'avait rien de mémorable. Elle y avait un peu réfléchi quand elle avait supplié Edward de la transformer. Elle s'était demandée quel goût il aurait. Serait-ce répugnant ? Aurait-il le goût de l'ambroisie ? Aimerait-elle cela ? Elle se souvenait de la façon dont il l'avait fait frissonner, mais en réalité, il avait seulement eu le goût du sang. Ce n'était ni répugnant ni appétissant. Elle l'avait bu sans réfléchir. Ses pensées étaient dirigées sur sa mère, Jasper, le danger dans lequel se trouvait son père, sa rage envers Edward, sa culpabilité pour avoir conduit Jasper et sa mère dans le péril où elle se trouvait. Quant au goût du sang ou débattre sur l'opportunité de boire du sang humain ou animal, cela n'avait pas réellement d'importance.

Bella avait commencé à s'entraîner avec son bouclier. Peter l'avait aidée à apprendre à le contrôler alors qu'elle était encore humaine, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle puisse faire avec lui alors qu'elle était humaine. À présent, elle avait l'impression d'avoir un meilleur contrôle sur celui-ci. Une plus grande portée et elle avait également l'impression qu'il était plus puissant. Elle s'était entraînée à envelopper les occupants de la voiture, protégeant toutes les personnes, puis les protégeant individuellement.

Elle était tellement concentrée, qu'elle n'avait même pas réalisé que la voiture s'était arrêtée jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un doux '' - Isabella ? '' venir de Jasper. Bella est sortie de sa torpeur et a quitté la voiture. Elle a regardé les vampires rassemblés autour d'elle. Elle a regardé Jasper leur donner des ordres. Ils se sont empressés de suivre ses instructions. Bella n'a pas pu cacher l'admiration qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Il était tellement fort. Lorsque ses troupes se sont trouvées à l'endroit où il les voulait, il s'est tourné vers Bella et l'a attirée dans ses bras. Il l'a embrassée passionnément et Bella a frissonné dans ses bras.

'' - Tu dois rester à mes côtés à tout instant, Isabella. '' Il lui a ordonné. Bella n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire devant l'autorité dont il faisait preuve.

* * *

Jasper essayait d'ignorer les sentiments qui venaient d'Isabella. Elle le distrayait et il avait besoin d'être concentré en ce moment. L'armée était plus grande que ce que la voyante leur avait dit. Elle ne l'avait pas vue ? Quoi d'autre les attendait et pourrait les surprendre ? Edward avait créé une armée de nouveau-nés. Un bon nombre d'entre eux étaient doués.

Ils étaient en infériorité numérique, mais Jasper n'avait aucun doute, il allait gagner. Ses gens étaient aguerris et formés pour combattre les nouveau-nés et les vampires doués. Ils allaient gagner, il espérait seulement qu'il n'y aurait pas de trop nombreuses victimes.

Jasper a commencé par envoyer une bonne dose de peur aux vampires cachés autour d'eux. Il a essayé de maintenir son dégoût envers Edward. Le garçon était à l'écart avec deux hommes. Il avait préparé un très mauvais piège contre eux. Jasper n'avait aucun problème à marcher en plein dedans. S'il le voulait, il pourrait faire tomber la moitié des vampires qui les entouraient. Il faisait également confiance à ses gens et voulait se concentrer sur le sauvetage de la mère d'Isabella.

Il ne voulait pas que ses gens aient un moment difficile toutefois. Il a donc cherché ses ennemis. Il était en mesure de choisir ceux qui étaient le plus arrogant. Il a concentré son don sur eux. Il y en avait seulement cinq. Jasper a laissé échapper un grognement de dérision. Edward était un imbécile arrogant pour envoyer une force aussi pitoyable contre lui. Il a frappé ses cinq vampires doués avec une dose très élevée de peur. Une fois identifiés, ses gens ont bougé, descendant les vampires doués avec une facilité venant de l'habitude. Ils avaient combattu ensemble pendant des décennies et savaient comment réagir sans avoir besoin de le leur dire.

'' - Erin, Pelé, Isabella,vous restez avec moi. '' Il a ordonné avant de commencer à marcher dans la direction où il savait qu'Edward se trouvait. Il n'a pas regardé pour voir s'il était obéi. Il savait qu'il le serait. Même Erin le suivrait. Il n'avait pas rencontré la compagne d'Erin, il ne pouvait donc pas la distinguer parmi les autres, mais il était certain qu'il obtiendrait son emplacement d'Edward.

'' - Nous allons trouver ta compagne. '' Il a dit à l'homme inquiet derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas être furieux contre lui. Il aurait tout fait pour Isabella, il avait fait beaucoup de choses qu'il n'aurait normalement pas faites pour elle. Erin avait été tout simplement dupé. Cela faisait mal d'apprendre qu'il l'avait trahi pendant un temps aussi long. Jasper a effacé ses pensées de son esprit, ce n'était pas le moment d'être une fiotte, il était temps de régler des comptes.

La bataille faisait rage autour d'eux et Jasper a lutté contre la nécessité d'entrer dans la mêlée, de laisser faire sa bête et de laisser sa colère prendre le dessus. Il ne le ferait pas cependant, il allait garder sa fureur pour Edward. Jasper ne savait même pas qu'Isabella les protégeait jusqu'à ce qu'il voit un nouveau-né plutôt ambitieux rebondir loin de lui. Il a souri en voyant cela, partagé entre la déception de ne pas obtenir un moyen d'évacuer sa colère et sa fierté devant sa puissante compagne. La fierté l'a emporté et il lui a souri alors qu'ils marchaient indemnes au milieu de la bataille.

Ils sont arrivés près d'Edward et ont vu qu'il se trouvait avec deux autres vampires. L'un d'eux devait être Riley, Jasper ne connaissait pas l'autre, mais l'homme était arrogant à l'extrême. Jasper s'est demandé quel était son don.

Edward a regardé Isabella. Le désir est sorti de lui par vagues et Jasper a grogné avant de lui envoyer une forte dose d'insécurité et d'impuissance.

Edward s'est tourné vers Jasper et a secoué la tête. '' - Pas la peine de faire cela pour l'instant, nous avons des choses à discuter. Tu ne pourras pas le faire si je suis effondré sur le sol roulé en boule en pleurnichant, n'est-ce pas. ''

Jasper n'a rien dit. Il devait admettre que le garçon était fort émotionnellement. Il avait fait tomber d'autres hommes avec la quantité d'angoisse qu'il lui avait envoyée. Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre pour l'aider. Jasper a regardé les deux autres hommes qui se trouvaient avec lui. Le premier s'est renfrogné, l'autre a souri.

'' - Ahh, tu es rapide. Oui, je pense que tu as compris. Dis bonjour à Mick, ma propre pilule du bonheur. '' Edward a dit. '' - Bien sûr, il n'est pas aussi utile que toi. Il ne peut pas lire les émotions, ni envoyer d'émotions négatives. Il reste tout de même mon propre Prozac. Tu peux m'envoyer quelques émotions, hé bien, parce que tu es le Major, mais il m'empêche d'être un imbécile pleurnichard. ''

'' - Où est ma mère ? '' Bella a crié.

Jasper a regardé le garçon tourner son attention sur elle. Il a tenté d'envoyer de la peur à Mick et à Riley, ils l'ont sentie, mais cela ne les a pas rends incapables d'agir.

'' - Hé bien, elle n'est pas loin, mon amour. '' Edward a levé une petite télécommande. '' - Ce petit appareil est une petite télécommande qui est réglée pour faire exploser un grand nombre d'explosifs que j'ai installé dans le hangar où elle se trouve. '' Isabella a sursauté et Jasper a grogné.

'' - À présent vous connaissez la situation. Riley, approche-toi de nos héros et assure-toi qu'ils ne soient plus en mesure d'utiliser leurs dons pendant qu'Isabella et moi allons discuter de notre mariage à venir. '' Edward a dit avec un sourire.

Jasper a réfléchi, se demandant s'il pourrait se déplacer suffisamment vite pour lui enlever l'appareil de la main avant qu'il ne puisse faire exploser sa bombe. Jasper a commencé à grogner de nouveau alors que sa colère commençait à monter. La voyante n'avait pas mentionné tout cela. Le savait-elle ? Tout cela avait été planifié, elle devait donc le savoir. Il a augmenté l'intensité des émotions qu'il leur envoyait. Les hommes se sont déplacés et Riley est effectivement tombé à genoux pendant un instant.

Le pouce d'Edward s'est crispé sur la télécommande et Jasper a senti sa détermination. Il l'a immédiatement relâché. Riley a placé une main sur son bras et Jasper a senti ses capacités diminuer. Bien sûr, le vampire n'était pas aussi fort que lui, mais associé aux capacités de Mick, Jasper se sentait faible et impuissant.

'' - Bien, maintenant, Mick, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas prendre la tête de notre bon Major ? '' Edward a dit avec un sourire sadique. '' - Je promets que je ne vais pas le tuer, mon amour. Il est tout simplement trop dangereux pour lui permettre de rester là alors qu'il se contient difficilement. Garde ton bouclier pour toi où je vais appuyer sur le bouton. Ta mère va mourir et ton amant la suivra avant que tu n'aies une chance de les protéger. ''

Jasper a regardé Edward lever sa télécommande, son pouce sur le bouton. Son esprit a cherché différents scénarios, mais n'en a trouvé aucun qui empêcherait la mère d'Isabella d'être incinérée. Il a grogné, mais il n'a pas bougé alors que Mick se dirigeait vers lui.

* * *

Erin a regardé tout cela avec une horreur croissante. Le Major allait réellement rester là et se faire tuer. Sa vie valait tellement plus que celle de la mère de Bella. La jeune femme ne le voyait-elle pas ?

La culpabilité d'Erin a augmenté, tout cela était de sa faute. Il avait donné à Edward des informations pendant des années, avait essayé de tuer un homme qu'il admirait et qu'il aimait pour Edward. Pour un idéal qui n'était qu'un mensonge, pour un homme qui n'était qu'un menteur.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire. En un éclair, il est sorti de la poigne de Pelé et a attrapé Riley. Les deux hommes se sont saisis l'un l'autre par les bras. Leurs dons se sont affrontés l'un contre l'autre, se battant pour prendre le dessus. Erin a entendu des bruits autour de lui, mais il n'y a pas fait attention. C'était son combat, c'était sa chance de rédemption et cet homme allait mourir.

Il a déversé son don en lui et a regardé avec satisfaction Riley s'affaiblir et finalement tomber sur le sol comme une masse.

* * *

Esmé regardait la bataille à une courte distance. Elle ne savait pas qui était un allié et qui était un ennemi, elle longeait donc les bords pour ne pas entrer dans la mêlée. La réalité était qu'elle ne savait pas comment de battre de toute façon. Non, elle devait trouver Edward. Il était temps de corriger ses erreurs. Elle savait exactement ou il se trouvait.

Elle les a trouvés assez facilement, mais elle est restée cachée, observant les interactions. Elle a vu la télécommande et entendu les menaces d'Edward. Elle a lutté pour garder le grondement qui voulait sortir d'elle. Comment pouvait-il utiliser aussi cyniquement la mère de Bella contre elle ? Il devait savoir que la femme était enceinte.

Esmé a regardé avec une colère grandissante, puis avec horreur quand elle a vu Erin aux prises avec Riley. Jasper a commencé à avancer, mais Edward a crié quelque chose et a levé la télécommande.

Esmé en avait vu suffisamment. Elle est sortie de l'ombre et a levé son bras avec l'intention de réduire Edward en cendres. Elle a vu la peur dans ses yeux quand il s'est tourné dans sa direction. Pendant un moment, elle s'est souvenue du garçon qu'elle avait aimé, mais son esprit les a remplacés par des souvenirs d'une Bella meurtrie et effrayée.

'' - Arrête ! Elle va mourir ! '' A crié Edward.

Esmé n'était plus en état de penser rationnellement Elle ne savait qu'une seule chose. Il était temps d'arrêter Edward pour de bon. Le feu est sorti d'elle et a enveloppé le garçon qu'elle avait autrefois aimé.

* * *

Edward a regardé Erin agripper Riley avec dégoût. Cet imbécile avait toujours été totalement imprévisible. Un pion qu'il avait à peine sous son contrôle. Il a hoché la tête à Mick et celui-ci s'est déplacé vers l'avant pour décapiter le Major à la place de Riley.

Edward a levé la télécommande avec l'intention de proférer une nouvelle menace. Jasper a commencé à avancer et Edward a crié '' - Arrête ! '' Son pouce s'est crispée à nouveau sur la télécommande. Jasper s'est arrêté mais, à sa grande horreur, Esmé est apparue, semblant sortir de l'ombre.

Tout lui est revenu. La vision, le premier jour où il avait rencontré Alice, quand elle avait vu cet instant. L'instant de sa mort. L'instant où Esmé l'avait brûlé vif. La terreur l'a rempli. Tout ce qu'il avait fait pour empêcher cela avait été fait en vain, il allait mourir et la seule chose qu'il avait faite, c'était simplement d'accélérer le moment. Il a vu un moment de tendresse traverser le visage d'Esmé, mais il a été rapidement remplacé par de la colère et de la détermination.

'' - Arrête ! Elle va mourir ! '' Il a crié avec désespoir. Esmé ne l'a pas écouté alors que la scène qui avait hanté Edward pendant si longtemps commençait à se jouer devant lui quand elle a levé le bras. Alors que les flammes venaient vers lui, il a appuyé sur la télécommande.

* * *

Bella a entendu Edward ordonner à Riley de neutraliser Jasper, mais son esprit s'est révolté. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle pouvait le protéger, mais Edward appuierait sur le bouton et sa mère et son frère à naître mourraient. Mais si elle ne faisait rien, Jasper allait mourir. Edward a dit qu'il n'allait pas le tuer... Mais Edward avait souvent menti...

Bella restait-là indécise jusqu'à ce qu'Erin a finalement bougé. Erin a commencé à se battre contre Riley... Bella a regardé Edward alors qu'il levait la télécommande. _Oh non ! Oh non !_ Ont été les seules pensées de Bella.

'' - Arrête ! '' Edward a crié. Bella a regardé et a vu le regard sombre de Jasper, il devait s'être déplacé. Un bruit a attiré son attention et elle a vu Esmé apparaître en sortant de l'ombre. Bella a eu l'impression que son cœur avait sauté dans sa gorge pendant qu'Esmé et Edward se regardaient.

'' - Arrête ! Elle va mourir ! '' A crié Edward.

Bella a regardé avec horreur Esmé lever le bras et envoyer des flammes sur Edward. Elle a regardé son pouce commencer à descendre sur la télécommande.

'' - Protège la télécommande, Isabella ! '' Jasper a grogné.

Isabella a immédiatement obéi, envoyant son bouclier autour de la petite télécommande noire. Le pouce d'Edward a appuyé, mais le bouton n'a pas bougé alors que les flammes l'engloutissaient. Bella attendait l'explosion, mais a laissé échapper le souffle qu'elle tenait quand elle a réalisé que cela n'allait pas arriver. La télécommande était sur le sol, au milieu des cendres d'Edward. Elle a regardé autour d'elle et a vu que Jasper n'avait fait qu'une bouchée de Mick, tandis qu'Erin avait aspiré toutes lueurs de la vie de Riley. Riley gisait à présent sur le sol, ses yeux sans vie regardant vers le ciel.

'' - Isabella, va retrouver ta mère, Erin va avec elle. Je pense que ta compagne est avec elle. '' Jasper lui a ordonné. Bella l'a regardé, elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Il y avait toujours une bataille en cours.

'' - Je suis entré dans de nombreuses batailles, Isabella. J'irai bien, va retrouver ta mère, garde ton bouclier autour de toi et fais-les sortir de ce bâtiment. '' Il lui a dit avant de l'embrasser doucement puis partir à grandes enjambées vers le champ de bataille, Pelé sur les talons.

Bella s'est tournée vers Erin, une lueur dans les yeux. Elle lui a fait un signe de la tête et a commencé à se diriger vers le hangar. Elle allait le faire venir avec elle, mais elle allait être damnée avant de le protéger avec son bouclier.

Ils ont ouvert la porte et ont vu deux femmes enchaînées au mur. Bella s'est précipitée vers Renée et a facilement brisé les chaînes. Elle a scanné rapidement sa mère et a facilement vu qu'elle était physiquement indemne. Elle pouvait entendre les battements de cœur rapides du bébé et elle a su que cela irait.

'' - Bella, tes yeux... '' Renée a haleté.

'' - J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire, Renée, mais pour l'instant, mon compagnon est en plein combat et je veux être avec lui. '' Bella a dit avant de regarder Tanya et Erin. Ils étaient dans une étreinte passionnée. Elle s'est raclée la gorge deux fois avant d'obtenir leur attention.

'' - Je veux que vous vous occupiez tous les deux de Renée pendant que je vais aider le Major. '' Elle leur a dit. Elle n'avait toujours pas confiance en Erin, mais elle faisait confiance à Tanya. Elles devaient avoir développées une relation, ayant été toutes les deux retenues captives ensembles. Quoi qu'il en soit, Bella savait que son compagnon était plus important pour elle que Renée et qu'elle devait être avec lui. Bien qu'une part d'elle savait qu'il pouvait être impitoyable, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle a vu le regard blessé de sa mère, mais elle l'a ignoré alors qu'elle sortait par la porte.

La bataille était terminée quand elle est arrivée là-bas et Jasper dirigeait le nettoyage. Il s'est tourné vers elle quand elle s'est approchée de lui, le visage calme, ses yeux ont plongé dans les siens, à la recherche du moindre signe de détresse.

Bella lui a souri. '' - Elle est sauve. '' C'est tout ce qu'elle a dit avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	27. Chapitre 27

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Her Protector '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-sept**

 **Épilogue**

Alistair était assis en face de l'heureux couple, une grimace sur le visage. Il les écoutait alors qu'ils lui racontaient l'histoire de la bataille à laquelle ils avaient assisté. La femme, Tanya, était assise sur les genoux d'Erin pendant qu'ils parlaient. Il pouvait voir leur bonheur.

'' - Nous avons un peu voyagé depuis, mais nous avons l'intention de rejoindre Eléazar et Carmen. J'ai entendu dire que Kate avait trouvé son compagnon et je suis impatiente de le rencontrer. '' Tanya lui a dit.

Alistair a fermé son carnet. ''- Hé bien, je vous remercie beaucoup pour m'avoir éclairé, cela m'a été très utile. '' A-t-il dit en se levant, puis il a quitté le chalet. Il avait essayé de rester poli, mais leur amour évident et leur bonheur le rendaient malade. Ils devaient être le couple de compagnons le plus tactiles qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrés, même si leur contribution, qu'il avait pu recueillir, étoffait un peu plus l'histoire qu'il écrivait.

Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de la journée où la bohémienne lui avait parlé de la prophétie.

 _Le glaive et le bouclier se rejoindront,_

 _Les télépathes seront vaincus,_

 _Un vampire aux yeux blancs ouvrira une nouvelle ère de justice et de liberté,_

 _Et toi Alistair, tu seras le chroniqueur de tout cela._ Elle lui avait dit avant de partir, le laissant en colère et indigné. Il ne voulait pas faire partie d'une prophétie, il voulait rester seul et anonyme, dans l'ombre. C'était plus sûr de cette façon.

Sa prophétie s'était réalisée cependant. Il savait à présent que l'épée était Jasper Whitlock, l'effrayant Major du Sud. Le bouclier était sa compagne, Isabella Swan. Il avait cru qu'elle s'était mal exprimée et qu'il n'y avait seulement qu'un télépathe, Aro. Elle avait parfaitement précisé qu'il y en avait deux. Aro et Edward. Ils avaient été vaincus et un vampire aux yeux blancs, Charlie Swan avait pris la position d'Aro. Il gouvernait le monde des vampires de façon très efficace et il y avait une nouvelle ère de liberté et de justice.

Le Major et les Volturi n'étaient plus des ennemis, ils étaient à présent des alliés. Ils appliquaient les lois, mais permettaient plus de liberté qu'auparavant. Les vampires étaient libres d'adhérer à un groupe ou à l'autre, voire à aucun des deux. Ils étaient libres de vivre comme ils l'entendaient, sans avoir peur d'être utilisé dans une guerre interminable. Même si la paix était la priorité, les humains étaient toujours maintenus dans l'ignorance et tout vampire qui brisait cette règle était rapidement traité.

Alistair avait été déterminé à ignorer cette prophétie. Il ne voulait pas être un chroniqueur. Il ne voulait pas en savoir de trop. Le savoir était dangereux. Il avait résisté à la prophétie jusqu'à l'année dernière. Carlisle l'avait convaincu de rencontrer Charlie Swan. Hé bien, il n'avait pas eu trop de difficulté à le convaincre. Alistair était curieux. Cela avait été la plus grande erreur de sa vie.

Charlie l'avait lu en un instant et le bâtard avait su exactement quels boutons pousser pour l'obliger à faire ce que la prophétie avait prédit. Il avait voyagé à travers les pays pour obtenir les récits des témoins oculaires. Il y avait trop de romance écœurante et de douceur dans cette histoire à son goût. Trop de _tout est bien qui finit bien._

Félix et Alice, tout en étant un couple étrange, étaient au comble du bonheur. Elle menait le grand gars par le bout du nez et il la laissait faire. Elle regardait rarement dans l'avenir à présent. Les choses étaient calmes et il n'y avait aucune raison de le faire. Elle avait eu un moment difficile avec le Major après la dernière bataille, mais il lui avait pardonné quand elle lui avait expliqué ses motivations pour ne pas lui en avoir parlé. Tout s'était bien terminé finalement de sorte que le Major avait laissé tomber.

Esmé avait pris le contrôle de son don et Carlisle et elle séjournaient dans le Sud, voulant être avec leur famille. Rosalie avait rapidement gravi les échelons grâce à son habileté dans la bataille et ses compétences en meneur d'hommes étaient devenues évidentes. Emmett était resté à ses côtés, profitant de la vie dans le Sud.

Le Major et Isabella s'était mariés lors d'une cérémonie humaine à laquelle son père et sa mère avaient assisté. Renée avait eu un petit garçon et avait effectivement commencé à se comporter en adulte alors qu'elle se souciait réellement de son enfant. Elle avait tout pris dans la foulée et personne n'avait fait tout un plat à cause de sa connaissance sur les vampires. Personne n'avait eu le courage d'imposer une transformation sur une toute nouvelle jeune maman, de sorte que Renée était restée une exception à la règle, mais elle était surveillée de près.

Il avait vu le Major et Isabella dans une bataille une fois et cela avait été tout un spectacle à voir. Ils se déplaçaient en parfaite harmonie, l'épée et le bouclier. Il devait admettre qu'il était heureux de les avoir vus. Ils n'étaient pas aussi affectueux qu'Erin et Tanya. Ils n'étaient pas en déséquilibre comme Alice et Félix, ils correspondaient parfaitement.

Le Major et Isabella étaient les deux moitiés d'un tout. Même si elle était un bouclier, il était son protecteur. Même s'il était une épée, elle avait coupé à travers les obstacles pour arriver à l'homme à l'intérieur, montrant au monde qui il était réellement. Le Major était toujours un effrayant fils de pute, mais à présent il était tellement plus que cela. Il n'était plus seulement le représentant de la force publique, mais il montrait combien il se souciait et protégeait tous ceux qui étaient autour de lui. Son empathie, au lieu d'être considérée comme une faiblesse, était perçue comme une force. Ses gens l'avaient toujours aimé, mais ils l'avaient fait secrètement. À présent, ils n'hésitaient plus à s'ouvrir à ce sujet.

Alistair a refermé son carnet. Les choses avaient bien tourné et il a souri malgré lui. D'une certaine manière, il était heureux d'être leur chroniqueur. Il était heureux de connaître cette histoire. Il espérait simplement que cela ne lui causerait pas de problème... mais il allait probablement en avoir.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Merci à tous pour m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour m'encourager et merci à Lyylla qui a travaillé très dur pour vous présenter de beaux chapitres chaque samedi. Merci à toi. Cathy**


End file.
